The Doctor and the Princess
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: The Doctor had a secret before he had Rose. Now with Amy and Rory, will he let her travel the stars with them? Or will he leave her to wonder what ever happened to her Clever Idiot? Stay tuned to find out. WAITING UNTIL I GET THE BOX-SET TO UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

AN: In my story, the numbers are different on the envelopes. Amy and Rory will have 4, River has 3, Savannah has 2, and Canton has 5. That won't happen for a while, but Thought I should say it anyways. PS: I don't own Doctor Who!

The Doctor walked in the streets of an old looking city. Cobbled stone streets and everything. If you didn't know any better, you'd think the city was really, really old. Like hundreds of years, like Amy and Rory thought.

"Wow! Doctor, how old is this place?"

"Fifty years or so." Was the smooth reply as he continued to manuver the still familiar streets of Cententrial City. Recently re-named Soprana City; the re-naming being the cause of him wanting to investigate. Soprana wasn't supposed to be the name of the current queen.

"Fifty years? What year is it then?"

"Twenty Eleven, still," He nodded to a group of highschool aged kids wearing completly modern clothes. "See?"

"Why's the city so old looking then?" Rory glanced around.

"To fool the tourists, of course. But something's different from the last time." He'd been here just before meeting Rose, and he'd promised someone he'd come back one day.

Finally, after what would have been five years Cententrial time, he'd returned to keep his promise.

Problem was, Cententrial City's colors weren't pink. They were Blue and Silver.

"STOP!" Someone suddenly shouted. Amy and Rory both exclaimes as they were caught from behind by soldiers. "Doctor, that is an order by Queen Soprana. You MUST stop,"

The Doctor, having no choice with Amy and Rory being held tightly in the gaurds arms, stopped, and faced them.

Another two gaurds grabbed the Doctor, making seven total gaurds. Two gaurds for each of them, and the one that was calling the shots.

"Take them to the Queen!" The gaurd shouted, and the Doctor, Amy and Rory were all lead through the city, towards the massive castle. A group of people stopped and moved to the side. They all seemed to crowd around someone with the hood to their hoodie up. The hood kept the Doctor from seeing the gender of the person. As soon as the gaurds had left, the kid took off running down a dark alley to find the one person they knew would help.

The throne room showed just how concieted Soprana was. It had mounds of gold in random places, scattered with paintings of herself.

"The Doctor, I presume?" Soprana stood from the crytal throne and walked around the man. "Not how Savannah described you all those years ago."

"Yeah, I've changed a lot in the past five years," The Doctor shrugged. "Savannah! Where is she? And why are you on the throne? Who are you?"

"You couldn't have thought to ask that first, could you?" Amy asked, annoyed.

"I'm Queen of Soprana City, on the planet of Soprana Six, and it seems _you_ doctor, are a bit confused. The reason I'm queen is because Savannah's mother died, when she was 17. Her father married me one year later, and then her father died in war with another planet."

"Savannah shouldn't have turned 17 yet, she should be thirteen!"

Soprana laughed.

"Oh, no, Doctor. Savannah is currently 26. You've overshot the date you said you'd come back for her by around eighteen years."

"Where is she? You haven't answered that bit yet. She's not here, is she?"

"No, she's not. The planet thinks she's dead, and that's all well with me. Truth is, though, I don't know where she's run off to, and I don't really care, because she's out of my hair and away from my throne."

"You can't do this!" Amy stated. The Doctor cast her an approving glance.

"Oh, but dear, I already have. Take them to the dungeons!" Soprana ordered. Rory struggled to get to Amy as they were all led down to the jails.

Meanwhile, or hoodie'd friend, who was infact male, and named Jacobi, knocked frantically on the door of a two story house made entirely out of sandstone, but reinforced with titanium steel on the inside.

"Hey, Sae, open up. She's at it again! Capturing newcomers and saying that they're the Doctor! SAE!" The door swung open, and Jacobi ran in, hugging the woman with blond hair(Which had black streaks) around the middle.

"What did they look like?" She asked, quicly hugging back.

"Not how you described, but Sae, I really think this was him. He had two people with him, and I saw them get out of this big blue box!"

The woman smiled down at the teenaged boy.

"Stay here. I'll go save them."

"Yeah okay. Hurry though I'm hungry."

The woman pulled on a black trench coat over her black skirt and corset combo, slipping her heels on as she exited the house.

The streets were quiet now. Shopping time was done and it was rapidly approaching curfew. She made it passed the gaurds and into the castle without any complications. Soprana was too foolish to change the way her gaurds were stationed at night, leaving massive blind spots everywhere.

Once she was in the dungeon, though, she knew it'd be hard to get the Doctor, it it really was him, out without him asking questions.

"Doctor, how are we going to get out of this?" Amy asked, sitting on the only bench available in the tiny cell. 'Okay, so it is the Doctor,' the woman thought.

"I don't know, ask me in five minutes, Pond," the Doctor snapped back. He was really worried about Savannah.

The woman stepped out of the shadows.

"You've really screwed up, you know?" She asked. The Doctor, Amy and Rory looked up at her from the cell. She put her hands in the pockets of the trench coat.

"Not another new person!" The Doctor whined. The woman rolled her blue grey eyes. She waited. "No, you're not another new person are you?" She smiled.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing you told me eighteen years ago." She pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket. "Don't ask stupid questions, Doctor,"

"Savannah!" The Doctor announced loudly.

"Shhhhh!" She hissed, "Shut up before I decide to leave you here, you extreamly clever idiot!"

"Sorry. Hey, wait, wait, wait! " Savannah paused and looked up at him. Her blue hair extensions falling into her face. "How'd you know it was me?" She looked over at Amy and then gave him a 'Duh,' kind of face. "Well I could have been any Doctor!"

"But you weren't, now were you?" He stared at her and she sighed, standing and opening the cell door. "A kid named Jacobi told me. Saw you get out of a big blue box. How is she, by the way? The TARDIS?"

"She knows about the TARDIS?" Rory inturrupted.

"Yes," Savannah smiled over at the two companions. "I wouldn't sleep in my room, on account of the Shadow-man. The Doctor was undercover as a part of Father's court and was the most trusted. Father told him to allow me to sleep in his home for the night. Father had no clue this trusted man was a crazy man in a leather jacket that lived in a blue box. I'd love to tell you my reaction, but can we go, I'm not really supposed to be in the castle."

"You're supposed to be six feet under."

"Explain later, can we just go?" She took the Doctor's sleeve and pulled. She managed to get them out of the castle.

"It's past curfew!" Savannah whispered, coming up the street her house was on quietly.

"What happens if you're caught past curfew?" Rory whispered back.

"You don't come back." She nodded to the gaurds at the corner, just by her house. "Not good."

She took Amy by the arm and pulled her and the Doctor down an alley way. It was the only way back to her house without passing the corner, and without using the front door.

"Jacobi!" She hissed at her kitchen window. The fifteen year old appeared at the window and grinned at his almost sister.

"Got it," He mouthed and ran over to where the once princess had all her technology. It was all alien technology she found around the city market, or something she'd built herself. He pressed a bright red button and the computers hummed a welcome to him- as if they were alive.

He placed his hand on one of the three scanners, the one with his name on it, and the window opened to the size of a door.

"Thanks Jake," Savannah smiled as she helped Amy and Rory enter. She left the Doctor out there to find his own way in.

"Oh, That's nice." He complained as he climbed in through the window.

"Isn't it though?" She laughed. Once he was in, she put her hand on the scanner with her name on it, and the window snapped closed. "Want me to call the TARDIS?"

"You can do that?" He asked.

"Well, you must have given me this for a reason, right?" She pulled a key on a chain from around her neck. It was a key to the TARDIS.

"Well I didn't give it to you so you could make a TARDIS Tracking Contraption!"

"My bad," She shrugged. "But do you want me to call Her or not, Theta Sigma?"

"What's she calling you that for?" Amy asked from her spot on the couch.

"The TARDIS liked her a bit too much," The Doctor sighed, sitting heavilly in Savannah's computer chair. "And yes, Savannah, it would be helpful."

"Oh I already called her," She pointed to a door at the far wall. Jacobi opened it and in the closet was the TARDIS. "Just figured I'd ask." She smiled at the glare the Doctor gave her, knowing it wasn't serious.

"Sae, I'm friggin hungry." Jacobi sait. "And I can't get into your fridge."

Savannah sighed and sat down next to Amy. She waved her hands in front of her, and a holographic touch screen appeared. "Whattaya want?"

"Mmmmmm. Pizza!" Savannah double tapped the pizza icon, and the fridge dinged. It swong open, revealing only a meat lovers pizza with a can of Coke. "Thanks!"

Savannah smiled at him, then looked to Amy.

"How long for you?" She asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'm sorry?"

"How long did he leave you?"

"Oh, fourteen years. He didn't mean to! But it just sort of happened."

"I never mean to be gone as long as I am! God, why dosen't anyone believe me!"

"Shaddup Theta. I don't want to hear it from you yet."

"Fine, fine." He huffed.

"Doctor, I think I've changed my mind." Amy stated.

"On what, Pond?"

"I think that Savannah is Mrs. Doctor in the future!"

"Well, it's entirely possible." Amy shot Savannah a look. "Not true, obviously, but possible, yeah. On Cententrial Six, the bio-clock slows down after age eighteen and then stops, after twenty two. So possible."

"So you've stopped ageing?" The Doctor leaned foreward and scanned her with the Sonic screwdriver. Savannah lightly batted his arm away.

"Yes. Now make me some tea."

The Doctor stood and immediatly grabbed the teapot to fill it with water.

"Lemon, two shugars and cream, not milk?"

"Oh, you remembered."

Amy looked at Savannah, to the Doctor and back again. "How do you get him to do that?"

"I'm not actually sure. He just always does whatever I ask."

"Your stepmother is aweful," Rory murmered, rubbing his arm where a bruise was from the gaurds.

"I've noticed. She killed poor Jacobi's parents. That's why I take care of him. Because she killed mine too." The Doctor looked up at her.

"You're supposed to be on that throne, Savannah. You or your sister, who I haven't seen, by the way."

"That makes two of us." Savannah sighed. "I have it on good graces she's locked in the eastern tower. She's rebelled. I also have it on good graces mummy dearest is an Alien. Came out of literally nowhere days after mum died, hanging all over papa,"

"Are you sure she's not just a whore," Rory asked. Savannah glared, and put her hand on her scanner. A hologram of a half human half bug creature appeared.

"Does that look like just a whore to you Rory?" She snapped. "Because that's what Soprana's DNA results came up as."

"Preception filter." The Doctor handed Savannah her tea. "Brilliant! Well, Princess, we have a throne to claim!"

"What?"

"Let's go take down an alien!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you."

"No, you don't"

Savannah was glaring at the Doctor and ignoring the person on the other end of the throne room, laughing maniacally.

"I swear if I die-"

"Savannah, trust me?" He looked down at her.

She siged.

"I do."

She and the Doctor had left Amy and Rory in the protection of Savannah's home, before going out and making a lot of noise so that the gaurds would come and take them to Soprana.

"Say it the way we rehersed," He said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, ready when she was.

"Soprana of an unknown planet, I, Savannah Trevulartiez of Cententrial Six challenge you to a duel to the death for the crown to this planet!" Savannah called out, steping foreward and placing a hand on the sword on her hip. All Cententrial Royals were all trained in battle since age seven for boys, and nine for girls.

"You are leading yourself to your grave, child!" Soprana giggled. "Very well, I accept your so called challenge."

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver over at Soprana and she turned into the giant bug-humanoid.

"Oh you are Beautiful," He muttered.

"DOCTOR! Don't do that!" Savannah drew her sword and faced her step-monster. "I mean really, would it kill you to show a little respect to my mother? You remember, the woman who fed your scrawny ass for a few months?"

"Sorry, but FIGHT!" The Doctor pointed, as the alien jumped at Savannah. Savannah swung her sword to clash against the claws of the alien. Sparks flew off the blade. Savannah countered another attack and began to attack back. She slashed at the monster's knee, knocking it over. She didn't take any chances. She pierced it's heart with the sword, killing it.

She turned, shocked, to the sound of applause. The Doctor stood smiling at her, Amy and Rory behind him, and the entire City behind them. They were cheering for her. Happy the evil ruler was dead, and the rightful one was back.

The next time she saw the Doctor was at her coronation. She was talking with her sister(Who she'd finally gotten out of the tower) and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw the Doctor standing there.

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" He held out his hand.

"You may," She curtsied playfully, and he bowed. He took her hand as a waltz began. She smiled over at Amy and Rory, dancing a little bit away. Then she frowned.

"You're leaving now." It wasn't a question.

"I'll come back." He told her. "I always come back."

"But you're always late by a few decades, idiot." She sighed.

"But for you, I'll make that exception of being on time." He pulled the old fashioned TARDIS key from around her neck. "Because she'd kill me if I didn't, and you know it. She'd crash if I ever forgot about you."

"In my living room, no doubt." Savannah laughed quietly.

"Probably."

"Here," She pulled a different chain from around her neck. "I've got something of yours, so you have something of mine now," She wrapped it around his neck. He looked down and saw a locket.

"Thank you," He sighed. "It's because you think I won't come back."

"Will you, though, Theta? For sure, will you come back?"

"You have forever to wait." He told her. "Forever is a long time."

"And I don't want to spend it alone, Theta." She looked up into his eyes, and saw them slightly pained. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"You're right, though." He sighed. "Your sister doesn't have the bio-clock thing, am I right?"

"Right,"

"Then you'll be alone." He slowed their dancing down. "I won't let it happen. You'll be hearing from me soon. In the meantime, read a history book." He pulled away. "Maybe I'll say hi."

She laughed at him as he cut into Amy and Rory's dancing, pulling the married couple away from the coronation, and sighed as she heared the familiar wiring of the TARDIS taking off.

~TWO MONTHS LATER~

"Are you sure it's him?" Danica asked her sister as she looked up from the TV. They were on Earth, having left one of Savannah's most trusted friends, Jacobi, on the trone for a while.

"At the personal intervention of the King, the unknown Doctor was incarcerated at the Tower of London." Savannah read from the book she'd gotten from the library.

"Okay that could have been any doctor."

"According to contemporary accounts, two nights later a magical sphere some twenty feet across was seen floating away from the Tower, bearing the mysterious Doctor aloft."

"Okay, it's him." Danica sighed. She'd never actually met the Doctor, but she'd heard stories from her sister.

"And there's more too," She closed the book with a snap. "It's like he's being deliberatly rediculous, trying to attract my attention, or Amy's or Rory's. Sombody's!"

Danica laughed. There was a knock on the apartment door and Savannah got up to answer it. It was the mail.

"So what, you really think he's out there trying to wave to you all out of history books?"

"Well it is the sort of thing he'd do," She nodded at the mail man and walked back to the living room, sorting through it. Bills, bills, bills, Danica's boyfriend, bills bi-ahhhh TARDIS blue envolope.

"Look," She held it up for her sister to see. "TARDIS blue, number 2 on the back." She opened it up. "Time, date, map reference,"

"You're going, aren't you?" Danica groaned. Savannah grinned and began to pack. "Oh no."

"Well what do you expect me to do, ignore it?" Savannah laughed at her little sister.

"Truthfully, YES!"

"You can have the crown." Savannah told her in a singsong voice. Danica paused.

"Okay fine."

Thais is how Savannah happened to find herself in the middle of nowhere.

"Savannah?" She turned and saw Amy and Rory getting off of a San Juan School District bus.

"Pond and Williams, eh?" She hugged Amy happily. Then shook Rory's hand. She wasn't as huggy as the Doctor was.

"So we're in the right place then, Yeah?" Amy asked, turning around to get a better look.

"Nowhere, Uh middle of, yeah, I'd say we're in the right place!" Rory replied to his wife, also looking around.

"Howdy," The three friend turned and saw the Doctor laying on the hood of a station wagon.

"Doctor!" Amy's face lit up and she ran to hug the Doctor. While this was happening, both Savannah and Rory felt similar pangs of jealousy.

"Ah-ha-ha! It's the Ponds!" The Doctor and Amy jumped around while hugging.

"So, someone's been a busy boy then, eh?" Amy asked as they pulled away.

"Did you see me?" Savannah noticed the Doctor was acting a little different.

"Of course," Amy replied.

"Uh, Husband," Rory said, raising his hand once he and Savannah got to them.

"Ah! Rory the Roman! Ooh! Come here!"

Rory hugged the Doctor back awkwardly.

"Fourth wheel," Savannah raised her hand too. The Doctor paused, and stared at her, with a look she'd never seen in his eyes before.

"Your Majesty," He said, his voice filled with unspoken promises. "It is wonderful to see you again." 'Okay,' Savannah thought. 'Something's not right.'

"Hello, Sir Doctor, of TARDIS."

"Uhh, Hey nice hat!" Rory awkwardly broke the stare between Savannah and the Doctor.

"I wear a Stetson, now." The Doctor replied. "Stetson's are cool."

Then suddenly, they all jumped as a gunshot went off, knocking the Stetson off his head. The Doctor grabbed Savannah and shielded her before they all turned to see the shooter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Sweetie," River smiled, still holding the gun up. She put it back in her holster once she knew all eyes were on her.

"Alright, where are we," River asked as they sat in a diner. She and the Doctor were synching their diaries, leaving Amy and Savannah to explain this to him. "Have we done Easter Island yet?"

"YES! I have Easter Island!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, they worshiped you there. Have you seen the statues?"

"Jim the Fish!" Doctor replied as answer.

"Ohhh! I love Jim the Fish!" River clasped her hands together. "How is he?"

"Still building his dams," River laughed at this. Rory, Amy and Savannah all sat down, Rory next to River, Amy next to the Doctor, and Savannah sat on the edge of the table.

"Sorry, what are you too doing?" Rory asked as he got settled.

"They're both time travelers, but they never meet in the same order." Savannah attempted to grab River's diary but the Doctor lightly slapped her hand away.

"Spoilers, sugar," River told her. She rolled her eyes.

"They're synching their diaries," Amy finished. Then she turned towards the Doctor. "So what's happening then? Cuz you've been up to something."

The Doctor paused, took a long look at Savannah, and started.

"I've been running. Faster then I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life." He looked away from her. "Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me."

"Okay," Amy said.

"We're here, what's up?" Savannah added.

"A picnic. Then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new."

"Where?" Savannah and Amy looked at each other as the asked the question at the same time.

"Space," He smiled at them. "1969"

"SALUDE!"

"Salude," Everyone was relaxing on a beach, sitting on blankets and drinking wine. Except for Savannah, the doctor wouldn't allow it.

"So, when are we going to 1969?" Rory took a sip of his wine.

"And since when do you drink wine?" Amy added, pointing at the bottle in the Doctors hand.

"I'm 1,103, I must have had it some time!" He took a huge gulp and chocked, spitting it out. Savannah giggled. "Ew wine's horrid I-I-I...I thought it would taste more like the gums!"

"Eleven Hundred and Three?" Savannah suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you were 909 last time we saw you." Amy noticed too.

"And you've both put on a couple of pounds, I wasn't going to mention it!"

Savannah subconsciously covered her stomach with her arm. Amy turned her gaze to one of the ridges surrounding the beach.

"Who's that?" She asked. Rory and Savannah looked at each other, then up at Amy.

"Who's who?" Rory asked. Amy blinked and looked at her husband.

"Sorry, what?"

"Said you saw something," Savannah told her.

"No, I didn't." She laughed.

"Ah!" The Doctor pointed into the sky. "The moon. Look at it! Of course these lot did more then look at it, didn't they, Princess? Big silvery thing in the sky. Couldn't resist it, quite right!"

"Earth's moon landing was in Sixty-nine." Savannah looked over at the Doctor.

"Is that where we're going?" Rory asked.

"Well, a lot more happens in '69 then everyone remembers," The Doctor replied mysteriously, brushing some sand off of Savannah's jeans. "Human beings, I thought I'd never get done saving you."

"Doctor, what's wrong. Tell me. You're acting more strange then usual," Savannah grabbed his hand to stop his brushing. The Doctor's light blue clashed with her own.

"It's a time thing. I promise you, you'll understand it one day, but I can't tell you now. " Savannah stared into his eyes until a new car pulled up, and the Doctor stood. He waved at the man. River happened to look out at the lake.

"Oh, my God," She said, grabbing Savannah by the arm and pulling her up. There was an astronaut standing in the lake.

"What the hell?" Savannah muttered. The Doctor took her hands in his and ran his thumb across the back of her hand until she looked at him.

"I need you to stay here, alright? Whatever happenes, don't move from this spot until Canton comes down to get you."

"O-okay."

He kissed her cheek and walked to the astronaut.

"What's he doing?" Amy asked as the Doctor began talking to it. The astronaut outsreached it's arm, and suddenly, shot a green energy pulse at the Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" Amy and Savannah both screamed. Amy ran foreward to try and help. Savannah wanted to, but couldn't bring herself to disobey direct orders from the Doctor.

"Amy," River shouted "You have to stay back! The Doctor said stay back!" River and Rory each grabbed onto Amy as the Doctor was shot again.

The Doctor looked over at Savannah's panic stricken face. "I'm Sorry," He was begining to regenerate.

The astronaut shot him a third time. The Doctor fell, unmoving.

"NO!" River let Amy go and ran to him, scanning his body. Savannah fell to her knees. The scanner beeped. Rive stood and shot at the retreating astronaut.

A hand dropped onto Savannah's shoulder and she looked up into the sad face of an old man.

"Princess?"

"Queen, actually. You must be Canton? Well Canton, the only person aloud to call me Princess just died." She stood and brushed away angry tears as she stormed over to the Doctor's body. "Idiot," She lightly kicked him in the side. "He knew. The basterd knew and he MADE US WATCH HIM DIE!"

"He can't be dead. It's gotta be a clone or somethin, right?"

"Allow me to save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor, and he most certainly is dead. Said you'd need this." He handed Savannah the gasoline in his hand. She looked at it angrily. How could he ask her to do this? Sure, she'd do it, but how could he?

"Gasoline?"

"We need to burn him," Savannah's voice was dead to them. Really, just raw with emotion, but it sounded dead.

"Why?"

"A Time Lord's body is a miricle. Even a dead one," River stated.

"So what do we do?" Rory stood.

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do. As we're told." River took the gasoline from the unstable looking Savannah. She stormed back to the blankets and picked up the abandoned wine bottle. She took a massive swig of it, and could taste the Doctor on it.

Canton walked slowly up the hill after Rory had lit the boat on fire with the Doctor inside. Savannah's glazed over eyes reflected the light. She was drunk. She didn't care.

"I won't be seeing you again."

"But we'll be seeing you, right. Clever Idiot."

Canton laughed softly. "You're always going to call him that, aren't you?"

"Probably." She finished off the second bottle of wine the Doctor brought. "See you, Canton."

"I remember it well, Savy," Savannah snorted at the new nick-name. Canton got up and walked away, gettig into his jeep and driving off.

They arrived back at the diner, Rory carrying Savannah on his back because she couldn't walk a straight line.

"You got four, I was three, Savannah was two, Mr. Deleware was Five."

"So?" Rory asked, turning to look at Savannah as she sniffed quietly. She'd been crying into his shoulder for most of the way to the diner.

"So, Where's number one."

"Doesn't matter," Savannah mumbled into Rory's shirt. He set her down carfully at a booth.

"He's up to something!" River said.

"He's dead," Amy whispered quietly, trying to get them to be quiet.

"Space 1969! What does he mean?"

Amy's head snapped up. "You're still talking but it doesn't matter."

"Hey," Rory came to his wife's side. "It mattered to him."

"So it matter's to us," River added.

"He's dead," Savannah hissed, as though possessed.

"He still need's us, Sae," Rory sat down next to her. "Believe me, I know how you're feeling. Right now, we need to focus."

"Then look, stupid." She raised her hand and pointed at the blue envelope on the table across the aisle. "I'm drunk and I noticed it."

River snatched the TARDIS blue envelope up, seeing the number one on it.

"Excuse me, Who was sitting over there?" Rory asked the bus boy, pointing at the table.

"Some guy." The man shrugged.

"The Doctor knew he was going to his death. When you know it's the end, who do you call?"

"Your friends," Rory responded. "People you trust."

"The Doctor," Savannah snarled out. She'd call the Doctor.

"Who did the Doctor trust the most?"

"Aside from Himself? Himself."

"Savannah we don't need the sarcasam!" River snapped

"Good thing I'm serious, then."

The back door suddenly opened. The Doctor walked in with a straw in his mouth. Savannah stood and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Oh that's cold. Even for you, that's cold." River said lowly.

"Or 'Hello' as people used to say." The Doctor smiled. Amy stepped foreward, staring at him.

"Doctor?"

"Just popped out to get my special straw. Add's more fizz."

Amy grabbed the bowtie and they turned in a slow circle.

"You're okay," She rambled. "How can you be okay?"

"Hey," He hugged her. "Of course I'm okay, I'm the king of okay!" Then he thought. "No, that titles rubbish. Forget that title. RORY the Roman! Now THAT'S a title. Hello Rory!" The Doctor went over a hugged Rory too, who was just as shocked as Amy.

"And Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad girl." The Doctor twirled his straw as he approached her. "What trouble have you got for me this time?" River slapped him, hard. "I'm sure that's for something I haven't done yet."

"Yes it is." Was all she said.

"Good, Looking foreward too it!"

"I'm not," Savannah called.

"Hello Princess! You're here too." The Doctor came to hug her, but she stepped back, shaking her head.

"Don't." Rory came to her side, Hugging her carefully.

"I don't understand." Rory said. "How can you be here?"

The Doctor frowned at Savannah, but she refused to look at him, instead holding onto Rory in a brother/sister kind of way.

"I was invited." He picked up the envelope. "Date, time, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume. Otherwise one hell of a coincidence."

"Clever IDIOT!" Savannah hissed.

"That's me." The Doctor grinned.

"River what's going on?" Amy asked, panicing.

"Amy, ask him what age he is."

"Bit personal don't you think?" The Doctor protested.

"Just answer the question, Theta," Savannah ordered.

"909," he replied instantly. Rory put his hands to his mouth, to hide his open jaw.

"So where does that leave us, huh? JIM THE FISH?" River asked frantically. "Have we done Jim the Fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the Fish?" The Doctor asked, grinning.

"I don't understand." Amy shook her head.

"Yes, you do," Rory brought his hands away from his mouth.

"I don't! What are we all doing here?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Theta!"

"We were recruited," River inturrupted befor the Doctor could argue. "Something to do with space, 1969." The Doctor turned and began to pace. "And a man called Canton Everett Deleware III"

"Recruited by who?" The Doctor faced Savannah, looking for an answer.

"Exactly." She glared into his eyes. She wanted to be mad at him. She really did, but knew she couldn't be.

"Really, though."

"Someone who trusts you more then anyone else in the universe. Someone other then me." She replied.

"And who's that?" He turned to River now.

"Spoilers," She smiled sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've made an Error! The Doctor's eyes are Brown. Really light Brown. So if it says blue anywhere, it's supposed to be BROWN.

"1969! That's an easy one! Funny how some years are easy. Now 1482, full of glitches. Now then! Canton Everett Delaware the Third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well... three, I suppose." The Doctor was rambling. Amy, Rory and River were staring off into space, Savannah was sitting on the jump seat, listening to the TARDIS's musical hums of welcome to her.

Amy walked off and sat below the glass floor.

River soon joined her.

"Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

"We'll go find out," Rory grabbed Savannah by the wrist and took her down the stairs to meet up with the other two.

"Explain it again. I still don't get it," Amy asked, sitting on the floor. Savannah walked over and sat next to her to face River.

"The Doctor we saw on the beach was a Future version," River began.

"200 years older, actually." Savannah watched River nod in confirmation.

"So it's still gonna happen?" Amy asked. "He's still gonna die?"

"We're all going to do that, Amy,"

"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves." Rory protested, stepping foreward. "So the Doctor, in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to... to what, exactly? Avenge him?"

"Not his style," Savannah shook her head.

"Save him?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Definately not his style."

Amy stood.

"We have to tell him."

"Last time he messed with his past he blew the universe up. Not again!" Savannah ordered. Everyone suddenly realized why the Doctor always listened to Savannah's orders. She had this commanding aura around her that you didn't dare disobey.

"Oi! I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no one to stand there looking impressed! WHAT'S THE POINT IN HAVING YOU ALL?" The Doctor's face was suddenly hanging upside down in front of them. He dissapeared after his little rant.

"I'm gonna slap him." Savannah announced. River nodded, agreeing.

"River, Savannah, we can't just let him die." Amy whispered. "We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?"

"I waited for eighteen years for him, Amy. What makes you think I'm okay with this? He told me I'd understan one day and I trust him." Savannah stormed up the stairs and planted herself next to the Doctor, placing her hands on the consol.

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all... bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff. Like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's impossible. The TARDIS can't resist them. Like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA 'cause that's space in the 60s. And Canton Everett Delaware the Third. And this is where she's pointing." The Doctor said in mostly one breath.

"Breath, Theta," She smirked as he took a deep breath. "Good Time Lord."

"DC, April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy asked.

"Because that's not where we're going." Savannah's head snapped up to stare at him.

"Oh," Rory said, confused. "Then, where are we going?"

"Home, or at least, you two are! Off you pop and make babies Savannah'll probably stay, and you Dr. Song back to prison with you!"

"THETA!" The TARDIS gave a hard jerk to emphisize Savannah's shout.

"What?" He got into her personal space, forcing her into the railing, though placing his hands between her and it to keep her from getting injured. "Mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"Technically, I am capable of that. Get off me." The Doctor stepped like three inces away.

"You're just going to have to trust us," River told him.

"Trust you? Sure," He then got into River's face. "But first of all, Dr. Song, just one thing. Who are you?" She glared at him. "Someone from my future, getting that, but who?" She didn't answer. "Okay, why are you in prison, who did you kill?" She still refused to answer him. "Now I love a bad girl, I do, but trust you? Seriously?"

"Trust me," Amy and Savannah both said at the same time. The Doctor looked at one, then the other. He stepped over to Amy.

"Okay," He said, River closed her eyes in shame. "Both of you I trust."

"You have to do this Theta," Savannah whispered. With his superior Time Lord hearing, her heard her.

"And you can't ask why," Amy added.

"Are you two being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

"No," Amy shook her heard.

"Are you lying?"

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me. Both of you swear to me on something that matters."

"Fish Fingers and Custard," Amy said. The Doctor nodded at her, and turned to Savannah.

"Leather Jackets that smell like vanilla." The Doctor smirked at Savannah.

"My life in your hands, Savannah Trevulartiez. Amelia Pond." The Doctor turned away from them.

"Thank you," River sighed.

Rory put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"SO!" The Doctor began swinging around the TARDIS consol. "Canton Everett Deleware III! Whose he?"

"Ex-FBI Got kicked out." River replied.

"For what?" The Doctor asked.

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President called him for a private meeting."

"Right. Princess, who was the President, Earth's America, 1969?"

"Nixon, Fool," She responded.

"Yes, Richard Millhouse Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. Some good stuff, too."

"Not enough." Doctor replied.

"HIPPIE!"

"Archeologist!"

"Does it ever end?" Savannah lightly kicked the Doctor's heel.

"Okay, Since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, to be descreet, I'm putting the engines on silent" The Doctor whispered the last word and Flipped a switch. Screaching filled the room. Savannah pulled a lever after a glance at River. "Did you do something?"

"Nope," Savannah smiled innocently.

"Right. Putting the outer shell on invisible, haven't done this in a while BIG drain on the power!" He flipped some more switches as he spoke.

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked, amazed.

"Hah!" He flipped another switch. Blinding lights came on inside the TARDIS. Savannah flipped the switch back up again when the Doctor had his back turned.

"Uh, did you touch something?" Savannah smiled again and shook her head.

"Good!" He stared at her and River suspiciously. "Might learn something! Okay,"He brought a TV down. "Can't get a scan doesn't work when we're being cloaked." He walked down to the door. Savannah stayed where she was, but Amy and Rory attempted to go after him.

"Woah! Okay you two! We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on earth!" He opened the door and looked at them all. "Let's take it slow."

Savannah rolled her eyes and looked over at River once the door had closed. The TARDIS gave a huge jerk, and River shook her head.

"Every time." River sighed as she and Savannah jumped into action.

"Every DAMN TIME!" Savannah pulled the scanner down, and River grabbed some wires.

"He said the scanner wouldn't work!" Rory said in awe of the two women.

"We know!" Savannah grinned. "But she just doesn't like it when he hit's her, isn't that right, you sexy thing," She lightly stroked the consol, laughing when the TARDIS hummed and the scanner turned on, showing the Doctor on the ground, secret service on toop of him. "Oh, of course."

"OW! River have you got my scanner working yet?"

"Oh, I hate him," River muttered.

"No you don't! Savannah Get out here!"

Savannah got to the door, opening it.

"Stop!" She told the gaurds who were going to jump on her. The stopped and backed down but kept their guns trained on her.

"RIVER MAKE HER BLUE AGAIN!"

The TARDIS came into sight immediatly. The Doctor got up and walked over to the President's desk, sitting down and pulling Savannah over to him. She sat on the arm of the chair.

"Mr. President, that child told you everything you need to know. You just weren't listening. Never mind though, the answers yes; I'll take the case." The secret service pointed their guns at him.

"He was not asking, Doctor."

"Oh you're mad at me then Savannah. You called me Doctor! You only call me Doctor when you're mad at me."

"Shut up Theta!" He silenced, and she turned her gaze onto the Secret Service. "Guns, boys? Really? He just walked into the oval office passed all of you while he was at it, with a big blue box. You're really going to shoot him?" They began to lower their guns, staring in awe at the girl. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"They're Americans!" River popped out of the tardis, and found herself face to face with the barrel of the guns.

"Don't shoot! Definately don't shoot," The Doctor raised his hands.

"Definately not in the need of shoothing."

"Put those damn guns down! I don't like guns, guns aren't needed!" Savannah ordered. Canton gave her a strange look, and lowered his gun. The rest followed his lead.

"Who are they?" The president asked, and Canton put his gun back up again.

"Sir, you need to stay back," He ordered.

"Who are they. W-what is that box?"

"Well it's a police box, Can't you read?" The Doctor mocked, and Savannah laughed quietly.

"He's your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Codename, The Doctor." Savannah lied easily through her teeth.

"These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, the Princess, and Mrs. Rombinson."

"I hate you," River said, shaking her head at him.

"No you don't" The Doctor grinned.

"Who ARE you?" The president demanded.

"Unable to read and Hear? Honestly who would elect you for president?"

"Boring question. Now, who's phoning you, that's an interesting question! Because Canton 3 is right that was definately a girls voice, which means there's only one Place in America she can be phoning from!" The Doctor explained.

"Where?" Canton asked, lowering his gun again.

"Do not engage with the Intruder Mr. Deleware!" One of the secret service ordered him, not taking his gun or eyes off of Savannah and the Doctor.

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough, give me five minuets and I'll explain" The Doctor told Canton, ignoring the other man.

"On the other hand," Savannah continued, "Lay a finger on the Doctor, or our friends, and you'll never, ever know." She shrugged with a devilish grin.

Canton stared.

"How'd you get it in here," he pointed back at the TARDIS. "I mean you didn't carry it in."

"Clever, Eh," The Doctor smirked.

"Love it,"

"Do not COMPLIMENT the intruder!" The secret service guy yelled.

"Put the damn gun down." Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Down, Princess." Doctor smiled up at her from his seat in the Presidents chair.

"Five minuets?" Canton asked the Doctor.

"Five," The Doctor confirmed.

"Mr. President, that man is a clear and presant danger to-"

"Mr. President. That man walked in here with a box and four of his friends. And that's the man he walked past." Canton pointed at the secret service guy. "I think he deserves five minuets. See if he delivers."

"Thanks Canton," The Doctor smiled.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"No you won't!" Savannah snorted.

"No, I won't." Canton said. "Why did I say that?"

"It's a 'me' thing."

"Sir, I do not reccomend-"

"Shut up, Peterson!" The President silenced the secret service guy. He looked at Canton. "Alright."

Canton nodded at the Doctor. "Five minuets"

"I need a SWAT team, ready to mobilize, steet-level maps covering all of florida, a pot of coffee, twelve jammie dogers and a fez."

"Doctor, you're not getting a Fez." Savannah groaned.

"Fez's are cool!"

"In India. Idiot."

"Get him his maps." Canton ordered. The Doctor looked put out.

The Doctor soon had maps of Florida everywhere. Savannah had started ignoring him and was reading a book she had from inside the TARDIS. She was sitting on a couch with her feet in Rory's lap.

"Why Florida, Ms. Savannah?" Canton asked her quietly.

"Call me Savy, and Florida's where NASA is. Little girl mentioned a sapceman, right?" She didn't even look up from her book.

"Yes,"

"NASA's where the spacemen live." Savannah shuddered.

"Also," The Doctor inturrupted, "There's another lead I'm following. Now maps, I love maps!"

"Spaceman," Amy came over to River and Savannah. "Like the one we saw in the lake?"

"Maybe. Probably" River responded.

Amy looked up and saw the same figure she had seen at the lake.

"I remember," She whispered.

"Amy," Rory suddenly came up blocking her view. "What do you remember?"

"I don't know, I just-" She felt sick, and put her hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" Rory asked gently.

"Amy?" River inquired, Savannah sat up and looked at her carefully.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked in passing.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm just, feeling a little sick" She pushed Rory aside.

"Scuse me is there a toilet or something?" She asked Peterson.

"Sorry ma'am, while this procedure is ongoing, you must remain within the oval office." He told her. He was hit in the face with Savannah's book seconds later.

"Take her to the bathroom!" Peterson stared at the woman before nodding at the agent next to him.

"This way," Said the agent, leading amy out.

Rory tried to go with them, but Peterson stopped him with a rough shove. Rory glared at him and picked up Savannah's book.

"Easy, Rory, she'll be fine." She bumped shoulders with him.

"I hope" He sighed, bumping her back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your five minuets are up." Canton told the Doctor.

"Yeah? And where's my fez?" Snarkerd the Doctor.

"And the coffee and the jammie dodgers and the SWAT team." Savannah mocked the Doctor.

When Amy came back she looked a little confused, but no one had time to worry about that because the phone was reading.

"The kid?" Canton asked, looking at the phone. Savannah stood and walked next to the Doctor, reading the maps over his shoulder.

"Of course!" She slapped her head, cursing the fact she hadn't realized it sooner.

"HERE! The only place in the United States that call could be coming from." He pointed. "Obvious when you think about it."

"You sir are a genius."

"He makes it his hobby." Savannah got up and went into the TARDIS and began putting in co-ordinates. "She's ready," She called out to the Doctor.

Mr. President, answer that phone."

Nixon picked up the phone, and pressed the recording button.

"Hello? This is President Nixon."

"It's here! The Spaceman's here! It's gonna get me! It's gonna eat me!"

"No time for a SWAT team, lets go. Mr. President tell her help is on the way!" The Doctor snapped, grabbing his tweed jacket and also made his way into the TARDIS, along with River, Amy and Rory. "Canton! On no accounts follow me into this box and close the door behind you!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Canton ran after the Doctor, closing the door behind him and pausing once he noticed it was bigger on the inside.

"Jefferson isn't a girls name. It's not her name, either. Jefferson. Adam. Hamilton. River!"

"Surnames of three of America's Founding Fathers." She stated.

"Lovely Fella's. Two of them fancied me."

"They fancied the TARDIS." Savannah laughed. "Not you."

"Why does she only talk to you?" The Doctor whined.

"I listen." was the easy response. "You alright over there, Canton?"

"Coping?" Rory asked as Canton spun in a circle.

"The President asked the child two question. Where are you, and Who are you."

"She was answering one of them," Savannah added. "Where."

"It's bigger...on the inside." Canton muttered.

"I love it when they say that!" The Doctor smiled over at Savannah.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Rory stated.

"Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?"

"Where?" Amy asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Savannah?"

"Here." She pulled the lever in front of the Doctor. He glared at her lightly.

"Why did she tell you how to drive her?"

"So you wouldn't crash her you theif! You never read instructions! Now pay attention," She hit him in the arm.

"Right, Come on!" He grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her out. He paused by Canton and Rory. "You'll take care of this?"

"Why is it always my turn?" Rory whined.

"Cuz you're the newest." Amy kissed his cheek. Savannah patted his shoulder and followed them out, along with River.

"Where are we?" Asked Amy, looking around.

"Bout five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Center." Savannah responded.

"It's 1969. The year of the moon! Interesting, don't you think?" The Doctor was playing with stuff on the cluttered desk he was now sitting at.

"Well, why would a little girl be here?" Amy asked.

"I don't know."

"He's lost a bit." Savannah tapped his temple and he batted her hand away playfully.

"The President asked her where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do." He watched Savannah move over to the window and looked out.

"Oh,"

"Exactly, she looked out the window." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Steets," Amy realized. "Of course. Street names."

"It's the only place in Florida, and probably the United States with those three street names on the same junction." Savannah leaned against the wall.

"And Dr. Song, you've got that face on again!" The Doctor exclaimed, grinning at her.

"What face?" She and Savannah glanced at each other as they spoke.

"The 'He's hot when he's clever' face."

"This is my normal face."

"I know."

"Oh shut up!"

"Not a chance." He grinned wider.

"Cheeky!" Savannah snapped the Doctors grin fell slightly.

Canton and Rory walked out of the TARDIS.

"We moved" Canton was beside himself in wonder. "How- how can we have moved?"

"Haven't even got to the best part yet," Savannah stated. "SPACE Travel!"

The Doctor nodded excitedly. Savannah jumped onto Rory's back. He locked his arms under her knees.

"I was going to cover it with Time Teavel!" Rory told her. She grinned.

"Time Travel?" Canton repeated.

"Brave heart, Canton! Come on!" The Doctor ordered.

"So," Canton turned to talk to Rory and Savannah while he followed the Doctor. "We're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it moves through time and space?"

Savannah nodded.

"Yeah, Basically," Rory added.

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?"

"A...while?" Savannah replied with a grin.

"It's a warehouse of some kind." River stated. "Disused."

"You realize this is almost certainly a trap, of course." The Doctor replied.

"Noticed the phone, so yes." Savannah called up to him. Rory adjusted his grip on her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"The phone?" Amy asked.

"Disconnected, so how could the girl have called from here?" River replied.

"Okay, but why would someone want to trap us?" Amy asked.

"Don't know! Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards."

"Doctor, you're an idiot!" Savannah snapped.

"River," He glanced back at Savannah and then looked to River. "Did I do some thing wrong to make the Princess angry?"

"A few," River nodded.

"Like what."

"She's right. You are an idiot. Figure it out Sweetie." She looked around at all the technology scattered about the room. "Now why would a little girl be here?"

"I don't know," Was the response. "Let's find her and ask her."

"Ooooooh, nasty looking chair," Savannah hopped off Rory and ran to the chair.

"Non-Terrestial. Definately alien. Probably not from this time zone," River came to stand next to her, looking at the chair as well.

"Which is odd because Look at this!" The Doctor had found something to look at.

"Earth tech," River scanned it. "Contemporary"

"Very contemporary! Cutting edge! This is from the space program!"

"Stolen? Why would an alien need technology that could barely make it to the moon?" Amy asked, trying to make sense of this.

"Maybe because it's cooler; look how cool this stuff is!"

"Cool aliens?"

"Well what do you call me?"

"An alien."

"Hey," He pouted. Savannah was still concentrating on the chair.

"Let's take it apart." Savannah grinned.

"Not yet, Savannah." No way was the Doctor going to call her Princess while she was mad at him.

"I uh...I think he's okay now," Rory announced.

"Ah! Back with us Canton?" The Doctor asked, putting down the space helmate.

"Yeah, I like your wheels,"

"You should tell her that." Savannah grinned. "She'll love you forever."

"That's my boy," The Doctor patted him on the shoulder. "So come on! Little girl; let's find her."

River found a man hole in the room, near the chair.

"Where does that go?" The Doctor stared at it.

"There's a network of tunnels running under here!" River informed.

"Life signs?"

"None."

"Savannah?"

"What?" He stared at her. "You honestly want me to use my Royal Family powers to do your bidding?"

"Savannah." He said softly.

"Fine." She snapped. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, sifting through the different minds, finding nothing. Nothing but silence. "There's nothing down there. Nothing that's showing up. Worst kind of life signs, you know?"

"Okay. Thank you," He nodded at her.

River got down onto the ladder to get into the tunnels.

"Be careful!" The Doctor warned.

"Careful. Tried that once. Ever so dull." She smirked "Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Savannah rolled her eyes. She went to go stand by Rory.

"So," He started. "You've got powers?"

"Yeah. It's a Cententrial Royal Family thing. It's why people listen to me all the time. I can't control that one yet." Savannah crossed her arms over her chest.

"How many powers do you have?" Canton asked.

"All of them. Some I can control better then others. Some haven't developed yet. I don't really use them too much." She shrugged. "I try not to think about how I have all these powers and I couldn't save my family from that vile woman."

Rory put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wasn't your fault."

"Yeah," She sighed. River came up from the man hole looking panicked, but she blinked.

"All Clear!"She was panting as though she had been running. "Just tunnels. Nothing I can see. Give me five minuets, I want to have another look around."

"Stupidly dangerous!" The Doctor reprimanded.

"Yep, I like it too!" She smiled at him, going back down.

"Savannah, Rory, would you mind going with her?"

"Yeah, I would!"

"Savannah," He sighed. "Please."

She scoffed walked to the man hole. She waited till River was out of the way before jumping down, landing on her feet.

"Hang on River," She heard Rory sigh reluctantly. "I'm coming too."

River put her hand on her knees and took deep breaths.

"You okay?" Rory asked as Savannah muttered something about it all having gone to hell anyway, and lighting her hand on fire. The fire was changing colors to match Savannah's emotions(Currently an odd mix of Red and Green), and cool to the touch.

"Oh," River looked up at Rory. "Yeah, just felt a bit sick."

"Pity." Savannah muttered.

"Stop it, Savannah."

"I'll stop when you do River," The fire flared with even more red.

"Let's go this way, girls, yeah?" Rory stopped the fight before it could get started.

Savannah looked into his pleading eyes and put her hand down, letting the fire stay level in the air, now the normal color of orange/red.

"Lead the way, Dr. Song." Rory flinched. Her voice was dead again. She was hiding her emotions.

They walked in silence for a few seconds, before Rory broke it.

"I keep thinking I'm hearing things." He muttered, scared. Savannah let her fire get brighter, and raise higher, so that it was lighting more space.

"It's strange," River read her scanner. "These tunnels are old. Really old. How can they be really old and no one know they're here?"

They then came upon a door.

"It's a maitnance hatch." Rory said.

"Locked. Why do they always lock things?"

"Because we aren't supposed to go in?" Savannah rolled her eyes.

"What's through there?" Rory asked, attempting to back up. Savannah grabbed his arm to keep him there.

"No idea" River replied.

"Something Bad?"

"Oh most definately."

"Your gonna open it aren't you?" Rory tried to hide behind Savannah.

"Well it's locked! How's a girl supposed to resist!"

"Is this sensible?" He turned back to River.

"God I hope not," She smirked.

"You and the Doctor, I can kind of picture it." Savannah's fire flashed green before settling again. Rory jumped and glared at her.

"Sorry."

"He's not going to end up with me Rory. Ohhh. Spoilers!" River laughed. "Keep a look out."

Savannah turned her back to them.

"What did you mean— what you said to Amy. There's a worse day coming for you?"

River turned to look at Rory sadly.

"When I first met the Doctor—a long long time ago—he knew all about me. Think about that. Impressionable young girl and suddenly this man just drops out of the sky. He's clever and mad and wonderful and... and knows every last thing about her. Imagine what that does to a girl."  
>"I can relate," Savannah sighed.<p>

"Yeah," Rory nodded, probably thinking of Amy.

"Trouble is, it's all back to front." She continued. "My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet I know him more, he knows me less. I live for the days when I see him. But I know that every time I do he'll be one step further away. The day's coming when I'll look into that man's eyes—my Doctor—and he won't have the faintest idea who I am. And I think it's going to kill me." The lock clicked open.

River stood and opened the door. A loud bang sounded in the tunnels. Inside was a consol like the TARDIS, but different. It beeped and made a lot of noise.

"Alarm," Savannah stated.

"Rory check if anythings coming." River ordered. Rory nodded and went back out of the room. Savannah heard him gasp, but didn't turn around, too interested in the consol. He shined the light at the creatures, then went to run back in. The second he looked away, though, he forgot.

"There's nothing out there!"

River began messing with the controls, and scanning the consul.

"These tunnels. They're not just here they're everywhere! Running under the surface of the planet." Savannah listend to River, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She looked towards the door.

"Rory!" She shouted, seeing the electricity flashing behind him.

He turned and yelled. Savannah threw her hand at one of the creatures, and it exploded. Rory grabbed one of them by the shirt, ripping off buttons, and they all ran, getting to the ladder.

"Doc, Doc, Doc!" Savannah gasped, almost tripping over an unconsious Canton. The Doctor caught her.

"Don't call me that! What?"

"I-I don't remember."

The Doctor saw the creature then, and reached down, pulling Canton away.

"Savannah, get to the TARDIS. Don't look behind you, just take Amy and go." He ordered. Savannah grabbed Amy by the arm and obeyed without question.

Canton pushed the Doctor off.

"What is it?"

"Canton, look behind you."

"There is NOTHING behind me."

"For the love of God C3 Turn around!" Savannah had disobeyed the Doctor to see what was happening. Rory came running up and pushed her into the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Canton came running in seconds later.

"When did we get in the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

Nobody had an answer for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Three Months Later- July 1969

"Savannah," Canton had her cornered in a Chinese Garden in Portland . Her black streaks had gone, her clothes were messy, she was scared, and she missed her Clever Idiot. "You've been a hard one to track down."

"It was fun while it lasted." She said sarcastically as he motioned to the agent next to him. He put a body bag on the ground.

"Sure was. Good-bye Savy." She shut her eyes and heard his gun go off. She felt the impact and then she was gone, and there was only blackness.

Area 51-Nevada

The Doctor glared at Canton as he had his men drag in three body bags.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" He asked. The body bag with Savannah in it was placed directly at his feet.

"I want you to know where you stand."

"In a cell." The Doctor snapped.

"In a perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound. Not a radio wave. Not the tiniest partical of anything. In here you're literally sealed off from the rest of the universe." He sealed the door. "So I guess they can't here us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?"

"You bet."

Savannah, Amy and Rory all sat up in their body bags, gasping for air. The Doctor stood, shaking off the chains and straitjacket he'd been wearing for three months.

Rory got out of the bag first, and the Doctor grabbed his face as he panted.

"These things coud do with air holes."

"Never had a complaint before."

"Oi! You didn't need to actually shoot me! I liked this shirt," She looked down at the huge spot of blood on her shirt.

"They were getting suspicious when none of you bled." Canton shrugged. "At least your cells regenerate."

"At least." Savannah went over and helped Amy out.

"Oh, Finally."

The Doctor stood and began stretching as everyone stood.

"Aren't they going to find it odd you're in here with us?" Amy asked as Savannah Raised her arms, cracking her back and shoulders.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know nothing can get out of this place."

The Doctor snapped his suspenders. "Exactly! They know whatever we're doing in here, we're not going anywhere!" He toppled over, leaning against the invisible TARDIS.

"Oh hello, beautiful," Savannah smiled. "I've missed you, darling."

"Do you need to be alone?" The Doctor grinned

"Nope. I'm comfortable with you watching, Doctor."

"Oh come on! Three months and you're still mad at me?"

"Have you figured out why yet?"

"No,"

"Then yes, I'm still mad at you." She turned to Amy and Rory. "Shall we?" The TARDIS opened her doors. The Doctor rolled his eyes and entered after them, Canton bringing up the rear.

"What about Dr. Song? She dove off a building!"

"Don't worry. That's normal."

"She's out there, Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swiming pool! Savannah, open the front door!"

Just as Savannah opened the door, River came flying through, landing in the pool with a splash. Savannah handed her a towel wordlessly.

"So we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time-"

"Breath," Savannah inturrpted. He took a deep breath then took up where he left off.

"But nobody knows that because you can remember that RORY! Do you still have those buttons?"

"Yes, Why?" He handed them to the Doctor.

"Savannah!" She simply held out her hand, reading a book. He dropped them into her palm.

She saw the life of the creatures through the eyes of Clairsentience. She dropped them back into the Doctors palm.

"Now Savannah will remember seeing them. But only Savannah. Because she just lived through the life of one of those things."

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked them both. Savannah shrugged.

"World domination?"

"Honestly no idea, but the good news is, we have a secret weapon."

He opened the doors of the TARDIS and walked out. Everyone followed him and saw Apollo 11.

"This is your secret weapon?"

"No, not Apollo 11, that's just silly. It's Neil armstrongs foot." He smiled.

"His foot?" He gave Savannah a look.

"Ohhhhh. I get it." She laughed, "Clever."

"I know!" His grin grew.

"I'm still mad."

"Damn it!"

He dragged them back into the TARDIS and put recording devices in everyone's hand's except for Savannah.

"If the light is flashing, it means you've had an encounter." Savannah explained as she pulled a lever.

Canton turned around and saw a creature standing there.

"My God! How did it get in here?" Canton asked.

"Keep eye contact with the creature, and when I say turn back. And when I do, straighten my bow-tie." The Doctor told him. Canton turned back. He straghtened the bow-tie.

"What?" He asked, seeing everyone looking at him. "What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand," River said. Canton looked down and saw the red light flashing.

"Why is it doing that?"

"What does it mean when the light is flashing? What did I just tell you?" Savannah asked urgently.

"I haven't-"

"Play it," The Doctor cut him off.

The last fifteen seconds were played back through the recorder.

"It's a hologram extrapolated from the image on Amy's phone. Now take a good hard look." The Doctor shut the hologram off. "You just saw an image of the creature we're fighting. Describe it to me."

"I can't" Canton shook his head.

"Neither can I. Savannah, what does it look like?"

"Big, grey, suit, though." She replied instantly. "You straghtened the Doctor's bow-tie because he planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"So they can do that to people?" Amy asked. "They can make you do things and you won't really know why you're doing it?"

"Like post-hypnotic suggestion." Rory supplied.

"Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion." Amy sighed.

"Now, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the Spacesuit from NASA but where did they get the girl?"

"Could be anywhere, Doctor," Canton exclaimed.

"They probably stayed close to the warehouse," Savannah muttered.

"Because why bother doing anything else." The Doctor nodded. "They also probably took her from the place that would cause the least amount of tension. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA with Savannah."

"Great,"She sighed sarcastically, waving at Canton and Amy.

"Wait, where do we look?" Canton asked before the Doctor threw them out.

"Children's Homes."

Amy and Canton left, and Rory left int the TARDIS with River. That left Savannah and the Doctor sitting in Apollo 11. The Doctor was messing with wires, and Savannah was sitting there awkwardly.

"So why am I here."

"You're jealous, and I thought it best not to let you be with River."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Rory told me about the fire, Savannah. Green is envy and don't you dare deny it."

"Fine, I won't." Savannah looked away from him angrily.

"Why are you jealous of River, Princess?"

"Theta she has everything. She _knows_ EVERYTHING. I only know what the TARDIS tells me, because you hardly even talk to me about that kind of stuff! She knows your real name!"

"And in time, so will you. You're the only one who's aloud to call me Clever Idiot. You're the only one who can call me Theta Sigma anymore. You're the only one who can call me Doc and actually get away with it. You're the only one I let into the TARDIS without a second thought. You're the only one who she even talks to. Savannah, that means something."

Savannah stayed silent. The Doctor sighed, and then his earpiece beeped.

"Amy?...How do you know?...Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Find whatever you can but DON'T hang around..."

Savannah was suddenly pulled to her feet.

"Uh, Theta," She warned.

"Gotta go I've got company." He put the earpiece away, and slammed the compartment away, facing the men holding Savannah. "Don't worry I've put everything back the way I found it." He looked down at the wire in his hand. "'Cept this...Always a bit left over, isn't there?"

They grabbed the Doctor too, and took them to what looked like a physics classroom. Savannah had managed to get the men to let her go, and was now holding the TARDIS key in her hand, trying to get the message across that they needed some assistance.

"Now one more time, Sir," The NASA Security said sternly to the Doctor. "How did you get into the command module?"

"I told you, I'm on a top secret mission for the president!" The Doctor replied. He brought the handcuffs up to his mouth and bit the chain.

"Like that'll help it Theta, you'll just break your teeth." Savannah dropped the TARDIS key and walked over to him, her own hand in cuffs. She gently pulled the chain from between his teeth. "Now stop it. Be good."

"Maybe you should just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir," The man mocked. "That would be swell!"

"I sent him a message," The Doctor said, smiling at Savannah.

Savannah looked to the door. It opened, revealing President Nixon walked through, Rory and River dressed up in suits, entering behind him. The Doctor waved.

"Hello. I believe it's Mr. Gardener, correct? Head of security?"

"Yes sir. Yes Mr. President!"

"Mr. Grant, is it?"

"Yes Mr. President!" The other security man looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today, in Cape Kennedy. And you're the men who gaurd these dreams. On the behave of the American people, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. President." Gardener said proudly.

"I understand you have a baby on the way Mr. Grant."

"Yes Mr. President!" Grant replied.

The Doctor held his hands up to Savannah, a pleading look in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and moved so he could place his hands to her face.

_'How'd you know that?'_

_'Same way I talk to the TARDIS. I read their minds. Then I transfered the info to Rory, and he told the Prez.' _Savannah broke off the connection immediately after that.

"What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" The president asked.

"Just a healthy American, sir," Grant replied.

Nixon laughed. "A healthy American will do. Just. Nicely" He punched Grant twice in the shoulder. Savannah covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Now fellas, This man here, and that girl there, Codenames the Doctor and his Princess." Savannah coughed, glaring. "Sorry, the Princess. They're doing some work for me personally. Could you, uh, cut them a little slack."

"Uh, Mr. President, they did break into Apollo 11." Gardener said, sheepishly. The President stared at them. They both pointed fingers at eachother. Savannah glared at him and The Doctor pointed at himself, mouthing 'Sorry'

"Well, I-I-I I'm sure they had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release them now so they can do some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me."

Both men paused.

"Well..."

"Son, I am your commander in cheif," The president stated.

"Well then I guess that would be fine, Mr. President."

"Glad to hear it," Nixon smiled and crossed his arms.

An MP unlocked Savannah and the Doctors handcuffs.

"Thank you," The Doctor mockingly shook the mens hands. "Buh-bye." He snapped and pointed at the President.

"IDIOT!" Savannah called, stomping after him, pausing only to salute the President.

"Carry on gentleman," Nixon said awkwardly.

Savannah stormed into the TARDIS, taking off her shoe and whipping it at the Doctor.

"You put me at risk of being arrested. ARRESTED. THETA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"No you're not." He caught her swinging fist. Rory walked in to see this.

"Where's your shoe?"

"Don't ask me!"

"River, bring the TARDIS back to the oval office. I need to talk to Savannah. Privately."

"No," Savannah tried to get her arm back, but failed miserably.

"Yes. Come on." He pulled her up the stairs and into one of the many corridors of the TARDIS. They changed as soon as they entered, bringing them to where Savannah had slept the very first night in the TARDIS.

The Doctor pushed open the door with the Pink Gillyflower and Gardenia flowers on it. Savannah stormed in and sat on the bed with the purple and black checkerd print bed spread.

The Doctor slammed the door, and the people in the consol room heard that.

"What is the matter with you, Savannah." She stayed silent. "Savannah. Tell me. Tell me because it's making you upset, and you're keeping it pent up inside. It's changing you."

Savannah couldn't tell him the reason. It was his own timeline. She just couldn't tell him the only reason she was mad at him was because she'd watched him die.

"Savannah!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" She shouted, she turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. She felt him sit on the bed.

"Oh, Savannah. Please, you can tell me anything."

"No," She shook her head. "Not this. I can't tell you this. It's a time thing. You understand? So I can't tell you. Trust me when I say that I can't. I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you. I just can't help it."

He made her face him. The Doctors hearts broke at the tears falling down her face. Savannah thought for a second she caught some of that look she'd seen in the eyes of Future-Doctor.

"Oh Savannah. Whatever happened I'm sorry that it did." He whiped her tears away. "And I do trust you, Savannah. With my life. That's why I went on this crazy mission in the first place. Leather jackets that smell like vanilla remember?"

"I'll always remember, even though you kind of smell like jammie dodgers now," She crinkled her nose.

He smiled at her.

"There's my Princess." The TARDIS hummed. "I think we're there."

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The gods that the Silence call are the big Twelve Olympian gods/goddesses. Savannah can call upon any of the Greek Gods/goddesses, but that doesn't mean they'll all come to he aid. Only the Big Twelve are gaurenteed.

"You have to tape everything that happens in this office, Every word," The Doctor was pacing the Oval Office.

"Doctor, you have to give me more then that! What were you doing and Savannah doing to Apollo 11?" Nixon stood up and glared at the Doctor. He was tempted to call for Savannah, but she was changing out of her jeans into something she could move easily in.

"A thing." He responded. "A clever thing. Now no more questions. You have to trust me, and nobody else."

"Doctor," River came out of the TARDIS. "It's Canton!"

The Doctor grabbed the phone in her hand as he entered the TARDIS.

Savannah was already pulling levers and setting co-ordinates.

As soon as the TARDIS landed, the Doctor ran out. He stopped Canton before he shot the lock.

"No, no, no, Canton I got it!" He pulled out his screwdriver and soniced the door. "Savannah stay on watch!"

Savannah stood outside the door and waited to be called in.

"Doctor where is she?" Rory looked around for Amy.

River checked the still spaceman on the ground.

"Empty," She said.

"Dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please can anybody hear me?" Amy's voice sounded in the room. Rory saw the blinking recorder on the floor, and slowly picked it up.

"They took this out of her." He looked at the Doctor. "How did they do that, Doctor, why can I still hear her?"

"Is it a recording?" River asked. The Doctoer scanned it.

"Um, it defaults to live. Where ever she is, this is what she's saying."

Rory quicly turned away.

"Amy, can you hear me? Wherever you are, we're coming for you, I swear."

"She can't hear you." The Doctor was upset he'd lost one of his companions. "I'm sorry, it's one way."

Rory spun to face him.

"She can always hear me, Doctor." He said, harshly. "Always. Wherever she is and she knows that I'm coming for her. Understand? Always."

The Doctor nodded, impressed with him.

"Savannah?" River suddenly said. The Doctor turned his eyes to the door. Savannah wasn't standing there.

"Princess!" He went and looked in the hall. Nothing. He saw his hand. The palm of his hand was blinking red. Slowly, he backed into the room again, and pressed the skin in the center.

"Doctor!" Savannah's voice came loud and clear.

"Savannah," There were several shouts of her name, his own call the loudest.

"I'll shoot it!" Canton's voice.

"No, don't," The Doctor replied.

"Doctor, it's Savannah!" River's voice.

"Doctor," Came a new, terrifying voice. "The Cententrial Princess' powers shall be ours."

"No!"

"Theta, let them take me."

"Savannah, No!" Rory's voice. "I don't have Amy, I'll not be without you, too!"

"Shaddup. Let them take me, and I'll find Amy! Look away!" They must have, because it was the end of the recording.

"Doctor," Amy whispered. Rory dropped his shocked face to look at it. "Are you right there? Can you hear me?" She sobbed. The Doctor looked down. "Doctor. Oh God, please, please, Doctor just get me out of this."

"He's coming, I'll bring him I swear," Rory glared at the Doctor.

"Hello?" The owner of the orphanage came up to the door. Canton turned his gun on the man in shock, before dropping it to his side. "Is sombody there? I-I think sombody has been shot. I think we should help. We- I can't rem-I can't remember."

The Doctor stared at him strangely before taking off. He wanted answers.

The owner led the Doctor and company down to his office. One of the Creatures was injured in the corner. The Doctor approached.

"Okay," He whispered, kneeling. "Who and what are you?"

"Silence, Doctor," It was the same kind of voice from the recording. "We are the Silence. And Silence will fall with the Power of the Gods!" The Doctors jaw dropped.

Area 51-Nevada

The big, square black prison opened. The gaurds posted around it all pointed their guns at it.

Canton stepped out casually.

"Hello again."

"Sir! You've been in there for days!" A soldier told him. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Doesn't matter," Canton shook his head. "I need Dr Sheaperd here right now."

"Sir I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now!"

"No, you really don't." He smirked, and looked down. Behind him Nixon walked out of the prison.

"Uh," All the men dropped their guns and saluted. "Hello Fellas. I'm...President Nixon." He was really getting sick of this. "I really wanna tell you, on the behalf of the American People how much we appreciate, all of your hard work..."

The Doctor was watching his blinking palm, not wanting to erase the sound of her voice in case it was the last time he heard her. He was also helping River with the space suit.

"It's an exo-skelleton." She told him. "Basically life support. There's about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here."

"None as advanced as Savannah's."

River looked up at the distracted Doctor.

"You should have told her at her coronation."

"Told her what?" The Doctor looked at River and she shrugged, going back to work. "Told her what, River."

"That you love her, obviously." River smirked.

"I-I don't! Why does she love me? Who was the girl, why put her in here?"

"Spoilers, sweetie. As for the suit, If you put this on, you don't even need to eat. It processes sunlight, has it's own weapons systems. And a communications system that can hack into anything!"

"Including the telephone network?"

"Easily,"

"Then why phone the network."

"Little girl gets frightened, most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call." The Doctor pulled out his envelope and examined it, even sniffing it, licking it. "You won't find anything from that envelope, you know. Just trust Savannah's judgement."

"I do. Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationary, TARDIS blue. Summoned by a stranger, who won't even show his face! That's a first for me, how 'bout you?"

"Our lives are back to front." River shook her head. "Your future's my past, my firsts are my lasts."

"Didn't ask you that."

"Ask something else then," River snarked, turning away. "Maybe you should be trying to find Savannah and Amy. I'll give you one spoiler, when you find, her, link up with your little Princess so you don't loose her again."

The Doctor walked away, past Rory.

"She's not some animal I can keep on a leash, River. Think about it. Besides, the TARDIS has a lock on her brainwaves already."

"But you don't sweetie."

Savannah didn't know how the Silence had knocked her out; she couldn't remember it. She did remember being laid on a cold metal table, though. She was still on the table. She was strapped down, so it's not like she's going anywhere.

"You are the bringer of the Demise." The Silence said. "We shall extract your soul. You're body shall become a shell for your abilities to properly manifest. Then you shall destroy the Doctor."

"Yep. If you say so," She paused. "What do you mean, Destroy the Doctor?"

"The Silence shall have control of your body, and therefore your powers. You shall destroy the Doctor."

"Oh," Savannah closed her eyes, faking sleep. She concentrated on the TARDIS.

_Savannah. Theta is worried._

_"I'm sure he is. Can you track me, old girl?"_

_I'm locked onto your location now, Psi Omega._

_"What did you just call me?" _

_Theta calls you that. When we're alone._

_"He calls me Psi Omega?"_

_Usually just Omega, dear one._

_"Oh. Tell him I'm creeped out. By The Silence."_

_Of course._

Savannah smiled. The TARDIS had just revealed a secret. The smile snapped off her face as she heard the Silence again.

"The Doctor has arrived." It hissed into her ear. "It is time to begin the process." It snapped it's overly huge fingers, and The Doctor was shoved through the door, along with Rory, and River.

"Doctor!" Savannah called to him, shaking her head. The Silence pulled a lever and she yelped in pain.

"Savannah! What are you doing to her?" The Doctor tried to fight against the Silence that was holding him.

"We are allowing the gods to enter their vessel." The Silence told him. "So that the gods can destroy you."

Savannah cried out again, and the Doctor watched in horror as a White wispy light came out of her mouth and into a glass jar, far away from the Doctor. Savannah's soul was now in that jar.

Her body's head dropped forward onto her chest, and she stopped breathing.

"It is complete. The Demise shall come!" The Silence all chanted. Savannah's head rose up. Her eyes were blood red, and the look on her face was purely ferral, and that scared the Doctor. The clamps around Savannah's arms were released, and she stepped down.

The silence forced the Doctor to his knees, and revealed his neck to Savannah as she approched slowly.

"The Oncoming Storm." She whispered, staring into his eyes. Her voice was her own, with an additional twelve. "We have heard of you." She knelt in front of him and he watched Savannah's eyes flash blue and back so quickly, he almost missed it. "We know you as intimately as Savannah does." She leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "And we shall fight with you."

Savannah stood rapidly, throwing her hand out at the Silence gaurding her soul. He flew back, hitting a spike on the wall and dying instantly. Savannah's soul re-entered her body. When the white glow dissapeared, her eyes were still red.

"I suppose if you would have asked," It was only her voice now. "They would have gladly come out. But you forced it." Spare parts around them began lifting from the ground and floating as Savannah straightened her dress out. "You hurt me. So they really don't like you."

"The Demise has come." River announced.

"Impossible. You should not have control over the gods."

"Ever here that thing where the women have the last say? Yeah, pretty much the same thing for the gods." Savannah smirked. "Doctor got what you need?"

"Yes, Princess." He looked at her. She seemed okay, besides the red eyes. He'd speak with her later. "And we know where Amy is."

"Rory go get your wife."

"Okay," Rory took off when Savannah blasted away the Silence holding him back.

The Doctor held up the TV at his side.

"Have you all seen what's on the telly?" He turned it on and began adjusting the controls. Rory burst into the room with Amy at his side. Amy looked embarrassed and Rory looked pleased with himself. "Oh, 'allo Amy! Are you alright? Wanna watch some television?"

The Silence began walking slowly towards the group. Savannah's eyes hardened into blood red crystals and she prepared to fight.

"Ah," The Doctor protested. "No, stay where you are! Cause look at me I'm confident."

"Don't wanna mess with him when he's confident," Savannah smiled in his direction.

"You all know Savannah, and appearently the gods which reside inside of her, which I have no idea about. But this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun. And unlike me or The Princess, she has no problem shooting someone. Shouldn't like it. Kinda do a bit."

"Thank you sweetie." River smiled at him.

"I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definately kill the first three of you."

"First seven, easily."

"Seven, really?"

"Eight for you, honey."

"Stop it."

"Make me,"

"Yeah, well, maybe I will"

"IS THIS IMPORTANT? Flirting? Because I feel like we should be higher on the list right now, Doc," Savannah ignored the jealous stab in her heart.

"Yes, right SORRY. As I was saying my naughty friend here is going to kill the first three of you to attack, Plus him behind." He pointed to the Silence behind the TARDIS, which was in the doorway. "So maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz." He began walking around the huge console.(A/N: I finally figured out how to spell it.) "Or maybe you could just listen a minuet, because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes, people have suffered, and died. But whats the point in two hearts-"

"If you can't be a bit forgiving now and then?" Savannah dropped her hands to her sides, still prepared to attack if need be, but not looking violent.

"Exactly," The Doctor shared a look with her, smiling softly, and Savannah caught that look from the future Doctors eyes again. He turned back to the Silence in front of him. "Oooh the Silence. You guys really take that seriously, don't you?" He grinned and began tinkering with the console. "Okay, I'm lying, i'm not really going to let you go that easily. But first, the little girl, what do you need her for? Why is she important."

The Silence hissed at him.

The TV was playing the events of the landing, and Armstrong was about to take his big step.

"Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time." The Doctor whispered to it. "Now," He turned away. "Come on. A bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Cuz you helped! Do you know how many people are watching this?"

"Half a billion!" Savannah mocked his accent with her own, more American sounding one.

"Right! But that's nothing considering the human race will spread across the stars, and you'll just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them, at one point in their lives, will look back at this man," He pointed a finger at the TV. "Taking that very first step and they will never, ever, forget it." He turned to look at the TV.

"Forgetting something, Eleven?" Savannah asked, lightly bumping her hip with his.

"Ah, right, that's the important bit, thank you princess!" He pulled out his earpiece.

"Ready?" He asked into it, supposedly to Canton. Then he turned to the TV.

"This is one small step for man." The picture fizzled out, and a Silence appeared. "_You should kill us all on sight."_ Around the world, that was the message that was heard.

"You've given the order for your own execution," The Doctor told the Silence. The Silence hissed. "And the whole world just heard you."

"One giant leap for man kind." Neil finished.

"And one whacking great kick on the backside for the Silence!" The Doctor shouted. Savannah heard the gods rejoicing in her head. "You just raised an army against yourself! And now, for a thousand gererations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you, every day. How fats can you run? Cuz today's the day the human race start kicking you off their planet."

"And they won't even know that they're doing it." Savannah finished electricity began jumping around.

"I think quite possibly the word you're looking for is-Oops, RUN!" No one but Savannah moved, She raised her arms up again. "Guys, I mean us. Run!" The Silence gave an eerie scream and Savannah bagan blasting the silence with electricity of her own; River just shot them. The Doctor picked Amy up and dragged her into the TARDIS.

"River, Rory, IN!" Savannah threw Rory into the TARDIS telepatically. River took down one more Silence before getting in. Savannah was shot off her feet by the Silence, and into the TARDIS. The doors shut after her.

"Savannah," The Doctor assessed the damage. There was a huge burn across her chest, and she was having trouble breathing. "Savannah, no, no, no, no. This isn't good." He scaned her with his sonic.

"Doctor," Savannah groaned.

"No, no no. River said you were spoilers in my timeline, that means you live. You have to live." He was too busy panicking to notice a gold glow spread over her, and her eyes turned from red, to gold, with a small snake appear on her forehead.

"Doc,"

"There is a possibility you die, of course, but I've been to Cententrial when I was in my fifth rgeneration, and your name was in the books!"

"THETA SHUT THE FUCK UP, PLEASE." The Doctor was silenced. He looked down at her, seein the snake fading and the burn completely gone.

"What?" He asked. "What?" He pulled Savannah up and investigated the area the burn had been in, making her blush slightly. "WHAT?"

"Thank you, Asclepius" She stated simply, pushing him off and standing.

"Asclepius?"

"What do you know about the name Asclepius, Doctor?" Savannah sighed.

"He's the greek god of heal- healing." The Doctor and River began getting them where they needed to go.

"Apollo's son." Rory added.

"Exactly. Since Apollo is one of the Twelve Olympians, he called in his son, to heal me. They need to manifest in a human body somehow. My parents are dead, my sister is too young. That leaves me. Meaning I can't really die." Savannah shrugged, walking to help the Doctor. He faced her for a second, then turned away as he spoke.

"It's the Greek gods?"

"Yeah." Savannah nodded. Her eyes slowly faded into their icy blue. "Sure is the Greeks. Anyways, unfinished business." She noticed Amy and Rory talking, and suddenly Amy grabbed Rory and kissed him. Savannah gaped and slapped the Doctor.

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "I love it when that happens.

"Creepy, Theta." She smiled at him.

Nixon was shaking the Doctor's hand.

"So we're safe again?"

"Safe?" The Doctor asked. "No of course you're not safe, there's about a billion other things out there, just waiting to burn your whole world. But if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night, then okay, your safe. But not really."

Savannah shook her head.

"Goodbye Canton." She turned to the man next to her. "I'll see you again one day, I'm positive." Savannah hugged him quickly. "Take care, yeah?"

"Good-bye, Savy," Canton smiled fondly at her. " And you take care. Of the Doctor, I mean."

"Always."

The Doctor turned to Canton.

"Canton." they shhok hands, the Doctor being serious for once. "Till the next one, eh?"

"Looking forward to it," He stated. The Doctor looked over at Nixon again.

"Canton just wanted to get married. Hell of a reason to kick him out of the FBI."

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

"Eventually," Savannah laughed quietly, Hugging the president lightly and moving back to stand with Rory, Amy and River.

"I'm counting on it," The Doctor began to move away.

"Uh, Doctor- Canton here tells me your all from the future. Hardly seems possible but I was wondering."

"He doesn't usually answer questions." Savannah shrugged at the look she recieved. "Well, you don't."

"Since I'm the president at the begining of his time, Dare I ask, will I be remembered."

"Oh, Dicky." Savannah laughed at the Doctor's nickname. "Tricky Dicky. They'll never forget you. Say hi to David Frost for me!" The Doctor walked into the TARDIS. Savannah went after him with protests of Nixon not knowing Frost yet.

As Canton and Nixon watched the TARDIS begin to dissappear, Nixon faced Canton.

"This person you want to marry-Black?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm. I know what people think of me, but perhaps I'm a bit more liberal-"

"He is." Canton smirked as Savannah's giggle could be heard from within the TARDIS. Nixon froze.

"I think the moon is far enough for now, Don't you Mr. Deleware?"

"I figured it might be," Canton smiled coyly. Nixon turned away and let out an awkward huff.

The Doctor stood with River outside her cell.

"You could come with us," He told her.

"I escape often enough on my own, thank you." She laughed quietly. "And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough."

"Right," He tuned away. "Up to you. See you next time. Call me!"

"What?" River laughed in disbelief. "That's it? What's the matter with you?"

He walked slowly back to her. "Have I forgotten something?"

"Oh shut up," She rolled her eyes and grabbed him, kissing him on the mouth. The Doctor jerked slightly, placing his hand on her shoulder, moving it away and doing it again several times before River stopped.

"Right," He whispered. "Okay, Interesting." He scratched his cheek as he stared at her.

"What's wrong," She asked. "You're acting like we've never done that before,"

"We haven't." He replied, now scratching his head. River stared at him.

"We haven't?"

"Oh! Well, look at the time. Must be off. But it was very nice. It was good. No, no, not good, because of Savannah. I didn't like that, no. It was unexpected. But there's a first time for everything." He nodded and walked away.

"And a last time," River sighed.

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, not finding Savannah.

"Where's our little vessel?"

"Sleeping," Rory said.

"Right. Rory I'm going to need the thermal couplings, the green ones and the blue ones! And go check on Savannah first."

"Right...Where's her room?"

" Left, right, right again, left again, door at the end of the hall." The Doctor replied, not looking up at him.

"Thanks," Rory took off. He opened the afore mentioned door and saw Savannah laying on the bed, listening to a report from her sister that the TARDIS was playing on a screen much like her own technology.

"...And Jacobi said that there were some problems with the Eastern Ceti's but he took care of it."

"Okay, D, thanks." Danica nodded, and the screen blinked out of sight.

"You left a whole planet under the control of a fifteen year old boy and you seventeen year old sister?"

"Yes, Rory." Savannah nodded.

"Well, you seem okay." He said.

"I am."

"Okay, well gotta go get some couplings."

"Then go, moron!" Savannah laughed at him. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes when she heard her door close. She soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Filler Chapterrrr! I don't own Torchwood either! Only differences are that no one's dead in my version. The Doctor is Meant to be OOC in this; he's drunk. Oh, And another error, Matt Smiths eyes are a different color, everytime I see them. So I'll just say blue until someone corrects me. Okay? Right, on we go!

Savannah walked into the console room wearing a pair of jeans, a Pikachu shirt and converse. The Doctor looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello, Princess. Any place you want to go? The Ponds ara still asleep."

"Hmm... Can we go to Cardiff?" She smirked as the Doctor paled. "I wanna see Jack."

"You know Jack?"

"Sure, Torchwood was were Dani and I had to go to have unlimited vaccation time on Earth. It's been a while, and I miss Ianto's tea."

"Alright, alright, fine." The Doctor smiled at her and put in the co-ordinates for modern day Cardiff, right on top of the Hub. "TARDIS needs to recharge at the Rift anyhow, so the trip will do us some good."

Savannah grinned over at him and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Theta."

"Yes, yes, COME ALONG PONDS!" He shouted loudly. Two loud thumps were heard from both of them falling off their bunk beds.

They emerged still bleary eyed, from within the corridors.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy grumbled.

"You're going to meet one of my old friends!" He smiled.

"Yeah, Friends." Savannah snorted. "You know he's going to put you to work?"

"Yes, I know." The TARDIS landed and Savannah walked right out, pulling Amy and Rory with her. The Doctor locked the TARDIS and walked at a reasonable pace behind them.

Savannah walked into the Store that posed as a front for the Torchwood Three headquarters. Ianto wasn't behind the counter, which meant he was downstairs already.

She shighed and pressed the button, opening the massive metal door to the elevator and stepping inside.

"So what is this place?" Amy asked quietly as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Torchwood three. Cardiff Wales. Third generation. Commanding Officer, CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS," Amy jumped as Savannah suddenly let go of her and Rory's hands, running up metal stairs and into Jack's office.

"Queen Savannah of Cententrial Six!" Jack smiled and stood, engulfing the girl in a hug. "What brings you here?"

"The TARDIS." She smiled at the way Jack's eyes lit up.

"He's really here?" Savannah nodded over at the Doctor, who was looking quite awkward, just standing there.

"New face," He sighed, then grinned at Jack. "'Allo Jack."

"Doctor," Jack pulled himself from Savannah's arms gently before going over and giving the Doctor a hug.

Savannah smiled and went over to Owen.

"Oooooooowen!" She laughed as he nearly dropped the Scalpel in his hand.

"Sae," He sighed, his accent coming in strong. "Don't do that." He placed it down carefully and hugged her. "How are you?"

"Been traveling. You?"

"Disecting." He nodded at the alien on the table.

"Any of mine?"

"No, not recently." That was how Savannah orriginally came to be on Earth. One of her soldiers had been found dead in a warehouse in Cardiff. Jack called up Cententrial Six, and Savannah came down with Danica.

"Good." She patted him on the back and walked over to Tosh, greeting her as well. Gwen and Ianto were a level up, speaking quietly. Probably about Jack, Flirting with Amy. And Rory.

"Hey, Sex beast!" Savannah called up. Ianto paused mid sentence, his face getting brighter at Savannah's nickname. "Hug me!" Ianto hurried down the stairs and nearly knocked her over with the hug he gave her. With all the people in Torchwood, Savannah was closest with Ianto, because she was his shoulder to cry on about Jack.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked in his wonderful Welsh accent.

"I have no clue!" Savannah laughed, squeezing him one more time, before hugging Gwen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, This requires a trip to the bar!" Jack announced. Everyone rejoiced, packed up, and went up top. The walk to the bar only took a few minuets. The order they walked in went as follows, Doctor and Jack in lead, Amy and Rory behind them, Tosh, Gwen and Owen following _them_ and Ianto and Savannah bringing up the rear.

Ianto had Savannah's elbow hooked with his, and they walked slightly slower in their pace, to have a bit of privacy.

"How've you been for the long months, Love?" He asked quietly.

"Fine. Or as fine as nearly Dying slash actually dying can be."

"You've died? When?"

"1969." Savannah shrugged. "And he found out I'm a vessel for the ancient greek gods." Savannah rolled her eyes. "He scanned me like twenty times to try and get them to come out."

Ianto laughed.

"Well, Owen wanted to take your brain apart-"

"Owen wanted to WHAT?"

"Shut up Theta! Private conversation! Keep your abnormally large ears to yourself!" The Doctor glared at her and covered his ears as he truned back around. Savannah rolled her eyes and hugged Ianto's arm slightly.

"We're here," He told her, holding the door open for her. They sat down, taking up more then half the space at the bar top.

"What'll you have?"

"Something strong," Savannah told the old bartender. She stuck her tounge out at Rory's look.

"Van," He sighed as he let his.

"You called me Van," She smiled over at him. "Yes, Rory, I know what happened last time. Situation isn't as dire this time, and so I'll be fine."

The Doctor came over and sat on the bar top.

"What happened last time?"

"I got drunk, duh," She looked up into his eyes and hers were pleading. "Stop prying, please. Can't we just have fun?"

The Doctor sighed. He'd taught her too well about the concept of not giving away timelines. He'd only get an answer if he came to it himself.

"Okay. Ianto! You and Rory the Roman are in charge of her if she gets drunk!" He nodded to the Welshman. The bartender placed Tequila in front of Savannah. She had three shots before she felt the effects. She stopped and watched everyone interact. She watched the Doctor most of all. He was never one for getting drunk, but it did happen sometimes. It appeared tonight was one of those nights.

"Oi!" He lifted his head and saw Savannah staring. He stood and grabbed her in his arms and lifted her. "You're gonna dance with me,"

"To Adam Lambert?" She giggled.

"YES!" He spun her around and began grinding with her. Savannah blushed, but let him rock his hips against hers to the music.

"You know, This is going to be awkward once you remember."

She felt him shrug, then her grabbed her hands and brought them up, placing them behind his neck.

"So let it happen." His hands rested at the skin between her now ridden up shirt, and jeans. "I'm going to tell you something tonight, and I don't want you to respond, because I'll forget telling you." He lightly kissed her neck. "But that doesn't mean it's not true. It is true, and has been since you were eight. But I'm not ready to say it when I'm sober. I will one day, when I'm sober, I swear. But tonight, I can only tell you because I'm drunk."

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?"

"Maybe I shouldn't," He sighed. Savannah noticed Jack grab Ianto and Rory get Amy, and they all started dancing the same way she and the Doctor were.

"Well, you have to, now." She told him.

"I love you." Savannah stilled. "Please don't respond. You're going to run away now, aren't you."

Savannah pulled away from him, turning and looking at him.

"What did you just say?" She grabbed his face and examined his eyes. There was an unbelievable amount of love in his eyes, hardly clouded by his alchoholic haze.

"I love you. The alchohol is making me say it but it's true. And I'm sorry, but-" He cut off and leaned down, kissing her lips quickly. "I'm sorry" He mumbled as he pulled away.

Savannah backed up and over to Jack.

"Can we go, now, Jackie?" She whispered. Rory heard the dead-voice again and stopped his dancing.

"Sure, sweet cheeks." Jack took Ianto's hand, and Savannah's hand, and they walked out. Rory followed closely.

"Van," he said, grabbing her other hand. "What did he say to you?"

"I-I'll tell you later. Ianto, I might need your shoulder for a change." Ianto nodded silently, looking at her with worry in his eyes. "I'll be fine, Yan, promise."

"What's wrong," Jack gently squeezed her hand.

"He said he loved me," She whispered. He let them use the perception filtered elevator. Once in the Hub, Jack sat Savannah on the couch and Ianto went to go get her some tea.

Rory sat next to her and pulled her closer to him in a brotherly hug.

"Did he?"

"Yes." She nodded, placing her head on Rory's shoulder. "But he's so drunk, Rory," she got even quieter, and her voice was chocked with emotion. "He said it's true but Rory-"

"Hey, hey, hey," He lifted her head. "If I know the Doctor, I know he means it. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it, alchohol or not."

She nodded and put her head back on his shoulder.

"He won't remember saying it, though."

"So? He'll say it in his own, non-alchohol induced time. And you and the Doctor have a lot of that."

Savannah laughed lightly, closing her eyes. "That we do, Mr. Pond, that We do."

Rory and Savannah fell asleep like that, curled up on the couch.

When Savannah woke up, she could see Amy curled up on the adjacent couch, and the Doctor passed out on Owen's office chair. There was a note in Jack's handwriting stuck onto the Doctor's face. Savannah giggled and slowly got out of Rory's arms. She plucked the note off his face and began to read.

"Go shopping. Take that tall lanky guy and his wife. Don't spend too much. Take your mind off the Idiot for a while. Love Jack."

"God, I love him." She Flicked Rory in the nose. He yelped quietly and Jumpped up. She picked up the pile of clothes she'd left with Jack in case of emergencies, and handed the note to Rory.

"Shopping?" Rory went to wake Amy.

"Yes, and we're taking the TARDIS." Savannah smirked.

"He is not going to like this."

"He's going to learn to deal with it." She grinned.

Savannah had fun shopping with Rory and Amy. Amy had Rory carry all her bags, which made Savannah laugh. After five hours of walking around Cardiff, they were back in the TARDIS, and there was a distress signal going off. Savannah sighed, with a grin.

"Time to go get the Idiot. We need to say good-bye, too." They landed the TARDIS inside of the hub, not really caring at the moment what Jack thought.

She hugged everyone goodbye, giving them all her cell phone(Which she just bought) number.

"Call" She ordered. Jack picked her up in a hug, she kissed everyone on the cheek, and grabbed the Grumpy Doctor.

"Put the coordinates in, Theta,"

"You stole the TARDIS!" He protested, but he put the coordinates in anyways.

"So did you," She laughed. He smiled at her. They landed, and the Doctor looked around.

"We''re on a ship." He stated. "An actual, Earth ship. On water!"

"Okay. Seventeenth century," Savannah also looked around. "Below deck." Savannah grinned over at him and Dashed back into the TARDIS, to her room, grabbing just what she needed. She pulled decided to go in just her bra and coat, seeing as how she was a 'pirate'. "Hermes and Aphrodite, give me strenght for this." She prayed, and headed back out.


	9. Chapter 9

When Savannah got above deck, Amy and Rory were being held by the pirates of the Ship, and the Doctor was on the plank. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop!" She called.

The Capitan looked over at her.

"And who be you, harlot."

"The names... uh...Captain Jack Sparrow! The Infamous Capitan of the Black Pearl!"

"The Black Pearl, you say? Where be this Black Pearl?"

'Oh boy.'

_Look what I found. _Hermes laughed. _To your left._

Savannah looked to her left and there it was. The same Black Pearl from the movies.

_That's new._

_**If you need it bad enough, you'll get it. **_Posiden commented. _**You're welcome.**_

"THERE BE THE PEARL!" Savannah pointed to her left, the ring on her finger glinting in the light.

"Oh well, We have a new pirate. Take the bloody doxy below, to the galley!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rory fought against the men holding him, if only slightly.

"Rory, a little help?"

"Yeah, Hey, listen, right, she's not a doxy."

"Don't think she meant just tell them off," Savannah groaned.

"Thanks anyway," Amy shouted.

"You're lucky you'll drown before the sharks can take a bite." The Capitan told the Doctor.

"Is this just because Sav-I mean Jack and I are Capitans too, you know you really shouldn't feel threatened. Your ship's much bigger then mine, and Jack's just about the same size. And I don't have the cool boots, or a hat, even." The Doctor glared over at Savannah.

The Capitan cocked his gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

"A BIT MORE LAUGHTER, GUYS!" The Doctor stalled. Then he looked around, noticing something rather important.

"Where are the rest of the crew?"

Savannah quickly counted the men. Only five. "This is a big ship, big for five yeah?" She quickly read their minds, hearing something about a she. "Did she take them like she took my entire crew?" She noticed their faces go pale as they looked to her. "I'll say yes, then."

"No, No, I suppose the rest of them are hiding someplace and they're all going to jump out and shout 'Boo'" The Doctor held his nose, preparing to jump.

"BOO!" The crew gasped and turned to see Amy standing next to Savannah, both holding cutlesses out at them.

"Throw the gun down." Amy ordered. The Capitan tossed it immediatly, and Savannah kicked it away. "The rest of you, on your knees."

"Girls, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Saving you!"

"That a problem?" Savannah finished Amy's thought.

"Put down the sword, a sword can kill us all, girls," The Capitan told them.

"Yeah THANKS! That's kind of why I'm pointing it at you," Amy lightly thrusted it at the Capitan.

"Yahhh!" A random pirate jumped and began fighting with Savannah, and another with Amy.

"WOAH!" The Doctor covered his eyes in terror. He didn't want to see Amy cut to bits. Savannah managed to get her opponant down with no injuries to either of them. She sat on his back so he couldn't move.

Amy swung on one of the ropes hanging from the mast, making small cuts in one of the pirates hands, and on Savannah's shoulder.

"Ow Amy!"

"You've killed us," The pirate said.

"No way they're just cuts. Sorry Van," Amy added. Savannah felt a cold chill go down her spine as everything went silent. She looked down at her hand and saw a large black spot there. It slowly dissapeared as she healed the cut on her shoulder. 'Weird'.

"What kind of rubbish pirates are ya?" Amy scoffed.

"One drop!" The Capitan yelled, as he held onto the Doctor. "That's all it takes. One drop of blood and she'll rise out of the ocean."

"Who. And please don't say the kraken," Savannah begged.

"You know," The pirate under her said. "You said she took your entire crew. The Siren."

"Oh,"

"Oh come on I barely even scratched him, what are you all in such a huff about?" Amy cried. A pirate angrily advanced on her. She swung on the rope again, but the pirate caught her, making her drop the sword. Rory got sliced in the hand.

He paused, and then looked at the Doctor strangely.

"Doctor what's happening to me?" In his palm was a black spot.

"She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death." The Capitan roughly lifted Savannah off the other pirate.

"Hey," The Doctor glared, pulling her away and holding her gently, protectively, one arm across her stomach and one across her chest, not having noticed her lack of an actual shirt.

"She?" Rory asked, trying not to panic.

"A demon," The Capitan told him. "Out there, in the sea."

"All right," The Doctor squeezed Savannah in his excitement. "Groovy. So not just pirates, today! We've managed to find a ship where there's a demon popping in." He let her go and went to inspect Rory's hand. "Very efficient, I mean, if something's going to kill you It's nice that it drops you a note to remind you." He lightly slapped Rory in the face. Savannah scoffed, and Amy looked at the Doctor in disbelief.

Suddenly singing filled the air, and Savannah subconciously moved towards the Doctor, and he to her, clasping hands tightly.

"Quickly now, block out the sound!"

"What?" The Doctor pulled Savannah even closer at the panic rising in the Capitans voice.

"The creature. She charms all her victims with that song!"

"Oh, great! So put my fingers in my ears? That's your plan?" Rory was sarcastic when in panic mode. He patted the Doctor harshly in the shoulder, making him turn and stare at him. "Doctor come on, let's go, let's get back to the- the uh." Rory stumbled back as the singing got louder. The Doctor tightened his grip on Savannah.

Rory began giggling.

"The music," The other marked man laughed too.

"It's working on them," The First mate said slowly. The Doctor suddenly seemed to make Savannah a part of his body, he was pulling her so close.

"YOU!" Rory pointed at Savannah and Amy. "You're both so beautiful! I love the get-ups. You should dress as pirates more often." He pulled Savannah and Amy to him, earning a protest from the Doctor. "Hey, hey, cuddle me, ship mates."

"Rory, stop," Savannah easily got out of it, sliding back to the Doctor's side.

"EVERYTHING is totally brilliant! Look at these brilliant pirates! Look at their brilliant beards." Rory poked a pirate in the face. Then his face lit up. "I'd like a beard!" He spun dramatically into the other marked man. "I'm gonna grow a beard," They both laughed and nodded.

"You're not!" Amy protested.

"The music turns them into fools." The Capitan explained to the Doctor. Amy looked up and saw something in the water.

"Oh, my God." Everyone turned and saw the green light in the water.

_Posiden, is this you?_

_**Nay. It's the Siren.**_

_Great, thanks._

The Siren came up out of the water, landing silently on the deck. The two marked men got really excited, as did the Doctor, because-well- he's the Doctor, who really knows why.

The marked pirate approached the Siren as her singing got even louder, and she reached her hand out.

He reached out as well, and the Doctor shouted as the man dissappeared in an explosion of dust.

Rory laughed and tried to launch towards the Siren, Amy holding on to him. She pushed him out of the way.

"Sorry but he is spoken for!"

The Siren turned red and screamed, the force of it throwing Amy across the deck. Savannah ran for Amy.

"Amy!" She helped her friend up. "Rory NO! Doctor get him!" The Doctor pulled Rory(Who was beging to be able to touch the Siren.) to his feet. The Siren stopped singing as everyone was going below deck.

The Doctor once again pulled Savannah to him, quicly checking to make sure her shoulder had healed alright.

"You alright, Omega," He slipped up.

"Yes, Theta. Amy?"

"Fine. What is that thing?"

"Legend" The Capitan started. "A Siren. Many a merchant ship laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed, picking off the injured."

"Like a shark," The first mate said. "A shark can smell blood"

"Oh yes," Savannah nodded. "Exactly like a shark."

"In a dress" the Doctor added.

"And Singing."

"And GREEN! A green singing shark in an evening gown." He smirked down at Savannah as she giggled.

"THE SHIP IS CURSED!" The Capitan yelled.

"Right. Cursed," Savannah nodded again.

"Big with humans" the Doctor glared at him.

"Means bad things are happening."

"But you can't be bothered to find an explination!"

"I get the feeling they're making fun of you all," Amy stated. Savannah grinned over at her.

"She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Rory's statement made Savannah point at Amy.

"Your wife," she introduced mockingly.

"Actually," Amy corrected, as the Doctor patted Rory on the shoulder. "I'll think you'll find she isn't" She hugged him, glaring at the Doctor. "We have to leave, right now!" She hissed.

"That crate of yours really is a ship?" The Capitan asked the Doctor.

"Well it's not propelled by the wind," The Doctor was distracted as the Capitan pulled Savannah from his side and poited the gun at her head.

"Show me!"

"Please," Savannah winced as he tightened his grip on her arm painfully.

"Way anchor. Make it sail." He cocked the gun.

"And the guns back! You're big on the guns aren't you? Freud would say your compensating."

"Think he's met Freud?" Savannah asked calmly, despite the gun thing.

"No, Comfy sofa." The Doctor dismissed.

"Ah," Savannah nodded. "You loved that sofa, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Leave the cursed one Capitan Avery! The Creature can have him." A pirate said.

"Oh, Yes please." Rory nodded.

"We don't want the Siren coming after us," Avery stated. The same pirate suddenly shouted loudly, jumping up onto a crate.

"It's a leech!" Amy shouted.

"Princess out of the water!" Savannah found herself lifted into the Doctor's arms while he stood on a crate.

"Really, Doc?" She rolled her eyes. This was getting a bit far.

"Right, Right, sorry." He carefully let her down, but kept her in his arms.

"I'm BLEEDING!" The Pirate said.

"What was that about leaving the cursed ones behind?"

"Well at least we're safe down here. No curse is getting through three solid inches of timber." The Doctor stated. The siren suddenly popped out of the water. "Oh hello again!" He pushed Savannah to safty before following. The Pirate walked right towards the Siren. No one could stop him.

He exploded into dust, the only thing left was his hat. The Doctor grabbed Rory and pushed him away as he too reached for the Siren.

"I hate you, Theta." Savannah panted, once they were safe again.

"I know." He looked around worridly. "I know"


	10. Chapter 10

"Safe?" Amy asked, placing Rory behind her.

"I have my good days and my bad days!" The Doctor Turned from locking the door.

"How did she get in?" Avery asked.

"Bilge water" He mumbled, scanning the lost pirate's hat. "She's using water like a portal. A-a-a door, she can materialize through a single drop. We have to fo somewhere where there's no water."

"Oh, well thank God we're not in the middle of the ocean!" Amy snapped.

The Doctor Put the hat on, and Savannah gave him a disgusted look.

"Her eyes," Rory mumbled. "Like crystal pools."

"You are in enough trouble, already." Savannah told him.

"The magazine!" Avery said suddenly. Amy gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"He means the armory where the powder is stored."

"It's dry as a bone."

"Good let's go ther!" The Doctor stood. Avery pulled the gun out and pointed it at the Doctor.

"I give the orders."

"Actually, I give the orders, Avery." Savannah stood. The deep commanding tone she was using made Avery stand down. "Take us to the magazine." She pushed past him.

"Nobody touch anything sharp!" The Doctor warned.

Avery's first mate looked through the keys. He looked to Savannah. "Armory key is gone, Captain," She grinned down at Avery as if to say 'Told ya so.'

"How could it Have gone?" Avery glared. The Doctor leaned forward. He pushed the door open.

"Someone else," He began.

"Already had the same idea." Savannah picked up on his train of thought. They walked into the armory as one, followed by Avery, then everyone else.

"Barricade the door," Savannah ordered.

"And careful with those lanterns, every barrel is filled with powder."

"One spark we go boom." Savannah winced.

"Who's been sleeping in my gun room?" The Doctor suddenly asked.

"When did you become an excert from Goldilocks and the Three Bears?" Savannah snorted.

A barrel moved, and someone started coughing. Avery got very red in the face and walked over to the coughing barrel. He pulled the lid off.

"You Fool!" He pulled a young boy out of the barrel. "You Fool, boy! What are you doing here?"

"Who is he?" Asked the first mate.

"What?" The Doctor glanced at the man who spoke. "He's not one of the crew?"

"No," Avery sighed. "He's my son."

They sat the boy down. The Doctor leaned against the wall, hands in pockets, watching Savannah comfort the sick boy. He'd never seen the maternal instinct in her before, and he found it stunning.

"What in God's name Possessed you, boy?" Avery asked. "Your mother will be searching for you."

The boy looked down. Savannah looked up at the Doctor, suddenly upset.

"When?" Avery sighed.

"Last winter. Fever."

'Ah,' The Doctor thought, 'That's what upset her.'

"She told me all about you," The boy continued, smiling softly. "How you were a Capitan, in the Navy."

Avery looked away, ashamed.

"An honorable man, she said. How I'd be proud to know you." The boy stopped talking to cough into is hand. "I've come to join you crew."

"I don't want you here," Avery snapped. Savannah scoffed and stood up, pacing slightly. The Doctor grabbed her arm and held up his hand. She nodded her consent, and he placed it along the side of her face.

_'What?' _He asked softly, eyes searching for answeres. Savannah quickly shut a door on everything from the bar.

_'I'd give anything to spend some more time with my Father. I can't do that. But Avery has the chance to be with his son and he's willing to toss that away?'_ Tears spilled over as she shut her eyes tightly. The Doctor was quick to wipe them away.

_'I'd give anything to give you that time. But I can't. I'm sorry. And I agree. He should let the boy stay.' _The Doctor smiled sadly at her before tucking her under his chin. Savannah sighed in content to be in his arms. They both turned back to the conversation at hand, their own taking less then half a second.

"You can't send me back." The boy stated. "We're hundreds of miles from home. It's too late."

"It's dangerous here," Avery told him. "There is a monster aboard. She leaves a mark on men's skin."

The boy paused.

"The black spot?" Savannah jerked up, reaching over and grabbing the boys hand. In the center of his palm sat a black spot. He coughed violently. She began to check him over.

"Theta." She called, standing slowly. "There's no marks. No open scars or wounds. He's healthy aside from the cough."

"Cough." The Doctor repeated slowly. Savannah nodded. "So she doesn't just go after blood. It's the weak and sick too. Like a hunter, that chooses the weakest animal."

"Okay, look." Amy said quietly as they listened to he heart wrenching coughing from the other side of the room. "He's got a fever, the Siren knows it."

"Humans," the Doctor sighed. "Second rate, damage too easily, it's only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised." He paused. "My ship; it can sail us all away from here. Let's go."

The boy stood and walked over to a barrel.

"You're not the Capitan here, remember?" Avery pointed his gun at the Doctor.

"I'm getting sick of you pointing that thing at my Clever Idiot. Stop."

The boy pulled the lid off the bucket, revealing water. The Siren's arm shot up and the boy shouted, backing away. Savannah grabbed him and held him close. The Doctor closed the barrel.

"The water is dangerous that's how she gets through." Avery yelled as the Doctor came and put a hand on the boys shoulder. "One touch of her hand and you're a dead man, Toby."

"We're all cursed if we stay aboard," The First mate said. The boy, Toby, looked up at Savannah in fear.

"It's not a curse!" The Doctor protested. "Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are NOT helpless." He turned to Avery. "What's our next move?"

Avery hung a silver medallion around his son's neck.

"Wait with the Boy. All of you." He ordered.

"Captain, we're all in danger here." The first mate protested.

"I said wait. And Barricade the door after we leave."

"Sure you want to go?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"We have to get Rory and Toby away. She's out there, licking her lips, boiling the Sauce pan, grating the cheese."

"Okay," Savannah stood up close to him. "We'll be here."

He hugged her tightly, breathing in her cinnomen scent, and she his jammy dodger scent.

"If you get an itch don't...Scratch too hard." Amy told him. He nodded and patted Rory on the back.

"There are worse fates then having your face gnawed off by a dodgy mermaid."

"Oh, Theta, be careful." Savannah sighed. He smiled at her, and left with Avery.

Rory looked to Amy and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"The most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Oh, Please tell me I didn't really say that, Van."

"Sorry, Ro," Savannah giggled, setteling down into a seated position with Toby cuddled into her side. "But you did, mate."

Avery's men began clearing the door.

"What's going on?" Amy asked them sternly.

"We're not staying here to coddle the boy, the Capitan's gone soft, it's time for us to leave."

Toby's head shot up at this. Savannah, Amy and Rory all glanced at each other. Toby gently shoved Savannah away as he stood. Sensing trouble, Savannah stood as well.

"He told you to wait, you dolt," Toby snapped. "He's your capitan, and Jack's a capitan too. Navel officers! You're honor bound to do as they tell you!"

"Honor bound?" The first mate smirked. "Do you know what kind of ship this is? What kind Sparrow's is? Do you know what they do?"

"Don't listen to him, Toby," Amy hugged the boy.

"We all sail under the Black Flag; The Jolly Rodger." He let the sentence hang in the air.

"LIAR!" Toby launched forward. "They're no wicked pirates!"

"Right!" Savannah agreed, pulling up her coat sleeves to reveal no 'P' branded on her arm.

"Oh, You think so, eh? I've seen your father cut down a thousand innocent men." Toby shrunk back at the look from the pirate, behind Savannah. He grabbed a cutlass. The men began gatering supplies for their escape.

"You're going. To remain. At your post." Toby pointed the cutlass at the first mate.

"I am not playing games with you, boy, you put that down," He looked at the blade in panic.

"One more step, and I'll use this you blaggard."

"You don't know how to fight with a cutlass, boy!"

Toby smirked. "Don't need to, do I?" Toby quickly cut the man's hand. The spot appeared, and Savannah pulled the cutlass away from the boy.

"Clever," She shrugged.

"You little swabber," He wanted to yell but he was too scared.

"Congradulations," Savannah told him.

"You made the menu. We shouldn't go out there now," Amy mocked.

"You skervy ape!" He pulled out his gun and Savannah groaned, pulling it out of his hands with ease.

"Don't shoot. The powder will blow and kill us all!" Rory reasoned. The other pirate grabbed the keys off the first mates belt.

"Mulligan, what are you doing?"

The only answer was the slamming of the door behind him.

"No honor amoung pirates." Savannah sighed. The First mate began barricading the door.

After another fifteen minuets, Avery came knocing and banging at the door, alone. They quickly opened it, and Avery grabbed the medallion away from Toby, who was polishing it. He breathed steam on it rapidly.

"Avery," Savannah growled once he stopped. "Where. Is. My. Doctor." She knew her eyes were red, but she didn't care.

"The Siren got him," Avery said sadly. "Mulligan tried to slash at me, and he jumped in front. Just a cut, but it was enough. He gave me this before she came," He handed her the sonic screwdriver. Amy gasped. "Said only you. And he said to tell you that it's not water, it's reflection. That's when she came for him."

"Reflection?" Savannah paused, eyes melting into placid grey. "REFLECTION! YES! Amy Keep Rory and Toby down here! I'll be back!" Savannah raced up to Avey's cabin, Picking up an oar and smashing all the windows.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

Savannah paused then continued smashing stuff.

"Right Jack, Jack is me, me beign Jack right sorry, Forgot! We have to destroy everything that can make a reflection. Gold, Silver, glass!" She turned from the windows and rammed the oar into a mirror several times. Avery stared at her. "What?" She looked at the broken mirror. "Oh, I know, I know, very bad luck to break it but look at it this way. We're trapped on a ship full of treasure with a creature hunting us, which can use that treasure to kill us all! With no Doctor, and I'm assuming no TARDIS!" She paused and looked at the Treasure. "And I'm very sorry about this." Savannah threw out her hands and the pile of gold and jewles at her feet exploded into a controled fire, so only the treasure would burn.

"That was the treasure of the Moghul of India!"

"Really? Good, I though it was yours."

"Jack there must have been some other way!" Avery glared.

"Look, any reflection anywhere and the siren will attack! We lost the Doctor and until I figure out a way to get him back, we have to protect Rory and Toby. I should think your son is more important than some dead man's treasure."

Avery nodded hesitantly.

"Alright. Alright."


	11. Chapter 11

"Just wait?" Rory asked, angered that he couldn't help the girl he thought of as a little sister(Even if she was older).

"Not the most ideal plan, but generally yes."

"The TARDIS?" Amy asked hopefully.

"It's been towed." Savannah shook her head.

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry we may be stuck here a while."

"So we all just wait down here then?" Rory rolled his eyes.

"The sea is still calm." Avery cut in. "Like a mirror. You go out on deck she'll rise up and attack you."

"It's okay," Savannah inturrupted. "There's no way this calm will last forever. When the wind picks up we'll all set sail! And hopefully find the Doctor."

"But for now, stay down here." Avery ordered, looking at Toby.

Savannah went up onto deck, looking up at the stars. After a little while, Avery joined her.

"It's not one star," She pointed up at polaris. "The Doctor told me when he caught me star-gazing. It's two. The Dolk Star(A/N: I don't know if that's what he says, but it was what I heard all six times I played the part over, so that's what Savannah's saying). Sirius, Binary System."

"I use it to navigate the oceans."

Savannah nodded.

"He's traveled far, like you. 'Space can be very lonely. And the greatest adventure is having someone share it with you'"

"Very wise, this Doctor of yours, isn't he?"

"I've never met anyone wiser. Or more insane, but that's a different story."

"If we get out of this I'm taking him back to England," Avery switched the topic to Toby. "He can't stay with me. I'm not the father he needs."

Savannah looked at the man in front of her, doing a quick read of his past.

"Who are you, Henry Avery?" Avery looked over at her. "Respected Naval offiver, wife and child at home. How did you end up here, wandering the oceans with boat of rouges?"

Avery sighed. "I've set my course now, nothing I can do to alter it."

Savannah smiled softly and looked back up at the sky.

"People stared at it for centuries and never knew; things can change when you least expect it." She patted him on the shoulder, and left. She walked down to Avery's quarters and stared out the window. She felt strange. She crossed her arms and put most of her weight on her right foot.

"You're starting to stand like him now." Amy came up behind her. Savannah shushed her. "What do you see?"

"Feels like something's out there. Staring straight at us, Amy." Suddenly, there was thunder, and the ship creaked. Savannah looked at Amy for a split second before taking a deep breath. "MAN THE SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILS!" Then she ran back above deck. She helped Avery, Rory and Amy with the navigating of the ship.

Avery pointed at Amy and Rory.

"To the rigging you sea dogs! Let go the sails! AVANTI!" Then he broke off into french(A/N: I think. If not, then he says "put the bunting in the sack of the clews").

"I swear he's making half this stuff up!" Amy shouted.

"Well, we're gonna need a phrase book!" Rory replied.

Avery pointed at his son. "Toby! Find my coat!" The boy nodded. "My compass is inside it, boy!" Avery waited until Toby was opening the hatch before turning back to Amy and Rory. "Heave ho you blige rats!"

"Rats was all I could hear!" Savannah called down to them.

Suddenly everyone heard a metallic rolling sound. Savannah looked over and saw Toby looking at a gold crown that had rolled away from the coat he was carrying. He turned, confused, to his father. He turned back when the Siren sprang up and she began singing. He smiled and reached for her.

"Don't let her take you!" Avery said. He began to advance to get his son before she could. "NO!"

Toby screamed as soon as he touched the Sirens skin, and was obliterated into dust. Savannah ran down when the Sirens back was turned and tossed away the crown. She vanished. Savannah advanced angily on Avery. This was all his fault.

"You couldn't give up the gold, could you? THAT'S WHY YOU TURNED PIRATE!" No one noticed Rory standing on the ship's rail, looking out into the water. "Your comission, your wife YOUR SON! Just how much is that treasure worth to you, man? ENOUGH THAT YOUR SON HAD TO BE TAKEN?" She jumped as she heard a thud and and Rory yelled.

"Savannah, I can't see him! I'm going- I'm going in!"

"No! Amy no!" Savannah grabbed her by the shoulders. "He's drowning!"

"No-"

"HE'S DROWNING! You go in after him you'll drown too! There's only one thing that can save Rory now!"

"What are you talking about?" Amy shouted.

"The Siren! The Siren, she wants him, we got to releas her!"

"Savannah no! The Doctor wouldn't want you to!" Amy begged, pulling on her as she went to a barrel.

"Yes he would! It's why he gave me this," She pulled out his sonic screwdriver. She used it to oped the barrel, and found the water inside completely still and glowing a radient Poseiden blue which quickly turned green when the Siren sprang out, looking for Rory.

"He's drowning! Go find him!" Savannah pointed to the water.

"Savannah, what did you do?"

"Amy if he stays in the water he'll die!"

"Bu- But she'll destroy him!"

"No, She's not just some ravenous being! She's intelligent, we can reason with her! And maybe, just maybe they're all alive somewhere, Amy don't you see? Think like the Doctor!"

"We have to follow!" Amy realized, Savannah nodded.

"Are the two of you mad?"

"Probably a bit! But if we ever want to see them again, we've got to let the Siren take us! We'll prick our fingers. Agreed, yeah?"

"Aye," Avery agreed. Both looked to Amy.

Amy looked at Savannah, then nodded. "Aye!"

"AYE!" Savannah took Avery's hand first, then Amy's, and then her own, pricking them in that order with a nail from the barrel. The Siren popped up. They all reached for her. Then all way silent.

Savannah's eyes snapped open. She looked around.

"Savannah, where are we?" Amy groaned. Savannah caught a glimpse of the window.

"We havent moved." She whispered. Amy sat up and looked too. "We're in exactly the same place as before."

"We're on a ghost ship," Avery stated. Savannah shook her head.

"No, it's real! Spaceship trapped in a temporal rift." She spun in a circle, taking in everything before she stopped, holding her spinning head.

"How can two ships be in the same place?"

"They can't. It's a different plane. Different world, like the TARDIS." Savannah picked up scrap metal and threw it. It went through, and landed on the deck of Avery's ship. "You look into a mirror and think your seeing a different world, only this time it's reality."

An alarm suddenly went off. Savannah looked at Amy and the three went to look for the source.

"The signal?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"The distress call?"

"Uh-huh."

"There was a second ship here, the whole time?" They heard singing.

"And the Siren is on board."

A door in front of them automatically opened, revealing an alien. Avery rose his gun, but Savannah pushed lightly on it to lower it.

"Dead." She stated. She lead the way down the small hallway, into the control room. The pilot, also dead, sat staring blankly into Avery's quarters.

"You were right," Amy whispered. "There was someone staring at us the whole time. How long has this ship been marooned here?"

"Long enough for the capitan to have run out of grog." Avery answered.

"Water and rum have nothing to do with this, my friend." Savannah pulled out the sonic screwdriver. She scanned the alien.

"I don't understand," Amy looked to Savannah for answers as the older girl rolled her eyes at the screwdriver and waved her hands in front of the alien. Amy watched her eyes go completely white, except the pupil, and a cinder colored ring fading towards the center. She figured Savannah was asking Hades for assistance. "If he's the captain, what's the Siren,"

"Same as us," Savannah had double voices, her's and Hades'. "Stowaway." She blinked, her eyes returning to their normal blue.

"She killed it?" Savannah scanned it with the screwdriver again.

"Human bacteria." She read the results.

"What?" Amy replied, confused.

"A virus, from there," The distractedly pointed to the window. "It was airborne, coming through the portal. We're already immune to it. They weren't. That's what killed it, didn't get it's Jaaaaabs." She put her hand down and pulled it up, looking disgusted. "Oh look."

"What is it?" Amy asked in worry for her friend.

"SNEEZE!" She shook her hand. "Alien Boogies!" She wiped it on Amy on her way past. Amy scoffed.

They walked through another door, into what looked like a med bay. Savannah scanned the area with the sonic screwdriver to confirm it.

"That's Magraw!" Avery pointed at one of the unconcious men. "He's one of my men! My entire crew is here!" He looked around. "TOBY!"

"Shh" Savannah warned.

"RORY!"

"SHHHHHH Amy!" She hissed. She noticed the TARDIS behind a plastic curtain.

"We have to get him out of here," Avery said, motioning to Toby.

"Wait!" Savannah walked to him and waved her hands over him. "Fever's gone."

She walked over to Rory and did the same. "Ah,"

"He looks so well," Amy said.

"She's keeping them alive." Savannah said, "Stasis lock, look," She slowly walked over to a shirtless, unconcious Doctor, who looked to be regenerating. "Just a scratch, Avery?" She deadpanned. Avery chuckled nervously. "Anyways, his body wants to regenerate, but the stasis lock is keeping him well enough that he won't."

"The Doctor's gonna regenerate?" Amy looked sad.

"No." Savannah shook her head. "And it's not a curse," she lifted the Doctor's hand and picked up a small card from a shelf. "It's a tissue sample. Why get a tissue sample from someone you're about to kill?"

"Help me get Rory up."

"Uh," Savannah rushed to Rory's other side. They had barely moved before the singing started. "She's coming!" She grabbed Amy's arm, motioning to Avery. They hid behind a large medical board. Medical board?

The Siren went to a stirring Rory's side, singing quietly. Rory calmed quickly, and fell asleep again.

"Anesthetic." Savannah whispered.

"What?" Avery asked.

"Her music, that song. It put's their body in stasis."

Avery saw the Siren singing to Toby and Panicked.

"Avery NO!" Savannah tried in vain to stop him. The Siren screamed at him. Savannah ran to The Doctor's side as the Siren advanced on Avery, red as she could be. Savannah sneezed loudly into her hands. The Siren turned on her, fire bursting in her hands. "Woah, Fire, what does fire do? Burn? No, sanitize, fire sanitizes." She took out a hanky and blew her nose, throwing it away from her.

The Siren turned and threw the fire on the hanky, blowing it up.

"No way," Savannah whispered. Amy ran to unhook Rory. The Siren turned to Amy. "Amy stop, don't interfere, don't TOUCH him! Anesthetic, tissue samples, SCREENS steril working coditions, IGNORE THE DOCTOR'S PREVIOUS THEORIES! He's wrong."

"Yeah well we stopped paying attention a while back, didn't we?" Amy snapped.

Savannah pointed at the Not-So-Siren.

"She's not a killer at all! SHE'S A DOCTOR!"

The doctor lowered her arms and turned to her normal green. Amy stared.

"This is an automated sick-bay," Savannah explained softly. "It's been teleporting everyone on board, her crew are dead, so the sick-bay's got nothing to do, it's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle." She put her hands on her head. "Look at her! A virtual doctor, able to sterilize a whole room."

"Able to BURN your FACE OFF!"

"She's just an interface, seep through the join between this plane and ours. Broadcast in our world. Protine circuitry means she can change her form. So she can become a human doctor for humans. OOOOH! She's good!"

Amy went to touch Rory, but jumped back when the doctor hissed.

"She won't let us take them," Avery suddenly spoke up, walking to Toby's side.

"Hold on. I'll get the Doctor." She made sure the program doctor was looking at her, before moving slowly to her Doctor. "Can I?" The program hissed when she went to touch him. She snapped her hand away. "Come here, please, doctor," The program doctor floated over to Savannah. "I promise this won't hurt him, I just want to show you something. So can I?"

The program hesitated, but nodded. Savannah lightly grabbed the silver chain that was around the Doctor's neck. "Look," She pulled out the necklace that she gave him on her coronation. My initals," She let the program run her fingers over the engraved 'ST' in the silver. She then clicked the locket-watch open. "And a picture of me," She pointed at the bottom, left half. "And one of him," There was one of his current regeneration.

The program held out her hand. A white light appeared.

"Savannah?" Amy called. Savannah shushed her, and placed her hand in the light. The progam stepped away. Savannah turned to the Doctor, calling on all the healing gods and goddesses she knew. Her eyes turned bright, molten gold, and she lay her hand on the open gash on the Doctors stomach. Savannah felt the power flow past her fingers into his body.

Everyone watched in awe as the Doctors skin sewed itself shut, and the gold glow of regeneration disappeared.

He opened his eyes and grinned up at her.

"Allo, Princess." She handed him his screwdriver, silently. He took it, guessing she was mad again. He turned to Amy.

"What'd I miss?"

"Rory almost dying."

"Not much, then?"

Savannah rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly, catching him off gaurd.

"Never do that again." She whispered, kissing him just under his ear. "Never."

The Doctor let her go, smiling softly. "I will."

"I know," She sighed.

"Now, what's wrong Amy?"

"He's my husband! Why can't I touch him?"

"Show her, Amy." Savannah ordered.

"Show her your ring!" The Doctor added.

"She may be virtual, but she's intelligent, you can't do anything without her consent." Savannah stepped up and grabbed Amy's hand. "Come on, now. A sophisticated girl like you, it's gotta be in your core program." The program looked at Savannah.

"Look," It's eyes snapped to Amy. "He's very ill, okay, I just want to look after him!" Tears filled Amy's eyes, and the Doctor looked on proudly at Savannah. She'd figured it all out without him. "Why won't you let me near my husband?"

Realization hit the programs eyes, as Amy's tears spilled over. She held her hand out, the light appearing again.

"Savannah?" Amy asked again.

"Put your hand in the light, Amy, it's a consent form. She knows you'd rather be the one dying, if it saved him."

Amy did, and the program disappeared. Amy rushed to turn off the machine. He sat up gasping. "He can't breathe, turn it back on!" She ordered Amy heatedly.

"Doctor, Savannah, what do I do? We can't just leave him here!"

"He'll die if you take him out!" Avery stated.

"WORRY ABOUT YOUR OWN, AVERY, GAWD!"

"Down, girl," The Doctor sighed.

"Ugh, Amy wake him up, but don't unplug him. I need to do something with the TARDIS. He's a nurse Amy, he'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Just wake him up," Savannah called back, Already in the TARDIS. She gathrered blankets and lay them on the floor, just as Amy and the Doctor dragged a dying Rory in.

Amy began giving Rory CPR.

"Savannah," The Doctor whispered in her ear. "We need Poseidon. Now,"

She nodded, and pushed Amy's hands away. "Sorry, Amy."

"Just save him!"

.5

Breath

_Poseidon..._

_**What is it you require, child?**_

.5

Breath

_Help me save him. Please._

_**What reason do you give me?**_

.5

Beath

_He's my friend. No, my brother._

1

_If he dies I shall be Very cross._

2

_And quite possibly not allow you to use me as a vessel._

_3_

_Maybe commit suicide._

_4_

_That's one hell of an option. _

_5_

_**You drive a hard bargin.**_

A sea blue glow encased both her palms and she placed them on the side of Rory's neck, breathing air into his lungs one last time. She felt the salty tast of the water go from his mouth to her own, and as he took in a gasp of air, she decided to overlook the grossness of that.

Savannah spit the water out the TARDIS' door.

_Thank you, Poseiden._

_**Humph.**_ Savannah smiled. The Doctor grabbed her down from his spot on the ground, into his lap.

"You did it."

"That I did." She grinned. She watched Amy carefully wrap Rory in a robe. The Doctor stood with Savannah. "You should put a shirt on," The walked to the console.

"So should you," Savannah crossed her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Running a scan."

"Of..." She watched his eyes dart to Amy. Savannah looked at the screen. It said pregnancy test. It kept switching from negative to positive. "Oh geeze."

"Good night, you two," Amy called from the stairs.

"Good night Amelia," The called in unison, smiling up at her.

"You only call me Amelia when you worry about me, Doctor,"

"I always worry about you," He responded, looking at the screen again.

The look on Amy's face told Savannah that she was seeing the Doctor dying. Savannah sighed, and gave her a near invisible shake of the head.

"Mutual."

"Go to BED, Pond," The Doctor ordered, letting frustration slip into his voice. He was still getting the same results. Savannah ran her fingers up his arm, gently, calming him. Amy rolled her eyes at him and turned with Rory to go up the stairs.

Savannah and the Doctor turned to the screen once more.

"Oh, Amelia," The Doctor sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

"What. Is. That. Smell?" A very bleary eyed Savannah burst into the TARDIS' kitchen. The Doctor stood there with a spatula in hand, and flour everywhere on his face. The innocent face he made had Savannah on the floor in a fit of giggles. "You made pancakes?"

"I remembered they were your favorite. I wanted to make up the whole 'almost dying in the seventeenth century' thing. So here we are!" He handed her a very large stack of pancakes.

"Thank you, Doctor," Savannah took the plate and kissed his cheek. She began stuffing her face. "Tho, bear dar be moing uuday?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Amy came in, scolding Savannah half heartedly. Rory was behind her. He made two cups of tea and a cup of coffee. He handed the coffee to Savannah. "What did you even say?"

Savannah swallowed, and took a sip of coffee.

"I said, 'So, where are we going today?' Cuz I wanna know!" They turned to the Doctor.

"I've decided to give you and Amy a spa day in Hawaii."

"Oh, Oh you Kiss up! I wasn't that mad at you!"

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean you two don't deserve it." Rory smiled. He had spoken with the Doctor about this a while ago. He agreed whole heartedly that they deserved it.

"But it's too much!" Amy protested.

"Not at all!" The Doctor held up a creditcard. "Universe credit. Unlimited."

"Comprimise. The TARDIS let me program a Spa into her when I was eight. That was where I was that one day I was randomly gone and you flipped your shit." Savannah grinned at him.

"Hey!"

"Deal!" Rory grinned.

"So, Savannah, Amy, go change into your swimsuits." The Doctor pointed at the door. Savannah grinned happily at him. She quickly changed out of her PJ's and into her beach wear.

When she opened her door, she giggled, seeing that the TARDIS had shifted her corridors around so that, not only could the Doctor find the Spa, but so it was placed right outside her room.

The Doctor was standing by a massage table with a grin on his face. He gestured to the table.

"Your Highness," He helped her up onto the table. She lay on her stomach. She could see Amy squeezed with Rory into one of the mud baths, with their swim suits hanging neatly on a nearby changing screen. Ew.

"You," She looked the Doctor up and down. "Look utterly ridiculous." He was wearing obnoxious Star Wars swim trunks, and overly large aviator sunglasses perched on his head.

"Thank you." He leaned down when Savannah raised her hands to him. She swiped the glasses. "Hey!" She tossed them away.

"Leave them," She ordered lightly. "What's your plan, Doc?"

"Don't call me Doc," He laughed. "I shall be your masseuse for today." He bowed mock regally. "May I?" He cracked his knuckles.

"You may." Savannah lay her head on her crossed arms. The Doctor untied the laces of her bikini top, trying to keep his pure intentions in mind. Savannah sighed softly, as his hands began expertly hitting the pressure points he knew were tense. He worked on the knots in her shoulders, first, releasing aches she'd had since the Siren.

He wasn't shocked at all at how tense she was. He'd left her alone for close to three hours on that ship.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Princess." He now ran his hands over her lower back, ignoring her small groans of pleasure. "I just couldn't let Avery get taken while he had his son there."

"I understand. I was just terrified I'd loose you. Again."

"Again?"

Savannah noticed her slip up.

"Well, yeah, you left for eighteen years, Doctor."

"I know. I know, and I'm so sorry." He released the last knot in her back. "What next."

Savannah smirked, having the urge to say 'full body massage'.

"Come on, idiot," She heard him laugh gently. Once she wraped her top half in a towel, she stood, taking his hand and pulling him over to the sauna. It had windows, but Savannah had the telepathic thoughts to make them black out, or turn to wood. This spa room was entirely designed by her. She OWNED this room.

The sauna was made of wood on the inside, like a traditional one. Only difference was it was bigger on the inside, like the TARDIS herself was. There were two wooden lounge chairs, a small wooden bed, a shelf to place things on, and also, two levels to sit on. The Doctor gaped as Savannah sat, and allowed the towel to pool at her waist.

"Savannah,"

"Shut up and get in here," She ordered. He closed the door and sat beside her. The windows blacked out. Savannah wouldn't do anything. Her bikini didn't need to be tied up to stay in place. She just knew how to shop like that.

The Doctor slowly relaxed, growing acustomed to the heat. He looked over at Savannah and found her eyes closed, her breathing even. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You seem comfortable." He told her.

"I am." She opened her blue eyes and smiled lazily at him. He gazed at her lovingly, not even bothering to hide it. She blushed.

"I'm glad." He pulled her into him, moing them to one of the lounge chairs. He lay first, then settled her between his legs. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, again. Just enjoying the feel of being in his arms.

The Doctor could smell her scent rolling off of her in waves.

"Don't fall asleep," He mumbled. "We'll roast."

"No," Savannah laughed. "I'll roast. You'll regenerate."

The Doctor snorted, and leaned his head forward, placing his lips onto savannah's neck and shoulder. Her laughter turned into breathy gasps.

"Sorry," He mumbled, once he pulled away. "You smell good,"

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna go lay down." Savannah stood and walked away from the Doctor, out of the sauna and out of the spa all together.

She walked back into her room and changed into clothes. She picked up her phone. There was a text from Luke Smith's best friend. Savannah had met them entirely on accident. She accidently chased an alien into a school, and boom, there was Luke, right by her side and helping her to destroy it. Clyde and Ronnie came to help with the cover up.

"Call." Was the only thing it said. Savannah quickly diled his number.

"Hello?"

"Clyde?"

"Savannah?"

"Yeah, What's up, mate?" Savannah made her way to the TARDIS' console room. She punched in the co-ordinates for Ronnie's house.

"UNIT just showed up here, claiming that the Doctor was dead."

"What?"

"Yeah, Is it true?"

"I- hold on." Savannah ran to the Spa room in a panic. "AMY!" Savannah stared at the red head, who was just like, 'What?'

"Yea?"

"Where's the Doctor?"

"He never left the Sauna." Amy pointed.

Savannah opened the door to the sauna, but there was no Doctor.

"Damn it Theta! I'll be there in a few, Clyde."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13 Death of the Doctor pt 1

The Death of the Doctor-Part 1

"We aren't doing anything until Savannah gets here!" Clyde argued with the UNIT officer.

"We're not even positive she'll even come!" The officer replied. She was about to continue, but was cut off by the metallic groaning sound of the TARDIS, then the pounding of three sets of footsteps up the stairs.

Savannah pushed the door open.

"What the hell happened?" She glared at the UNIT officer. "Karim you got some spaining to do. Clyde, SJ, Rani, Mr. Smith and K-9 this is Amy and Rory Pond,"

"Van it doesn't work like that," Rory protested softly, waving awkwardly.

"It does in our world." Savannah went and stood next to Clyde and Rani. Sarah Jane didn't turn from the window. Savannah figured she was downright devestated, in denile.

"The Doctor was found ten thousand lightyears away by a race called the Shansheeth." Karim held up a rock. "They sent us this. It's called an epitaph stone. It's a recording device; the equivilent to a death notice." She placed it in Sarah Janes palm. "The Shansheeth are what you might call 'intergalactic undertakers' "

"Oh come on! There's no such thing! Right Savannah?"

"Sarah," Savannah sighed. "Shall you take this, Mr. Smith?"

"Sarah Jane, I can confirm that the Shansheeth are known throughout the universe as the carers of the dead. It is said that they travel the battlefields of outer space, looking for heroes to bring home."

"Yeah, well, that's quite enough from you, thanks, just shut up." She held up the stone. "Play this thing." Sarah Jane placed the stone in Mr. Smith's scanner.

A big...thing popped up and Savannah shivered. They'd gotten a similar stone and message when her father died.

"That's a big bird," Amy whispered into Savannah's ear. Savannah nodded.

"I suppose it's meant to be ironic that they're a race of vulture people," Rory was on her other side. Savannah nodded again.

"I bring condolences from the Claw Shansheeth of the Fifteenth funeral fleet upon this terrible day." Mr. Smith paused the recording.

"Well, How could you trust that thing just look at him!" Sarah Jane laughed.

"SARAH!" Savannah shook her head in disbelief. "That's not fair!"

"Hey," Rani inturrupted. "Since when do we judge on appearences?

"Since this lot started lying!" Sarah pointed at Karim. "Savannah arrived in the TARDIS! That mean's the Doctor is still alive!"

"Not, necessarily, Sarah." Savannah muttered. "The TARDIS has an emergency protocol she programed into herself. She won't respond to someone other then River Song, the Doctor or myself driving her, and Only responds to River if one of us is with her in the Console room with her."

"WHY ARE YOU LYING?"

"OKAY!" Rani stood. "Look, I hope this is all one big mistake I really do. But for the Doctors sake, we've got to find the facts."

"Which means, we stop and we listen." Savannah finished. Sarah Jane looked at her for a long time.

"Yeah," She said in a high pitched voice.

"Good."

Mr. Smith played the recording. It only served to make Savannah, Amy, and Rory completely confused. Savannah had, after all, seen the Doctor five minuets before this had started. Benefit of the doubt, she reminded herself.

"The Shansheeth journey to the wasteland of the Crimsen Heart, whereupon we found the body of the last Time Lord. Witnesses say that he parrished, saving the lives of 500 children from stile of monstrosity.

"Sounds like him." Clyde muttered.

"He never interferes. Unless there's children crying." Amy agreed, remembering the Starship UK.

"The Doctors homeworld is long since lost." The Shansheeth continued. "Legends spoke of his love of the Earth; therefore the Shansheeth shall return the Doctor to the human race. The only other option was Cententrial Six, but the Queen of that planet is missing."

Savannah awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Oh weep for him, peoples of the Earth, for the universe feels darker tonight." the Recording blinked out of existance.

"Amy, Rory, go in the TARDIS. Stay there. She'll take you away."

"Savannah,"

"Please, Rory, Just go." She pulled the Ponds close. "I think something not very quite right here. I don't know what, so I want you safe. If you stay by the TARDIS the cloister bell will sound. If you here it, get inside her as fast as you can. Ew, that's what she said."

Rory laughed softly and pulled her into a hug. Amy kissed her cheek and both got inside the TARDIS. The TARDIS took off to an unknown destination.

"You just said no one else can fly the TARDIS," Karim glared.

"No one else is flying her, she can fly herself, too, you know." Savannah rolled her eyes.

"UNIT will be in charge of the funeral in conjunction with the Shansheeth," Karim sighed. "We'll be using base 5 inside Mt. Snowdon and will arrange transportation and acommodation for all of you."

"Thank you." Savannah and Sarah Jane replied at the same time, grins on their faces.

"So you'll both come?"

"Oh yes," Savannah laughed.

"Nothing is going to make us miss this! We'll be there!"

"I personally want to know how he got out of the sauna without Amy noticing." Savannah shrugged.

Everyone left to go make plans. Sarah Jane lowered the blindes, and Savannah sat on the wooden steps.

"I've always thought," Sarah Jane began. "If ever the Doctor dies, I'd feel it." Savannh nodded, knowing this. She'd felt it back in America. When He _had_ died.

"Wherever he is. Far away or right there next to you, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"That feeling for him we have is something mutual between us. " Savannah lay her hand on the TARDIS key. "Hello Luke, by the way."

"Hey Sav. And just because you didn't feel something, doesn't mean a thing."

"It means something." Savannah confirmed.

"We don't think he's dead!" Sarah Jane smiled.

"We're going to that funeral, Luke,"

"But only to find out what's going on!"

Savannah slept in Luke's room, that night. Or, she would have been sleeping, if not for trying to get into contact with the Doctor. She eventually exhausted herself and passed out. When she woke up, she looked at her watch and yelped. Ten minuets! She had been smart enough to Leve clothes here for emergencies. She pulled open her drawer in Luke's dresser and pulled on a skirt and a graphic Tee with a hoodie.

She was out front tying the laces on her heels when a black UNIT issued car pulled up. Sarah Jane came up next to Savannah with a smile.

"Bang on time," She proceeded to walk to the car, spotting Rani's father. "Ah! Don't worry Haresh, I'll look after them!"

Haresh smiled sympatetically.

"Sorry to hear about the bad news."

"No need," Savannah said as she slipped into the back seat of the car.

"I'm fine." Sarah Jane finished.

Haresh began to walk away after saying good-bye to Rani.

"Keep the school running without me sir," Clyde grinned, "While I drive off in my-AH!" He pulled his hand away. "Did you see that?"

"Static electricity! If you payed more attention in class..." Haresh rolled his eyes.

"Come on you! Get in!" Sarah Jane urged. Clyde brushed it off and slid in next to Rani. The ride to the Base was long, but when they finally got there, Clyde stuck his head out the window and grinned.

"Now that is what I call a BASE!" Savannah laughed and pulled Clyde back in. They pulled into the base, right in front of Karim. Savannah climbed over Clyde to get out first, leaving the teen blushing.

"I've given bedrooms to each of you. The funeral takes place at nine-hundred hours tomorrow, so that gives you time to aclimatize. The doors to the funeral wing will be sealed at twenty-one hundred hours. This is still a working military base so you'll only have access to the specified areas." Karim led them down hallways as she spoke.

"Hm," Sarah Jane scoffed. "That's nice."

"Bring us all this way to tell us we're not trusted." Savannah put her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"Uhm, who else is coming?" Rani decided to stop the argument before it got started.

"Well it's all been a bit of a rush, the brigadier's still stranded in Peru and Ms. Shaw can't make it back from moonbase until sunday."

Clyde paused.

"You've got a moonbase?" He looked around. "Aw man I am running out of reactions!"

"No you really aren't" Savannah laughed, grabbing his arm. "Come on,"

"OI!" Everyone all stopped in the hall way, glaring down it, except for Karim. "You've got Graske!"

"What are you doing with Graske?" Savannah finished Rani's thought.

"I knew it, I said there was something going on." Sarah Jane glared at Karim.

"Sorry what's the problem?" Karim seemed genuinely confused. The rest seemed outraged.

"They've met Graske before." Savannah answered.

"And believe me, they're trouble." Clyde added.

"OH! They're not Graske, they're Groske!"

A little Groske walked over to them.

"Groske very different," It informed. "Groske are blue, hate Graske. Graske make me stamp my feet!" Savannah giggled softly as the Groske stomped his feet as he walked. He smiled up at her.

"The Groske were stranded on Earth in 2006. We took them in, and they've been earning their keep as workmen."

"Groske build rocket for funeral! COME AND SEE come and see!" The Groske waved them over.

"Rocket?" Savannah whispered angrily. You can't put a Time Lord's body in a rocket!

"The type fifteen rocket will take the Doctor's body into space." Karim led the group to follow the Groske. "Sealed inside a lead lined coffin. Then he'll be set free. In death as in life."

Karim's words and the sight of the rocket set Savannah's anger alight once again.

"Very poetic."

"You're doing it wrong." Savannah scolded Karim. "You don't know what to do and the universe will explode; it's happened before!"

"I think it's beautiful. What he deserves." Rani smiled.

"Bimey, though, what a way to go! That's a real, proper rocket."

"Boy Smells!" The Groske's random exclimation made Savannah laugh, which seemed to be it's goal.

"Oh! Thanks a bunch! You...short little titch!" Clyde snapped. Savannah laughed harder.

"Clyde!" Rani scolded. "Of all the things for you to laugh at? Hight!" Clyde glared at her.

"Yeah, you smelly bad smell boy!"

"Well you blue...bluey blueness."

"Anyway!" Karim inturrupted, making Savannah go silent. "This area's about to be cut off as part of the curfew. I can take you to your bedrooms. Then the Shansheeth are holding a gathering of rememberence." Everyone followed Karim out. Savannah left more slowly, to get a really good look at the rocket.

"Just watch it you!" Clyde pointed at the Groske, coming to stand next to Savannah.

"But you see, Time Traveler's Love!" Savannah's head snapped up at this. "Boy so bright. He smells of time!" Savannah grabbed Clyde's hand. It was glowing with electricity.

"What do you mean?" Clyde panicked.

"He's coming!" The Groske walked away. The sparking died down and Savannah dropped his hand. Clyde closed it carefully in a fist.

"Come on, Clyde. And don't say anything."

After visiting their rooms, they were led into the funeral wind. The Shansheeth were there.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," They said.

"Who are all these people?" Clyde asked as he watched Savannah sit down next to the coffin.

"Old soldiers," Karim answered. "It's not easy to find friends of the Doctor, he'd come and go with out a trace."

"Think of all the lives he touched. The whole planet should be in mourning, but nobody knows." Rani looked very sad.

"Can we see him?" Savannah suddenly asked, standing. The Claw Shansheeth looked at her.

"I want to see, too," Sarah Jane nodded.

"I don't think you'd want to."

"Ohhh sounds like you're hiding something. You need something more then DNA to confirm his identity. Who better then someone who was with him most recently," Savannah grinned.

"Savannah, He-he was hurt." Savannah smirked, but Sarah Jane broke down. She'd have felt if he was hurt. They were lying.

"Okay."

She was going to find out why.


	14. Chapter 14 Death of the Doctor part 2

Savannah hugged Sarah Jane.

"I don't even know what he looks like."

"He's still the most handsom man in the universe. Sarah Jane they're lying. I can feel it, SJ, can't you?" Savannah whispered quietly. "They wouldn't now much about him."

"I think he regenerated." Sarah Jane went on. Karim suddenly looked alarmed. "Last time I saw him. He didn't say a word he just looked at me. That body could have a different face, and I won't even know if it's him or not."

Karim left in a hurry after that, and Savannah requested that Clyde and Rani let her and Sarah Jane have some space. They agreed, and sat over the aisle.

"Close your eyes," the Shansheeth began plaing his harp. "And remember." Everyones eyes closed. Savannah remembered; but not the Doctor. She remembered everything the TARDIS had ever told her about him and his companions. She was interupted by a small crash. She turned and saw an older but still pretty looking...

"Well I'll be," She exclaimed. "Josephine Grant!"

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly as Savannah bent down to help pick up the glass. "Don't mind me. I brought flowers, silly me, won't matter. But I just saw these lillies and thought they would be apropriate. Oh and the vase was so beautiful. It was hand blown by Asian Argentines. Well, I don't suppose it was hand blown, because...glass would get really really hot!"

"I'm so sorry for your loss," One of the Shansheeth told her, bowing it's head. Jo's grandson looked a little spooked. Especially when his gran just started chatting with it.

"Yes, thank you OH aren't you lovely!"

"I'm so sorry for your loss,"The other said.

"Oh I know; it's terrible isn't it? Oh you are so gorgeous! Oh I wish I had my glasses. You're like...A vulture! A big, alien VULTURE!"

Savannah snorted at Rory's almmost exact words. Jo grabbed her grandson and pulled him over.

"Babe, aren't they wonderful?" She noticed his expression. "Oh, no, don't be afraid! It's just like I taught you! Oh, you know, I've missed all this!" She hugged him from the side. She handed him the flowers, asking him to do something with them. He stood over next to Savannah, where he felt safer, even if he didn't know why.

"I'm Santiago." He told her, handing her the flowers.

"Well, thank you for the flowers. But, I'm kind of...maybe, taken? I'll let you know, the TARDIS keeps track of every companion, so I'll come 'round one time. It all depends." Savannah smiled softly at him.

They listend to Jo rant to Sarah Jane for a minuet, before sitting with Rani and Clyde.

"Sorry," He told them. "That's my gran. You get used to it."

"We already are, Savannah talks like that a lot." Clyde grinned.

"Oi!"

"Haha."

"I'm Rani!" She smiled at him.

"And I'm Clyde, mate." Clyde shook hands with Santiago.

"Yeah, I'm Santiago."

"Wow! Good name!" Rani complimented.

"Mmhm. I just got stuck with princess."

"Yeah, I was born in a caravan in the foot hills of the Andes. You're a prinncess?"

"She's a queen. They should have called you Andy." Clyde remarked. Savannah snorted and shoved him. Then she drowned everything out. Until Sarah Jane grabbed her and pulled her away, to the room she shared with Jo. Clyde, Santiago and Rani all shared a look before following.

"Right." Sarah Jane held up her diary. "We need to make a list; of anyone who'd want to fake the Doctor's death, and why?"

"That's a long list." Savannah mumbled.

"So these will help us think!" Jo held up candles. "Scented like jatamansie oil. It's a herb from the banks of the Ganges. It helps to...focus the mind." Jo walked back over to her bag.

"Well just go and...get some tea," Rani stood, grabbing her jacket. Santiago and Clyde followed.

"No, no, no, just hot water for me, please sweet heart!" Jo called after, "I've got some powdered lapachou(A/N: I honestly have no clue about half the things Jo says so bear with me, here, people)." She laughed. "You know, the Doctor took me to this place once called Peladon," Savannah inwardly groaned, and Sarah Jane paused. The Doctor had taken both of them to Peladon, as well. "The spell of lapachou, well it reminds me of, well of the royal palace."

"I WENT TO PELADON!" Sarah Jane announced.

"You never did!" Jo grinned.

"With the great beast, Aggador," Savannah sighed, feeling like a third wheel.

"SAME PLANET!" Jo hugged them both. Savannah pushed out of it and followed the kids out.

"I'm coming with."

"It's tragic! I can't believe he's dead!" Rani complained. Savannah got a shiver down her back and looked at Clyde. She greabbed it, and examined the blue energy again.

"I always wanted to meet the Doctor." Santiago told Rani. "Too late now."

"I really wish he was here right now." Clyde's voice was frightened.

"Me too," Rani replied.

"No. I mean I really wish he was here right now, to explain this." He showed his hand to Rani, and she gasped.

"It's happening again!"

"We know," Savannah hissed.

"But keep it down this is UNIT! They'll capture me and dissect me!"

"Wait, again,"

"Last time they met the Doctor,"

"We were trapped in some kind of a time loop."

"And the Doctor's TARDIS, it kept phasing in and out."

"I touched it, and this happened."

"Artron energy," Savannah muttered quietly, letting the blue sparks jump to her skin. "Part of the TARDIS. That's why it doesn't effect me. She made a bond with me years ago."

"Hehe, woah!" Santiago laughed. "And you thought my life was good!"

Rani and Savannah laughed.

"SMELLY GETTING CLOSER!" They turned and saw the Groske

"What do you know about this stuff?" Clyde yelled at it. Savannah took a step forward.

"CLOSER AND CLOSER!" Then it took off. Savannah followed quickly.

"Come on," She called.

"Oi, come back here blue boy!" The others followed at Clyde's insult. They chased it through the halls.

"He's like a mouse in a maze!" Clyde shouted. He and Savannah both climbed into the air vent after the Groske.

"Oh! Honestly you'll be fine!" Rani told Santiago. "We do this sort of thing all the time!"

"My grandma's handcuffed herself up to Robert Mcgarvey! I'm loving it! He laughed, climbing in last.

"OI!" Clyde's shouting made Savannah cringe. "Groskieeee." He called softer then. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Clyde!" Rani hissed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Savannah's anger was even quieter, scaring Clyde into silence.

"Keep it down! This is a top secret military base." Rain continued. "And they might shoot us dead! Oh and I can't have promised my dad I'd be in bed by half ten." She rolled her eyes.

Clyde suddenly stopped.

"What have we stopped for?" Asked Santiago. Savannah looked around at anything but Clyde's ass.

"Hush a minute!"

"Clyde, I'm staring at your bum!" Rani whined and Savannah held her laugh in.

"No, seriously, Shh!" He listened to something. "Guys? Back up we have to get out of here-" He cut off as the sparks jumped from his palm again. "No, nonononononoo!" He shouted. "Back up, back up, back up!"

"How do we turn around?"

"Go backwards!" Rani ordered.

"SHUFFLE!" Savannah was already halfway down the corridor, having turned the first time Clyde said to move.

There was a high pitched bird sceech.

"Faster," Clyde snapped and Rani cried out. "SHUFFLE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

They shuffled until they were out of the vent again.

"We've got to get out of here, okay?" Clyde told them. They all agreed and began running, but ran into Sarah Jane and Jo.

"Sarah Jane!" Savannah cried.

"We've got to get out of here! It's the Shansheen, They want you, Jo and Savannah, this whole thing's a trap!"

"I knew it!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"Oh if they're lying, that means the Doctor's still alive!" Jo and Sarah Jane high-fived.

"Well of course I'm still alive, Jo! I'd have thought that was obvious! CATCH UP!" The Doctor's voice came through Clyde's mouth. Savannah gave a soft growl, but grinned none the less.

"What? I beg your pardon."

"Clyde is that you?" Really Sarah Jane? Did it SOUND like Clyde?

"Of course it's not it's ME! Ugh, Savannah, help!" The Doctor/Clyde pointed at Savannah.

"He's using Clyde as a reciever. He's keyed into his residual Artron energy so that he can organize a very complicated biological swap across ten thousand lightyears."

"Hold on," The Doctor said. Clyde's back arched and he let out a loud shout of pain. Artron energy surrounded him for a moment.

"That wasn't me." He gasped. "That wasn't me, speaking. Savannah what was it?"

"Three guesses." Savannah's eyes lit up, all, or most of, her worry was gone. "Look at your hand." Clyde did.

"That- that's not my hand." He flexed his-the Doctor's- fingers. "Cuz...My hands not white." He suddenly let out another groan of pain as the Doctor began another swap.

"Sorry, CLYDE! But...this space...is...TAKEN!" After a series of switches, the Doctor stood before them. "Ah! Good. Sarah! Gosh that was different. Hello everyone!"

"Who are you?" Rani demanded. Savannah smirked, then frowned.

"Where's Clyde. As in, where were you which is where Clyde would be now?"

"Yeah, There we go I'm where Clyde was, he's where I was which means right now...ohhhhhh, he's in a lot of trouble and Amy and Rory aren't there to help. Uh-oh."

"IDIOT!"

"You bring him back! Whoever you are!" Roni ordered, taking a step forward. Savannah snorted and stepped around her friend. He hugged Savannah tightly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"I know." He took in her scent and squeezed her.

"Savannah why'd you hug that creep?" Roni pulled her away roughly, and the Doctor started for her, but the look in Savannah's eyes told him no.

"No, Rani, don't you see?" Sarah Jane made Rani let Savannah go. Savannah silently held her arm out to him, and his fingers ghosted over a cut she'd decided not to heal because of UNIT. "It's you, isn't it? Oh, you've done it again!"

"Hello Sarah Jane." The Doctor let that tone of voice slip in. The one he used only for Savannah or Sarah Jane.

"Doctor?" She whispered. Rani was much louder.

"That's the DOCTOR?" Savannha shushed her.

"Let them talk, Jo, and the Doctor, I mean. It's been forever for them!"

"Doctor? The Doctor, MY Doctor?" Jo was appaled.

"Yes well he can change his face," Sarah Jane reminded in a whisper.

"Into a baby's?" Savannah giggled at that. He does keep getting younger and older each time. Older because he was ageing, of course.

"OI!" He looked at Savannah and smiled. "Imagine it from my point of view the last time I saw you, Jo Grant, you were what? 21 22? It's like someone baked you!"

"OIIIII! RUDE and still not Ginger!"

"Oh does she tell you EVERYTHING," The Doctor whined at Savannah.

"Oh yes. You should be embarrassed." She took a step closer, causing him to take one too.

"Oh, Hush,"

"Make me,"

"Oh well maybe I will. Is this Deja Vu?" He asked.

"About, yeah," Savannah laughed.

"Everyone!" Santiago got Savannah attention by grabbing her around the waist. He didn't really know why, but he wanted Savannah at his side, not the Doctors. "Meanwhile!" They turned and saw the Shansheeth coming for them.

"Ah, yes," The Doctor strode foreward. "The Claw Shansheeth of the 15th Funeral Fleet. I've been looking for you. HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING PEOPLE I'M DEAD?" Savannah cringed into Santiago's side, because she knew he was angry. "Really now, telling Savannah that should have been warning enough, that it would make me angry. You've upset her!"

"I apologize. The Death Notice was released a little too soon. I shall rectify that...immediately!" The Shansheeth shot the Doctor with a red lazer, causing buth the Doctor, and Savannah, to cry out. Savannah tried to run to him, but Santiago kept hold of her. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Doctor, And Your Highness," one of the othe Shansheeth shot Savannah as well, having her go crashing through a wall.

"REST IN PEACE!" Savannah then blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15 The Death of the Doctor part

As the Doctor cried out in pain again, Savannah's eyes snapped open, blood red. She wasn't even wearing her own clothes, unlike the last time the gods had taken control. The only thing that was the same was that the TARDIS key was strung proudly around her neck.

"They hurt the Doctor." Savannah growled, in her combined voices. All of them this time, out for a little vulture blood. "They must pay." Her footfalls were quiet on the floor.

Savannah and the Gods Paused, seeing not the Doctor on the ground, in pain, but Clyde, standing. Perfectly fine.

"They shall pay later." She hissed, and all the gods except Hades left her. Even Hades allowed himself to be hidden behind her own blue eyes.

"I-I was on a planet."

"OH nevermind that, run!" Sarah Jane told him. Clyde turned around and saw the Shansheeth standing there. He took off and they pursued. Santiago grabbed Savannah's hand as they passed and dragged her with him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, run, run!"

Clyde suddenly felt that feeling of pain again, and then the Doctor was back.

"Come along Smith!" He smiled at Sarah Jane, "How's the Princess."

"You tell me," Savannah grabbed his hand and pulled, getting him moving again. They got to a door. He pushed Savannah through gently.

"In, in, in in in! IN!" He ordered everyone else. Karim came walking up.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" The Doctor looked at Savannah who mimed slamming the door. He did, but felt bad.

"I'm sorry I was...Slamming it." And he slammed it again. "Alright, now we've got to lock it! Savannah Spicy fingers, Sarah! Sonic lipstick!"

"Haven't you got the sonic screwdriver?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No, they took it."

"Spicy Fingers?" Savannah held up her flaming hands.

"Yes, those would be the ones." Savannah rolled her eyes and welded the door shut while Sarah Jane used the lipstic to shut the door.

"Wow!" Jo exclaimed. "They do sonic lipstics now!"

"No, we're running out of time. I need you Sarah and you Jo," He grabbed their hands.

"Need us for what?" Jo asked.

"Remember in the old days when we used to go zooming off to far away worlds?" Then they vanished, Clyde in their place.

"Fat lot of good he's doing." Savannah huffed. Now she was the FOURTH wheel. Clyde leaned over and groaned.

"I'm getting space sick!"

Rani laughed at him. Santiago put his arm around Savannah's shoulders and leaned into her.

Karim knocked on the door. Santiago put his ear to the door.

"Is there some way I can help, hello?"

"Hey, isn't she on our side?" Santiago asked quietly.

"No, think about it. Someone on the inside had to fake the DNA results." Rani backed away from the door to where Savannah was talking quietly to Clyde.

"She's in league with the Shansheen." Savannah confirned. She pulled up a map of the base.

"See, we're smack dab in the middle." Rani pointed to their location. "There's got to be a way of getting help!"

Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Great. She's sealed off the entire funeral wing. Guess who's trapped with no Doctor," Savannah stood angrily.

The airvent next to her opened and a little blue hand pulled her in. It was the Groske.

"Hurry, hurry, follow me!" He led the way through the vents, Savannah close behind.

"Hey," Clyde whispered. "Mate, what are you doing, messing with the Doctor's girl like that?"

"She's not the Doctor's girl," Santiago snorted. "More mine, than his."

"Satiago, I've been in his head now, and trust me; She's his. Whether she knows it or not. Lay off, man." Clyde warned.

Santiago absolutely refused.

"This way," The Groske ordered, lightly Pushing Savannah out first. "Hurry Hurry Hurry!"

"Oh, look, You've got yourself a little den," Clyde observed. "What's all the hurry for?"

"Pizza," It replied. Savannah snorted.

"What? I thought you had a plan?"

It shook it's head.

"Shansheeth too scary, we hide!" Savannah burst into a fit of giggles, then paused, Breathing deeply.

"TARDIS," She sighed. "They have the TARDIS."

"No!" Clyde grabbed the pizza box and tossed it away. "We gotta do something!"

"Yeah, but hiding's not a bad Idea."

"Whatever the Doctor's doing he needs you for the switch," Savannah agreed with Rani.

"Oh, great, great. Stuck in GROSKEVILLE."

"Pizza good," The Groske stated. Savannah laughed again, along with Rani and Santiago. The all sat.

"I can't believe you guys do this all the time. Fight aliens and chases and stuff!"

"You can't talk, Santiago!" Savannah giggled

"All off to Paraguay and Mount Everest!" Clyde wraped a protective arm around the Doctor's girl.

"Dude," Santiago ignored the jealous stab in his gut. "You just zapped into another planet."

Clyde paused.

"Yeah that was pretty cool" They laughed.

"We've been to parallel times. Dream Dimentions. Limbo. And then we go hang for tea." Rani grinned.

"Yeah, I mean I see all of this, and my mom's all 'What did you do today?' and I'm like 'Not much'"

"Went to the library,"

"Played a bit of footie!" Clyde laughed and Savannah stretched out, leaning into him. He smelled like the Doctor. Santiago's eyes drew to her legs.

"Stayed behind, at the Drama Club," Rani smirked.

"Oh yeah," Savannah added, "And I fought off a platoon of Judoon in me spare time. Hello Irish accent. What is up, Zeus?" Savannah's eyes flashed really bright blue for a second, before settling.

"I haven't seen my mom for six months now."

"I know how you feel." Savannah muttered. "Me mum's gone."

"Yeah. Mine's in Japan, organizing a rally. I mean...It's great, it's really good work."

"Yeah," Clyde agreed. "Course it is,"

"Before that, she was in Africa, finding Shell flower Plants. My father's with the gay dad's organization hiking across Antartica."

"Me dad's dead, too." Savannah sighed.

"We haven't been together since about...February?"

"When are you going to see them next?" Rani asked softly.

"Soon," Santiago stated, then looked down, unsure. "I don't know. Soon though."

Everyone's mood was now sad. Then, the vent above them closed.

"What happened," Savannah Panicked.

"Trapped!" The Groske said. It got very, very hot. Savannah could stand it, she had godly powers, but the rest? No way!

"DOCTOR!" She shouted to the sky.

"We'll get BOILED!" Rani shouted,

"DOCTOR!" Savannah's scream echoed loudly, Painfully in the Time Lords ears.

"I'm coming, love, hold on."

"SARAH JANE!" Rani screamed.

"Doctor!" Clyde joined Savannah. Santiago stayed silent.

"Santiago, don't worry, I'm here! OH!"

"Sarah, Jo?" Savannah heard the Doctor call. She heard no response. "Savannah! GAH!"

"Go, Get them, I got it here!" Savannah called up to him. "I think it's a trap!"

Savannah's eyes rushed a cool blue.

"I call upon the God, Boreas, the cool North wind." It got considerably cooler in the vents. Savannah could feel the Doctor getting farther away from her, and became a bit satisfied. "And upon his Daughter, Khione, The goddess of snow." Small white flakes began snowing on them, and they sighed in relief.

"Snow from nowhere." Clyde laughed.

"It's a miricle, I know."

Then she gasped. "THETA!" She growled as he opened the hatch. "I told you to go after Sarah Jane," She lost concentration and it got hot again.

"Oh, Blimey, You're different!" Clyde exclaimed. "I couldn't see you before I was too busy swapping."

"We'll get to that later. We're still boiling." Rani told them.

"Where's my gran," Satiago asked.

"Right. Trouble. They're always in trouble." Savannah muttered. "Go."

"Can't turn around,"the Docter murmered, and still tried.

"You've got to shuffle backwards," Clyde informed.

"Even your eyes are different," Clyde exclaimed. The Doctor shuffled backwards while the others crawled. "It's funny because I thought the eyes would be the same. Can you change color or are you always white?"

"No," Savannah called from behind Clyde. Santiago was behind her and it was uncomfortable. "He can be anything."

"How many times can you change?"

"Five hundred and Seven."

"Oh,"

"LIES!"

"Hush, I've found a loophole, love,"

"MORE LIES!" Savannah grinned up at him.

He carefully pulled Savannah out of the vents, and held her close.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hey." A loud pitched hissing noise sounded through the base and they shared a look.

"It's started." He grabbed her hand and they ran. They ran all the way to the funeral room.

"Oh no!" Savannah covered her ears.

"They've sealed the doors Jo, Sarah can you hear me?" The Doctor pounded on the doors.

"They want a key, they've got the TARDIS. and a memory weave" Was the reply they got.

"Too late." Karim sneered. "FULL ACTIVATION!"

"Try and find a way in," The Doctor ordered. "And Savannah." He turned to her, she faced him expectantly.

"You're about to do somthing foolishly clever, aren't you?" She whispered. He smiled at her sadly.

"I'VE GOT THE ORRIGINAL HERE, YOU CAN HAVE IT IF YOU LET THME GO," He turned away from her, in fee he'd kiss her if he looked at her too long.

Clyde picked up a fire extiguisher and began pounding at the door with it.

"Ah! It's not shifting!"

"Wait, Doctor, they're remembering." Savannah whispered. "Comms are open."

"Sarah, Jo , can you hear me?"

"The key," Sarah cried. "It's almost ready,"

"I need the both of you to remember."

"We are doing!" Jo shouted. "That's the problem!"

"Oh, nononononono. I need you to remember every single day with me. Every single second." The fire in the Doctor's eyes scared Savannah, but it turned her on, too. "Because your memories are more powerful than anything on this planet. Just think of it Sarah, remember it Jo, but properly." He lay his head against the door desperately hoping it would work. "Properly give the memory weave everything. Every planet, everyface, every mad man, every loss every sunset, every scent every terror, every joy. Every Doctor. Every me." He grinned down at Savannah who had tears in her eyes.

"I remember," Both former companions whispered. No doubt remembering.

"All of you, tell them!" The Doctor brought the kids to the door, and held tightly onto Savannah.

"Weave starting to self destruct!"

"Okay now we're in trouble." The Doctor began to pace.

"Why?" Asked Rani.

"Weave's gonna blow up...and we can't get them out." He sighed.

"WHAT?" Rani Shouted at him.

"Doctor, DOCTOR I CAN'T GET OUT!"

"I can't open it." He placed his head against the door sadly. Savannah lay her head gently on his back, pressing her hands against his stomach.

"Your sonic screwdriver?" Sarah Jane asked.

"In the TARDIS." He closed his eyes, one hand squeezing Savannah's, the other on the door next to his head.

"And we can't get inside, cuz guess what? We stopped ourselves getting the key. Oh, That was clever."

"Foolishly so," Savannah gripped the Doctor's shirt tighter, worrying for Luke.

"I just wanted to say," Jo began. "I'm so glad I saw you again. I waited all this time, and it was worth it. Every second." The Doctor smiled sadly. "Funny thing is, though, Your funeral turns out to be ours instead."

"My funeral?" The Doctors head shot up.

"Doctor all of you! You'll look after Luke for me please?"

"No, no, nonono! My funeral, don't you see, it's my funeral!" He pounded on the doors.

"Theta?" Savannah was confused. "Wait...Ohhhhh BRILLIANT WAY TO GO!" Savannah grinned maniacally at him.

"WITH A LEAD LINE COFFIN!" Both former companions realized.

"YES!" The Doctor paused and looked at the Groske. "How much time have they got?"

"Big bang, ten seconds."

"Ohhhh! Come on," He picked Savannah up and carried her away.

"This again?"

"Hush!"

He covered her body with his own, sheltering her.

"Hurry up, gran!" Santiago shouted, Savannah pulled him away, only her arm free of the Doctor, though it soon wasn't.

"NO!" She heard one of the Shansheeth shout. Then came the explosion. The Doctor's grip tightened considerably. They got up once it was all clear.

"Huh," Said the Groske. "Smells like burnt chicken." Savannah giggled.

"Now then!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and they walked over to the Coffin. "Smith and Jones!" He lifted the lid to reveal the two relieved women.

"The coffin was a trap." Savannah placed her arms around him, her clothes returning to normal, shocking the Doctor.

"And it was the solution. So neat I could write a thesis." He smirked at her and dropped his hand to her thigh. She blushed and pulled away. He smirked more. "Well come on, you two, out ya get!"

Savannah was suddenly pulled farther from the Doctor. He paused at her loss, but continued talking to the two. That doesn't mean he wasn't watching though.

"I- Savannah- the Doctor, is he the one you think your with?" Santiago looked in his direction.

Savannah sighed.

"Yes,"

"He probably doesn't think the same."

"He does," Savannah kissed Santiago's cheek. "He really, really does, Santi. Here;" She wrote her cell number in his palm. "We'll keep in touch, yeah?" He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Once Sarah Jane and Jo were out of the coffin, the Doctor got them all in the TARDIS. They landed in the middle of the attic, opening the door, the kids got out. The Doctor was focing Savannah to stand back to front with him so that their planes were perfectly alighned. He was slowly, subconciously, almost invisibly, grinding his hips into hers, making her frustrated.

Jo was walking around.

"Still the same old TARDIS," She laughed. "No matter how much it changes, it still smells the same," She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "NOPE!" Savannah jumpped, causing the Doctor to groan softly, opening a link in her mind.

_"You may want to leave for a moment," _Savannah swiftly pulled away from him and walked out the door.

She immediately hugged Rani and Clyde goodbye.

"Ohh, I'll miss you!" She whispered. Clyde pattered her back.

She grinned at Santiago.

"Bye."

"Just make sure he takes care of you." Satiago exclaimed, gathering her up in a hug.

"Santi, he always does."

"It's what he does best," Sarah Jane came out of the Tardis. Savannah quickly re-entered, giving the two women a hug as she passed.

"Bye!" Savannah waved. "See you all soon."

The group stood and watched as the TARDIS vanished.

Sarah Jane Smith died of Cancer later that year...


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor picked Amy and Rory up from the Honeymoon planet. They were both excited to see Savannah and the Doctor were both okay.

Well, mostly. Savannah was teasing the Doctor, getting him back for constantly teasing her. She wore skirts or tight shorts always, now. The Doctor tried to ignore it, with the help of telling random stories.

"...And then we found out it wasn't the robot king after all...It was the real one," The Doctor laid eyes on Savannah's bare skin upon the console of the TARDIS, where she was sitting, and had to try not to physically ravage her. "Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head." He grinned.

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" Rory asked his wife. She rolled her eyes.

"I was there."

"Ohhhhhh! It's the Warning lights! I'm getting rid of those, they never stop!" The Doctor began to beat up the TARDIS.

"Stop beating on her," He stopped, looking up at Savannah. "She doesn't like it."

Suddenly there was a knock and Amy came up from down below.

"What was that?"

"The Door!" Savannah smiled.

"It Knocked," the Doctor walked down the stairs to the door slowly.

"Right," Rory said carefully. "We are in deep space," He leaned against the railing.

"Very, very, deep." The Doctor corrected. The knock sounded again, and Savannah stood, ready to protect him. "And sombody's knocking!" He opened the door, and there was a glowing cube hovering there. "Oh, come here," He reached for it. "Come here you scrumptious little beauty!"

It flew into the TARDIS, flying in an excited manner, before crashing into the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Savannah stood.

"What is it?" asked Amy.

He held the box between his hands.

_Do not let him open the box. The boxes will make him angry!_

_"What?"_

The TARDIS went silent in Savannah's head.

"I've got mail!" He grinned like a child. A hot, hot child, Savannah scolded her thoughts after that.

He began walking around the console, yammering.

"Time Lord Emergency Messaging System."

"Well what's that mean?"Amy followed him.

"Means in an emergency Time Lords can wrap up their thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space." Savanah supplied.

"Anyway, there's a living time lord still out there!" He picked Savannah up and spun her in circles. "AND IT'S ONE OF THE GOOD ONES!" He set her down.

"You said there aren't any Time Lords left anywhere in the universe!" Rory protested.

"I know! Anywhere in the universe!" He tossed the cube to Amy. "But the universe isn't where we're going! See that snake?" Amy nodded. "The Mark of the Corsett; fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel himself without it. Or herself a couple of times. Oh hoohoo! She was a bad girl!" The TARDIS suddenly gave off sparks, making Savannah jump.

The Doctor grabbed her and held onto her as they flew at ludacris speed.

"Ohhhh what is happening?" Rory shouted.

"We're leaving the Universe!" The Doctor laughed.

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE THE UNIVERSE?" Amy and Savannah both screamed at him.

"With enormous difficulty, right now, burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some willy! Goodbye swimming pool, goodbye scullery! Sorry for this squash court seven. He pulled a lever and everything jerked painfully. Then everything went still. Heavy breathing was all you could hear as the Doctor pulled Savannah from the floor.

"Okay, okay," Amy fixed her hair. "Where are we?"

"We're outside the universe," Savannah shivered at the tone of the Doctor's voice. "Where we've never, ever been."

The TARDIS suddenly shut down, leaving all dark.

"Theta?" Savannah drew closer to him.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Rory asked.

"The power," The Doctor began pulling levers and pressing buttons. "It's draining. Everything's draining, but it can't that's...It's impossible!"

Savannah took the Panicked Doctor in her arms, stoking the back of his neck with the back of her hand until his breathing calmed.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"It-it's as if the Matrix, the soul of the TARDIS just vanished. She's gone." He shook his head. "Where would she go?"

Determined to find out, The Doctor stood from Savannah's arms, and left the dead TARDIS.

"So," Amy asked, pulling Savannah up as she went. "What kind of trouble's your friend in?"

"He was in a bind. Bit of a pickle, sort of...distressed." The Doctor looked around at the junk yard around them. It was amazing, really. Beautiful in a morbid kind of way.

"Awwe," Amy cooed, "You can't just say you don't know?"

"What is this place, Theta?" Savannah whispered.

"Scrapyard at the end of the universe?" Rory suggested.

"Not end of the universe," The Doctor corrected. "Outside of..."

"How can we be outside of the universe? The universe is everything!" The Doctor grabbed Rory and Savannah by the shoulders and walked with them, to explain.

"Imagine one of those great big soap bubbles, with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside."

"Okay," Both resonded, smiling at the description.

"Well its nothing like that!" He patted Rory on the shoulder.

"Wait," Amy stopped her investigation of a dryer to join in. "So we're in a bubble universe sticking to the side of an even bigger bubble universe?"

"Yeah, NO! But if it helps yes!"

"Doc, this place is full of rift energy, she'll probably just refill by being here!"

"Yeah. Now this place, what do we think? Gravity," He picked up a rock and tossed it in the air. "Is almost as normal! Air breathable but it smells like..."

"Armpits," Savannah supplied.

"Armpits!"

"What about all this stuff?" Rory spun a lamp around. "How'd it get here?"

"Well it is a rift," Savannah giggled and hopped into a bathtub, standing with the Doctor. "Now and then stuff gets stuck through it."

"NOT A BUBBLE!" The Doctor snapped. "Black hole. The universe has a black hole and we've just fallen through it."

"Theif, theif!" A woman's voice called, said woman runnig up to the Doctor rapidilly. "You're my theif," She pointed at the Doctor. She grabbed him. "Oh, well look at you! GOOD-BYE. Oh no not goobye, what's the other one?" She kissed him square on the mouth and he spazzed.

A grubby looking man pulled the woman away. She instead advanced on Savannah.

"The theif of my Theif's hearts!" She smiled proudly. Then she frowned. "Why is theif not touching you?" She grabbed the Doctor and pushed him close to Savannah, forcing him to place his hands on her upper hips, under her skirt. "Better, Theif," The woman beamed at the positively red faces they had on.

The man pulled her away again, and the Doctor looked into Savannah's eyes, slowly pulling away.

"Welcome, strangers, welcome. Sorry about the mad person." The man said. The Doctor looked at the woman who'd touched them.

"Why am I a theif? What have I stolen?" He demanded.

"Me, you're going to steal me. You have stolen me. You are stealing me-oh" She blinked. "Tenses are difficult aren't they." She suddenly turned to Savannah. "I did tell you not to let him open the box!"

"Oh no Freaking way!" She hopped out of the tub and stared at the woman until the Doctor pulled her away. "No FREAKING way!"

"Oh," A grungy old woman panted. "Wh, we are sorry, my dove, She's off her head." She went to the Doctor and shook his hand. "Call me Aunty,"

"And I-I-I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's Uncle." The old man took the Doctor's face between his hands, patting his cheeks. "Just keep back from this one, SHE BITES!"

"Do I? Excellent!" The young woman bit the Doctor hard on the neck, making him cry out in pain.

"Woah, Okay, no she doesn't!" Savannah carefully pushed her away. She checked the Doctor's neck.

"Oh biting's fun It's like kissing only there's a winner." Savannah snorted. She'd told the TARDIS that once when she was eight, after she was asked why she bit the Doctor one night.

"I'm sorry she's dollaly,"

"No she's not dollaly, she's-" Savannah was cut off by this woman dragging her off.

"I'm mmmmmmmmmmm I'm " She paused. "It's on the tip of my tounge. OOh! I've just had a new idea about kissing YOU AND MY THEIF! COME HERE YOU!" She went after the Doctor again, but Savannah's hold on her hand kept her still.

"No, Idris, no!" Aunty yelled.

"Stop it!" Savannah scolded in a motherly fashion, as though roles were reversed. Idris looked down at the ground. "You're scaring him! You're acting like a child, and I know you act older then this."

"I'm not SCARED!" The Doctor protested.

"Yes," Savannah turned on him, eyes flashing red. "You are!"

"Oh my god that is so hot! His words not mine!" Idris smiled at Savannah.

"Yes, I'm scared of her," The Doctor nodded. Savannah glared at him and he fell silent.

"I bet now you're angry." Savannah turned to Idris again, as the girl spoke. "No, you're not. You will be angry!" She tilted her head, then looked to Savannah. "I told you, the little boxes-"

"Will make him angry." Savannah whispered.

"Sorry, the little what? Boxes?" The Doctor turned to glare at Savannah. "What have you been keeping from me?"

"Nothing you just don't listen." She turned to Aunty and Uncle. "Mind if I stay with the loon?"

"Yes!" The Doctor glared harder, trying to get her to listen.

"No, not really," Uncle shrugged.

"Savannah!"

Idris suddenly laughed, grabbing the Doctor's chin.

"Your chin is hilarious!" She looked to Rory, "It means the smell of dust after rain."

"What does?" Rory was baffled.

"Petracore," Savannah responded, knowingly.

"Well I didn't ask, Van."

"Not yet," Idris smiled, "but you will."

"Idris," Aunty said. "Maybe you should rest now?"

"Yes, yes," She stood straight. "I'll just...see if there's an off switch." Then she collapsed. Savannah caught her, and the Doctor caught _her_.

"Oh, no," Uncle mumbled. "She's dead now. So sad."

"No, she's still breathing," Rory denied.

"She better not die." Savannah muttered. She grabbed the Doctor by his ridiculous bowtie and pulled. "YOU HEAR ME?"

"I hear you, love! Calm down!"

"Nephew," Uncle turned, and Savannah saw an Ood. Savannah shivered. She didn't really like the feeling the Ood gave her. "Take her somewhere she cannot bite people."

The Doctor turned and grinned.

"Oh! Hello!"

Amy gasped. "GAH! Doctor what is that?"

"No, no, don't worry. It's just an Ood."

"Yep. Just," Savannah snorted, glancing at him.

"Ood's are right Ood's are good. Hello OOD!"

"Can he talk?" Rory looked at Savannah as she spoke, but waved his fingers like an Ood's tenticals. Amy giggled.

"Oh." The Doctor looked at the Ood's communication orb...thing. "I see. Damaged. May I?" He gestured to it. The Ood nodded and handed it over. The Doctor opened it up. "May just be on the wrong frequency." He began tinkering.

"Nephew was broken when he came here. Half dead. House Repared him. Actually, House reparied all of us."

Suddenly the are was filled with cries of Time Lords, and Savannah stood rapidly. The Doctor looked around in horror. Then it cut off.

"What was that? Was that him?" Rory pointed at the Ood.

"No" Savannah shook her head. "No that was something much, much worse,"


	17. Chapter 17

"Time Lords." Savannah whispered to Idris. She was sitting in a cage, deep inside the planet.

"Yes, but it's not good, not good not good!" Idris shook her head. "He'll be angry when we see him next. You need to calm him down. Skin to skin contact works best with him I'm afraid. Now I'm thinking of a big and complicated word. And it's a sad word. Why is this word so sad?" Idris reached through the bars, and paused. "No...Will be sad. Will be sad." She looked down, thinking.

Nephew stood close, it was nerve wracking for Savannah. She was waiting for the Doctor, he'd promise he'd come find her.

"Psi Omega," Idris put her back against the bars. "Why do you run from theif's love?"

"Well, old girl," Savannah mimiced Idris. "Does he really love me?"

"Love. Another big and comlicated word. It lasts long for you and my theif. He loves you with the wholeness of both his hearts."

"It doesn't have anything to do with his casual obsession with blondes and redheads, does it? Because I currently have both." Her blonde hair was currently streaked with red and pink

"Nothing, see," Idris grabbed Savannah's hand and poured a bit of the time vortex into her, allowing Savannah to feel what she normally felt. Uncontrolable lust from the Doctor towards her. Along with the strange desire to worsip every part of her body. To make her feel the love he felt. "These are the things he shows me, my theif. He does love you. You are my theif's theif."

Nephew suddenly left. Idris was silent for a while; a nice change

Then she spoke backwards. Then gasped.

"What was that? Do fish have fingers?" She turned to Savannah. "What am I saying? Why am I saying that. Theif? Where's my theif? THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIF!"

"IDRIS, Shush! He'll find us soon! Hush, love hush," Savannah soothed the screaming TARDIS-Girl. And sure enought, the Doctor came running. He grabbed Savannah, checking for any missing body parts. She was fine, he assured himself. Next patient.

"How did you know about the boxes, you said they'd make me angry, how did you know?" He shouted at Idris.

"Ah," She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's my theif, Psi Omega."

"How can you possibly know that? Who are you?" He demanded, pushing Savannah behind him.

Idris laughed. Savannah remembered what she'd said earilier. She grabbed his hand and drew calming circles on his skin with her fingers.

"It's about time." Idris murmerd, still on the track of how long it'd taken him to get down here.

"I don't understand," He looked to Savannah and back to Idris. He was still irritated, but God, were Savannah's hands soft. "Who are you?"

"You really not know me just because they put me in here?" Idris was shocked.

"Oh, Doctor," She scoffed, dropping his hand. He hurried to get her to continue again. She smiled softly as she did so.

"They said you were dangerous," He stated, talking about the bars.

"Okay, Stupid," Savannah sighed. She lightly touched Idris' temples. "In here," She said. "They put her in here!"

"I'm the-" She paused. "OH what do you call me? We travel. I go-" Then she made the TARDIS noise.

"TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

"BINGO!" Savannah twirled in a circle around him.

"Time and Relitive Dimension in Space. Yes that's it." She gasped. "Names are funny! That's me." She stood. "I'm the TARDIS"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You're a biting mad lady." Mentioning the biting made Savannah check his neck. There was a massive bruise there. "The TARDIS is-is upey downey stuff in a big blue box"

"Yes, that's me. A type 40 TARDIS." She smiled. "I was already a museum piece when you were young. And when you first touched my console you said-"

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I ever knew."

"Then you stole me. And I stole you. And then Omega stole you back." Idris grinned widely at Savannah

"I borrowed you," The Doctor protested softly.

"Stealing, Theta, means the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken," Savannah corrected.

"What makes you think we would ever give you back?" Idris teased. The Doctor turned slowly, facing Savannah and the caged Idris.

"She's the TARDIS?" Savannah nodded. "You're the TARDIS?"

"Yes," Idris whispered. "But really, you could have just asked your theif! There really is only one way for the telepathic link she has with The TARDIS is now suddenly a telepathic link with me. The answer being; I'm the TARDIS."

"MY TARDIS?"

"My Doctor!"

"And we have now reached the point in the conversation where you OPEN THE LOCK!" Savannah lifted his hand, which was holding the sonic screwdriver, and pointing it at the cage as Idris smiled and moved back. The door swund open, and The Doctor and Idris got close.

"Are all people like this?" Idris looked to Savannah, then to the Doctor.

"Bigger on the inside? Yes," Savannah answered.

"Oh! I'm- What is that word? So big and complicated. And so sad!"

"But why do it?" The Doctor snapped. "Why pull a living soul from a TARDIS and pop it in a tiny human head. What does it want you for?"

"It doesn't want her," Savannah's eyes flashed TARDIS blue. Chronos, the God of time, was in control. Savannah figured she needed the knowledge.

"How do you know?" The Doctor faced her.

"House eats TARDISs." Idris continued spun him around, sniffing him.

"House what? What do you mean?" He sniffed lapel.

"She doesn't know. It's something we heard you say!"

"When?"

"In the future!" Idris and Savannah were confusing him, talking so much like each other.

"House eats TARDISs?"

"There you go!" Idris covered his lips with her finger. "What are fish fingers?"

"When do I say that?" The Doctor's voice was muffled.

"In a second," Savannah mumbled.

"OF COURSE," Idris had moved her finger, so he was speaking full speed. "House feeds on rift energy, and a TARDISs are bursting with it. And not raw. Lovely and cooked, processed food. Mmm fish fingers."

"Do fish have fingers?" Idris whispered to Savannah, who shrugged, crossing her arms.

"But you can't eat a TARDIS. It would destroy you!"

"Unless," Savannah pressed.

"Unless-

"UNLESS, you deleted the TARDIS matrix first," Idris smiled smugly.

"So it deleted you?" The Doctor asked.

"But you can't just delete the matrix out of existance, it would blow a whole in the universe, so it pulls out the matrix, sticks it into a living receptical and then it feeds off the remaining Artron energy." Savannah and Idris both gasped.

"That is very not good," Savannah whispered. "You sent Amy and Rory in there didn't you?"

The Doctor watched he dissapear in a shower of red and gold sparks.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" The Doctor pulled out Amy's phone and called the TARDIS. "AMY? RORY GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE?"

"Doctor, something's wrong!" Amy pulled a lever, nothing happened. "And Savannah's here, from literally nowhere, she walked out of the hall."

"Yeah, it's House, he's after the TARDIS, just get out, all of you!"

Savannah pulled the phone from Amy's hands.

"Yeah, they can't you locked the doors, idiot!"

"But I've unlocked them!"

"Then House is keeping them closed!" The cloister bell was now sounding. "I'm not liking our odds, here, Doc!" Silence from the other end. "DOCTOR?" Savannah rolled her eyes and hung up. "Great." She went to the door, where she could here the Doctor panicking.

"SAVANNAH!" He pounded on the door.

"I'm here." She whispered. It went dark in the TARDIS.

"Rory?" Amy asked. "Hold my hand."

The console turned green, and Savannah swore as House made them take off.

"No!"

"Hey," Rory grabbed her and Amy both. "Whatever happens, at least we're together, and we're in the TARDIS, so we're safe."

"You're half right, I mean," House's voice radiated around them. "You are in the TARDIS. What a great adventure. I should have done this half a million years ago. So Amy, Rory, Savannah, why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

Savannah grabbed both Amy and Rory, and hugged them protectively.

"Corridors. I have corridors. So much to learn about my new home. But- you haven't answered my question, children."

"What question?" Rory attempted to trick it.

"You remember, tell me why I shouldn't just kill you all now."

"Well because-Savannah why?"

"Uh, well. I can't say the Doctor would be all too happy when I die. He's very possesive you know. I suppose it shall rip a hole in the universe. Or he may just kill you. Hm...Things to consider, and to think on.."Chronos began to take control again, giving her that Idris/TARDIS way of speaking.

"And because," Rory continued. "Killing us quickly wouldn't be any fun!" Amy gave him a 'Are you freaking kidding' look.

"Oh, yes," Savannah closed her eyes and nodded. "I believe that is what Aunty and Uncle are going to be for. Are for. Were for. Oh she was right tenses are quite difficult. Hm."

"You need to be entertained." Rory gave her a strange look. "And killing us quickly wouldn't be entertainment."

"So entertain me." House stated. "Run."

Savannah was grabbed by Rory, pulled down the corridor.

"So are we having fun yet?" House's voice echoed after a while. "I'm rather enjoying the sensation of having you run around inside me."

As they rounded a corner Savannah pulled them both back again. They had almost fallen down a massive hole in the floor.

"I've turned off the corridor anitgram. So do be careful."

"Oh LIKE YOU CARE," Savannah snapped. "Come on."She led the way across a narrow ledge, her and Amy getting to the other side safely. Rory almost fell, but Savannah's God induced iron like grip saved him.

He ran behind them, which Savannah figured was the reason he got closed behind a Door. Three times. Scaring the hell out of Amy in the process. Getting really old in the next process. And actually dying in the last. Kind of.

"Amy?" He saw Savannah sigh in relief. Amy was crying in the corner. She stood and hugged him tightly. He grabbed her face. "It is messing with our heads. Come on. Savannah, Power up."

"You got it dude," She gave him a thumbs up. Her eyes turned red and her skirt and shirt turned into a black dress. Her converse turned into heels. Again, the only thing the same was the TARDIS key hanging from her neck.

"Woah," He stated, then grabbed their hands and ran with them down the halls. He led them to the antigram, and began climbing up. "AH!" He grabbed his head in pain.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Amy called. Below her, Savannah gave a cry too, though it was quieter.

"It's the TARDIS," She said, seeing Idris in her mind.

"No, It was that woman." Rory protested.

"Hello, Psi Omega!"

"Yeah, hey, Idris, Rory keep climbing."

"You have to go to the old control room! I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there, you have to lower the sheilds."

"Purple pannel?"

"That's the one. You'll have about twelve seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading matrix. I'll sen the pretty one the pass code when you get there. You know what to do! Good luck!" The image faded.

"Okay, Go. Seriously." Savannah noticed neither Rory nor Amy had moved. "GO!" They started to climb again.

They were running down the halls when the lights went out. 'Great' Savannah's mind dead panned. Then they flashed on again. Then off. This continued, slowly.

"What happened to the lights?" Amy whispered.

"The lights are fine!" Rory shouted back.

"Not for us. He's messing with our heads again." Savannah said.

"Okay, both of you just stay there for a second." Rory was whispering.

"What is it?" Amy replied.

"Just hang on," He ordered.

"What?" Amy demanded. "Don't leave me I can hardly see here!" Rory suddenly gave a shout. "Rory?" No answer. "Rory?"

"It's okay." Savannah got a shiver down her back, and not a good one like the Doctor often gave her. Avery, very bad one. "Fine. Come towards my voice."

"What happened?" Amy hissed to Rory, grabbing Savannah, whose world was still flashing. "Where are ya?"

"I-I just banged my head, just keep coming!"

Savannah tripped over something. When the lights came on she saw it was Rory.

"Reach out your hand."

"AMY!" Savannah shouted. Amy screamed, and the lights came back on permanantly. It was the Ood, Nephew. Rory was up now, and grabbed his wife.

"This way," Savannah ordered.

"Come on, Run!" Rory pulled amy along. They gained some distance.

"I can see," Amy protested, as Rory led her along as though blind. "Rory I can see!"

"It was the Ood thing; the Nephew, and it's still coming."

"Yes, Rory, we know." Savannah stopped at a big door.

"So, Where is this place?"

"This is it."

Rory suddenly gasped in pain again.

"Crimsen...Eleven...Delight...Petrocore."

"Petrocore?" Amy whispered.

"What do I do, do I say it? Uh, Crimsen Eleven Delight Petrocore."

"Honestly?" Savannah snorted.

"What?"

"Oh stop fighting you two! Savannah open the door."

"Well, this is the TARDIS. She's telepathic, you don't say it. You think it." Savannah closed her eyes.

"He's coming." Rory warned her. Nephew was down the hall.

"Quiet," Amy hissed.

Crimsen

A picture of Savannah's eyes while in God form flashed in her head.

Eleven

The Doctor's Current regeneration.

Delight

The first day she met the Doctor's ninth regeneration.

Smell of dust after rain

A picture of rain hitting dust.

Crimsen Eleven Delight the smell of dust after rain. Crimsen Eleven Delight the smell of dust after rain.

The lights went out and the door opened to Ten's control room. They rushed in, and Savannah looked for the purple pannel.

"What is this place?" Amy asked. Savannah Flipped the switch for the lights. "Another control room?"

"Got it." She switched the pannel from right to left.

"How did you find this place?" House suddenly asked. "It's not in my internal skematics."

"You can't have a skematic to map out someone's memories." Savannah told him. "This is an archieved place. Only the TARDIS's matrix knew where it is. Guess what? You kicked her out."

"I had hoped you two could join nephew as my servents. But you three are nothing but trouble."

The door opened, and Nephew walked in.

_'Doctor' _Savannah thought.

"Nephew...Kill them."

"DOCTOR!" Savannah closed her eyes. She cried in pain.

"We're coming through. Get out of the way or you'll be atomized!" Idris shouted.

Nephew grabbed onto Savannah, attempting to choke her.

"Hold on!" Rory told Amy. Both stared in horror as a glowing, golden orb formed around Savannah and Nephew. They both got caught up in it.

A makeshift TARDIS carrying Idris and the Doctor aloft was in their place.

"Doctor!" Amy hugged her best friend, glad to see him.

"Oh not good, not good at all." Idris stood up slowly, having fallen over in the landing. The Doctor went to her and helped her up. "How do you walk around in these things?"

"We're not quite there, yet, just hold on." The Doctor turned to Amy. "Amy this is my TARDIS. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my TARDIS."

"Did you wish really hard?" Amy blinked.

"Shut up! Not like that!"

"Hello! I'm Sexy."

"OH!" He pointed at Amy. "Still shut up!" He looked around, suddenly confused.

"The enviorment has been breeched." House said. "Nephew, kill them all."

"Where's Nephew?" Rory asked. "And Savannah?"

"They were standing right where you materialized.

"WHAT!" The Doctor whirled to face Amy. "That means they were REDISTRIBUTED!"

"Which means what, exactly?" Amy took a step back.

"We're breathing them."

"AW!" Amy covered her mouth and nose.

"She's dead." The Doctor sighed. "Two more I failed to save."

"Doctor." House spoke. "I did not expect you."

"Good old unexpected me!" The Doctor walked angrily around the old console.

"The big question is now you're here. How to dispose of you? I could play with gravity." The gravity thickend in the room, pulling everyone downwards. It stopped, and everyone got up, except Idris, who was gasping for air. Rory went to check her over. "Or I could evacuate the air from this room, and watch you choke."

All the air rushed from the room, and everyone was gasping.

"You really don't wanna do that!" The Doctor called. The air returned.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

"Because then I won't be able to help you! Listen to your engins. Just listen." The engins gave a loud groaning noise. "Just listen. You don't have the thrust, and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble, through the rift and into my universe, and mine's the one with the food in it! You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all."

"You can't be serious." Amy shook her head.

"I'm very serious, Amy. Savannah's gone, now. No convincing me to do otherwise. I'm sure it's an entity of its word.

"Doctor," Rory called. "She's burning up, she's asking for water."

The Doctor ran to Idris.

"Hey, Hang in there, old girl." He stroked her cheek. "It'll be over soon."

"I- I always liked it when you called me old girl," She gasped quietly.

"You want me to give my word?" House asked. "Fine, easy; I promise."

"Fine, ok. I trust you. Just delete, oh, thirty percent of the TARDIS rooms. You'll gain enough thrust to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma nine!"

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Because we wanna get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice."

"Yes," House had a smug voice. "I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Good-bye Time Lord. Good-bye, little humans. Good-bye Idris!" The room suddenly burst in bright lights and everyone covered their eyes. The light got unbearably bright, and they were gone forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Or so they thought.

They popped up again in the main console room.

"Yes," It was the Doctor's turn to be smug. "Well, I mean you could do that. But it just won't work! Hardwired failsafe. Living things that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift!"

"We are in your universe now, Doctor, Why should it matter to me in which room you die?" House retorted. "I can kill you just as easily here, as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords."

"Fear me. I've killed all of them." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're right, you've completely won. You can kill us in oodles of really, inventive ways. But before you do, can you allow me and my friends, Amy and Rory, to congradgulate you," He pulled Amy to her feet and began clapping. She followed, confused. "On being an absolutely worthy opponent."

"Congradulations!" Amy was beyond confused now.

"Yes, you've defeated us, me and my friends. And last but definately not least, the TARDIS matrix herself; a living conciousness, you RIPPED out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And looke at her." He pointed at the dying Idris.

"Doctor, she stopped breathing."

"Of course she has," Savannah suddenly walked out of a corridor, Hades in complete control, his voice mingling with hers in a creepy way. Savannah was lucky to be alive. Well not really, the gods had pulled her to Olympus just before the Doctor landed. "A TARDIS can't last much longer then a day in a human body."

"Enough!" House ordered, as the Doctor stared at Savannah, dropping to his knees in shock.

"NO!" Savannah roared. "You've forced the TARDIS into a body so she can burn out slowly a very long ways away from this control room. A flesh body can't very well hold a TARDIS' matrix and LIVE! Are you joking? I mean look at her body, House," Savannah came to the Doctor and ran her fingers through his hair, because he seemed to be having a hard time figuring if she was really there.

"And...You think I should mourn her?"

"Hah! No, I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room." Savannah smirked as the TARDIS energy burst from Idris' body and flew around the room, forcing House out. "You took her from her hom. But now she's back in the box again." Savannah's voice lost the rough edge, slipping back into her own. "And she's free."

"No, Savannah. Stop this. OW. STOP THIS NOW!"

Savannah grabbed the Doctor in a hug.

"Look at our girl, look at her go!: She grinned at him.

"BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" The Doctor shouted.

"See House?" Savannah pulled away and began walking around again, ignoring Houses cries of pain as the TARDIS forced him out. "That would be your problem. Outside you're a whole planet, but outside, you're just so small!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"You've envoked a little Time Traveling wrath. Finish him off, girl," Savannah turned away, the Doctor leaned against the console, as House gave a final shout.

The interior lights returned to normal.

"Doctor...Savannah," Idris called softly. They faced her slowly, grabbing hands and walking forward to the golden, misty woman. "Are you there? So very dark in here,"

"We're here," He told her gently, a soft smile on his face. She looked at Savannah.

"I've been looking for a word," She said. Savannah nodded, remembering. "A big, complicating word, but so sad. I found it now."

"What word?" Savannah asked.

"Alive," Idris whispered. "I'm alive."

"Silly old girl," Savannah laughed sadly.

"Alive isn't sad." The Doctor shook his head.

"It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here. But this is when we talked. Aloud, outside of our minds." She added, thinking of how she told Savannah everything. "Now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you."

The Doctor nodded.

"Goodbye," He whispered.

"No. I just wanted to say...'Hello. Hello Doctor. Hello, Savannah. It's so very, very nice to meet you both."

"Please," Savannah whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please, I don't want you to." The Doctor was so choked up, he could hardly make himself heard.

"I love you, both, so much," She said, as she dissapeared, the only other sound the mechanic whirring of the TARDIS.

Savannah hugged the Doctor as they regained their composer. He sniffed into her hair, then chuckled.

"Took a trip to Mount Olympus, did you?"

Savannah smiled up at him, and as one, they turned to the console.

An hour later, something sparked under the glass floor.

"OI! Careful down there!" Savannah rolled her eyes, finally calmed down enough to be in her own clothes.

"How's it going under there?" Rory glanced at Savannah, who was reading a new book, and then down at the Doctor.

"Just putting a fire wall around the matrix, almost done."

"I offered to do it for him, I'd have gotten it done much quicker."

"Oh, hush up you!"

"Are you going to make her talk again?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"We can't." Savannah sighed. "At least not physically." She tapped her head.

"Why not?" Rory asked, walking down the stairs.

"Rory, the TARDIS says not to touch that!" Savannah warned.

"Touch what?" He replied.

"Spacey wacey, isn't it?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Well, actually, the Time Lords discovered if you take an eleventh dimentional matrix an fold it into a mechanical-" Rory put two wires together and they sparked, making the Doctor jump.

"That." Savannah rolled her eyes again.

"YES IT'S SPACEY WACEY!" The Doctor shouted, glaring at Rory.

"Uhm, sorry." The Doctor grabbed the wires and blew on them. "Near the end, she kept repeating something."

"What did she say?" The Doctor didn't look up from his work.

"The only water in the forest is the River," Savannah turned a page in the book.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know." Rory looked up at Savannah.

"Timey Wimey," She muttered.

"Anyway, she said we'd need to know that some day. Doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Not yet," Savannah sang, she stood, and made her way downstairs.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"No," He shook his head. "I watched her die." Savannah placed her arm around his shoulders. "I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does."

"Course it does. Idris was a person before loony, Spavey Wacey, Timey Wimey, Time Lord Land." Savannah shrugged. "You're a nurse!"

"Letting it get to you," The Doctor told him. "Know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is." He pointed at Rory. "Being alive right now, all that counts."

Savannah sat in his swinging chair.

"What do you think dear," She asked the TARDIS, _'Where should we take the kids?' _

_They've met Jack Harkness. And the Jane girl. How about oh, no she's in a different universe. OH maybe-no, she'll die if she see's the Doctor again. Hmmm. How about the Jones girl? Yes, the Jones girl meets my standards still._

_"Martha Jones it is!"_

"Look at you three, a boy a girl and their box; off to see the universe!"

"Mrs. Pond you say it as if it's a bad thing!" Savannah faked shocked.

"Honestly it's the best thing in the universe." Sparks flew from the TARDIS, as if in agreement.

"Uhm House deleted all the bedrooms except mine. Mine doesn't get deleted, just archived. It's deadlocked. We can make you a new one."

"You two'd like that, wouldn't you?" The two Ponds had a hushed conversation.

"Okay," Amy said. "This time, Doctor, can we loose the bunk beds?"

"Oh! Theta!"

"What! Bunk beds are cool. A bed. With a ladder! You can't beat that!"

"You are such a child! You, with your stick on stars and planets and your lava lamp and you BUNK BED FETISH!" Savannah stuck her tounge out, speaking to him in High Old Gllifreyan, which he taught to her years ago.

"Oi, you've got a lava lamp too! AND BLACK LIGHTS! And BEAD CURTAINS!" He responded, also in his own language.

"It's MY ROOM! And theirs!"

The Doctor pointed behind him.

"Up those stairs, keep walking till you find it, off you pop!"

"Doctor," Rory paused, "Do you have a room?" Amy pulled him away. Savannah and the Doctor smiled. Savannah walked back up to the console, swiping her hand over the controles lightly.

The Doctor followed soon after, running a short test with the sonic screwdriver. Savannah leaned against the console, closing her eyes.

"Are you there?" She heard the Doctor whisper. She felt his comforting presence next to her. "Can you here me?" He paused. "No, obviously not. Okay, the Eye of Orion, or wherever we need to go." A lever pulled itself down and set the TARDIS into motion. The Doctor grinned over at Savannah, who was laughing softly. He laughed and began running around, switching controls on and off. Then he stopped. "Savannah,"

She opened her eyes and sighed.

"They don't like bringing me back when I die. So I guess popping me into Olympus is my parallel to regeneration."

"It's not that," He took a step closer. "Savannah, I thought you died." She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not. Hello," She wiggled her fingers at him.

"Savannah," He sighed. He put his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I know. I'm sorry I worried you." She opened her eyes and took a long look at him. "When was the last time you slept?" She reached up and traced the bags under his eyes.

"Knocked out?"

"Doesn't count."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"You've been having night terrors, haven't you?"

"Well, the things I've seen," He rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on then. She's got things sorted here, lets get you some sleep." Savannah led him to his room, kicking the door open. "Hmm. This regenerations messy." There were books and papers and spare parts laying everywhere.

"Yeah, sorry." He shrugged.

She sat him down on the untouched bed, and knelt on the floor. She unlaced his shoe, then the other, and pulled them off. Then she sat up on the bed with him. She slipped her hands into his tweed jacket, lowering it off his body. As she was undoing the bowtie, she made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

The Doctor grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. He lowered their hands to his lap, staring intensely. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"No, I couldn't do th-" Savannah cut him off, leaning forward and kissing his lips lightly. The shocked Doctor didn't kiss back.

"Yes, you could," She whispered. She yanked the untied bowtie from his neck with a grin.

"Savannah!" He grabbed her by the back of the head and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"Oh finally," He diged as he pulled away. He kissed her once more. "Finally."

"Okay you. To bed." She unbuttoned his shirt for him, and layed him down, so he'd sleep. She got up to leave, but the Doctor gave her an un-natural whine.

"What?" She grinned at him.

"Stayyyyy," He pouted.

"Awwe," Savannah giggled and snapped her fingers. The lights went out, and Savannah crawled in with him.

"You chase the nightmares away." He stated, wraping his arm around her. "You always have."

"I'm glad." She ran her hand down his face, closing his eyes. "Now sleep."

He sighed, allowing the darckness to overwhelm him, as he drifted off.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: For the Sake of the Story, Martha is still working as a nurse/doctor. She DID marry Mickey, though.

The Doctor woke up alone. He knew it wasn't a dream, though, kissing Savannah. Her scent was all over his sheets, and there was a note on his pillow, written in High Old Gllifreyan, wishing him a good morning.

Savannah stepped out of the shower now joined to her room. The Doctor had known she was tired of sharing so he now gave her, her own.

She quickly changed, putting her hair up into a pony-tail, she didn't really want to do anything about it. She then walked to the console room. She began reprograming more rooms back into the TARDIS, which either House or the Doctor had deleted.

"Hey you," Amy danced into the room.

"Hello, Amy, darling." Savannah grinned.

"You seem happy," Rory told her, leaning against the railing. "My God, finally?"

"Yes." Savannah nodded.

"That's great."

"Well, he hasn't said it yet, but he kissed me."

"Who?" Amy suddenly snapped Savannah and Rory out of their confusing conversation.

"The Doctor, he's finally kissed Savannah," Rory smiled. "Oh, you've got to call Ianto. And Clyde, Jack, Rani, probably that Luke bloke."

"Already have." Savannah held up the phone in her hand. "Been waiting since I was eight, even though it's a bit weird."

Rory shrugged.

"Anyway, where we off to?" Amy leaned over and putting her elbows on the console, giving Rory a nice view of her ass on accident.

_Or maybe not on accident. You never know, with this orngey girl._

"Oh hush, you. We're going to visit an old friend of the Doctor, though he doesn't know it, yet."

"Doesn't know what yet?" The Doctor walked in, rubbing his eyes and fixing his bowtie all at once, and looking adoreably cute.

"We're going to see Martha Jones. Her idea, not mine." Savannah pointed at the console. The Doctor stared at Savannah intently, before grinning.

"You haven't met Martha too, have you?"

"No, because I didn't require a hospital." Savannah shrugged, and kissed his cheek.

The TARDIS suddenly dinged, and a compartment popped open. Savannah reached in and pulled out a Java Monster(TM)

"Ohhh, she likes me better!" Savannah grinned, opening it and taking a long sip. "Heaven in a can."

The Doctor swiped the can and took a much smaller sip, making a face as it went down.

"I'll stick with tea, love." He passed it back, and Savannah laughed. "Shiny" He snapped her leggings inside her holey jeans.

"Oi, hands off," Rory pointed at the Time Lord.

"Yeah, what he said," Savannah rolled her eyes.

The TARDIS landed, sending Rory over the edge of the railing. Savannah threw her hand out, and he landed softly in a pile of snow.

"Uh, thanks," He shivered. He stood and he was instantly warm again, as the snow vanished.

"Don't lean on the railings," She took a sip. "You'll fall."

Amy laughed. "Would have been better advice before." She pecked Rory's lips. "Alright?"

"Yeah," He blushed.

Savannah smirked.

"Well, we've landed. Shall we go?" The Doctor hooked his arm around Savannah's, and they lead the way out. "Good old Martha Jones! She fancied me."

"Ego Alert!" Savannah lay her other hand on his forearm, squeezing affectionately.

"You love it."

"No denying."

"AH!" He looked up at the huge hospital ahead of them. "New Hope hospital! A while since I've been here!"

"Platoon of Judoon upon the Moon, right?" Savannah also looked up.

"Correct!"

"How sweet. Your first date was hunting a demonic blood draining alien."

"Oi! I was thinking of you the whole time!"

Savannah laughed, hysterically.

"Doctor, I know you were trying to be extra clever, and charming," Amy said, also laughing. "But that was a little creepy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and went to the nurses station and pulled out his psychic paper.

"Paging Martha Jones." He stated simply.

"Doctor Lovessavannah? Interesing name." The nurse shrugged, and picked up the phone and paging Martha anyways.

"Epic," Savannah giggled. Martha came to the Nurses station, confused.

"Lovessavannah?" She looked at the Doctor.

"Yes, Hello Martha Jones!" She stared at him. Savannah made huge hand movements to get her attention. When she had it, she began miming words rapidly. This only made Martha more confused. Savannah rolled her eyes, and pointed at the Doctor, mouthing 'Doctor' at her.

She then pointed at Amy, Rory, and herself. 'Companions' She pointed out the Door and mouthed 'TARDIS' Then held up the Doctor's hand and pointed at the Psychic paper, still in his hand. 'Psychic!'

"Oh, DOCTOR!"

The Doctor looked strangely at Savannah. She kissed the back of his hand and smiled up at him innocently. Then he looked up at Martha, not putting the fact she hadn't simply figured it out on her own.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Let's go to my office."

"You've got an office, now?"

"Well, yes, I suppose she's a Doctor now, love."

"Oh, right," He grinned.

They followed Martha up the stairs.

"I've gotten Stoker's job. He was the old boss," She added for Savannah, Amy and Rory's benefit.

"Oh, Miss Jones! Lucky you!" The Doctor laughed.

"He hasn't noticed us yet," Rory sighed.

"He will, darlin, don't worry." Savannah sighed.

"Yeah, it was hard work! Been a few years since I last saw you!" Martha thought. "Bout two."

"Really? Savannah dear, you overshot the date, did you."

"There it is." Rory said.

"Nope. Our dear friend Idris must have." Savannah turned to Martha. "Hello, Dr. Jones, or is is Smith? Anyway, I'm Savannah, I'm one of the Doctor's companions, along with Amy, and her husband Rory," She held out her hand.

"Actually, Yeah, it's Smith. Nice to meet you." Martha shook it. Then she hit the Doctor in the stomach. "Why didn't you introduce them?"

"Slipped my mind!" He cried indignantly. "Savannah, she hurt me."

"Oh you poor baby!" She snapped.

"Oh, Doctor, look what you've done!" Amy laughed. Martha lauged too. Rory just sighed and put his hands on her shoulders ans squeezed.

"Calm." He mumbled. "Down!"

"Okay, okay," She snorted.

"Savannah?" The Doctor asked. She refused to meet his eyes. He stepped up to her carefully. He lifted her chin. "I'm sorry." He kissed her nose lightly. She giggled, and lifted her arms around his neck.

"You were excited."

"Mhm."

"Uh." Martha inturrupted, awkwardly. "Do you all want to come to me and Mickey's for dinner? It's around time to head off."

"Yeah we'd love to!" The Doctor wrapped his arm around Savannah's shoulders. "You still walk?" Martha nodded in response. "Then we'll fly air TARDIS. Savannah, you better fly, you don't miss times."

"Because I know how to fly her!" She giggled. "SHE taught me how." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Come along then, Smith, Ponds." The Doctor jerked his head to the door. Savannah ran ahead and put in the co-ordinates. When Martha entered the Tardis, she was amazed.

"It's completely different!" She marveled. "Just like you!" She pointed at the Doctor.

"It changes when I do," He stated.

"I like it!" Savannah called, pulling a lever and tackleing Rory.

"It's hot." Martha shrugged.

"Oi you! Get off my husband!" Amy grinned and pulled Savannah off. "Go find your own!" She looked pointedly at the Doctor, who grinned back.

"We're here!" Savannah grabbed the Doctor and spun in a circle with him before pulling him out the door.

"Last time I let her give you an energy drink."

"This." She pointed to herself. "Is nothing. I only drank half." She got close and whispered in his ear sensually. "Just wait till you see how I am when I finish it." She licked his neck and backed off with a satisfied smirk as he looked hot and bothered.

Mickey was standing outside, grinning happily at the TARDIS. He looked strangely at the Blonde girl in shiney leggings, ripped jeans, converse and a tee that danced out of the box.

"Hello Micky," A lanky man climbed out after her, confusing him further. Martha came out next, and his grin returned. Then two more unknowns came out, hand in hand.

"Hello, Love," Mickey kissed Martha. "Who're they?" He whispered suspiciously.

"Savannah, Amy, Rory, Doctor." Martha pointed to each in turn. The Doctor saw Mickey's eyes slide down Savannah's body again, just a once over to asses a threat, but it didn't stop him from locking her in a death grip against his chest.

"Oi, mate, changed your face again? You look young."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, earth standards," Savannah lay her head against his chest. "You're only about nineteen Gallifreyan standards. I love being the older woman." She grinned devillishly up at him.

"You're not," He lowered his mouth to her neck and nipped; payback. "Now behave."

"But you're so cuuuuute," She hissed up at him in Gallifreyan. "That's cheating."

"Idris was right. There is a winner with biting."

Savannah huffed playfully, and he laughed.

Martha cleared her throat. Savannah and the Doctor's heads snapped up to look at her. "Would you help me make dinner, Savannah, Amy?"

"Sure," Both replied.

Martha led the way into the kitchen. "I don't know what he'll eat." Martha thought.

"Fish fingers and custard," Both replied instantly. Martha got a disgusted face on. "We know."

"You kind of get used to it I guess," Savannah sighed.

"Especially after fourteen years of knowing it." Amy added.

"Wow. Fourteen years?"

"New TARDIS," Savannah explained, waving it off. "She overshot the date."

Savannah ended up having to walk to the store The Doctor didn't want to let her go alone, but she insisted. She walked in, picking up a box of fish fingers, reading the label. He really didn't need the artificial kind. As she read, a shiver went through her spine. She looked to her left, and saw a suspicious looking man. He was fidgeting too much for Savannah's liking. She read his mind as he looked towards tha cashier, a girl about seventeen.

_I should just do it. Shoot her in the head, and the chick with the fish too, and taked the money and go. Easy. I'll never be caught._

"Oh boy," Savannah sighed, sending a short telepathic message to Rory, since he was used to it, with the TARDIS having sent him one.

A mile away, Rory gasped in pain, grabbing his head.

"What is it?" The Doctor stood.

"Savannah. She needs help."

"AMY ME AND RORY'LL BE BACK IN A MO'!"

"Where ya going?" She popped her head out of the Kitchen. "Store, forgot to tell her something." The Doctor Grabbed Rory and pulled him out the door. The didn't want to risk taking the TARDIS, and ending up in the wrong time, so they ran.

Savannah was watching the man carefully, finding a spot where she was in safe distance, and he couldn't see her anymore, but she could see him. He made his move, so Savannah made her's. She rushed him, shocking the hell out of him. He raised the gun at her, fired and missed. She grabbed the gun. It went off again in the struggle, shooting Savannah in the side. She didn't even flinch, headbutting the man, transmitting all of her horrible memories to him. He crumpled to the ground in a fit of insanity.

Savannah covered her side with her hand. The Doctor burst in.

"DON'T WORRY I'M A DOCTOR!"

"Late, Theta." She turned to the stunned cashier. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Okay. Call 911 when we're out of here okay. I'm going to be fine, don't worry. But we'll just take these, okay?" She held up a box of fish fingers.

"On the house." The girl murmered. Savannah nodded, and the Doctor picked her up and carried her out of the store.

"Alright," Savannah said a block away. "Let me down."

"No. I'm not sure you won't implode." He retorted.

"Oi!" She grabbed him by the neck, planting a kiss on his lips. "Down."

"I love it when you get rough," He let her down.

"You've seen nothing yet." He shivered at her tone.

"Okay. Can we get on? How are you? No blood?" Rory inspected her side for a moment, then stopped, convinced she was fine.

"Yeah, fine, Rory. All healed. Can't imagine Dr. Martha'd be too pleased she'd let me go perfectly fine and I came back with a huge blood stain on my shirt. So yes, no blood."

The Doctor grinned at her.

Dinner at Martha's was...awkward, to say the least. Some how, Mickey brought up Rose, and this put Savannah and Martha into jealous moods, and the Doctor into a depressed one. He was soon seeking comfort, gripping Savannah's hand under the table. She stroked the back of his with your thumb.

"Well, Martha, Mickey, I think we best be off." The Doctor stood and streatched.

"Thanks for dinned," Savannah gave the two a hug, following the Doctor.

"It was lovely to meet you both," Amy and Rory shook hands with them.

Mickey and Martha went outside, standing close as they watched the TARDIS dematerialize.

"They make a good couple, Savannah and the Doctor," Martha sighed happily.

"It's good he's happy." Mickey kissed his wife. "Now come on. I've been thinking of babies..."


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor was walking around the TARDIS console, wearing a fez.

"Who gave you that?" He turned to see Savannah, leaning against the door to the halls.

"Wardrobe," He smiled. Savannah observed the way the fez looked on his head and smirked. She found it adoreable. But she still swiped it off his head and threw it away. "Oi!"

"We're going to give Amy and Rory an actual honeymoon. Not giving them a planet that married an asteroid. That's weird."

"I thought it was cool!" The look she gave him made him sigh. "Alright. Space cruise?"

"Better. But if anything goes wrong, since you chose the vaccation, it's your head that gets chopped off by a furious Amy."

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed her gently. She smiled right back. "Go wake the Ponds."

"They're in the kitchen."

"We have the kitchen back?" He got a confused look and began looking at the TARDIS' plans. "Didn't we jettison that?"

"House did. I put it back. That, and all the bathrooms, the wardrobe, obviously" She indicated the fez on the ground. "And a room for me and Amy to get all our makeup."

"Oh, we don't need that."

"If you get rid of the make up, your going to buy it." The Doctor's hand froze above the delete button. "Exactly."

"Um. SO- space liner honeymoon/christmas cruise?"

"That would be the one. They're ready when you are." He nodded and pulled a lever, landing where the Space Liner was currently boarding new passengers from Earth. The Doctor and Savannah said a hurried goodbye to Amy and Rory. They watched their companions board the ship, along with a transmitter to call them if something went bad, and some psycchic paper for all access to anything on the ship.

"Okay, love. Where to now?"

"Hmmm. I think, maybe, we should visit Olympus, The Underworld and Cententrial Six."

"Alright. Olympus first?" Savannah nodded her consent.

"Wow," The Doctor had been expecting the broken down remains of a temple standing on a mountain. This is not what he saw as he looked up. "I've been on Olympus, before, but it's never looked like this."

Savannah laughed, standing on the first golden stone stair at the base of the mountain. The staircase went all the way up to the Temple they all met at for meetings. Most of those meetings were about Savannah's well being. The stairs branched off to the individual Temples dedicated to the gods and goddesses individully. There were too many to count.

"It's a perception filter. " She grabbed his hands and led him up the stairs. "Now come, Zeus has been wanting to meet you personally."

She took him all the way up, to the Parthenon. Inside there were massive statues of bronze, silver or gold, sitting in statues. Savannah left him at the door, and continued up the center, touching each statue carefully. She lay her hands against the statue of Zeus, which sat opposite the door, stone eyes always watching.

And then suddenly, those eyes weren't stone anymore, and the stormy grey set themselves upon the Doctor, and then dropped to Savannah. A kind, fatherly smile went to his lip, and he leand down, lifting Savannah into his hands.

The Dim light in the Temple suddenly flared, as the god clossest to the Doctor stood and Apollo grinned down at him, Before reaching over and helping his twin out of her own throne.

Hera stood on Zeus's right, Poseiden on his left. Savannah moved to Zeus's shoulder and sat there, grinning at the Doctor's reaction to the statues coming alive around him. Then she watched the realization slip into his eyes as they widened, and he got down on one knee.

"Rise, Time Lord." Zeus ordered in his boombing voice. The Doctor looked around as though looking for another Time Lord before standing. Savannah face palmed and shook her head. Zeus lowered Savannah to the ground and she went to the Doctor, rubbing his back in soothing circles, as he looked a little green.

"It's not always gonna be like this, is it?" He asked.

"No, not always, Time Lord. Savannah." The girl straightened slightly at Zues's call of her name. "You must be going insane with us inside of your head at all times."

"Well...I-"

"Don't worry, kid we know." Apollo held out his massive hand, and in it was placed a ring, perfect for a human. It was actually five rings, but they were to be worn together. "Now we shall reside in the rings, so that when you need us, we're there, but not in your head. No go see Uncle," Savannah laughed at the face Apollo made, mentioning Hades.

"Alright. Bye, all." Savannah took the still stunned Doctors hand and made him wave, then dragged him out. When the Doctor looked back again, all the gods and goddesses were were statues again.

"What? How?"

"Magic," Savannah wiggled her fingers in front of her face. The next place was not as spectacular as the last. It was actually quite gloomy.

"Welcome to hell, love. PERSEPHONE! PER-SEP-HONE!"

"WHAT?" The kidnapped goddess froze. "Hello Savannah! Thought you were Hades." She rolled her eyes. The sound of piano reached their ears. "Seems he knows you're here, then."

Savannah's eyes also rolled. She walked up the obsidian stairs into Hades's palace/temple. They passed hell hounds. One nipped at the Doctor's heels as he passed.

"Oi!" He jumped in suprise and moved between Savannah and Persephone, glaring at the creature. Savannah giggled, then sobered as they entered a large room, with a throne, and of course, a piano. Savannah took a seat next to the only god that resembled Mick Jagger, and began playing the piano along side him. Hades had his eyes closed, but he smiled once the added playing started up.

The Doctor sighed as he recognized the tune, to one of the many songs Savannah had on her Ipod.

"How've you been," Savannah asked, still playing.

"Better then the dead, obviously. Glad to know you haven't needed me for a while."

"Yes, well...me too, means I'm not in trouble."

Hades laughed, nodding. This confused the Doctor a lot. Savannah caught his look and grinned.

"He's not half as bad as the rest think. He's actually quite nice. Once you get past the smell of burning...flesh." She shivered. "Anyways, Hades, I need you."

"In the rings, right?" He held his hand over her left, where the rings rested. Red and black flecks of his energy were transfered from his fingers and into the rings. He took a deep berath after. "There you are, darling."

"Thank you," She kissed his cheek. "Go be Davey Jones for a bit." She also kissed Persephone's cheek and pulled the Doctor out, growling softly at the hell hounds that tried to bite him again.

"Where to next, love?"

"HOME!" Savannah grinned. "Though not forever," She added. He smiled at her. She wasn't leaving him.

They arrived in the middle of a meeting. As she stepped out of the TARDIS, she saw her sister sigh in relief.

"Princess, if your sister is not here to have the throne, I suggest you give it over to one of the more worthy men in this room. Me perhaps." Slyren was an ugly little man.

"She would, but she'd be going against my specific orders." Savannah stood between Danica and Jacobi, who was suddenly grinning happily.

"Your orders?" A random lord called out.

"Yes my orders. It arises suspicion in me that you would even think of questioning my sister when she would technically be the one with the crown on her pretty little head. What meaning does this meeting have for being called?"

"Your sister has been spending disturbing amounts of money-"

"Rebuilding the homes, schools and hospitals that my stepmother found un-needed."

"We were safer when your stepmother had the throne!" Someone called rudely.

"How so?" Savannah folded her arms around her lower back and waited patiently.

"Your stepmother had gaurds posted at every corner! She had a reasonable curfew!"

"The gaurds were posted to keep only herself safe. Also, how many of you take an hour to get from your working place, to your homes, and work ends at seven, let me remind you."

More then half of the hands went up in the air, though hesitantly.

"Then how, I ask, is seven thirty a resonable curfew? Or thirteen percent of your daily check spent on that ticket you get _because_ of being late for curfew. How is that resonable?"

"It kind of isn't." Someone mumbled. "It's actually a little ridiculous."

"Exactly. Now, let me question, how many wars have there been since either I or my sister have been on the throne?"

"None!"

"And how many when my mother and father had the throne?"

"None,"

"And Soprana?"

"Almost a hundred."

"And how many of you lost some one to those wars?"

"ALL OF US!"

"So, what gives you reason to think my sister is not fit to sit on this throne in my stead? Or that you were all safer when Soprana was queen?"

Silence could be heard in the meeting hall.

"This meeting is adjourned. If there are any further problems or suspicions, call the emergency number listed in the phone books as 'Doctor' to reach me at once."

Everyone filed out, and Savannah smiled fondly at her sister, whose crown was hanging lopsidedly. Jacobi's grin widened and he hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Sae!"

"OH JAKE!" He spun her around in a circle, before she pulled back and looked at him. "Let me get a good look at you!" He looked fine.

"You been taking care of her Doctor?"

"Of course he has." Savannah scoffed.

"Mhm...You fucked her yet?"

"JACOBI!"

"No, I have not. I think I'll probably wait till she's ready. Actually, I will wait till she's ready, no doubt about that." The Doctor smiled at the blush on her cheeks. "You're so very prude about some things."

Jacobi made an 'oooh' noise, sympathetic for the Doctor because he knew what came next.

"Prude?" Savannah stepped completely away from Jacobi, and advanced on the Doctor. She backed him into the wall, slamming her hands against it on either side of him. The Doctor's eyes widened. "You think." She leaned her face up towards his. "I'm prude?" He lips barely brushed his.

"No?"

"Cuz I'm not," She backed off and went to stand atop the TARDIS. He gazed up at her with and annoyed/amazed/longing face.

"Wow, I saw that coming," Jacobi laughed.

"Okay, can we go? we saved the planet from a coup, that should be that, yeah?"

Savannah grinned and hopped down, hugging Jacobi again, and kissing her sister on the cheek. "At least you can say you've met him, now."

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes and hugged her sister tightly. "Call Ianto for me yeah?"

"Unrequited love," Savannah sang.

"Just call him."

"Okay."

Then she turned to the Doctor.

"Let's go, you big baby!"As they went into the TARDIS, Danica hear her sister one last time. "I'll let you wear the fez if you cheer up."

"Why on Earth would he have a fez?" Jacobi shrugged in answer, a goofy grin on his lips.

"Who knows?"


	21. Chapter 21

Savannah smiled as she leaned against the door. Then she frowned.

"Hey." The Doctor turned to look at her. "Why is Amy and Rory's transmitter light flashing?" He looked at the lights and then back at Savannah. She rolled her eyes and pulled a lever.

"The space liner's crashing." Savannah paused. "CRASHING?" The Doctor put the ships co-ordinates in.

"Write that ship a message. Ah! We can't land!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Gah! 'COME ALONG POND' Three dots after Pond." Savannah sent the message.

They landed, and Savannah looked around.

"The roof?" The Doctor was looking at something, barely agknowledging her with a hand squeeze. "The Chimney?"

"What the hell?" He grinned at her. He moved to the chimney and dissappeared through it. Savannah rolled her eyes and vanished in a shower of red and gold sparks. Thank Hermes for...Hermes.

"Oi! Who are you?" A rather old man asked her rudely. The Doctor hadn't gotten there yet.

"Uh...I'm the lottery lady."

"There is no lottery."

"Not what I'm told." She shrugged.

"I couldn't be bothered with it anyway. You, and the poor begging people. Off home with you all and pray for a miricle."

The Father of the groupe of beggers grabbed Savannah by the arm gently, trying to lead her away. Then the fireplace did something Savannah could only describe as exploding.

The Doctor emerged, coughing violently and brushing off his tweed jacket.

"AH! Sorry. Blimey" He saw Savannah and pulled her to him. "Christmas eve on a roof top, saw a chimney and my whole brain went-"

"What the hell?"

"Exactly, Savannah." He spotted the two children from the family. "Oh, don't worry. The fat fellah will be making the rounds later." He shook both their hands, and left Savannah by them. "I'm just checking out the general...chimney-ness." He placed his hand on the huge mantle.

"Theta, hot..." Savannah facepalmed as he pulled his now burned hand away.

"Anyway, it's nice sized. Good traction, big tick."

"Idiot." Savannah smiled fondly at him.

"Fat fellah?" The father asked them.

"Father Christmas, Santa Clause. Or something else." Savannah scratched her head.

"I've always known him as Jeff,"

"There's no such thing as Father Christmas!" The boy protested.

"Oh yeah?" He pulled out a photo. "Me and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952. See him in the back with the blonde? Albert Einstien, the three of us together, VROOM watch out. Okay?" The boy nodded, with a grin. "Stay off the naughty list." He turned and saw a big...thing. "Ooh, what's this, then? I love this! A big flashy lighty thing! That's what brought me here! Big flashy lighty things have got me written all over them."

"Not actually. Give him time and a crayon." Savannah paused. "On second though, please don't."

"Now!" The Doctor spun around in a chair. "This big flasy lighty thing is connected to the spire on your dome yeah? And it controlls the sky. Well, technically it controlls the clouds."

"Which aren't actually clouds." Savannah added. "Well, they are just not of gass and water. Clouds of tiny little particals of ice. Ice Clouds."

"I love it." The Doctor grinned at her. "Who's she?" He pointed at a girl who looked to be frozen in a fridge...thing. Cryo-chambers confused Savannah, despite her massively large IQ. 310. Just saying.

"Nobody important." The old man, whom Savannah had proclaimed the villain of this story, snapped at the Doctor.

"Never met one of them before, what about you, Doc?" Savannah lifted an eyebrow at him and grinned.

"Nine hundred and Nine years old. Never in my life, have I ever met a not important person!"

"Now," The Doctor turned away from the cryochamber and went back to the console. "This console is the key to saving that ship!" He began messing with switches. "Or I'll eat my hat."

"You don't have a hat." Savannah sat cross legged on the ground and pulled a magazine out of her pockets. They were like his own; bigger on the inside. He shivered in delight when he noticed it was Cosmopolitan. She read one line before grinning up at him

"We are so doing the '31 days of hot sex' challenges. As soon as this is over.(A/N: Which will mostly just be fillers until the next episodes come on, Haha. Sexy, M rated fillers) That may just have to be an order." The Doctor stifled a moan.

"If I had a hat." He continued slowly, before picking up his speedy talking again, still flipping switches, and getting no results. "I'll eat someone else's hat. Not if they're using the hat."

"Wouldn't want to shock a nun, or something," Savannah siged. "You've been cast out of too many religions already, dear."

"Yeah yeah. But anyway I'm rambling. Simply because THIS ISN'T WORKING!"

"Well, the controlls are isomorphic."

"They respond only to you? Hey, that's my technology you've got there. I know that the algorithm is in my head somewhere, to override it, but where," Savannah put her hands in her hair and pulled.

"Isomorphic, you fibber! No such thing outside of Cententrial Six." The Doctor pressed more buttons. The old man leaned too close to him for Savannah's comfort, and flipped a switch, shutting the machine down. After a few seconds of silence, he turned it back on. The Doctor flipped the switch, multiple times, getting no response, again. He scanned it with his screwdriver. "These are isomorphic controls, outside of Cententrial Six."

"The skies of this entire world are mine." The old man was not very pleased with the Doctor. "My family tamed them and now I own them."

"Tame?" Savannah snorted. Zeus wouldn't be happy once she figured out how to get ahold of him.

"Tame the sky?" The Doctor chuckled. "What does that mean?:

"It means I'm Kazran Sardic," He scoffed slightly. "How could he possibly not know who I am?"

"We're easily bored." The Doctor clapped.

"Like now, I'm ignoring all of you and reading a sex magazine. Fun shit."

"I need your help." The Doctor continued as if she hadn't spoken, stepping up to Sardick.

"Make an appointment."

"Walk in!" Savannah raised her hand.

"There are 4,003 people onboard that ship."

"Trapped in YOUR cloud belt."

"Witout your help they're going to die."

"Yes." Sardick nodded.

"Ohhhh, jackass." Savannah licked her finger and turned the page. "You don't have to let that happen."

"I know," Sardick smirked. "But I'm going to. Bye-bye. Bored now. Chuck!" Men grabbed the Doctor, and roughly tried to yank Savannah out, but she simply pussed him away.

"4,003 people He won't allow to die tonight." Savannah muttered. "Guess where that puts you. Besides my shit list."

"Where?"

"4,004"

"Was that some sort of threaty thing, beautiful?"

"No. It was a promise."

"Whatever happens tonight, you brought it on yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Right." He waved them off. Get them out of here."

The Doctor took Savannah's hand as the servents went to grab her again. The Boy from the family grabbed a lump of coal and chucked it at Sardick's head. Sardick stood and aproached the boy with fury blazing in his eyes. He raised his hand and the boy flinched. Savannah sprang forward, placing a gentle hand on both the boy's shoulder, and Sardicks chest.

"Easy." She told the boy quietly. "Victory attained by violence is tantamount to a defeat, for it is momentary." Then she turned to Sadick. "Are you really going to hit a rebellious child for lashing out upon the person who scares him most, dear Kazran?"

Kazran looked at Savannah for a long, long time, his fury dying into cold, ice eyes that had seen totures unknown to the rest of the world.

"Get them out of here!" He ordered. The boy hugged Savannah around the waist, and the servents came to get the two of them.

"Do not. Touch the boy." Savannah's voice was stern. "Or me for that matter." The serven who had his hands around her wrist snapped away from her in an instant. Savannah gave the boy over to his family.

She waited at the door for the Doctor, leaning against it and taking in the cold air.

"...Of course I'm lying. What do you mean give the phone to Savannah." Savannah rolled her eyes and snatched his earpiece from his ear.

"He scewed up already. Went down the guy's fireplace, made a mess, though he looks cute," She rolled her eyes, and wiped a smudge of soot off his face.

"Sir, madam," The father of the family from Sardick's come up to them.

"Hold on Amy," Savannah put the earpiece.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Mr. Sardick like that. And you," The man pointed at Savannah. "Who said that quote you said to my boy? It fit quite well."

Savannah shrugged.

"Saw it in a movie once."

"Well, thank you. And merry Christmas!"

"Yes, merry Christmas. Lovely. Bit busy," The Doctor hastily shook the mans hand and gestured for his earpiece back. "Yes Amy...Sorry."

"Well darling," The man looked to Savannah again." You two better get inside. Fogs thick enough and there's a fish warning."

"Sorry, fish?" The Doctor was suddenly back in the conversation.

"Yeah, you know how they're like when they're hungry?" The man laughed.

"Yeah, fish, I know." The Doctor scratched his head.

"Sorry, Fish?" Savannah mimed a fish swimming through water.

"All Mr. Sardick's fault, I reckon." He looked to the sky. "He always lets a few fish through the cloud layer when he's in a bad mood."

Savannah's gaze rose to Sardick's roof.

"Well, bless you both." The man shook the Doctor's hand, though he was still confused. Savannah's attention drifted to the lampost. The lamp post that had little fish swimming around it.

"Oh my god."

"Doctor, the capitan says we have less then an hour. What should we be doing?" Amy's voice carried over the earpiece. He saw the fish too.

"Fiiiish." He drew the word out in awe.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked crossly.

"Fish." Savannah repeated.

"That can swim in fog."

"I love new planets, Doctor,"

"SAVANNAH! Don't let him get distracted!"

"Right sorry." Savannah rose an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor as he rose his hand to the fish.

"Now why would anyone be frightened of you fellah's? Look at you, cute little fishie wishies..."

"You are kind of an idiot," She groaned. "Tiny fish in the fog, so in the cloud cover..." Savannah waved her hands at him.

"Oooh, Careful up there!" The Doctor warned Amy.

"Beacause if there unless there was some real danger, they were all going to nod off."

"WE'VE GOT LESS THEN AN HOUR!" Amy yelled at the Doctor. Christmas music began playing.

"I know." The Doctor looked at the clock as Savannah winced and covered her ears. "Can't use the TARDIS cuz it can't lock on. So that ship needs to land. But it can't land unless a very bad man decides to turn nice just in time for Christmas day."

"Doctor, I can't hear you. Is that singing?"

"It's a Christmas Carol."

Savannah's head snapped up and a wicked grin fit itself onto her face.

"A What?"

"A Christmas Carol." The Doctor repeated for Amy.

"A WHAT?"

"A CHRISTMAS CAROL!" The Doctor paused, realizing something.

Savannah began laughing loudly.

"Kazran Sardick," The Doctor smiled at Savannah. "Merry Christmas, Kazran Sardick."


	22. Chapter 22

"You want me to do what?"

"Set the coordinates for Kazran Sardick's room, when he was twelve."

Savannah stared at him.

"Really, Savannah I need thme ready."

"Alright, alright!"

The Doctor kissed her fore head gently, then opened the door. He paused before leaving.

"Do me a favor, love?" Savannah rose her eyebrow to him as an answer. "Wear the dress on your bed, please? More for me then anybody else. 'Tis the season," He grinned at her and ducked out of the TARDIS. Savannah shook her head and quickly placed in the coordinates. Then she walked into her room, gasping at the dress on her bed.

"Oh, Doctor," She ran her fingers over the fabric, a soft grin on her face. She changed quickly, putting on makeup and jewlery on. As she looked through her necklaces, she noticed a new one hanging there, on the hook of red and orange ones. A tag on the chain said quite simply 'Wear this too- The Doctor.' She grinned and slipped it around her neck with the key to the TARDIS. She slipped on the heels that the Doctor had picked out for her and waited for him.

He walked into the console room, pausing to look at her for a few, long moments, before blinking.

"Savannah, pull that lever!" Savannah didn't take her eyes off him as she pulled the lever directly next to her. He grinned at her, and after seconds, they had landed.

The Doctor grabbed her and began to drag her out of the TARDIS. She found them on the roof again, outside od a large, circular window. The Doctor leapt up to it, opened it, and and grinned.

"See, back!" There was a little boy staring at them.

"Who are you? Who's she?"

"HI! I'm the Doctor! This is Savannah! We're your new babysitters!" The Doctor stepped into the room and carefully helped Savannah in as well.

"Where's Mrs. Mantivani?"

"That's just the thing," Savannah grinned and crossed her legs as she sat on the boy's bed. The boy, Savannah realized, was Kazran. "Good old Mrs. Mantivani, she won the lottery, and good on her."

"There isn't any lottery!" Kazran protested.

"As I say, good on her."

"What a woman!" The Doctor was jumping on the bed, making Savannah bounce voilently.

"Well if you're my babysitters, why are you ckimbing in the window?"

"Cuz climbing out the window we'd be going in the wron direction." The Doctor pointed at Kazran. "Pay attention!"

"But Mrs. Mantivani is always my babysitter!"

"Times change," Savannah rolled her eyes as she said this, watching the Doctor push the boy away, and stare into the computer on the desk.

"What do you think? See? Christmas...past." The Doctor was pushed away next, and Savannah sat. In the future, watching this video, the older Sardic relaxed, liking Savannah more then the Doctor.

"Who was he talking to?" Younger Kazran felt the same way.

"You," Savannah smiled nicely. "Now, since your past is changing that means your memories will change too. It's a little scary at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I don't understand," Kazran told her slowly.

"I'll bet you don't." The Doctor put his face close to Kazran's. "I wish I could see your face." He then grinned at the camera, pointing from it to Kazran. Kazran stared at him as he suddenly grabbed Savannah around the waist and tackled her onto the bed with him.

"Right then," He stated. "Your bedroom! Twelve years old, so we'll stay away from under the bed. Cuboard! Big cuboard, I love cuboard!" He opened the cuboard and looked inside of it. "There's a thing called a Phase Spider. It's just like a tiny baby except with spider legs, and it's specifically evolved to scuttle up the backs of bedroom cuboards." He turned back and saw both Kazran and Savannah wide-eyed. "Which, yeah, I probably shouldn't have mentioned."

He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Right, so, what are we going to do? Eat crisps and talk about girls? I've never actually done that but I bet it's easy, girls!" He gestured at Savannah, as she pulled a new magazine; just a magazine this time, not a sex one.

"I refuse to speak of such things," She said, winking comically at Kazran.

"Are you really a babysitter?"

The Doctor pulled out the Psychic Paper.

"I think you'll find I'm universally recognized as a mature and responsible adult."

Savannah snorted.

"It's just a bunc of wavy lines!"

"HAHA!" Savannah looked at the paper. It was blank for her, but still. "The universe denied you."

"Hush you. I've shorted it out. Finally found a lie too big."

"Oh, give me that!" Savannah snatched the paper away, and held it out.

"Yeah, she's a responsible adult," Kazran stated. "It says not to listen to you."

"Yeah," Savannah gave it back to the now pouting Doctor. "My only rule; always listen to the Doctor. Alright?" Kazran nodded. "He's clever."

"Okay, no." The Doctor leaned close to Kazran's face again. "Not a babysitter. But it's Christmas Eve, you don't want a real one, you want me."

"Why?" Kazran asked, glancing at Savannah, who smiled secretly at him. "What's so special about you?"

"Have you ever seen Mary Poppins?"

"Oh, Theta," Savannah face palmed.

"No," Kazran shook his head.

"Good," The Doctor suddenly backed up and paced around the room. "Because that comparison would have been rubbish. Fish in the fog. Fish in the clouds." He went to stand on the window sill, Savannah leaning on it next to him. "How do people get bored? How did bordom even get invented?" He put his hands on his hips, holding his jacket open. Savannah shrugged and snapped one of his suspenders. He hissed and gave her a look, but she just grinned at him.

"My dad invented a machine." Kazran told them. "To control the cloud belt. Tame the sky, he says. The fish will be able to come down, but only when we let them. We can charge whatever we like." He came to stand next to where Savannah was. The Doctor turned to look at the boy, and Savannah gazed into the clouds.

"Yeah, I've seen your dad's machine." The Doctor gazed at Savannah worried, as she jumped. She looked at him, and shook her head.

"What?" Kazran hadn't noticed the interaction. "But you can't have."

"Tame the sky," the Doctor gazed out over the fog on the roof. "Human beings. You always manage to find the BORING alternative!"

"Shhush" Savannah hissed at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into him.

"So," The Doctor placed his chin on her head while speaking to Kazran. "Wanna see on? FISH? We can do that; we can see a fish."

Kazran smiled, but then frowned.

"Aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" The Doctor kissed Savannah lightly then jumpped down off of the ledge, leaving her dazed. "Come on, we're boys! And you know what boys say in the face of danger?" He ruffled the boys hair as he mad his way past him.

"What?"

"Mummy." The Doctor grinned. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Savannah was squished against the Doctor, as he demanded only moments before. She was comfortable, though, she had to admit. "We're going fishing? In a closet?"

"There aren't any Phase Spiders in here, are there?" Kazran was holding Savannah's hand.

"Nahh," The Doctor had a string looped onto his finger, which was attached to the sonic screwdriver, hanging in the middle of Kazrans room. "Not at this time of night. They'll all be sleeping in your mattress."

"Nice. Very nice. You wonder why he sleeps in his chair?" Savannah snapped. The Doctor did a one shoulder shrug.

"Why are you so interested in the fish?" The Doctor let his free hand slip to Savannah's thigh. She gave an inaudible-except-to-him squeak, and shifted her weight so she had pressure an a certon part of his lower half. He cleared his throat.

"Cuz they're scary." Kazran shrugged, again not noticing the interaction.

"Good answer," The Doctor murmered, slightly twirling the string. Savannah smiled and reached up to straighten the Doctor's bow-tie, releaving the pressure.

"What kind of tie is that?" Kazran asked, noticing the bowtie.

"A cool one." Savannah laughed quietly as the Doctor looked at her, shocked. She always said it's silly.

"Why is it cool?"

"Why are you really interested in fish?" She countered.

Kazran sighed and looked down.

"My school." He explained. "During the last fog belt, the nets broke, and there was an attack. Loads of them, a whole shoal! No one was hurt, but it was the most fish anyone had ever seen below the mountains."

"Were you scared?" The Doctor whispered.

"I wasn't there. I was sick."

"Lucky you,"

Kazran looked down.

"Not lucky," Savannah corrected.

"It's all anyone ever talks about now," Kaztan sighed. Savannah squeezed his hand. "The day the fish came. Everyone's got a story."

"But you don't." The Doctor looked at the computer with the camera, and nodded. "I see."

Savannah suddenly got off of the Doctor. The string was tugging on his finger.

"Why are you recording this?" Kazran asked the Doctor.

"Do you pay attention in school, Kazran?" The Doctor ignored the question, looking at his finger.

"Sorry What?"

"You aren't paying attention now!" Savannah growled.

Kazran noticed the tugging now, too.

"Shhh." The Doctor put his finger to his lips, making to open the door. He made eye contact with Savannah and she nodded, going to Kazran and taking him under her arm.

"Doctor, are you sure?"

"Trust me."

"Okay," Kazran didn't sound sure.

"Oi! Eyes on the tie." The Doctor tugged on it.

"He wears it, and he doesn't care." Savannah hugged Kazran.

"Trust me?"

"Yeah." Savannah nodded again.

"Yes," Kazran smiled at the both of them.

"That's why it's cool," Savannah sighed.

The Doctor leaned down, kissing her deeply, before leaving the cupboard. Savannah grinned, and pulled Kazran to the other side of the cupboard, so they could see the door. They could hear the Doctor taking to the fish.

"Hello fishy. Let's see. Interesting. Crystalline fog eh? Maybe carrying a tiny electrical charge? Is that how you fly little fishy?"

"What is it?" Kazran called out to him, standing and getting next to the door. "What kind can I see?"

"Just stay there a moment." The Doctor ordered.

"Is it big?"

"Nah, it's just a little one." The Doctor smiled at the fish. "So little fellah, what do you eat?" A shark suddenly came and ate the fish, and the screwdriver. The Doctor jumped back. "Um, Savannah?" He called to her in Gallifreyan. He heard her respond quietly. "Uhm. Sharks. How do I deal with one." The shark was snapping at him.

Savannah hissed quite loudly and pulled Kazran from the door.

"How little?"

"Um."

"Can I come out?"

"No, no!" The Doctor pointed at the door. "Maybe just stay there a moment?"

"What color is it?"

"Big. Big color." The Doctor made a mad dash for the cupboard. The Shark followed.

The Doctor threw all his weight against the door, and Savannah summoned the power of Ares through the rings. Her eyes danced with fire as she also pushed her weight against the door.

"What's happening?" Kazran didn't like this.

"Well," Savannah glared at the Doctor. "Concentrating on the plusses, you've definately got a story of your own now!" She shrieked as the shark rammed the door.

"Also I've got a good look at the fish and I think I understand how the fog works, which is gonna help me land the spaceship in the future and sava a lot of lives!"

"And I'm sure he'll have lots of interesting readings once he gets it back from the shark in your bedroom!" Savannah threw another dirty look at the Doctor.

"There's a SHARK in my BEDROOM?" Kazran spazzed.

"Oh FINE focus on that!" Savannah pushed harder on the door. Then the shark just stopped.

"Has it gone?" Kazran took a step closer. "What's it doing?"

"What do you call it when you have no feet, and you're taking a run up?"

"Eeeeee!" Savannah pulled the Doctor away from the door and he placed her under him as it broke, revealing the shark. They turned and the Doctor noticed that Savannah had managed to grab Kazran too.

"DOCTOR!"

"It's going to eat us! It's going to eat us! It's going to eat us!" Kazran repeated. "It's GOING TO EAT US!"

"Well maybe We're going to eat it, but I don't like the odds!" The Doctor pulled Savannah closer as th shark almost got to her legs. He looked into her eyes, and saw any trace of Ares gone, replaced with raw fear and complete trust in him. "If I had my screwdriver, I could send a pulse and stun it."

"Well where's you screwdriver?" Kazran shouted at him.

"Well, Concentrating on the plusses- within reach!" Savannah and the Doctor could both see the green shining inthe shark's mouth.

"No!" Savannah shook her head, grabbing both his hands and holding them. He brought them to her face, holding her cheeks. "Don't."

"There's a really, very good chance with that the way it's jammed in the doorway is keeping it's mouth open."

"There is?"

"Just agree." Savannah ordered. "Because he's going to do it weather I want him to or not, then it's my turn then it's yours, if it doesn't work out."

"Do WHAT?"

"Please don't get your arms eaten off. I relly quite like them." Savannah put her hands over his, holding him there a few more seconds. The Doctor kissed her forehead.

"Okay! Right then," He moved Savannah so she was holding Kazran again. "Geronimo!"


	23. Chapter 23

The Doctor paced around the roof, Savannah sitting next to the shark, running her hands over it's fin and gills, the power of Poseidon tingling in her fingers. She was drawing water out of the clouds and fog around her, keeping it mostly alive.

"What's the big fishy done to you?" The Doctor asked his pathetically pulsing screwdriver. "Swallowed half of you that's what! Half a screwdriver, what use is that? Bad big fishy."

"Doctor." Kazran called.

"Get your ass over here. I think she's dying." Savannah gave him a look.

"Well half my screwdriver's still inside." He tapped the screwdriver. "But yeah, I think so. I doubt they can survive very long outside the cloud belt. Just quick raiding trips on a-" The Doctor paused midsentence to wipe tears from Savannah's eyes. "Foggy night."

"Isn't there some way to get her back up there?" She closed her eyes as the Doctor pulled her into him.

"We were just going to stun it! I didn't want to kill it!"

"She was trying to eat you," The Doctor responded to Kazran.

"She was hungry." Savannah mumbled into his ear miserably.

"I'm sorry, Princess. We could take her back up there but she'd never survive the trip." the Doctor rocked Savannah back and forth. "We need a fully functioning life-support."

"You mean like an icebox?" Kazran thought. "Okay."

Kazran, the Doctor and Savannah all ran down the stairs. The Doctor pulled Savannah over to a Christmas tree while Kazran went to get a lantern.

"Ooh, tree! Good! Tree!"

"You're such a child!" Savannah pulled him away, after Kazran as he went down another flight of stairs.

"What is this place?" Savannah looked around at the frozen ground. Looking through the window, she saw hundreds of boxes.

"A surplus population." Kazran tried to open the door, but it was locked. "That's what my dad calls it. It's not turning. Why won't it turn."

"Because it's locked." Savannah pointed at a key pad next to her. The Doctor scanned it with his half-a-screwdriver.

"Ahhh what's the number?" Savannah tried not to giggle at the adoreable voice crack.

"I don't know!" Kazran shook his head.

"This place is full of alarms, it's not just the door; I need the number!"

"I'm not allowed to know until I'm older!" They didn't notice Savannah wasn't there; didn't hear the TARDIS.

"7258!" Sardick shouted.

"Oh thanks!" Savannah's head was poking out of the door. "I needed that, Dear Kazran!" She ducked out again.

"7258!" She shouted at the Doctor. "It's 7258!"

Kazran pushed the numbers quickly, and the Doctor opened the door.

"That is so hot," Savannah watched his muscles flex under his tweed jacket.

"Ooh, there's fish in here, too!" The Doctor looked around him, at the fish swimming in the Fog.

"Yes, but only tiny ones. The house is built on a fog lake that's how dad freezes the people," Kazran explained as he walked down the aisle. "They're all full, but we can borrow one." He stopped in front of one of the boxes. "Yeah, this one!"

The Doctor took the lantern from Kazran, peering into the box.

"Hello again."

"You know her?" Kazran looked to the distracted Doctor, then at Savannah.

"We've only seen her before. Why her?" Savannah asked. The Doctor pulled away from the box.

"Important, is she?"

"She won't mind," Kazran stated. "She loves the fish."

He pressed a button on the side of the box as Savannah began to wander. The only thing she heard was "My name is Abigail Pettigrew."

"Why are these people here?" Savannah heard the Doctor ask, and saw him right next to her. "What is all this for?"

Savannah climbed up on top of one of the boxes and gasped. There were hundreds.

"My dad loans money. He always takes a family member as...he calls it security."

"Hard man to love, your dad." Savannah hopped back down. "I suppose you know that."

Kazran hit another button on the side of the box, and the inside lit up.

The Doctor's screwdriver began making noise. Savannah looked at him. Kazran walked over.

"What's going on." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and looked at it.

"It's signalling it's other half." He mused. Savannah growled softly and began swearing in every language she knew.

"The other half's inside the shark," Kazran said slowly, afraid to hear this.

"Yes." the Doctor held Savannah protectivly. "Sounds like she's woken up."

"For the love of-"

"Okay, so, it's homing in on the screwdriver." The shark emerged from the fog. Savannah tore away from the Doctor. The Shark went after Kazran. She went to Abigail's box.

"Please let this work." She opened the box.

Kazran was running from the shark. He backed between two boxes, and hid behind a pillar. He could hear the other half of the screwdriver beeping in the silence. He didn't see the shark pass behind him.

Then, he heard singing. The most beautiful singing he'd ever heard. So he went to investigate. Abigail's icebox was open. Savannah and Abigail were sitting next to the shark, as it lay peacefully in the fog.

Kazran stopped a short distance away from them. The Doctor made a clanging noise as he ran from one on the rows of iceboxes. He observed Savannah for a few seconds in silence, before deciding the shark wouldn't kill her.

"It's not the singing, you know."

"Yes it is," Kazran argued.

"Nah."

"The fish love the singing." Kazran told him. "It's true!"

"Nah. The notes resonate in the ice crystals causing a deltawave pattern in the fog. OW!" He smacked himself in the back of the neck. "Fish bit me."

"Shut up then!"

Abigail continued singing. Savannah ran her hand along the sharks fin again.

"Of course, that's how the machine controls the cloud belt. The clouds are ice crystals, if you can vibrate the ice crystals at exactly the right frequency you could align them into-OW! WHY DO THEY KEEP BITING ME?"

"Look, fish like the singing, okay? Now shut up!"

The Doctor pointed at Kazran, trying to look cross, but he failed. He also tried to find words to yell at Kazran with. He Found nothing.

"Okay!" He mocked.

When Abigail finished her song, Savannah left to go get the TARDIS. She opened the door, and Kazran grinned as he looked inside.

"It's bigger on the inside." He stated.

"Yes." the Doctor replied. "The Color. Really knocks the walls back." He tapped on the icebox with the shark in it. "Shark-in-a-box. To go."

Kazran and Abigail ran over to it, Savannah leaned against the door of the TARDIS. They helped him get the box in. Abigail looked around, amazed.

"This is...Amazing!"

"Nah, this is transport!" Savannah sat in the Capitans chair.

"We keep amazing out here," The Doctor smiled at them and opened the door. Even Savannah was amazed by fish swimming in the skies.

"Wow." She breathed. The Doctor kissed her on the nose, grinning. "Well, let's get the shark out, Theta!"

"Right!" He pressed the numbers on the side of the box. Kazran took a picture of Abigail. Savannah opened the lid and the shark swam out.

"Wow!" Kazran shouted. "Look at her go!"

They all gazed out at the fish for a little while longer. The Doctor closed the lid and noticed something.

"Abigail this number," He asked as the woman came up. "What's it mean?"

"It pretains to me sir, not the fish."

"Yeah, but how?"

"You're a doctor, you say? Are you one of mine?"

"Why?" Savannah asked from the stairs. "Do you need one?"

Abigail didn't get a chance to answer. A timer on the console went off and the Doctor jumped up. Savannah went to move Kazran away from the door.

"Sorry kids! Times up!"

"Aw why?" Kazran whined as Savannah closed the doors behind them.

"It's nearly Christmas day!" Savannah laughed.

Abigail stood looking at them all.

"If you should ever wish to visit again."

"Well," The Doctor leaned against the side of the ice box. "If I'm ever in the neighborhood..."

"He comes every Christmas Eve." Kazran said suddenly.

"We do?" Savannah whispered to the Doctor.

"Yeah! He does, every time. He promises!"

"No I don't-" Kazran closed the chamber before the Doctor could correct him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Savannah had the same dress on, but her hair was now in a loose bun with tinsle wrapped around it.

"Doctor!" Abigail cried happily. They ran down the halls, the Doctor with a harness, laughing.

"What are we gonna do?" Abigail asked as they ran.

"Savannah had a great plan wait till you hear!"

"You are out of your mind, Savannah. This will never work." Abigail laughed as Savannah told the Doctor how to hook the harness to the sleigh.

"Oh, don't think shark!" Savannah said as she lifted Kazran intot he seat. "Think dolphin!"

"A shark isn't a dolphin!" Abigail argued.

"It's nearly a dolphin."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is! They both swim in the ocean, and in this case sky, don't they?" Savannah grabbed the Doctor's arm and lifted it to the sky so that the signal to the other half of the screwdriver would be clearer.

Abigail rolled her eyes and went to talk to Kazran. Savannah lowered her voice.

"Are we sure changing him so much is a good idea?"

"What do you mean, love?" The Doctor looked down at her.

"Kazran. If we change him enough, there's a good possibility that the machine won't work for him when we're done."

"It'll work."

"Alright."

"It could be anywhere!" Kazran called. He hopped down off the seat. "Will it really come?"

"No chance, completely impossible!" The sound of the other half could suddenly be heard, the Doctor grinned at Savannah.

"Except at Christmas." She laughed.

They soared through the sky, the Doctor holding the reigns, ans Savannah riding the shark.

"How are we going to get back?" Kazran shouted over the roaring of the wind.

"I don't know!" The Doctor had a big childish grin on his face that expanded every time Savannah looked back at him.

"Do you have a plan?" Abigail too, was shouting.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He laughed.

Everyone made loud, joyus shouts as they flew above the city. But soon it was over.

"Best Christmas Eve ever!" Abigail grinned at them.

"Till the next one!" Kazran smiled before shutting the door, leaving Abigail frozen. The Doctor took hold of Savannah's hand and pulled her to the TARDIS so they could come back next year.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kazran was wearing a bowtie like the Doctor, Savannah was on the Doctor's back.

"Doctor!" Abigail smiled.

"Where to this time?" Kazran asked as Savannah jumped down to walk next to him.

"He should have mentioned this already, but he didn't. Any point in time and space. Just pick one."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The Doctor was talking alone now, Kazran slightly hiding behind a falsely cheerful Savannah. He had on a scarf resembling that of the Doctor's fourth regeneration. Savannah and Kazran were both a little upset because Abigail always cried the Doctor's name. They were both a little jealous.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" At least Kazran said it this time, and Savannah was now too short for him to hide behind.

"Kazran," Abigail breathed, and Savannah silently agreed. Kazran had grown quite handsom.

"You've grown," Abigail told him, as Savannah sat in the capitans chair.

"Yeah," Kazran shrugged.

"And now you're blushing." Abigail smiled.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Abiggail laughed along with him.

"Uhm, so, Savannah," Kazran lightly shoved her over, each taking half the chair. "Where this time?"

"Pick a Christmas Eve, we have them all right there," Savannah pointed at the moniter.

"Might I make a request?" Abigail inturrupted, grabbing the Doctor's arm, not sure of the feeling coursing through her veins. Savannah knew it though, Abigail was jealous she was close to Kazran. She smirked. The Doctor paused to look at Abigail before sliding to Savannah's side.

"Of course." He replied.

"This one." Abigail told him. The Doctor grinned at her widely.


	24. Chapter 24

Abigail stood in a cloak looking into the window of a house. She was watching her family. Off to the side, the Doctor had his arms wraped around Savannah as she sighed sadly.

"Who are they?" Kazran asked softly.

"Her family," Savannah replied, leaning her head back against the Doctor.

"The lady's her sister. I met her once when she was older." The Doctor added, tightening his grip on Savannah.

"Abigail's crying," Kazran informed.

"Yes," Savannah elbowed the Doctor for talking to Kazran like he's an idiot.

"When girls are crying, are you-you supposed to talk to them?"

The Doctor paused, looking down at Savannah. He knew how to handle when she cried, but it was different.

"I have absolutely no idea." The Doctor punched Kazran in the shoulder, and the teen went over to Abigail.

"Come on," Savannah led the Doctor over to the door of the house. She knocked.

"Hello?" The Sister opened the door and smiled.

"Hi. Mind if we come in? Got somethin to show ya," Savannah grinned as the woman cautiously moved to the side. Savannah went over and yanked the closed curtains aside. Kazran and Abigail gasped, shocked.

"Come in!" The Doctor grinned.

The Doctor was trying to do card tricks, and failing terribly.

"Is this your card?"

"No." Abigail's nephew laughed

"Oi! Stop that you're not doing it right!" The Doctor told him.

"Here," Savannah took the cards, placing them to the side. "Give me your hand," The boy held out his hand, and Savannah examined it. "You get early Christmas dinner."

"Okay everyone. Chiristmas dinner is canceled, as my sister refuses to attend!"

Savannah smirked.

"Instead, we'll have it tonight."

"1 2 3 PULL!" The Doctor sat at the head of the table, with party favors in his hand and a paper hat on his head. Everyone cheered as they popped the favors open. A card fell out of Abigail's nephew's.

"How'd you do that?" He asked the Doctor.

"Your card, I believe."

"No,"

Savannah laughed at him. He pouted. She shrugged, giggling.

"Best Christmas Eve ever," Abigail said, hugging the Doctor.

"Oh, till the next one!" The Doctor smiled. Savannah hugged Kazran, before backing up.

"I look forward to it. Now I'd like to say good night to Kazran."

"Of course," Savannah tried to pull the Doctor away, but he wouldn't move.

"Well on you go," The Doctor urged.

"Come onnnnn! THETA!" Savannah pulled harder.

"What?" He looked at her and she rose her eyebrows at him. "Oh! Oh, oh, right. Yes, sorry I'll um.."

"LET'S GO!" Savannah hissed, pulling him away.

"Good night." The Doctor told Abigail. "Good luck- night. Good night, Kazran."

Kazran grinned sheepishly at Abigail before going over to the Doctor.

"Uh Doctor!" He Caught up to them. "I think Abigail's going to kiss me."

"I think your right."

"I've never kissed anyone before. What do I do."

"Well," The Doctor grabbed Kazran under his arm. "Try and be all nervous and rubbish and a bit shaky."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be like that anyway so make it a part of the plan," Savannah pushed the boy back to Abigail.

"Now, I kiss her now?" Kazran began to panic.

"Listen. It's this or go to your room and desighn a new kind of screwdriver! Don't make my mistakes! Eighteen years, really? Now go!"

Sardic sat in the middle of the room, looking at all his pictures. He looked sadly at one of him, the Doctor, Savannah and Abigail in front of the Hollywood sign.

"Listen, Ms. Monroe. He's just not interested." Savannah glared at the singer/model/actress. "What the matter, things with Joltin' Joe not working out?"

"Excuse me, but he doesn't have a ring on his finger!" Marilyn snapped, untieing the Doctor's tie.

"Listen I'll mary you if you don't talk to her like that." The Doctor told her. Marilyn's face lit up. Savannah's darkened. "Uh oh." Savannah stormed off angrily. She walked over to the pool and leaned against the fence, watching Kazran kissing Abigail as though his life depended on it.

"Guys!" The Doctor came from the same direction Savannah had. "We've really got to go quite quickly, I just accidently got engaged to Marilyn Monroe!"

"She's already MARRIED!" Savannah snapped.

Kazran and Abigail just continued kissing.

"How do you keep going like that?" He walked around them. "Do you breath from your ears?Hello? Sorry Hello? Guys!" He sighed exasperated. "She's phoned a chapel. There's a car outside. THIS IS HAPPENING NOW!"

"They honestly don't care," Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Yoo-hoo!" Marilyn called.

"Yoo-hoo," The Doctor's response was less then enthusiastic. "Savannahhhhhh!"

Savannah ignored him.

"Fine. Thank you, I'll just go and get married then shall I?" He ran a hand through his hair, then his brain got an idea, and he grabbed Savannah's hand, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. "But not to Marilyn Monroe, she's already married. Savannah?"

Savannah locked eyes with him.

"Really?"

"One day." He kissed her again.

Kazran led Abigail into her ice box as the Doctor played with his fish.

"Good night, Abigail."

"Good night, Kazran."

Kazran held onto her hand a long as he could, before shutting the door.

"Well, Kazran, see you in a moment. Well, a year." He patted the boy's back.

"Uh Doctor, maybe we should just leave it?"

'Oh something's wrong,' Savannah looked into Abigails chameber, noticing the numbers on the latch. They'd gone from 8 to 1. 'Very wrong.'

"Sorry leave what?"

"This. Every Christmas Eve, it's getting a bit old."

"Old?" The Doctor wasn't getting it.

"Well, Christmas is for kids, isn't it? I've got some work with my dad, now, I'm gonna focus on that." Kazran began untieing his tie. "Get that cloud belt under control."

"Sorry. I um- I didn't realize I was boring you." The Doctor was getting upset.

"Times cange," Kazran shrugged and smiled at Savannah. She smiled back sadly. He began to walk away. Savannah grabbed the Sonic screwdriver from the Doctor.

"Kazran," He stopped and looked back at her, frustration lacing his eyes. "He'll be needing a new one anyway so what the Hell. Here. In case you need him."

"I won't need him."

"What happened. What aren't you saying?" She asked, eyes pleading. He sighed and put his forehead against hers for a split second, before walking away. "What about Abigail?"

"I know where to find her!" He responded harshly. Savannah sighed quietly.

'Very, very wrong.'

The Doctor, despite Savannah's warnings to just leave it, went one year foreward, the next Christmas Eve. Savannah refused to leave the TARDIS when the Doctor left. He came back in upset looking.

"What do you know?"

"He's mad at us for some reason. I'm not sure but I think it's got something to do with Abigail. We've got to talk to Amy."

"As a couple of old friends of mine once took a very long time to explain-LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" Sardick slammed the phone down, hanging up on the president. Amy blinked into existance.

"Hello!"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think it was over, did you?" Amy asked. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"A ghost?" Sardick snorted. "Dressed like that?"

"Oi!" Rory pushed Amy out of the way. "Eyes off the skirt!" Rory was pushed away by Amy.

"You turned into a Roman."

"Yeah. I do that. I also do this," Amy vanished.

"Do what?" Sardic shouted. "What are you talking about?"

The air was suddenly filled with the singing of many people.

Sardick followed it all the way to the ice vault.

There was a large group singing in the middle of the room.

"They're holograms." Savannah came from behind one of the rows of boxed. "Projections like Amy." Said girl appeared next to Savannah.

"Who are they?"

"The people you're willing to let die, dear Kazran."

"Why are they singing?"

"For their lives," Responded Amy. "Which one's Abigail?"

"You told her?" Sardick glared at Savannah.

"No. The Doctor told her. I wouldn't."

"You know the Doctor, He doesn't hold back." Amy added.

"How do I know you both?" He asked Savannah. "You and the Doctor? I've never even met you before tonight. Now I seem to have known you all my life! HOW?"

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey," Savannah sighed softly. "I'm turning into him, now."

"You're the only one who can save the people on that ship." Amy told him.

"You changed my past. My whole life!"

"Because time can be rewritten!"

"Well, Savannah, people can't!" He strode through the singing passengers, over to Abigail's container.

"That's Abigail?" Amy asked Savannah softly. Savannah nodded.

"Kazran," She went over to him. "What's happened, Kazran."

"She was sick when she went into the ice. To the point of death, Savannah. I suppose resting in the ice helped her. But she's used up all her time." He tapped the number on the front. "All those Christmases with us. I could let her out any time I want, and she'd only have one day."

"Oh, Kazran." Savannah put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I really am. And I assure you I'll give him hell for this but you know what? She's got more time left then Amy, and the 4,003 people on that ship."

"Good," Sardick sneered. Savannah sighed.

"Amy,"

"Rory, widen the beam." Amy called to her husband. Kazran suddenly found himself on a ship, Savannah not there anymore. There was chaos on the bridge.

"How did I get here?" Sardick demanded of the now solid Amy.

"You didn't. It's your turn to be the hologram now."

"The singing?" He could still hear it.

"The Doctor remembered how Abigails singing calmed the shark in the ice vault. It's the best we could do but it's not working. It's not powerful enough." Rory told him.

"Then why are they still singing?"

"Because we haven't told them." The capitan of the ship turned around. "You have a machine that controls this cloud belt. If you can get us out of it, we have time left to make a landing. Nobody has to die."

"Everybody has to die."

"Not tonight." Amy argued.

"Tonight's as good a night as any other. How do you choose?"

"Doctor?" Amy called to him.

"He's busy." Savannah's voice read loud and clear. "But he heard, and is not happy."

"Savannah?" Sardick looked around for her. "Where is she? Savannah! DOCTOR!"

Sardick found himself back in his ice vault.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor sighed. Savannah was no where in sight. "I didn't realize." He meant Abigail.

"All my life, I've been heartless. My other life, my real life. NOW look at me!" Sardick ranted, looking into Abigail's chamber.

"Better a broken heart then no heart at all."

"Oh, try it. You try it." Sardick snapped. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm not finished with you yet. You've seen past, present. Now it's time for the future.

"Fine, do it, show me!"

"Kazran." He turned and saw Savannah. "We are showing it to you. Is this what you want to be?" Savannah was not talking to Sardick, but to the twelve year old Kazran.

"Dad?" Kazran asked. Sardick charged forward, ready to strike Kazran. Kazran flinched behind Savannah, but Sardick was frozen. He placed his hand over his face in shame, and Savannah caught the Doctor's eye. She nodded and moved away from the two.

"Well done." She whispered. "It's almost over."

They were soon upstairs at the machine.

"Okay, so call Amy, Dimwit!" Savannah stepped on the Doctor's foot before going to look at the machine more closely.

"Ah, right hello! Hello, hello! There. Prepare to lock onto my signal everybody!"

"Doctor what's happening?" Amy asked him.

"I saved Christmas!" He grinned at her. Then he hung up, leaving Amy shouting his name.

"It's not working?" Savannah asked Sardick. He shook his head. Savannah groaned.

"What? No, they're isomorphic, tuned into his brainwaves, they'll only respond to you."

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN! But did you listen? NO!" Savannah hit him in the chest before covering her face.

"Oh," The Doctor realized what happened. "Oh no."

"EXACTLY! Like his dad would program the machine to respond to the type of personality he has now. You moron."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know," The Doctor responded. "I don't know."

"Think fast, Amy has maybe three minuets!" Savannah started a countdown in her head.

"There must be something!" Kazran said urgently.

"This!" Sardick handed Savannah the screwdriver. "I kept it!" Savannah groaned again.

"Great."

"Half a screwdriver?" The Doctor laughed at the absurdity. "With the other half up in the sky? A big old shark in the heart of the cloud layer?"

"Doctor..."

"We use your aerial to boost the signal and set up a resonating pattern between the two halves. That would work!"

"Doctor he won't go for it."

"So? Worst comes to worst, we tie him to a chair!"

"No!"

"Oh who cares! My screwtriver! Coolest two bits of technology in the universe."

"What are you two talking about?" Sardick asked suspiciously.

"The screwdriver is trying to repair itself, signalling the other half." Savannah explained. "He wants to use the signal, but send something else."

"Like what? Send what?" Sardick asked.

"We need her to sing, Kazran," Savannah sighed. "We have to wake her up."

"Her voice resonates perfectly with the ice crystals." They all stood gazing at Abigail. The Doctor was watching Savannah carefully as he spoke, making sure she was okay. "If it calmed the shark, it'll calm the skies too."

"Can you do this Doctor? If you had one last day with Savannah. What day would you choose?"

"I'd choose the day she did." The Doctor glared at Sardick slightly. "It has nothing to do with what I want."

Savannah opened the chamber and Abigail stepped out, smiling at her. The Abigail went to Sardick.

"Christmas." She smiled. "Christmas day and look at you, hoarding my days like an old miser."

"I'm sorry."

"We've had so many Christmas Eves, Kazran," She put her hand on his wrinkled cheek. "I think it's time we had Christmas Day."

Amy was panicking.

"DOCTOR!" She cried as explosions went off in the bridge.

"Time's up!" The Capitan told them. "We're going down."

Amy called the Doctor again.

Then the singing began.

"What are you listening to?"

"This is coming from outside. The clouds."

The Bridge went still as everyone listened.

Down on the planet, Kazran looked at the Doctor.

"Well?"

"The singing is feeding back and forth between the two halves of the screwdriver. The crystals will align, I'll feed in a controlled phase loop, and the clouds will unlock." He explained.

"What does it mean when a cloud unlocks?" Kazran's younger self asked.

"I think I'll allow Savannah to take this one." He kissed her nose. She smiled at him, before her eyes turned a radient blue, the rings on her finger channeling Zeus' power. Her hands glowed white as she looked to the sky and raised her arms.

And then it began to snow. The Doctor grabbed Savannah's hand and began dancing with her slowly to the singing.

"Savannah, you need to relax," He whispered. "But only when she gives you the shot."

"What?" Savannah pulled back to stare at him.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Nothing at all. Let me hold you." He pulled her close again. Savannah brushed the strange moment, content to be with him.

"Look," Savannah pointed at the kids playing in the street, making snowmen. The Doctor ran over and rubbed noses with a completed one by the TARDIS.

"So," Amy came up and grabbed Savannah around the shoulders. "You did it?"

"Obviously!" Savannah threw a snowball at Rory, who gave an outraged cry. You know, he was only dressed as a roman.

"Yes, you two! About time." The Doctor took them in. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm sure they lost their luggage, Theta. They were kind of stuck in a cloud for a few hours."

"Well why would they be dressed like that at all?"

Savannah smiled and kissed him. "My clueless Doctor."

"Why clueless?" He whined.

Amy decided to change the subject.

"These people really love their snowmen," She looked around. "I've counted about twenty."

"Yeah, he's been busy," Savannah laughed. Amy pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Van," She sighed.

"Like we'd let you die in a hellish crash."

"Just thanks, okay."

"Right, come on, lets go!" The Doctor pulled Savannah and Amy over to the TARDIS. Rory crossed his arms.

"Got any more honeymoon ideas?"

"Oh...Shut up!" Savannah pushed him into the TARDIS.

"Are you okay?" Amy turned to the Doctor.

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"Of course." She looked to Sardick and Abigail. "It'll be their last day together, won't it?"

"Yes. Everything has to end sometime." He smiled. "Otherwise nothing would ever get started."

Rory popped his head out of the TARDIS.

"The phone was ringing. Savannah answered it, started yelling at some one named Marilyn. Funny. Actually sounds like the Marilyn."

"Doctor?" Amy grew suspicious.

"Rory don't let her talk very long!" Rory's head dissapeared again.

"Where are they?" Amy looked around. "Kazran and Abigail?"

"Off on a little trip, I suppose."

"Where?"

"Christmas." He grinned

"Christmas?"

"Yeah, Christmas. Come along Pond. I have a very angry Princess to attend to."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks to Ali, for telling me a bit more of a relationship was needed. I actually have a plan for that, but it won't happen for a while, it takes place during A Good Man Goes to War. And now for a few responses. 

xxkissesandcuddlesxx: Yes, I love the Doctor in this episode(A Christmas Carol) too, but I hate the Marilyn thing. That's just if you couldn't tell by Savannah's reaction. And jealous Doctor, eh? I think perhaps I'll take that into consideration.

coalcurvy: Thank you for the compliment, but I personally think Sam. DW series is the best. If you haven't read them, you should. They're awesome!

Luna14: Thanks. And yes, I do love the Doctor all 11 of him.

mrsmattsmith:Thanks, but honestly Chapter 20 is just some of my rushed, sloppy work. But Thanks all the same.

Char: Yes, the TARDIS episode is by far the episode I lauged the loudest at in the new season. Even laughed while I was writing the chapter haha.

iLuvTwiBoyz: Thanks, I'm glad you like Savannah!

Okay, I think that's everyone's latest reviews. And review, even if they're flames! I don't care, something is better than nothing!

The Doctor watched Savannah trudge angrily around the TARDIS. Eventually he sighed, grabbed her by the waist and carried her away, past an amused Rory and Amy.

He sat her on her bed and stood in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"Marilyn Monroe?" She snapped

He sighed and climbed on the bed with her, turning them so they were looking at the ceiling.

"She was being quite cross with you. And although I was flattered with the two of you fighting over me, I didn't need her hitting you. You could have taken her, of course, but-"

"You can't be telling me that getting engaged to her was the only way you could think of the remedy that."

The Doctor laughed at that and ran his hands through her hair, smelling her minty shampoo, mixed with the scent of the soot which was probably transfer from him when he went down the Chimney. He laughed again.

"What is so funny?" Savannah demanded.

"You smell like me."

"Then I need a bath."

The Doctor smiled and got up, walking to the double doors that led to her bathroom. The Bathroom connected her room and her massive closet. He turned the water on and let it run, pouring in enough bubble bath so she'd be covered.

When it was ready, he grinne over at her and covered his eyes. He tried not to concentrate on the sound of the fabric leaving her skin to fall on the floor, or the sound of her sliding into the water.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, you're good."

He looked down and saw her in her in-floor bath tub. He rolled her sleeves up. He motioned for her to turn around, before dipping his hands in the water, grabbing soap, and carefully washing her back.

"I'll come for you, Savannah, I promise."

"What does that mean."

"Nothing."

"You can't just keep saying these kinds of things and expecting me to always brush it off."

"You'll find out soon. I promise." He didn't say any more, he just continued to lather her back with soap.

"I trust you," She sighed. "With my life. Whatever this is about, you'll figure it out."

"It's my fault, though."

"It's always your fault. You always fix it." Savannah settled into the water more comfortably. "It's one of the reasons I love you."

The Doctor froze. Savannah covered her mouth, and didn't look at him.

"Savannah..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. It just kind of slipped out and-"

"Savannah,"

"I know you probably just feel lust or something but-"

"SAVANNAH I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Savannah slipped into silence, turning to face him.

"Really?"

The Doctor grabbed her by the back of the neck and pressed his lips to hers delecately.

"Of course."

"You realize this means you'll eventually have to be the king of a planet..."

He laughed. He washed her hair before he answered her.

"Yes,"

"Oh Theta," She leaned up and kissed him again. The kissing soon heated up, both knowing they should stop.

"Soon." He mumbled. "Soon enough. When I find you. The real you."

"Doctor?"

"Please don't push it, Savannah."

"Alright. Alright. Cover your eyes. I'm getting out."

The Doctor's eyes slipped closed instantly. Savannah got out of the tub and walked into her closet, closing the door after her.

She only changed into pj's. She was tired. The Doctor took in her appearence and smiled. He grabbed her hand and lay down on her bed with her again. Savannah looked up at him. He was smiling peacefully. Savannah leaned up and kissed the side of his nose. He opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"Good night, Theta," He smiled wider, moving so he hovered over her, taking her lips with his again, kissing her like his life depended on it. He settled down after a second, admiring her beauty. Savannah smiled and closed her eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.

_Devils run when a good man goes to war  
>Night will fall and drown the sun<br>When a good man goes to war_

_Friendship dies and true love lies  
>Night will fall and the dark will rise<br>When a good man goes to war_

_Devils run but count the cost  
>The battle's on but the child is lost<br>When a good man goes to war_

_The lover will die and the Good man will cry  
>The friendship will lie and the tears run dry<br>When a good man goes to war_

Savannah's eyes snapped open. The dream she'd just had was strange. But it was just a dream, she knew that much. She looked around, noticing that the Doctor was gone. She sighed and got up, combing through her rat's nest of hair. She didn't really bother to look nice, just jeans and a t-shirt.

She walked into the consloe room, meeting up with Amy. The Doctor was laying under the consol, whistling.

"Heyyy," Amy said to him.

"Hey," The Doctor pulled himself out then back under again, just to greet his girls.

Amy paused, looked at Savannah, and yanked the Doctor back out again.

"Listen can we talk?"

"ROOOOOORAYYYY!" Then he pulled himself under again. Savannah rolled her eyes and pulled him out, sitting on his stomach so he couldn't go anywhere.

"No, shut up. I just need to ask you a question." Amy snapped.

"Everything okay up there?" Rory looked up at them all from where he was under the glass.

"What are you doing?" Amy stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Helping the Doctor." He looked around him. "Um, it's humming, is that okay?"

"Yeah," The Doctor kissed under Savannah's chin and she snorted, tossing herself off him. "It's fine, we're just entering conceptual space." He paused. "Imagine a banana. Or anything curved."

"Actually, don't because it's not curved or like a banana." Savannah corrected.

"FORGET THE BANANA!" The Doctor added.

"Is he...helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS?"

"Yes? God I hope not."

"Um, attach thermo cuplings two, seven, and eleven! Like I showed you." The Doctor spoke to Rory through the floor.

"How come he gets a go? You NEVER let me have a go!" Amy yelled, following the Doctor around.

"Uhhh Doctor, don't. Seriously, I let her drive my car once." Rory warned

"Yeah, to the end of the road."

"Yeah, where, according to Amy, there was an unexpected house."

Savannah giggled at this.

"Awwwe he's jealous, because I passed my test first time."

"You cheated!" Rory protested. "You wore a skirt!"

"I didn't wear a skirt." Amy mumbled to Savannah, who rose her eyebrow at this spousal argument. It seemed the Doctor was having the same thoughts Savannah was, because he continued with what he was doing.

"Yeah, luck would have worked too."

"No, no, I did wear a skirt, but it was any old skirt."

"Have you ever seen Amy drive, Doctor?"

"NO!" Was the instant, distracted reply.

"Neither did her driving examiner."

"Actually," Amy thought. "It was this one. It was this skirt." Suddenly the TARDIS gave a violent jerk and the lights went out. The Doctor caught Savannah as she fell and held onto the console.

"What was that?" Amy asked, watching the Doctor give Savannah a quick once over.

"RORY? Did you drop a thermo coupling?"

"S-sorry." Rory called up to the Doctor timidly.

"AHHH!" The Doctor hid his face in Savannah's neck. Then he pushed away from her to go yell at Rory. "How could you do that? I specifically said 'Don't drop them'!"

"I-it was my fault." Amy told him quietly.

"Of course it wasn't your fault!"

"Actually...It kind of was her fault." Rory said.

"How could it be her fault?"

"Because, love, it was her skirt and her husband and uhm, our glass floor," Savannah ran her hand over the Doctor's back. He looked down at the floor, inspecting it, trying to figure out what they meant.

"OOOOHHHH RORY!" He shouted, disgusted.

"Sorry," Rory shrugged.

Savannah sighed.

"Well we've landed. Emergency system. Should be fine, should have locked on to the safest space available."

"But Doctor, wouldn't that be-" Savannah was cut off by the Doctor pullining a switch. The lights came on, and everybody walked around the console to look at the TARDIS, materialized in the console room. "-The TARDIS?"

"Savannah, what's happened?" Amy didn't think the Doctor knew what was going on, himself.

"The safest spot available. The TARDIS is the safest place in the universe. So it materialized inside itself."

"Is that supposed to happen?" Rory pointed at the other TARDIS as Savannah walked carefully down the stairs and around it.

"Take a guess, Bro," She muttered.

"No?"

"Give the man a prize," She raised her hand.

"Princess, what are you doing?" The Doctor was closer than Amy and Rory. They were still safely on the platform.

"I have absolutely no idea." Before the Doctor could get to her, she opened the door and entered. She ended up looking at the scene she just left, standing by the door of the original TARDIS.

"Okay, that is a bit weird." Amy admitted. "Even for the two of you."

Savannah opened the door behind her, and stuck her arm through. She could see the door to the other TARDIS open and her arm go through.

"That is actually pretty cool." Rory laughed. Savannah glared at him and entered the door behind her and ending up outside the other TARDIS.

"Glad you're entertained." She snapped

"Yes, while we're stuck here for all eternity, at least you won't be bored." The Doctor scoffed.

"Wait, what?" Amy snapped. "We're stuck?"

Savannah marched up the stairs.

"The inside of the TARDIS is now joined with the outside of the TARDIS. Time loop. Space loop. Whatever. My point, we're stuck!"

"We won't be able to leave this ship ever again."

"Do you hear music?" Savannah turned in her place, trying to find the source of the climactic music playing, though it seemed she was the only one who could hear it. "Am I going crazy?" (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist Savannah suddenly hearing the Doctor's theme song going off lol.)

The door suddenly opened and everyone turned to face...Amy?

"Okay kids. This is where it gets complicated."


	26. Chapter 26

"Who the...hell are you?" Amy asked slowly, looking at the Amy that had just walked through the door. They were walking towards her carefully.

The door opened again, and another Savannah walked through, Glaring behind her.

"She's you. From the future. Hey," Other Savannah waved at real Savannah, then turned to other Amy. "He forgot to tell you what's happend. I knew you wouldn't remember so I came after you."

"Tell me exactly what's happened." The Doctor ordered other Savannah.

"Well, the exterior shell of the TARDIS has drifted forwards in time."

"Oh yeah!" Other Amy remembered. "If you step into the box now, you'll end up in the control room a tiny bit into the past." She nodded.

"I don't understand..." Real Amy said.

"Neither do I," Other Amy whispered. Both Savannah's shook their heads, agreeing with the two Amy's.

"But you just said it!" Amy protested.

"No," Other Savannah shook her head again. "She's just repeating it. So am I."

"We're just remembering what I said when I was standing where you are now and repeating it. I'm just repeating this now. And this. And this."

"Uhhh we still don't understand." Amy gestured to herself and the Savannah standing at her side.

"Yeah, you still don't," Other Savannah snorted.

"Okay, when Does this Amy step inside the box? We need to maintain the timeline," The Doctor stopped the nonsense.

"Oh, as soon as she slapped Rory!"

"And as soon as she punches you in the stomach.

"Okay," Amy and Savannah nodded at themselves.

"Hah, no. Why do I get slapped?" Rory turned from one Amy to another.

"Because we need to stick to a specific time line. If we make one mistake the timeline would collapse, and we'd end up with two Savannah's and Amy Pond's forever. And THEN what would we do?"

Rory paused, then looked as though he came to an idea. Amy gasped and slapped him.

"Okay you into the police box, now!" The Doctor lightly shoved Amy foreward.

"What- and then I become her?" Amy asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Yes now go, go GO!"

She turned to leave again, before seeing herself.

"Do I really look like that?"

"Yeah, yeah you do," Other Amy nodded.

"I'd give you your driving license." Savannah came up behind Amy, as did other Savannah.

"Oh, I bet you would," Other Savannah lay her head on Other Amy's shoulder. Savannah Bit her lip.

"Ohhhh this is how it all ends, Pond and Princess, flirting with themselves. True love at last," The Doctor turned to Rory. "I think we're out of a job, Rory."

"Absolutely no problem at all." Rory mumbled, distracted.

"NOW Amy!" The Doctor snapped. Both Amy's rolled their eyes.

"What's the first line?"

"Okay kids, this is where it gets complicated." Other Amy repeated her earlier words.

"Gotchaaaa!" Amy opened the door and Other Amy became just Amy.

"Now what about us?" Savannah justured to herself and...herself.

"Well..." The Doctor grinned sheepishly at her.

Savannah gasped and charged the few feet to the Doctor, punching him in the stomach roughly.

"PERVE!"

"GET IN THE BOX!"

Savannah rolled her eyes and yanked the TARDIS door open, glaring at the Doctor.

"Okay," Amy muttered.

"Is that it?" Savannah asked. "I don't feel different."

"No, we're still trapped," The Doctor held his chin.

The Door opened, and Savannah, Any and Rory ran through.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You told us to get in the police box," Other Rory replied. "Well from your point of view, you're about to tell us to get into the police box. From out point of view you just told us to get into the police box. Which is why we got into the police box, which is why we're...here."

"Do I have to remember all that?" Rory asked.

"It just kind of...Happens," Other Rory shrugged.

"Hi," Amy and Savannah waved at themselves.

"Hiii," Other Amy and Savannah leaned against each other.

"OI! Stop that! You three, in the police box, Now!" The Doctor pushed the three people by his side to the police box.

"Okay," Amy said when they were gone. "What now?" She made to move to the Doctor, but he stopped her.

"You three, stay where you are!"

"What are you doing?" Savannah eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm setting up a controlled temporal implosion. It's the only way to reset the TARDIS." He started to mess with controls. "But unless I can't find exactly the right leaver to control the explosion...We're all gonna die."

Amy glared at the Doctor.

"You don't know which leaver?"

"No." The Doctor grinned. "But I'm about to find out."

The door opened and the Doctor stepped through.

"THE WIBBLY LEAVER!"

"The Wibbly Leaver thank you!" The Doctor pulled the leaver and ran to the police box, stepping through, just before it started to dissappear.

"Okay," The Doctor smiled, wrapping his arms around Savannah once the problem was done with. "We're now back in normal flight. The TARDIS is no longer inside itself which means the time field is no longer about to implode, and rip a hole in all causeality but just in case..." He looked down at Amy's legs. "Pond put some trousers on." He let go of Savannah and walked away. The girls rolled their eyes, and Rory followed after the Doctor.

Savannah paused.

"There's that DAMN music again." She looked around wildly. "WHAT THE HELL?"


	27. Chapter 27

Savannah watched the Doctor do another test on Amy. Said girl was playing darts with her husband. Rory threw the dart in his hand and was satisfied with the result.

"46. Rubbish-y rubbish-y rubbish." Amy mocked.

"NOOO! It's a doubble top!"

"Wrong side of the wire mister."

The test the Doctor was staring at suddenly beeped, and he switched the music and screen off.

"Who wants fish and chips?" He asked.

Savannah rose her hand, as did Rory.

"I'll drop you all off, take your time. Don't rush!"

Savannah's eyebrows rose.

"Okay. Why aren't we rushing?" She asked.

"I've got things to do. Things involving other things."

"Well, we'll stay with you, we'll do the other things." Amy walked up the stairs, and Savannah came 'round to stand with her.

"NO!" He pointed at them, making them slow down.

"Whatever you're doing, I personally want to be a part of it." The Doctor stared at Amy. "What?"

He was about to answer her, when an alarm went off. There was a split second pause, and then the Doctor grabbed Savnnah and trapped her between him and the console. They all got tossed around and the girls were screaming.

"Solar tsunami! Came directly from your sun. A type of wave radiation. Big, big BIG!"

"OHHH Doctor my tummy's going funny!" Rory warned.

"Well the gyrator dislocted! Target tracking is out." He looked around wildly, pulling a leaver. He pulled Savannah into his chest again. "Assume the position!" He yanked her to the ground with him.

Amy paused to look at Rory before screaming and sat in the capitans chair, covering her head. Rory dropped to the ground and covered his head as well. The TARDIS suddenly stopped jerking around and the Doctor popped up the second it did. Savannah stood more slowly, hand on her head, and breathing hard.

"Textbook landing." He grinned, running his fingers through Savannah's hair, to calm the now tangled tresses.

They exited the TARDIS and The Doctor grinned again.

"Behold! A cockerel. Love a cockerel. And Under a monestary. Thirteenth century."

"Oh. We've gone mediaeval." Amy looked around her.

"Well I'm not sure about that." Rory looked around.

"Really, mediaeaval expert, are you?"

"Well, no. But...We can hear Dusty Springfield." Savannah looked up. Then she walked over to the Doctor. He was standing near a hole in the ground.

"These fissures are new. The Solar Tsunami sent out a wave of Gamma particals. This is caused by a magnetic quake that occurs just before the wave hits."

"Well," Amy sighed. "The monestary's standing."

The Doctor pulled a snow globe out of his pocket and shook it up.

"For now," He gazed at the globe before putting it away.

"Doctor, look," Rory pointed to the pipe that was in the hole.

"Yes, it's a supply pipe, ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive." He mused, scanning it with the screwdriver. "They're pumping something nasty off this island, to the mainland."

"My mom's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield." Rory comented.

"So was mine." Savannah sighed.

"Who isn't?" The Doctor asked, turning to his companions. "Right, let's go. Satisfy our rabid curiosity!" He and Amy ran up the stairs near by. Savannah and Rory cast eachother looks before following. They walked in silence for a good while.

"Sooo where are these Dusty Springfield loving monks, then?" Asked Amy.

"I think we're here," The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, scanning the building. "This is it."

"Doctor what are you talking about? We haven't been here before." Rory asked.

"We came here by accident." Savannah added.

"Accident?" The Doctor whirled to face her. "Yes, of course. Accident."

Rory put his hand on the side of the building and shouted, whiping his hand away again. Savannah stared at the Doctor for a second before going to help Amy tend to his injury.

"Acid. They're pumping acid off this island. That's old stuff. If it was fresh acid you wouldn't have a finger." The Doctor began to walk towards the monestary door. Then an alarm came on and he walked back. "There are people coming. Well, almost."

"Almost coming?" Amy asked.

"Almost people. They aren't really there. Well, they are but they aren't. It's a bit weird. It's people but it's not the real people."

"Oh." Savannah thought about it. "Oh."

"Exactly, Savannah. Exactly. Relax."

"I am relaxed."

"Let's go." The Doctor pulled her up, and walked through the door.

"I think we should go."

"OH COME ON!" Amy snapped.

"I'm telling you, when something runs towards you, it's never for a nice reason!" Rory was pulled through the door by his wife. They all ran into a wide open room with people in harnesses.

"What are all these harnesses for?"

"The almost people?" Rory mocked the Doctor's earlier words for an answer to Amy's question.

"Are the prisoners, or meditaing or what?" Savannah looked at them all.

"Well at the moment they fall into the or what catagory." The Doctor told her.

'HALT and remain calm.' The alarm system went ordered.

"Well we've halted. How are we doing on the calm front?" The Doctor looked at Savannah, Amy and Rory.

"DON'T move!" A man ordered, running in with his team, most carrying weapons. The Doctor gave a sheepish grin and pushed Savannah behind him.

"Stay back Jen." One of the men ordered. "We don't know who they are."

"So let's ask him, then." Jen quipped. "Who the hell are you."

"Well, I'm the Doctor. This is Amy, Rory, and this is Savannah. She's the Demise. Or at least she's supposed to be. ANYWAYS it's all very nice, isn't it?"

"Hold on. What are you all?" Amy pointed at the people standing there, then at the people in the harnesses. "Identical twins?"

"No. Amy I think they're all the same person. Almost. Both are really there, but one is, and the other...just isn't." Savannah looked sadly at the Doctor. "Is this what you meant, before, when finished with Kazran?"

The Doctor nodded. Savannah had slipped into Galifreyan, to talk privately.

"I'm sorry. I let them; whoever they are, take you."

"Just find me, then." She crossed her arms and looked at the three beings posing a threat to her friends, slipping into english once again. "Put those down before someone gets hurt."

The two men dropped their weapons instantly at Savannah's order.

"Put your weapons up!" A woman walked in. She and another man were waring suits of some kind. "This is an Alpha grade industrial facility. Unless you're a member of the military, or for Morpus Jetson you lot are in big trouble."

"Actually," The Doctor turned to her. "It's you, that's in trouble." He held the psychic paper in

"Meteorilogical department? Since when?" She snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Since you were hit by a solar wave. Don't snatch," Savannah snapped. "It's quite rude."

"We survived that wave." The woman looked over at Savannah. "You seem familiar."

"Just barely." The Doctor commented, ignoring the pang of protection over Savannah that ran through his gut. "There's a bigger one on the way."

"Which we will also survive." She stared at the paper. "Dicken scan for bugs."

"Against the wall, now."

"No need for the rudness, Dicken." Savannah bit her lip.

"Don't try to charm him, girl," One of the men without the suits told him. "It won't work."

Savannah sighed and popped her hip, completing her look of utter defiance and annoyance. Dicken gave her a sheepish smile.

"For the record, I think anyone with a face as beautiful as yours is trustworthy."

"You shouldn't Think that of every woman, but thank you, for the compliment," Savannah smiled softly at him. He blushed. The Doctor glared at the man.

"Soooo- army owned factory?" The Doctor tried to distract himself from his blinding jealousy. It wasn't like him at all.

"You're army?"

"No love, we're contractors and you're tresspassers."

"They're clean, boss." Dicken smiled again at Savannah and stepped back.

"Alright weatherman, your ID checks out. There's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it? Hand out sun block?"

The Doctor chuckled, though Savannah could tell he was annoyed. Amy laughed with him slightly, then the Doctor turned back to the woman. "I need to see your critical systems."

"Which one?" The woman smirked.

"You know which one."

So the woman led them to the most critical system. Along the way, Dicken walked with Savannah, putting a name to the rest of them, seeing as they only knew the name of himself, and Jen. The others were Jimmy, Buzzer, and Cleaves.

"Wow." Savannah took a deep breath as she and the Doctor approached the huge vat of what looked like bubbling skin.

"There it is then." The Doctor looked at her sadly.

"Meet the governments worst kept secret. The Flesh. It's fully programable matter." Cleaves stated

Savannah scoffed and backed away. So she was made of what was in that vat? A piece of programed flesh?

"What?" Rory asked, coming to her side and taking her arm in case she needed his support.

"Nothing." She put her han on top of his. "I'm fine."

"In fact," Cleaves continued to speak as though nothing had happened. "It's even learning to replicate itself. On a cellular level."

"Right. Brilliant. Lost.." Amy trailed off.

"She's saying that once a reading has been taken, they can manipulate it's molecular structure into anything. Replicate a living organisim like me or...you...my god, right down to the clothes." Savannah raised her panicked eyes to meet the Doctor's, fearing her thought about Amy was true. He nodded, and she sighed.

"Exactly. And everything is identical. Eyes, voice." Cleaves nodded.

"Mind, soul," The Doctor added. Savannah nodded and sat against a tub perpendicular to the vat of Flesh.

"Don't be fooled, Doctor." Cleaves mocked him. "It acts like life but it still needs to be controlled by us."

"We'll see," Savannah muttered.


	28. Chapter 28

"We control the Flesh from those harnesses you saw." Cleaves again ignored Savannah.

"Wait, wait. So you're Flesh now?" Rory pointed at Cleaves.

"Every one of them except Jennifer," Savannah nodded. "She was the only one that wasn't in a harness."

"Don't be scared. This thing," Cleaves gestured to the tub. "It's like operating a forklift truck."

"You said it could grow, only living things grow," The Doctor told her, still leaning against the vat of flesh.

"Moss grows. It's no more than that."

The Doctor and Savannah bristled.

"This acid is so dangerous we were loosing a worker every week. So now we mine using these dopplegangers. Or gangers, for short. These bodies get burned, or fall in the acid..."

"And who the hell cares," Buzzer comented. "Right Jen?"

"Uh- the nerve endings automatically cut off, like airbags being discharged." Jen explained. "We wake up, and get a new ganger."

"Well..." Simone switched to Galifreyan again. "That explains why I don't feel half the time, doesn't it, Theta. This why you wanted to wait?"

The Doctor nodded at her.

"What's that language you're speaking?" Dicken asked her.

"A language the two of us made up a while ago. We use it when we need to talk about private things." The Doctor lied swiftly.

"Anyway the it's weird," Jimmy shrugged. "But you get used to it.

"Jennifer I want you in your ganger." Cleaves ordered. "Get back to the harness."

Jennifer nodded and walked away. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned the Flesh.

"Hang on, what you up to pal?" Buzzer asked.

"Shush Buzzer," Savannah stood. She could see the Doctor having trouble with the Flesh.

"Stop it!" The Doctor had to use a lot more force to stop scanning the Flesh. "Strange. It's almost like it was scaning me." He held out his hand.

"Doctor..." Cleaves stared at him. The Doctor put his hand on the Flesh and Savannah hissed, a strange sensation going through her. She knew no one else felt it, and she had a feeling it had to do with her connection to the Doctor. "Get back Doctor, leave it alone!" Cleaves, Amy and Roy jumpped as the Flesh splashed out of the vat a little.

"Theta." Savannah grabbed his wrist. "Theta. Stop it." His face was contorted in pain. "That's an ORDER."

The Doctor yanked his hand back, and Savannah held it over her heart, to assure herself he was okay.

"Doctor," Amy took a step forward. "You alright?"

"Inncreeedible!" The Doctor took Savannah's face in his hands. "I mean you have no idea. No idea. I mean I felt it. In my mind, and I reached out to it, and it to me and, and." He suddenly pressed his lips to Savannah's. "I mean wow!"

"Don't fiddle with the money, Doctor." Cleaves smirked.

"How can you be so blind? It's alive and you're planting your lives and your personalities directly into it." The Doctor shook his head and pulled his snowglobe out again. Lightning crashed everywhere, and Savannah grabbed onto the vat. "It's the Sun storm."

"And it's not Apollo," Savannah raised her golden eyes up to his, ans they faded back into the bright, animalistic green her contacts provided to her.. "He said he can't stop it."

"It's close," He agreed. "Too close."

"Have we heard anything from the mainland yet?" Cleaves asked.

"No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation." The Doctor began pacing as he listened to Jimmy talk.

"Okay, then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop. Now why don't you stand back, and let us impress you?"

The tub that was perpendicular to the vat of Flesh started to fill up. The Flesh slowly took form, and after a few minutes, Jennifer's ganger sat up, gasping.

"Ewww." Savannah crinkled her nose. "Not really impressed. Grossed out, yeah, but impressed? Not so much."

"But we can see why you keep it in a church." The Doctor fiddled with his hands. "Mirical of life."

"No need to get pouncy. It's just gunge," Buzzer told him.

"Guys we need to get to work!" Cleaves ordered.

"Let's get a crack on." Jimmy and Buzzer helped Jennifer out of the tub.

"Did I mention the Solar Storm?" The Doctor asked as Lightning struck again, and the ground rumbled. "You need to get out of here."

"Well where do you want us to go?" Jimmy asked. "We're on a tiny island."

"Well I can get you all off it." The Doctor boasted.

"Don't be rediculous, we've got a job to do," Cleaves scoffed.

"It's coming." The Doctor shook up his snow globe.

The alarm started going off again.

"That's the alarm." Jennifer stated.

"How do you get power?"

"It's solar. We use a solar router."

"The Weather vain. Cockerel." Savannah bit her lip.

"Boss," Jimmy sighed. "Maybe if the storms bad we should get underground. The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not stand another hit."

"We've got two hundred tons of acid to pump out. We get behind we stay another rotation. Anyone want that?"

"Please," The Doctor yanked cleaves away. "You are making a massive mistake here. You're right at the crossroads of it. If you don't- if you dont -prepare for this storm you are all in terrible danger."

"My factory. My rules." Cleaves snatched her arm away from the Doctor.

"I need to check the progress of the storm. Monitering station?"

No one answered him.

"Dicken?" Savannah slid next to him. "Where is it?"

"Three lefts, a right and a left. Third door on your left."

"Ah! Thank you, Savannah."

"Thank you, Dicken." Savannah corrected, kissing said mans cheek and running out the door with the Doctor. Amy and Rory followed closely.

As they entered the monitering station, the ground gave a mighty rumble and the Doctor had to shout to be heard over the alarm.

"This is going to be the mother and father of all power surges! See the little rooster, the cockle-doodle-doo? It's a solar router feeding the entire factory with solar power. Now, When the wave hits...Kaboom." His voice darkend at that. "I have to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose!" He paused as he was running out the door, giggling. "I never thought I'd have to say that again. Amy breath. Savannah, Relax."

"Yeah. I mean thanks, I-I'll try?" Amy stared at him.

"Theta. All hell. Breaking loose. GO!" Savannah pushed him out the door and followed after him, only to break away and run to the room with the harnesses. She began disconnecting everyone. Jimmy, then Buzzer, Cleaves, and Dicken. She couldn't get to Jennifer before she was suddenly unconcious on the ground.

When she woke up, she was laying on Dicken's chest, and he had an arm wraped around her.

"Oi, oi, oi! Dicken. I'm sure you're a fine man and all, but she's mine. Or at least she will be." The Doctor's jealous voice woke her up even more. She gently pushed Dicken away, and the Doctor helped her up.

"Oh, my head." There was a head-ach pounding in her skull.

"Doctor," Amy shook her head. "These are all real people, so where are their gangers?"

"Everywhere, I'd suppose." Savannah leaned against the Doctor.

"No, don't worry. When the link shuts down the gangers return to real flesh." Cleaves told them.

The Doctor spun with Savannah in a slow circle so they could take everyone in.

"The storms left us with acid leaks all over so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time." Cleaves stopped talking as music started playing loudly.

"That's my record," Jimmy mumbled. "Who's playing my record?"

"Your gangers," Savannah told him.

"They've gone walk-about." The Doctor steadied Savannah on her own two feet.

"Impossible. They're not active! Cars don't drive themselves, cranes don't lift themselves, and gangers don't-" Cleaves cut herself off as the record changed songs.

They arrived in a recreational kind of room, to find it ransacked, for the most part.

"No way." Buzzer mumbled.

"I don't- I don't believe this."

"They could have escaped though the service door in the back." Jimmy pointed.

"It seems the storm has animated your gangers." The Doctor took a seat at the head of the long table.

"They ransacked everything." Cleaves sighed.

"Not ransacked. Searched."

"Through our stuff?"

"Their stuff," Savannah shrugged. She sat on top of the table, facing the Doctor. He pulled himself closer and placed his head on her knees, occasionaly placing kisses against them.

"Searching for what?" Jimmy watched Savannah run her fingers through the Doctor's hair.

"Confirmation. They need to know that their memories are real." The Doctor gazed up at Savannah with sorrowful eyes. Sorrowful because he still couldn't figure out how they'd managed to slip under his nose the night before her coronation and steal both Savannah and Amy away from him. He blamed himself.

"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now?"

"They feel compelled to connect to their lives." Savannah brought her other hand into his hair as well, relaxing both herself and the Doctor.

"Their stolen lives." Cleaves' voice rose loudly.

"No, Cleaves," Savannah sighed. She looked over her shoulder at the older woman. "You gave them this. Your personalities, memories, traits secrets. Everything. You gave them your lives, and human lives are amazing. You're supprised they walked off with them? It's happened before, am I right?"

"Even if this has happened before they can't remain stable without us plugged into them."

Savannah rose an eyebrow at Jimmy but shrugged anyways. The Doctor slid his hands up her thighs, slipping his fingers just barely into her shorts, determined to make Dicken see she was taken. Mostly. He'd have her entirely when he found her.

Jennifer suddenly gasped, and Rory went into nurse mode.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Do you need some water?"

"I feel funny. I need the wash room." Jennifer rushed out.

"I'll come with you." Rory cast his friends a look and went after her.

"ACHOO!" Dicken's sneeze made Amy jump. "Sorry."

The Doctor placed his chin farther up on Savannah's leg as he examined the card tower next to her.

"That's me," Buzzer told them. "Kind of a hobby. So what, my ganger did that all on it's own?"

"Who taught you how to do that, Buzzer?" Savannah asked.

"My Grandad."

"Well," The Doctor moved so his cheek was pressing against her thigh instead of his chin. "Your ganger's grandad taught him how to do it too. You both have the same child hood memories, just as clear. Just as real."

"No," Buzzer shook his head and destroyed the card tower.

"Scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with their own lives," Savannah stopped her movements but kept her hands in his hair.

Then, as one, they leapt up, and Savannah walked around the room, looking at things, while the Doctor went over to the microwave and heated up random foods.

"We need to protect ourselves," Jimmy said.

"Are you a violent man Jimmy?" The Doctor called over to him, not turning around.

"No." The man answered.

"Then why would the other Jimmy be? Theta, don't burn anything." Savannah barely looked at her alien.

"Don't tell me you're hungry at a time like this Doctor?" Cleaves walked over to him, where he was waiting by the microwave.

"You told me we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves, when in fact it was an hour."

"Sorry, I just assumed..."

"Oh, it's not your fault. Like Savannah said. Disorientated. Amy when you got to the alcove, who was in harness?"

"Jimmy and Dicken had helped Buzzer out. Then Dicken went to Savannah."

"And Jennifer?" The Microwave dinged and Savannah walked over, grabbing the plate, and handing it to Cleaves.

"She was standing on her own when we got to her." The Doctor and Savannah stared at Cleaves for a long moment. Savannah bit her lip again.

"It's hot," She commented. Cleaves hissed and dropped the plate, and it shattered on the ground. She looked at the Doctor and his Princess, appaled. "The transmatter is still a little rubbery. Nerve endings not quite fused properly." Savannah gently took Cleaves' hand, but the woman yanked it away.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"It's okay," The Doctor stressed.

"Why didn't I feel that? Why didn't she?"

"You will, and Savannah's just special." The Doctor didn't want to let it slip that Savannah was Flesh. "You, however, will stablize."

"No, stop it. You're playing stupid games STOP IT!" she screamed. Savannah flinched and covered her ears. Cleaves turned away from them. The Doctor went up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

Cleaves turned around, her face not her own. She hissed at the Doctor.

Buzzer grabbed a knife from the table and Jimmy held him back.

"Where's the real Cleaves, ya thing?" He shouted. "What have you done with her?"

"Yes, that's good, you remember. This is just the Flesh, the early stages of the technology. So much to learn."

"Doctor, what's happened to her," Amy asked softly.

"She can't stabalize. She's shifting between half formed and full formed. For now at least," Savannah whispered over to Amy.

"We are living!" Cleaves' ganger said. Then She screamed, caausing Savannah to cry out and cover her ears again, as the ganger rocketed past her and out the door. The Doctor grabbed Savannah by the shoulders.

"It seems you're sensitive to the voices of the gangers," He comented, kissing her forhead gently. "Let her go," He added to Buzzer, Jimmy, and Dicken.

"Doctor, Rory." Amy reminded.

"Rory?" The two aliens asked in unison.

"RORY?" Amy spun in a circle, showing how Rory wasn't there.

"Ah, Rory, Rory, Rory! Always with the Rory," The Doctor slammed his hands into his face.

And so began the search for Rory.


	29. Chapter 29

They searched for him, but they got cut off by a massive puddle of acid.

"The explosion must have ruptured the acid feeds." Jimmy told them. "We're going to need the acid suits."

"No, no, no. We haven't got time. Back, back, back," The Doctor dragged Savannah and Amy away from the acid.

They ran back inside and into the bathroom, where they were positive Rory had been. Upon seeing the hole in one of the stalls, Amy panicked.

"Oh, Rory."

"Of course. Jennifer's a ganger too," Savannah sighed.

"Doctor, you said they wouldn't be violent."

"No but we did say they were scared."

"And angry." Savannah added.

"Alien technology is what you said, Doctor." Jimmy said. "You seem to know something about the Flesh."

"Do you?" Amy advanced on the Doctor. "Doctor?"

The Doctor slowly turned to face Amy. Jimmy got opposite Savannah, the four of them forming a box.

"You're no weatherman!" Jimmy realized. "Why are you really here?"

"I have to talk to him. I can fix this." The Doctor bolted out the door, leaving a confused Amy and Jimmy, and a pissed Savannah. Amy then ran after him, followed by Savannah, then Jimmy in the back, shouting after them.

"WAIT what's going on? Where's the real Jennifer?"

No one answered him.

The Doctor was about to try to go down a corridor, when acid suddenly burst from the wall. Savannah gasped, then sighed in relief when she saw he was okay.

"It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks!" The Doctor stated.

"Well we've got to find Rory!" Savannah crossed her arms. Amy made an instant sound of agreement.

"Yes, I'm going back to the TARDIS. Wait for me in the dining hall, okay. I want us to keep together. NO more wandering off." He pointed first at Savannah, then Amy.

"And what about Rory?" Amy snapped.

"Well it'd be safer to look for Rory and Jennifer with the TARDIS." The Doctor walked off.

"Here we go!" Jimmy smiled. He went to a box on the wall and opened it. "Distress flares." He shut the box and jumped, seeing the Doctor right there.

"Exit?"

"Keep going straight, you can't miss it, but you're never going to get your vehical in here." Jimmy pointed.

"I'm a great parker." The Doctor told him.

"Hah!" The Doctor looked over at the gigling Savannah, whose face instantly dropped. "Oh. You were serious? My bad."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and ran off again.

Any and Savannah cast eachother looks, and went over to the passage the Doctor almost got burned by acid in.

"Well," Jimmy didn't notice them. "We need those acid suits. I've sent Buzzer and Dicken to get them."

"Oh, fine and dandy. We're just gonna...find the husband sooo...Cheers," Amy gave Jimmy a thumbs up. Savannah nodded.

"But, girls, I wouldn't." Jimmy warned.

"Nor would we, but what are you gonna do?" Savannah shrugged, both girls turning and walking away, determined.

"At least wait for acid suits!"

Amy and Savannah ignored him, and kept on walking.

"Rory," Amy called softly. "Rory?" She opened a door and they both looked inside.

There was a woman in a wall, just staring at them.

"Holy crap." Savannah mumbled. The window the woman was looking through slid closed, leaving blank wall. Savannah and Amy both jumped. "Holy fucking crap."

Amy slammed the door.

"Amy! Van!" Savannah turned quickly and came face to chin with Rory.

"You're okay!" Savannah threw her arms around him. "You're okay."

"Rory. What is she doing here?" Amy asked. Savannah looked up and saw Jennifer's ganger.

"Hello Jen," Savannah nodded. Jen nodded back.

"Jen?" Dicken and Buzzer came around the corner.

"No, it's a ganger." Amy told them. "Rory, listen."

"No, you listen." He told Amy, then he whipped round to face Buzzer and Dicken, holding Savannah close and keeping Jen within arms distance. "Nobody touches her!"

Fire flared in Savannah's eyes, as if to make his point heard.

They sat in the dining hall, at the table. Rory and Savannah both standing protectivly behind Jen.

"Where's Jennifer?" Asked Buzzer. "What have you done with her?"

"I haven't seen her I swear." Jen looked at him. "But look, I'm her. I'm just like her, I'm real!"

"You're a copy." Jimmy snapped. "It's pretending to be like her."

"A copy that's alive, Jimmy. We've gone through this." Savannah scoffed.

"Rory," Amy went to her husbands side. "Um- We don't really know anything about them yet and-"

"Amy." He faced her. "I know she's afraid, and she needs our help."

"Jimmy," Jen tried to ignore Amy and Rory's conversation. "Buzzer. Come on guys! We've worked together for two years!"

"I worked with Jennifer Lucas. Not you."

"Okay!" Savannah inturrupted, Walking over and putting a hand on Buzzer's chest, keeping him from advancing on the ganger. "Let's not do anything at all. Until the Doctor get's here." He last five words were said in counterpart with the man himself. Savannah sighed and walked over.

The first thing she did was punch him in the jaw. The second? She kissed the rapidly forming bruise, healing it.

"Stop leaving me alone," She mumbled, lips still on his jaw. "Even if I'm not really here, I don't like to be with out you...Conciously."

The Doctor nodded, and kissed her forhead. Dicken cleared his throat, and the two men glared at eachother.

Then everyone noticed the four gangers walk in, who shall now be known as Jim, Dick, Buzz and Miranda.

"This is-" Jimmy gasped.

Jim nodded.

"You're telling me."

"Alright, Doctor, you brought us together. Now what?" Miranda asked.

"Before we begin, I have one very very important question to ask you." He pointed around. "Has anyone got an extra pair of shoes I could borrow? Size ten. Although I should warn you I have very wide feet." Savannah looked down and noticed he was shoeless.

"You stepped in acid, didn't you?"

"Perhaps."

Savannah rolled her eyes. Someone did end up finding the Doctor the right sized shoes.

"Now, the Flesh was never just moss, they aren't merely copies." The Doctor sat against the table and slipped his hand into Savannah's. "The storrm had hardwired them. They're becoming people."

With souls?" Jimmy asked.

"Rubbish," Dicken said. Then he sneezed.

"Bless you." Dick smiled.

"Aww." Savannah felt the Doctor squeeze her hand and she lay her head on his shoulder.

Miranda also gave Dick an amused look.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "We were all jelly once. Little Jelly eggs, sitting in goo."

"Yeah, thanks. Too much information." Amy cringed.

"We're not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We're talking about sacred life. Understand?"

Jimmy barely nodded.

"Good. Now the TARDIS is stuck in an acid pool-"

"WHAT?" Savannah's head whipped around to face him.

"- Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island. Humans and gangers, now how does that sound?"

"I can make it home for Adam's birthday," Jimmy smiled.

"What about me?" Jim asked. "He's my son too."

"You?" Jimmy scoffed. "You really think that?"

"I feel it."

"Oh, so you were there when he was born where you?"

"Yeah," Jim got a distant look on his face. "I must have drank about eight pints of tea, and they told me I had a wee boy and I just- burst out laughing." He chuckled. "No idea why?"

Jimmy had an amazed look on his face.

"I miss home," Jim continued. "As much as you"

Jimmy had nothing to say.

The Doctor looked back and forth between the two, then stood.

"I'm not going to lie. This is kind of a mess. But as you may say up north-" He pointed to the two Jimmy's. "-Oh well I'll just go soot foot upstairs!"

"Doctor, why do you do this to me?"

He smirked back at Savannah.

"Well we still need to find Jennifer and Cleaves." Amy stated.

"I'll go look for them." Jimmy went to go out the door.

"I'll go with you, if you'd like." Jim went to follow. "Cover more ground."

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded. Savannah and the Doctor smiled at each other. "Okay."

"This circus has gone on long enough!" Everyone turned around. Cleaves was standing there, with a box in her hand.

"Oh great." Miranda sighed. "You see that is just so typically me."

"Doctor, tell IT to shut up." Cleaves said. Savannah suddenly decided that the thing in her hand was a weapon.

"Please, no, no, no!" The Doctor scolded, face scrunched up in frustration.

"Socket probe." Cleaves stated. "Fires about, oh, forty thousand volts? Would kill any one of us, so I guess She'll work on gangers just the same."

Rory got in front of Jen. Savannah got in front of Rory.

"See now it's interesting, You call them it, but you call an industrial cattle prod a she?"

"When the real people are safely off this island, then I will happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Doctor."

"What are you going to do to them?" Amy asked. She was safely behind the Doctor.

"Sorry, they're monsters. Mistakes. They have to be destroyed."

"Give me the probe, Cleves," The Doctor held out his hand.

"We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda?" Her ganger asked. "Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on."

Buzz suddenly charged for the probe, and Cleaves fired at him. Buzz instantly started spazaming on the floor.

"NO!" Savannah hissed in pain, also feeling the shock when she caught Buzz mid-fall.

"He's dead!" The Doctor shouted.

"We call it decomissioned." Cleaves told him.

"I call it murder, Cleaves how could you?" Savannah glared. She was shaking slightly, the remaining electricity still leaving her body.

"You stopped his heart," The Doctor whispered. Then his voice rose dramatically. "He had a HEART! Aorta, valves, a real, Human heart! And you stopped it."

Savannah took his face between her hands and lay her forhead against his.

"Jen?" Rory asked. Her eyes were the creepy kind of yellow that Savannah's turned whenever she was channeling a snake god or goddess, like Medusa.

"We'll all end up like Buzz if we trust you!"

"Wait, wait, just wait!" The Doctor moved from Savannah to settle the fight.

"NO!" Rory suddenly jumped on Cleaves, who was holding the probe out to shoot at Jen. The gangers all ran out, with the Doctor calling after them to wait.

"Look at what you've done, Cleaves," The Doctor glared at her.

"If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it, do you. It's us and them, now." Cleaves was only making herself look unintelligent in Savannah's eyes.

"If it's us and them, I'm going with them." Savannah glared hard at Cleaves. She was about to walk out, but the Doctor grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"Be careful." He sighed against her lips. Savannah pulled away from him and held out her hand, flaming with the power of Hades.

"I have it sorted." She pulled away from the Doctor. He held on as long as he could, before he finally had to let her go.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Grammar Nazi's be warned! I laugh at you and don't really care. Reviewers, be happy! I read your reviews like ten times each and I love you!

Savannah found the gangers rather quickly.

"They say it's 'us or them'" She sighed. "I'm figuring, since I'm Flesh, too, I'll be on your side for the time being."

"That's why you didn't feel the plate. You're Flesh?" Miranda asked. "Sure you're not just a spy."

"She's not a spy." Jen came forward. "She knew I was Flesh when I first came over with Rory and she didn't care. Besides, Buzzer warned you it was a trick, and now he's dead."

"Well, that was kind of all Cleaves' fault. The rest were actually willing to try."

"I'll take care of the spare one running around out there,"

"Jen-" Savannah feared the worst for the real Jennifer.

"Get to work." Jen walked out.

Savannah suddenly shuddered. Something was going on with the Flesh. It was like when the Doctor touched it before, only different. More palpable, constant. She had suddenly changed her mind about being without the Doctor.

Dick tossed an acid suit at her. She shook her head.

"I don't need it. Maybe I could be a fly on their wall? Miranda?" Miranda nodded.

"It's a good idea."

They walked quickly. They were following Miranda, because she knew where Cleaves would go. She ran ahead, seeing Rory duck down a corridor, and slipped just barely passed Jimmy and Dicken, into the room.

"Something's up with the Flesh, love. Thought it best to come back and save your ass."

"Why?" Something gasped in the Darkness. The Doctor grabbed Savannah and put her and Amy behind him. "Why?"

"Show yourself!"

Everyone paused in what they were doing. Then a bang set Cleaves and her team to work again. Amy went to help.

Jimmy suddenly laughed.

"This is insane. We're fighting ourselves."

"Yes," The Doctor agreed, walking towards where the gasping could still be heard. "And it's about to get even more insanerer. Is that a word?" He looked to Savannah before shaking his head. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"DOCTOR!" Amy stopped his shouting. "We are trapped in here, and Rory is out there with them! Hello! We can't get to the TARDIS! And we can't even get off the island."

"Correctivly respect Pond. It's frightening. Unexpected. Frankly a total utter splattering mess on the carpet. But I am certain. 100 pecent certain that we can work this out. Trust me." The Ganger straightened his bowtie. "I'm the Doctor."

Savannah gaped. Then she huffed, turning and smacking the Doctor in the stomach.

"You fiddled with the money again, didn't you Theta?"

The ganger suddenly screamed.

"Theta!" Savannah launched herself at The ganger. He continued screaming. "What's happening to him, Theta?"

"One day we will get back. Yes one day." The Doctor's ganger screamed after the sentence, and Savannah tightened her hold on him. "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!"

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations. Hold on!" The Doctor was stedily getting closer to his ganger and Savannah.

The Ganger gasped a few times, before it's voice got deeper and he held out his hand to Savannah. "Would you like a jelly baby?" Then he grabbed her shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Why? Why? WHY?"

"Why, why, what?" The Doctor asked.

"Hello. I'm' the Doctor!" The Ganger straightened before crippling again. "No let it go we've moved on!"

The Doctor grabbed Savannah and his ganger.

"Hold on. You can stablize, cone on!"

"I've reversed the jelly baby of the neutron flow. I'm the would you like a...Doctor."

"That's it. That's it." The Doctor nodded. His ganger suddenly pushed them away from him and scremed out loud, face contorting into the Flesh. The other gangers outside stopped pounding on the door. The Doctor's ganger settled.

"I think I liked it better when they were being nosey."Buzzer stated.

"Doctor! We need you get over here,"

Savannah was helping the ganger stay steady.

"Cybermats." The Doctor stated.

"Do we have time for this?" Savannah asked him.

"We make time. I want more proof that't you're me. Cybermats."

"Created by the cybermen, they kill by feeding off your brainwaves."

The gangers got smart, it seems, because they started to burn the door down with acid. Savannah stood quietly between the two Doctors.

"Rory and Amy may not trust both of you." She told them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor asked.

"Inevitably," The ganger replied.

"I'm glad we're on the same uh-"

"Wavelenghths. See? Great minds."

"Exactly. So what's the plan?"

"Save them all. Humans and gangers."

"To an order, sounds wonderful."

"Is that what you were thinking?"

"Yes. It's just so inspiring to hear me say it."

"I know," The Doctor laughed.

"You know." Savannah commented. "I love you both, but you're making me dizzy. Stop talking." She walked up to Amy. Both Doctors looked at eachother.

"Can you tell the difference?" Amy asked quietly.

"Always." Savannah mumbled. She looked over her shoulder at the two timelords. "Doctor!"

"So what now, Doctor?" The Doctor asked his ganger.

"Well, time to get cracking, Doctor!" They moved as one to stand in front of Savannah and Amy.

"Hello! Sorry," They were speaking in unison.

"But we had to establish a few..." The ganger said.

"Ground rules. Formulate a protocol." The Doctor added.

"Protocol? How posh." D. G. (A/N:Doctor's Ganger. Much easier than writing it out every time.) mumbled.

"Oh, no, no Protocol between us. Otherwise..."

"...It gets horribly embarrassing. Possibly even-"

"Confusing."Savannah inturrupted D.G.

"Okay, well I'm glad you've solved to problem of confusing." Amy told them.

D.G. paused.

"That's sarcasam."

"Yes," The Doctor agreed. "She's very good at that. Relax," The Doctor looked at Savannah. D.G. had told Amy to breathe.

"What?" Amy asked. Savannah just nodded.

"We need to get you outside,"

"And the gangers, too."

"Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting? They are trying to KILL us!" Cleaves snapped at the Doctors.

"Well, they're SCARED." D.G. Snapped right back.

"Now wouldn't it have been grand if you'd thought of what could happen BEFORE you killed one of them?" Savannah asked.

"Doctor, were trapped in here." Amy stopped the fighting.

"Now, you see, I don't think so." The Doctor looked at the ceiling. "The Flesh vat is filled by cabling from above."

"But where are the earthing conduits?" D.G. looked down. It was at this point that Savannah noticed a vent behind a few boards.

"So this piping must go down. Into a tunnel or a shaft or something. Yes?" He walked over to Savannah, who was holding the boards above her head. "YOWZA! An escape route!"

Savannah and Amy glanced at each other, mouthing 'Yowza?'

"You know, I'm just getting the sense of how impressive it is to hang out with me." The Doctor grinned.

"Do we tend to say Yowza?" D.G. asked.

"That's enough, let it go, okay? We're under stress."

"Excuses, excuses." Savannah dropped the boards and grabbed the screwdriver from the Doctors pocket, opening the vent. "Everyone out!"

Buzzer, being the closest, went in first, then Jimmy, Dicken, Amy, D.G., Savannah (Who handed the Doctor back his screwdriver beforehand) and finally Cleaves. The Doctor came in last, closing the vent after them.

"The Army will send a recon team out." Buzzer said.

"We need to find a way to contact the main land."

"What about Rory?" Amy asked Cleaves.

"And Jen?" Savannah added. "They are both out there."

"No! This place is a maze. It takes a long time to find someone in a maze. I bet you lot have got a computer map, haven't you?" The Doctor noticed Dicken come up behind Savannah and put his hands on her hips. The Doctor and D.G. both scoweld at him.

"If we can get power running we can scan for them. It'll be a lot quicker."

Amy suddenly started coughing, Savannah a few seconds after that, and everyone else right after _her_.

"Doctor you said earlier. To breathe." Amy said through her coughs.

"Very important Pond, breathe." The Doctor ordered.

"Yeah, well, you're all finding that a little hard, now aren't you?" Savannah could feel Dicken chocking behind her, She had stopped coughing, using Aether, the Greek God of upper air's powers to breathe, a small bubble of purified air surrounding her. Only her, though, no matter how much she tried to expand it to the others.

"Savannah, what's happening?" Amy gasped.

"The acid interacted with the stone. Creating an asphyxiant miasma."

"A what?" Cleaves was leaning on the wall for support.

"Choking Gas!" D.G. Coughed.

"Extra heavy if you can't get above it!" Savannah grabbed Amy and helped her up.

"The Evac tower! This way!" Cleaves rushed down the hall ways, everyone else following just as quickly. When they got into the Evac tower, Amy moaned in pain. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, and D.G. had his hand on Savannah's lower back.

"Amy?" Savannah looked at her friend worried.

"I think I coughed so hard I pulled a muscle or something. It's okay," She told the Doctor, leaning against Savannah heavily.

Both Doctors looked at each other and got to work. The Bell tower started chiming and Jimmy looked at the ceiling.

"Midnight. It's Adam's birthday." He smiled over at Savannah. "My son's five." He looked away again. "Happy birthday, bud."

Savannah noticed the Doctors switch shoes when no one else was looking. They didn't really care if Savannah knew who was who, they already knew she wouldn't treat them differently. They wanted to see if Amy would.

"Can you really get the power back?" Cleaves asked D.G., thinking it was the Doctor.

"There's always a little power somewhere," The Doctor stated.

"Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint." D.G. finished.

"Can you stop finishing each others-" Amy was inturrupted by D.G.

"Sentences?" The Doctor also popped up from behind the computer. "No promise"

"Yeah," The Doctor smiled and went back down to work.

"Wait, hang on. You said The TARDIS was stuck in acid so...won't she be damaged?"

"Nahhhh, She's a tough old thing. Tough. Old. Sexy."

"Tough old Dependable Sexy." The Doctor added.

"Ew," Amy whispered. Savannah smirked. "Come on. How can you both be real?"

"Well," The Doctor was fiddling with a piece of technology, examining it. "because...We just are. I'm the Doctor."

D.G. Popped back up again, and the Doctor went down.

"And so am I. We both contain the knowledge of over 900 years and experience. We both wear the same bowtie. Which is cool."

"As bowties are." Was the Doctor's imput.

"And always will be."

"But how did the Flesh read you because...you weren't hooked up to it."

"Well it must have been after I examined it. Thus a new, genuine Doctor was created."

"Ta-da!" The Doctor leaned over suddenly and kssed Savannah's temple.

"No getting away from it. One of you was here first. And Doesn't that bother you?"

"Why should it, Amy. The Doctor can't be jealous of himself." Savannah shrugged. "Look, after he examined the Flesh, he had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now, new shoes. Which I don't think even fit him. So thaere. That's how you tell them apart."

"That satisfy you Pond?" The Doctor asked. Amy, not knowing it was the Doctor, gave him a look.

"Don't call me Pond, please."

Savannah, D.G. and The Doctor all stared at her.

"What?"

"It's interesting." Savannah mused.

"Yeah, she definately feels more affection for him then me." The Doctor nodded at D.G.

"No. No. You're fine, and everything, but he's The Doctor." Amy sighed. "No offence but almost the Doctor is pretty damn impressive."

"Well 'Almost the Doctor' is like being...No Doctor at all!" The Doctor's response made Amy look to Savannah and D.G. for help.

"Don't over react!" Amy told him

"You may as well call me...SMITH!"

"Smith?" Amy repeated.

"John Smith." Savannah comented quietly. She smirked.

D.G. suddenly popped up from behind the console exclaiming in victory.

"Communications are a go-go!"

"Wow." Savannah's smirk grew. She stepped back as Cleaves and her crew started to look for Rory and Jen, and call the mainland all at once.

"Come on, Rory. Let's be having ya," Amy was trying to will her husband to reveal his location.

"There's no sign of him anywhere," Cleaves shook her head.

"Come on baby, show yourself." Amy whispered.

Cleaves shook her head and called the mainland.

"St. John's calling. Emergency Alpha. St. John's calling the mainland. Are you recieving me Captain? Come in!" No response. "Well never get a signal through this storm."

Dicken sighed, and snuck his arms around Savannah. D.G. and the Doctor both snapped their heads up, glaring at the man. Savannah just gave them a simple look, saying 'Back off.'

They rolled their eyes and crossed their arms in an identical temper tantrum pose.

"St. John's calling the mainland. Come in. This is urgent!"

"We're just about reading you, St. John's. How are you doing?" The signal finally got through. Dicken gave a soft, chuckle kind of laugh. He lay his head on Savannah's shoulder and kissed her neck. D.G. gave a soft growl, and the Doctor made a sound of discontent. "We've had all kinds of trouble, here."

"Request immediate evacuation. We're under attack. The storms effected out gangers, they're running amuck." Cleaves reported. Savannah sighed.

Cleaves just didn't get it.


	31. Chapter 31

"Your gangers?" The man from the mainland repeated Cleaves' words carefully.

"Yes, our gangers are attacking us. We need you to take us to the mainland immediately and wipe them out." Amy had been nodding along with Cleaves until she said this. A look of pain crossed Savannah's features, and Dicken mumbled apologies to her from her shoulder, knowing Savannah didn't like the idea.

"Copy that, St. John's. Shuttles dispatched. Hang on."

"You'll need to air lift us off the roof of the Evac-tower." Cleaves continued, not noticing D.G. start pacing around. Savannah could see him literally biting his tounge. She gave him a sad smile. "And Captain. Any following transmissions sent by me must come with the following codeword." Cleaves began typing on the keyboard. "I'm typing it, because they might be listening in."

"Got it. We'll swing in, get you out and decomission the Flesh."

"We're gonna get out of it." Buzzer looked like he couldn't believe it. "We are, we're gonna get out!" Jimmy patted his friend on the arm.

Dicken was slow dancing with Savannah, pulling a loud, long, agitated groan from the Doctor.

"Yeah, but we're not leaving without them!" Amy protested.

"I want them found too, but it's about casualties, isn't it? Can't be helped!"

The computer gave a beep, as D.G. was messing with it. Amy rolled her eyes at Buzzer and Amy rolled her chair over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a phone call."

"To who?"

"No one, yet. It's on delay. " D.G. grinned. Then he frowned, as Savannah giggled. "You asked before, why it didn't bother me if my Ganger kissed my Savannah. It's because I was already too bothered with Dicken hanging all over her, and her humoring him with pretending to like him back."

"She does like him back. She loves you. Why exacctly are you making a phone call?"

"Because, Amy," Savannah pulled away from Dicken for a moment, though he followed like a lost dog. The Doctor scowled. "He will always, and forever be the optimist.(A/N: I'll admit, I almost typed Optimus.) The hoper of far flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams!" Savannah spun the chair her friend was sitting in, pulling a squeal out of the red-head.

"The wheels are in motion." D.G. smiled. "Done."

Amy sat on the chair so that she was shoulder to shoulder with D.G., and staring at the Doctor. Savannah sensed the conversation was going to lead into how only one Doctor could exist.

"You know really there can be only one." She watched the Doctor for a second, before seeing Dicken lean against the computer next to her, and pulled Savannah'd back flush against his front.

"Hmm?" D.G. asked, casting an annoyed look at Dicken.

"Ahh, nothing. Carry on. Be amazing."

D.G. rose his hands and got back to work.

Savannah heard a noise that no one but Amy could hear, and groaned. Dicken looked down at her, confused. She pulled away and motioned for him to stay. She and Amy went to the far wall, the source of the noise. Amy gave the Doctor a weird look as they passed him. Her breathing increased as she grabbed Savannah's arm.

The wall opened up and the eye patch woman from before was revealed.

"HOLY CRAP!" Savannah shouted. Amy just gasped. D.G. Turned around. The Doctor took a step to his Omega, but Dicken got there first.

"Girls?" D.G. asked. "What happened?"

The Doctor stayed staring at the wall.

"It's her again." Amy took her seat next to the Doctor.

"It's who again." He gestured Savannah over to him, glaring at Dicken so he'd let go.

"Woman. Wall." Savannah pushed out of Dicken's hands and went to D.G., seeing as Amy would be suspicious if she went to the Doctor. She'd wreck their whole plan. "Scary."

D.G. Took her shaking hands, and pressed his lips against them. D.G.'s lips were different from the Doctor's. They had a more rubbery feeling, but it was still nice.

"There's this woman I've been seeing. Savannah just now started seeing her. She's a woman with an eyepatch, and she has a habit of sliding waalls open and staring at us. Doctor?"

"It's nothing." D.G. Gazed up into Savannah's eyes, willing her to continue to be afraid of this woman, contradicting his words to Amy.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Amy countered.

"It's a time memory. Like a mirage. Nothing to worry about." D.G. lightly slapped Amy's knee.

"It's in my head." The Doctor suddenly said. Savannah cast her eyes his way. He shook his head, storming out and bringing shouts from Cleaves' crew. Savannah blinked, as the sounds of many voices calling out 'Why' reached her inner ear. In her head.

"Leave it to me," Amy ordered. She took a lantern and followed the Doctor out.

"Why?" D.G. Suddenly whispered.

Amy rushed in seconds after that, going behind Savannah.

"Keep him. Away from me!" She hugged Savannah tightly. The Doctor walked in second after, pointing at D.G. and Savannah.

"Did you sense it?"

Savannah nodded.

"Breifly, not as strongly as you." D.G. said quietly.

The Doctor then turned to Amy.

"Amy, I'm sorry," He held out his hands as though to shield him from her temper and her fear.

"No," Amy tightend her grip on Savannah. "Okay, you keep away. We can't trust you."

Savannah winced as Amy increasingly squeezed her waist.

"Amy," She mumbled. "It's okay."

"It appears I can connect to the Flesh." The Doctor turned around in a circle to talk to everyone.

"Well, you are a Flesh." Amy's voice was muffled from pushing her face into Savannah's shoulders.

"I'm begining to understand what it's been through, what it needs."

"What you need, you are it!"

"Amy, stop it now, love," Savannah was steadily loosing her patience with her friend.

"It's much more powerful then we thought. The flesh can grow, can it not?"

"It's cells can divide." Cleaves corrected.

"Yes, Cleaves. That's called _growing_." Savannah told her, leaning her head towards the older woman. Her entire body was restricted, besides her head.

The Doctor looked behind him at Dicken and the others, before taking careful steps towards Savannah, Cleaves and Amy. Careful, only because of how apprehensive Amy was.

"Well, now it wants to do that at will." D.G. looked up at the Doctor as the Doctor spoke. "It wants revenge. In pain. Angry! It wants revenge."

"That's right," Amy told the Doctor. She still hadn't figured out that D.G. was the ganger. "You're not the Doctor, you can't ever be. You're just a copy."

"Doctor." Cleaves looked at him. "Might be best if you stayed over there for now."

"Hold on a minute, hold your horses. I thought I'd explained this. I'm him he's me."

Savannah giggled at D.G.'s dead give away.

"Doctor we have no problem against you. It's your ganger."

"Don't be so obsurd," D.G. dragged out the word 'obsurd'.

"Buzzer?"

"Sure boss,"

"Seriously?" The Doctor stared at Cleaves. "Savannah-"

Savannah felt Amy release her as Buzzer put a barrel down.

"Just- just please?" She brought her lips dangerously close to his. The Doctor could feel her cool breath. "Sit down." Her voice dropped so quiet, only he could hear her. She straightened his tie and fixed his jacket, slipping her index and middle fingers into his suspenders and walking him backwards. His knees hit the barrel and he sat. "Thank you." She allowed him to peck her lips, before taking her spot with Amy.

"Nice barrel." The Doctor stayed locked in an intense gaze with Savannah. "Very comfy. Why not? Is this really what you want?" He turned his gaze, not as intense when he left Savannah's eye's, to Cleaves.

No one answered him. Amy just crossed her arms.

Pretty soon, the evacuation shuttle called in.

"This is the shuttle. We're right above you, but we can't get low enough! The gamma static could fry our controls." Savannah noticed D.G. pull the sonic out of his jacket, and scan her, then Cleaves, then Amy, the signal going from high pitched, to medium, and back again. "We'll get to you, just-"

"Hello?" Jimmy picked up the mic and talked into it when the shuttle cut off.

"Ugh!" Amy slammed her hands against the computer. "I can't find Rory, I'm going out there."

"We can use the sonic to track him. Humans and gangers give off slightly different signals. The sonic needs to tell the difference."

"Oh, so the sonic knows that gangers are different, then so's the other Doctor."

"He is the Doctor!" Savannah was once more in Dicken's arms, and it was literally driving the Doctor crazy, because they were close to him.

"Not to me, I can tell!" Amy snapped back at her friend. Savannah rose an eyebrow as if to say 'Oh really?'.

"So you're not prejuduce?" D.G. asked.

"Nice try, okay, but we've been through too much. You're my Doctor, end of."

"Hey," Buzzer stopped the three-way argument. "There's a camera up. We've got a visual!"

"It's Rory and Jennifer." Amy turned to look at the screen.

"They're heading for the thermostatic room!" Cleaves realized.

"Let's go get them?" Amy asked D.G.

D.G. tossed the screwdriver in the air once, before flipping it over to the Doctor. The Doctor caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Hang on..." Amy glared at the two of them.

"You can't let him go! Are you crazy?" Cleaves accused.

"Am I crazy, Doctor?" D.G. asked, grinning at his counterpart.

The Doctor paused.

"Well, you do want to plug your brain into the core of an entire planet just to halt it's orbit and win a bet,"

D.G. chuckled, and even the Doctor laughed a little at the end of his sentence.

"I still don't think you can do that. One of you ows me three hundred Earth bucks if you don't try." Savannah smirked and leaned into Dicken's chest. D.G. and the Doctor huffed.

"He can't go rescue them! I'm going!" Amy glared at D.G.

"You know I wanted to go!" He stood and looked Amy straight in the face. "And I'm rather adament."

The Doctor also stood, when Amy stayed silent.

"Alright. He'll need company. Right boss?" Savannah didn't like the look that passed between Buzzer and Cleaves. "It's fine. I'll handle it."

"Thank you, Buzzer." The Doctor snapped his fingers. "It'll be alright. I'll find him." He assured Amy. He stroked Savannah's cheek as he passed. She leaned as far as she could into the touch as she could while being locked into the iron clad grip Dicken had on her.

Buzzer and the Doctor walked out, Savannah looking sadly at their backs.

"I can't explain it, but I need you to trust him. Can you do that for me Amy?" D.G. asked.

"And what if you're wrong?"

D.G. didn't respond.

Cleave turned around when the computer made a noise.

To Savannah, the beeping didn't sound good.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Ladies(And gentlemen?) A little smut between Savannah and the Doctor is going to come up very very soon! And don't forget to Review! The only reason I've posted so much without any since 29, is because I wanted to be done with the Flesh! It only takes a few seconds man, a minute at the most!

"These temperature gauges are rising." Cleaves' comment confirmed Savannah's suspicions. "Rory and Jennifer must have shut off the underground cooling vents!"

"Why do that, they'll kill us!" Dicken tightened his protective grip on Savannah.

"There's a million gallons of boiling acid under our feet, D." Savannah lightly pushed Dicken away, placing her hand on the middle of D.G.'s back.

"I know, and it's heating up. How long till it blows?" He slipped his arm across her shoulders as he spoke to Cleaves. The grip tightened as the ground shook. Dicken reached out to steady Amy.

"Gangers or no gangers, we need to get the hell out of here," He reached forward and pulled Savannah away from D.G. The girl sighed, feeling as though she were the rope in a game of tug-a-war.

"Shuttle, we need Evac. Where are you? Can you hear me?" Cleaves was trying desperately to get into contact with the shuttles. She suddenly gasped in pain. This time as Savannah moved forward to help, Dicken moved with her. D.G. made Cleaves sit down.

Savannah helped the woman brace herself by putting her hand on the back of Cleaves' neck with her palm pressed between her shoulder blades.

"I'm waiting for results. It's fine, just let-"

"It's a very deep Parietal Clot," Savannah said quietly. Her eyes were a murky golden color, the rings glowing the same color. It was the color of Asclepius's power.

"How could you possibly-" Cleaves watched the simultanius reactions of the two aliens in front of her. She saw their pity and sympaty with the simple motions of them looking away from each other and taking deep breaths. "Inoperable?"

"On Earth, yes," Savannah's voice was slightly thicker.

"Well seeing as that's all that's on-" This time, Cleaves watched the two aliens glance at each other, then turned and raised both eyebrows at her. "Offer?" Savannah nodded, and D.G. lay his head between her shoulders. "Hmm. Well, I'm no healthy spring chicken, and you're no weather folk, right."

Savannah pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Then the ground shook again, and Amy gave a loud gasp.

"Something just cracked, I heard it!"

"Yeah, we can't stay here," Savannah helped cleaves stand then ushered Dicken with her as she moved to Amy.

"Let's go!" D.G. ordered.

"Shuttle, this is an emergency. We can't stay here and we can't be collected from the Evac tower!"

"Give us the code word!" The shuttle responded.

"The code word is-"

The ground shook more violently and Cleaves was cut off. Amy grabbed onto both Dicken and Savannah.

Cleaves went to talk again, but D.G. stopped her, telling her it was dead.

"We need to get out of here, we need to get downstairs and get those vents back on." He almost had to carry her to the door.

Halfway down the corridor, Savannah gasped and grabbed at her head. D.G. grabbed her and looked her in the eyes. Pain swimming through them.

"Doctor," She mumbled miserably.

D.G. nodded.

"I know. Part of the plan, Princess, I promise." D.G. kissed her forhead and made her continue along. The entered another corridor. And Savannah's lip curled in disgust. "Ah, the eyes have it."

The entire corridor was covered in eyes. They watched as D.G. strode to the front.

"Why are they here?" Amy asked, getting closer to Savannah.

"To accuse. Us." Savannah responded.

"Ignore them." Cleaves ordered. "It's not far."

They got to the chamber and D.G. and Cleaves went to the computer at once.

"It's a chemical chain reaction now. I can't stop it." D.G. was in horror. "This place is gonna blow sky high."

"Exactly how long have we got?" Cleaves asked him.

"Now? Five seconds. SAVANNAH!" D.G. Launched himself at her, just as the alarms were going off. "AHHHHH!" He pulled her out of the room, after Amy and Dicken were clear.

"Rory!" Amy hugged her husband, who was running towards them.

"There's a way out. Jennifer found it. A secret tunnel, under the crypt."

Savannah found this suspicious.

"In the crypt?" Cleaves' eyebrows scrunched together. "It's not in the skematics."

"It runs right out of the monestary. Maybe even under the TARDIS, Doctor," He said first to Cleaves, then to D.G. "Follow me!"

Everyone except D.G. and Savannah followed right away.

D.G. thought for a moment, then ran off, leaving Savannah to chase after him, and the others. They were led into a room with acid vats, once everyone was in there, except Savannah and Rory, he began to speak.

"Look, Doctor, I haven't been quite straight with you."

Jen came and pulled Savannah away from the door, before slamming it, having the three of them outside, and the rest inside.

Cleaves looked at the wide eyed and outraged Savannah through the door, and knew instantly she had no part in it.

"Hang on Jen, we don't have to lok them up, we should just show them what we found!" Rory looked confused with her.

"I don't think so..."

"Rory Pond. RORANICUS PONDICUS!" The Doctor was shouting at Rory through the door.

"Rory WHAT THE HELL?" Savannah and Amy shouted at the same time. Jen's tight grip on Savannah's grip kept her from opening the door.

"They've been throwing away old Flesh and leaving it to rot. ALIVE. I think the world should see that."

"The factory is about to explode, Rory! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Savannah was roughly jerked back by Jen.

"The little girl got strong." Jen said.

"What?" Rory replied.

"The little girl lost on the Moores in her red wellies, looking for a way home? Well she got strong, Rory."

"Yeah I'll say," Savannah got another sharp tug on her arm.

"I told ya, remember?"

"But that wasn't...It was the other Jennifer that told me that."

"Oh?" Jen smirked, her eyes flashing yellow. "What other Jennifer?"

"Y-You tricked me. Amy. I'M SORRY!" Rory and Savannah were both dragged off by Jen.

They were led back to the common room, and Savannah was roughly shoved into her Doctor.

"I'm going to have to be a little rough with you," He mumbled, before forcing her back against the table, pushing hard against her hips with his own. "I'm sorry," The words weren't anything more than air going across her face.

"You tricked me." Rory said to Jen. "When I found you, you were both Flesh and you TRICKED me into TRUSTING YOU. GET OFF OF HER!" Rory turned his anger to the Doctor when he heard Savannah squeak in pain. "Jen's dead. ISN'T SHE!"

"SHE'S GONE Rory. Gone." The Doctor refused to look at Rory and the gangers, intent on letting Savannah know how sorry he was for causing her any pain. He leant down and bit her in the neck, drawing a whimper out of her. He ran his tongue over the wound as the shuttle reported in, and he re-sunk his teeth into the soft skin.

"We're dropping in on our approach. Stand by for evac."

"The humans will be mealted as they deserve, and then the factory will be destroyed. Once we reach the mainland, the real battle begins. The humans won't stand a chance. You're one of us Doctor," Jen snapped her fingers at the Doctor, prompting him to pull away and lick Savannah's blood off his lips. She was staring at him with a dazed, though obviously pleased look on her face. "Join the revolution."

"I've got to go and get them out." Rory made a move to leave but the Doctor pushed him back violently. "Doctor we can't just let them die."

"Ring Ring." The Doctor looked at his watch.

"DOCTOR!"

"RING RING!" The Doctor pushed the advancing Rory away again.

The ground shook and Rory grabbed Savannah as she snapped out of her daze and fell off of the table. Then he went to leave but the Doctor pointed at him.

"STAY!"

"Okay," Rory put his hands up. The phone started ringing.

"Ahh, that'll be the phone. Some one get the phone. JIMMY, get the phone. No. Fine I'll get the phone. Stay put." The Doctor went right past Rory to the phone. Rory had one hand rubbing the back of his head, and the other wraped around Savannah.

The Doctor answered the phone, and soniced it, for some reason. Savannah kissed Rory's cheek and went to watch the Doctor.

A hologram of a kid popped up and the Doctor grinned.

"Ah, Adam! I'm the Doctor! Well, other Doctor. Or Smith. It's really quite confusing." Savannah switched her attention from the Doctor to an amazed Jim. "But who cares it's your birthday!"

"Yay!" Adam grinned.

"Yay!" The Doctor fist pumped. Savannah walked up to him. He put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed the mark on her nexk. "Now, have you been getting up really early and jumping on the bed?"

"Yes, really high!"

"I suppose you're eating chocolate for breakfast. If you don't feel sick by mid-morning you're not doing it right." Savannah elbowed the Doctor in the stomach.

"Adam, I'll expect you'll want to talk to dad!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Savannah and the Doctor turned to look at Jim. His face had fallen from the grin it held seconds ago. "Daddy?"

"You're due, Jimmy." The Doctor told him. "What does the other Jimmy matter now? You're both the same dad, aren't you?"

"Daddy?" The factory rumbled again, and Jim's eyes got wide. "Daddy, what's that rumbley noise? What's going on, Daddy?" Jim ran off. "Daddy?"

"You tricked him into an act of weakness, Doctor," Jen growled.

"No. I've helped him into an act of humanity. Anyone else like the sound of that? Act of Humanity?"

"Dicken. Drain the Acid well in crypt one." Miranda ordered Dick. He nodded and ran off.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, shut up, Jen." Savannah placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side.

"She's right, look at you, Jen. You were a sweet kid. Look at you now. Stuff of nightmares." Miranda got into Jen's face.

"You can't stop the factory from mealting down, boss," Jen smirked. "I'll take revenge on humanity without you."

"It doesn't have to be about revenge," The Doctor snapped. "It cam be so much better then that."

Jen refused to listen, and ran out the door.

"Daddy?" A soft cry came from the hologram. "Where's my daddy?"

Jim walked in then, everyone else following. Or should we say Jimmy now; Savannah assumed the human one was dead, because he wasn't there. Jimmy approached the phone and hologram slowly.

"Daddy it's me!" Adam said.

Jimmy laughed.

"Hey sunshine. What you up to?"

"I've been opening my presents."

"Ah-ha-ha good lad. You have fun today. And remember your dad. He loves you very, very much."

Savannah turned away sadly, though still listening, as she watched Amy and Rory's reunion.

"When are you coming home?" Adam asked. Jimmy's face dropped. He didn't know when.

"Daddy's coming home today, Adam," The Doctor announced.

"YAY!"

Savannah chuckled.

Then the Doctor spun rapidly, grabbing Savannah around the waist.

"Now we need to move."

He let D.G. lead them out of the room, and down a corridor, only to be faced with...What Savannah though was Jen. She couldn't tell. It just looked like a big, skinny, Flesh-y thing with dog ears.

"Run," The D.G. continued to stare at it. "Run. RUN!" He spun and pushed Savannah back. She, in turn, pushed Amy, and that got everyone moving.

They ran into a room, and The Doctor was in the lead, he stopped, Savannah running into his back with a thud. She saw stars until she heard Dicken scream, and Dick shout "NO!"

She truned and saw that Jen had gotten Dicken. She sighed. She really had liked him.

Dick, Miranda, and D.G. all held the door closed.

"Here she comes." The Doctor pulled Savannah up to her feet. Just as he did, the TARDIS fell from the ceiling.

"OH! She does like to make an enterence!" D.G. laughed.

The Doctor opened the door, and Savannah pushed Rory closer. D.G. saw her making her way over, and pushe Dicken towards the TARDIS as well. He ran straight in as Savannah took his spot.

"SAVANNAH." Amy protested.

"GO!" Miranda ordered Cleaves.

"I'm not leaving!"

Jen pushed against the door, and it jerked the three Flesh beings.

"Go," Miranda was much calmer about it that time. Cleaves smiled, and ran into the TARDIS.

"Go, Amy," Savannah ordered the ginger.

"Now's our chance!"

"We'll keep the doors closed. Give you time to dematerialize." D.G. responded.

"Oh, don't be crazy, What about you, seriously."

"Well, this place is just about to explode. But we can stop her." D.G. nodded to Savannah's words.

"All of you can survive this, okay. There has to be a way."

The Doctor marched forward.

"Or perhaps you think I should stay instead? Mr. Smith."

"No. Of course not! It's just...this man. I've flown with him, and yeah I misjudged you but you're not...him."

"Amy, they switched shoes," Savannah growled.

"I'm the Doctor." he said.

"And I'm the Flesh." D.G. added.

"You can't be. You're the real him." Amy faced D.G.

"No, He's not. And hasn't been all along." Savannah pressed her back forcefully against the door as Jen pounded against the door.

"I'm the real Doctor, Amy. We needed to know if we'd be treated the same. We learned about the Flesh, and since we couldn't learn about it through Savannah, we learned through you."

Amy turned to face D.G., Then suddenly grabbed him in a hug.

"I never thought it possible." She muttered.

"What?" D.G. asked.

"You're twice the man I thought you were."

"Push, Amy," Savannah joined the hug. "But only when she tells you to. I'll be there through it, I promise."

Jen slammed the door and forced D.G. and Savannah to leap back to hold it.

"AMY COME ON!" Rory shouted.

The Doctor nodded at them as Amy pushed passed him. Then he took a step forward and crushed his lips against Savannah's.

"I love you. I love you so much. Tell me."

"What?"

"Let me hear you say it, Savannah, please."

"I love you."

He kissed her again, with all the passion he had.

"I will find you." Another kiss to her lips and then her forhead. "I swear on the TARDIS, I will find you and I'll bring you back." Jen slammed again.

"Well, my death has arrived, I suppose." D.G. laughed.

"But this one we're not invited to."

"WHAT?" Savannah asked, she glared in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Nothing." The Doctor continued to talk to D.G. "Your molecular memory can survive this, you know. It may not be...The end." He tossed D.G. the Sonic.

"Yeah, well if I turn up to nick all your biscuts then you'll know you were right, won't you?" D.G. and the Doctor laughed. The Doctor pressed one more kiss to Savannah's lips, and with another whisper of 'I love you', he turned his back.

"DOCTOR!" Amy protested, trying to get to Savannah.

Jen slammed again, more violently.

"You too, Cleaves," Savannah ordered.

"Off you pop!"

"I'm staying."

D.G. and Savannah looked at each other, and then back at Cleaves.

"This is not the time for grand gestures!" The simultaneously warned her.

"Say the king and queen of grand gestures! This is my factory I'm not going anywhere."

"FOREMAN MIRANDA CLEAVES," D.G. kissed her on the forhead. "Marvelous, beware of imitations."

"GO!" Savannah shouted as Jen's fighting got more vigorus. The Doctor pushed Amy and Rory into the TARDIS. She took off, and Savannah sighed.

"This will dissolve her," D.G. Held up the sonic.

"Us too."

Savannah nodded.

"You know, there could be a way back from this." D.G. Told them.

"From being vaporized?" Savannah scoffed. "How?"

"I don't know." D.G. laughed. "Let's find out." As they moved to open the door, Savannah and Miranda switched positions. D.G. threw the Door open and Jen turned towards them, growling. All three of them raised the screw driver.

"Geronimo." Savannah glared at Jen. They activated the screw driver, and Jen dissolved into a puddle. D.G. and Savannah managed to look at eachother before they too, along with Miranda, dissolved.

Savannah's eyes snapped open. She was sitting in a chair next to an unconcious, very pregnant Amy Pond.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: The Italics is the little montage amy has in the begining of the episode, when she's talking to Melody, just so you know, and so it doesn't get confused with Rory's bits. Bold and Italics is what's happening in Devils Run, with the girls, and normal is Rory. It'll continue until the Doctor gets to Savannah. Oh, and I can't remember this too well, because I only saw it once, and can't find a proper video in the 'net, so this is mostly from memory, or improvised. Just a warning. Smut either this chapter, or the next!

She looked around, and noticed she wasn't actually next to Amy, because Amy was isolated in a tube kind of thing.

Both of them were wearing white gowns, like hospital gowns. Savannah was hooked up to a heart moniter, and it told her that she had a lovely and strong heart-beat. Said heartbeat increased when the Eye patch wall lady stepped into the room with a needle in hand.

Inside the needle was undoubtably blood. From what, from where, from who, she had no idea. All Savannah knew right now, was that the Doctor had told her to relax, but only when _she_ gave her the shot.

"Oh, you've woken up." The Woman's voice sent shivers down her spine. "You must have died, then. I'm Madame Kovarian. It's time for your shot. Let's hope nothing bad happens this time."

Savannah tensed, but the Doctor's words, echoing in her mind and telling her to relax forced her to do just that. She recieved the shot, and all was well for a beat or two. And then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and all she heard was the long, continuous beep of a flatlined heart.

When she woke up again, Amy was in labor, and Madame Kovarian was telling her to push, and Savannah was aloud to go in and hold Amy's hand.

"SAVANNAH!" Amy screamed. "REMIND ME TO KILL RORY THE NEXT TIME WE SEE HIM. AHHH!"

Savannah whiped Amy's brow with a gentle hand.

"You're doing great, beautiful!" Amy laughed quietly at Savannah's attempt to play Rory. She said it perfectly with his accent and everything. "PUSH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

After a long, eight hour labor, Amy finally gave birth. There had been a lot of screaming between the girls, which would have been comical if, you know, they knew where they were, and knew thay were safe.

However, they had no clue where they were, and knew for a fact that they were not safe.

"Oh my God, Amy. She's so beautiful!" Savannah was laying on Amy's bed with her, as Amy held the newborn close. Savannah was letting the child hold her pointer finger.

"Yeah, she is." Amy had tears running down her face. "She looks just like Rory! I just-I just wish he

"Rory and the Doctor will come for us. I promise you Amelia Pond. They'll come. Now," Savannah looked over the baby again. "What are we going to name her?"

"Melody." Amy replied instantly.

"Melody Pond. Beautiful name. Beautiful baby. Beatiful parents." Savannah kissed Amy's temple, doing the best to comfort her friend.

A few days later, they were trying to take Melody away, they wanted to keep Savannah and Amy seperated, so the girls were sayinng goodbye to the baby, and each other.

_I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe, cared for and protected. But this isn't a time for lies. Because right now, your aunt Savannah is the only thing protecting us, and they want to take her away. So what we are going to be, Melody, is very very brave._

_**Amy looked up at Madame Kovarian. Savannah did as well.**_

_**"Two minutes, girls." **_

_**Amy smiled and looked back down at her child. **_

_But not as brave as they'll have to be._

_**Madame Kovarian scowled at the group.**_

_Because there's someone coming. I don't know where he is, or when he's coming. But trust me. He's on his way._

Cybermen were martching, preparing attacks and wars. Rory was positive they held information as to where his family was.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." There was a loud bang, and the Cybermen went to find the source.

_**Melody stared up at her mother and aunt.**_

_There's a man who's never going to let us down._

_**Savannah's gaze drew to the window, thinking of the Doctor. Lorna Bucket put her hand on the older girls shoulder. Savannah patted it.**_

_And not even an army can stand in the way._

_**Madame Kovarian started for the baby.**_

_**"Leave her," Amy snapped. "Just leave her! Savannah! Please! Leave her!"**_

_**Savannah whirled on the old woman, blonde hair glinting in the artificial light, eyes red and dangerous.**_

_**Kovarian backed off, if only a little.**_

Injured Cybermen were clinging to eachother and fallen equipment for support.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Un-injured Cybermen were running around frantically, trying to find Rory. "Seal off all levels!"

_**Amy stood over her child, while Savannah watched Kovarian with her furious eyes.**_

_He's the very last of his kind. He looks young, but really he's hundreds and hundreds of years old. And where ever they take you, Melody, however scared you may be, I can promise you, you will never be alone._

_**She handed her daughter to Savannah after kissing the childs forhead. As though sensing what was about to happen, Melody began to cry.**_

_Because this man is your father._

Cybermen faced the door, knowing the target was approaching.

_He has a name, but the people of our world know him better..._

The door slid open and Rory, wearing his Roman armour, stepped calmly, yet obviously angrily, into the room.

_...As the Last Centurian._

"I have a message and a question." Rory snapped at the Cybermen. "A messege from the Doctor, and a question from me. WHERE. ARE. MY. GIRLS."

They men stared at Rory, incapable of changing their looks.

"Don't give me thosee blank looks," Rory scoffed. He stalked over to the huge window. "The Cybermen moniter everything." There were hundreds of other Cybermen outside. "You hear everything. Tell me what I need to know, and I'll be on my way." He placed a hand on his sword.

"What is the Doctor's message?" One Cyberman asked.

"What is the Doctor's message?"

Rory smirked.

Outside the window, the battleship for the Cybermen exploded, destroying everything.

"Would you like me to repeat the question?"

_**They dragged Savannah out, kicking and screaming once Melody had been taken from the room. Amy collapsed sobbing on the floor.**_

_**They locked Savannah up in a room with only a bedside table and a bed.**_

Alarms blared as River danced around inside the prison, as though in a trance. She walked to a phone on the wall, picking it up.

"Turn it off," She laughed. "I'm breaking in, not out! This is River Song. Back in her cell." She turned as she was in her cell, laughing at Rory. "Oh, are you boys dressing up as Romans, now? I thought nobody read my memos."

"Dr. Song?" Rory took a cautious step forward. "Sorry. It's Rory. Have- have we met yet?" River just continued staring at Rory. "Time streams...I don't know where we are, really." He rubbed the back of his head.

River smiled.

"Yes. Yes, we've met. Hello, Rory." There was a look in River's eyes that Rory didn't get.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my birthday." She smiled. "The Doctor and Savannah took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814. Savannah even got Stevie Wonder to sing to me under the London Bridge."

"Stevie wonder sang in 1814?"

"Yes, he did." River laughed and leaned forward. "But never tell him that!"

"I've come from the Doctor, too,"

"From a different point in time." River faltered.

"Unless there's two of them..."

"No, that's Savannah's birthday," River giggled. Then she walked into her cell and checked her diary.

"He needs you." Rory urged.

"Demon's Run!" River gasped. She knew it was the only way Savannah would have let Rory come and see her alone. Rory's head snapped up.

"How? How did you know?"

"I'm from his future. I know everything." River looked at Rory more closely, and smiled. "Why are you wearing that, anyways?"

"Doctor's idea." Was the dead panned reply.

River laughed.

"A yes. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

"Look rediculous." Rory rolled his eyes as he grumbled. Truth was, he was fine with wearing the outfit if it got him his girls back. "They've taken Amy. And our baby. Savannah too. The Doctor is broken up about that. He went off and got some people together, so we can go after them. But we need you too."

"I can't." River shook her head. "At least, not yet, anyway."

"Say what?" (A/N: LOL RORY!)

"This is the Battle of Demon's Run." River told Rory sadly. "It's the Doctor's Darkest and Brightest hour all in one. He'll rise higher then he ever has before and fall so much farther." She took a deep breath, faltering. "And I can't be there with him until the very end."

"Why?"

"Because. This is it, Rory. This is the day the Doctor and Savannah make themselves official, and this is the day they find out exactly who I am."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Smut has been determined to be in this chapter! YAY! And after this chapter, No more updates till September 3. NOT SO YAY :)

_**"He is not The Devil. He isn't God."**_

_**Savannah and Amy, although in seperate rooms, could see Manton talking to his clearics. In her head, Savannah was discounting everything the stupid man was saying. **_

_**"He is not a Goblin"**_

_**More like an imp.**_

_**"A Phantom"**_

_**He can be when he wants to be.**_

_**"Or a trickster."**_

_**But he has a wicked sense of humor.**_

_**"On this day. In this place. The Doctor will fall!"**_

_**Yeah right.**_

_**Kovarian walked in, needle in hand. Savannah groaned, and lay down on the bed she never used except for this. She knew since the first time she conciously received the shot that it literally killed her every time. She found out the second time, that it was Time Lord blood, and that Kovarian was trying to make a manufactured Time Lord. She was the only one that didn't stay dead when injected. The sixth time, she found out that slowly, it was working. She regenerated every time, but it was only ever the streaks in her hair that changed.**_

_**Kovarian injected Savannah, and the young girl closed her eyes, dropping into the peaceful silence of death.**_

_**When she woke up, there was soft crying, and muffled, miserable. 'I'm so sorry's' from a familiar voice. She opened her eyes, her once red streaks now bright green and pink.**_

_**"Theta?" **_

The Doctor's head snapped up. He had had his face in his hands as he cried.

'The lover will die and the Good man will cry,' Savannah recalled the dream she had before the Flesh incident. It now made a little bit of sence.

"Sa-Savannah?"

She smiled, confused, placing her hand on his cheek. Then she gasped, sitting up straight.

"You can't be here!"

"Relax, love," The Doctor wiped his tears away. "We've got everything under control. And..." He slowly sat on the bed next to her. "If I'm correct, I've got a promise to fulfill."

"Uh..." Savannah's eyes flashed to the door, which was closed and locked securely, with both the actual lock, and the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor smiled at her, and hugged her tightly.

Savannah pulled back, and kissed him.

"You made me say something. The night at the monestary." She mumbled against his lips before kissing them again. "Tell me what you made me say. Like you mean it."

The Doctor placed his hands on her neck, his thumbs and some of his palms caressing her jaw.

"Savannah." He pulled back and he gazed at her intensly. "I love you."

She grinned.

"I know."

"The bite transfered through the connection." He ran the back of his knuckles against the bite mark that she'd had since she woke up.

"And I'm glad it did." She tried to lean forward to capture his lips again, but he pulled away quickly, but kept her face in his hands.

"Why?"

"Reminded me that even though I was Flesh, I was still with you, and I was still in love with you." Her eyes softened, as did all of his facial features.

"I love you." He sighed. He lay back against the bed, and pulled Savannah into his lap. She giggled, straddling his hips, as he grinned up at her. He stared at her for a few seconds, before leaning up and kissing her roughly. She had seemed to like the possesive side of this regeneration.

He was right.

Savannah moaned deeply into his mouth when he bit gently on her lip. He took the oppertunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, battling her own for dominance. He let her win, though, and began to let her set the pace. She smiled at this, and placed her hands on his chest. Savannah urged the Doctor to sit up further, and he did so. She slipped the tweed jacket off his shoulders, without breaking the kiss.

She took the Doctor's hands, placing them on her hips under the white gown she was still being forced to wear. He gave a sharp intake of breath when he felt nothing where her under clothes should be...and then he realized that they had probably taken them to wash and never returned them. He itched to touch her there, but knew he couldn't yet.

Savannah leaned back from the kiss, pulling the gown right off. The Doctor took in another sharp breath. She didn't have a bra on either.

"Oh, Princess," he smiled at her. "You're the most beautiful thing in the universe."

She smiled and kissed his nose. She once again took his hands and brought his hands to rest under her breasts, thumbs just barely grazing the underside of them. Her eyes closed in bliss at just having him that close.

Savannah then reached forward and untied the bowtie, undoing his first three buttons. As she leaned down to kiss and lick the skin she was revealing, the Doctor waited in anticipation. She got the shirt completely undone, and the Doctor moved his hands to get the shirt off, suspenders laying at his sides.

She rolled off the Doctor, laying on her back next to him, while he lay on his side. She grabbed his hand again and placed it on her breast, shuddering in pleasure. She bit her lip, before opening her eyes to stare at him.

"Fulfill your promise." She told him.

The Doctor instantly moved so that he was over her, one knee on either side of her hips, pinning her to the mattress. She grinned up at him, and he leaned into her, hand still covering her breast. He gave a gentle squeeze, and Savannah gave a shout of pleasure.

He muffled the noise with his mouth, so as to not alert any stray gaurds. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, coaxing them apart so he could slip his tongue in. He tweaked her nipples, already hard from the contact of the cool air, between his fingers as he slowly moved his kisses down her jaw line and to her neck. Almost at once, he found the spot that sent a jolt of pleasure right to her core.

"Oh, Theta," She sighed happily. He groaned against her neck in response, loving the sound of one of his names coming from Savannah's lips. He stayed at that spot and started sucking on it, drawing soft mews and gasps from Savannah.

He moved down again, licking slowly along her collarbone, nipping in certain areas. He looked up and gare her a devilish grin, before leaning down and taking her right nipple in his mouth, rolling the left between his pointer finger and thumb. Savannah bit her lip harshly as she concentrated on the rough-then-gentle movement of the Doctor's tongue against her nipple. And when he brought the teeth into play, she was just gone. He was the only thing she could think about in her blissful haze.

Nimble fingers wove into rich, silky brown locks, keeping his head pressed into her chest. The Doctor still managed to move from one breast to the other. He let his eyes travel to Savannah's face, and it showed how much pleasure he was giving her, just by playing with her breasts.

After a few moments, the Doctor continued his downward trek, kissing and licking a straght line down Savannah's stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, chuckling when she squealed, and squirmed beneath him. He reached her pelvic line, and despite her having wanted this for years, she tensed up. The Doctor sighed, moving his knee to push her legs apart, rubbing soothing circles along her ribcage.

"I'm not going to hurt you, love." He looked into her eyes, blue clashing with blue, and he saw her relax.

With her legs now wide open, he lay himself between them, looking up at her again, before feeling her vaginal lips, slick with her jucies. He closed his eyes and a soft hiss left his lips. She was so wet. He rubbed his fingers over her clit, drawing an extremely loud moan from her. The moan cut off into a strangled gasp as he slipped middle finger into her. The Doctor hissed again. She was wet _and_ tight.

"Theta!" Savannah gasped, thrusting into his hand. He dropped his head down and perssed feather light kisses on Savanna's inner thighs. Then, his tongue joined his finger, as he added his index finger. Savannah's scent and taste overwhelmed him, as she rocked her hips to the pace he had set.

Savannah was doing her best not to grab at his hair, but as he added yet another finger, she failed. Her fingers wound again in the silky tresses, tugging gently to bring his face closer to her, as his ministrations brought her closed to the edge of euphoria.

Wen he brought his teeth into play, she fell over that edge. Her fingers tightened, and the Doctor winced, but raised his eyes to her face again as he watched her come down from the high he'd brought her to, licking her juices from his lips. After a few seconds, she sat up, and wraped herself around him. She kissed his lips, tasting herself on them.

"I love you," She whispered softly into his ear. She flicked her tongue along the shell of his ear, and lightly bit his ear lobe.

"Savannah," His voice was hoarse. "God."

She kissed down his neck, pushing him down, sucking on a spot just above his collarbone. Her hands were dragging along his sides, raking him with her nails. She suddenly brought her knee between his legs and rubbed him there.

The Doctor stiffened, shuddering in immediate pleasure, moaning her name again. His hand, which had previously been pressed between her shoulder blades, was now at Savannah's ass, gripping the left cheek as he let the feelings of what she was doing to him overwhelm him.

Her vingers dropped to the button of his trousers, snapping it open and sliding the zipper down.

"Please, Savannah," He begged, looking down into her now lust filled eyes. He was sure his own looked the same right about now.

"Please what, My Doctor?" She pulled her head away from his collarbone to look at him more fully.

"Please..." He didn't know how to say it. "I want to make love to you. Now, Savannah."

"Demanding," She scolded gently. "Wait for a moment." She went down his legs, untying his shoes and pulling them off, his socks following. Then she pulled his trousers down, grinning at how he had no knickers on underneath. His penis was standing tall and at attention.

She gave him the same devilish grin he gave her, and he whimpered in anticipation.

Savannah leaned down and licked the very tip. The Doctor's entire body jerked. Savannah smiled and held him down by his hips. She took him into her mouth, an inch at a time, and listened to his gasps escalating as she established a steady rhythm.

"Savannah," The Doctor ran his fingers through her hair as she began to deep throat him. But he didn't dare push her head down farther.

She sucked lightily on him, like a popsicle. The Doctor gasped and pushed his head into the mattress. Then, he felt a soft tingling in the pit of his stomach, and knew what was coming.

"Stop. Savannah I- I'm going-" He didn't finish his sentence. He cut himself off with a long moan as he came into Savannah's throat, and he watched her swallow every last drop. It made him spring right back to life.

Savannah wordlessly crawled back up his body, and he grabbed her by the hips, both still panting slightly.

"I love you, my Princess," The Doctor whispered. He stared her in the face as they began to lower her onto his shaft. They took a collective breath once he was in, simmering in the sensation.

His name-His real name-fell from her lips, and he tightened his grip on her hips. She'd be bruised after this. When the urge for her to move finally became too strong, Savannah began to rock against the Doctor, glad to be the one setting the pace.

His breathing heated up again, and sweat began to form on her brow and neck. The Doctor leaned up and licked it away, causing him to hit Savannah's G-spot. He heard the pleeasured cry and froze, before he snapped, pulling out of her, and putting her on her hands and knees. He spread her legs and slipped into her again, this time he hit that spot at once.

Hid real name fell from her lips again, and idly, he wonders how she knew. TARDIS, probably. An annoyed moan pulls him back to what he's supposed to be doing, and he thrusts into her again.

"Oh-oh-harder!" Savannah begged. "Please. Harder. Faster!"

The Doctor could do nothing but comply as he kissed the cack of her neck and shoulders. Savannah's moans grew stedily into shouts. The Doctor felt her tightening around him, a signalling her second orgasam at his hands was about to take place. He also felt the tingling in his gut, signalling his own second was about to occur.

Savannah's body locked up, her walls clamping almost painfully around him as she came hard, calling every name she knew him by. The feeling of her tighness sent the Doctor over the edge as well, and he clamped his teeth over the bite mark he'd left before as he spilled his seed into her.

The Doctor lay down carfully, pulling Savannah into him, as their breathing calmed.

"That was-" The Doctor didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"Wow." Savannah whispered, cuddling into him. His arms tightened around her waist. "It would have been better, if D.G. and Dicken were here, though."

The Doctor sat up and stared at her.

"Kidding," Savannah laughed, kissing his lips. "Just kidding. You're perfect. No one can compare."


	35. Chapter 35

"AMY!" Savannah paused, seeing what was happening in the room."Oh...Sorry...um...I seriously didn't need to see that."

The Doctor appeared behind her.

"Ooooh...Kissing and crying...I'll be back in a bit." He made to leave.

"Oi! You two...Get over here." Rory snapped, pulling away from amy with a grin, his eyes red. "Now."

"Rory!" Savannah walked in and hugged her Roman best friend. "Nice skirt."

The Doctor hurried down the stairs too, grinning.

"It's my daughter," Rory smiled, as the Doctor smiled, pointing at Melody, cradled in Rory's arms.

"Hello. Hello...baby."

"Melody." Amy and Savannah supplied.

"Melody? Hello Melody Pond."

"Melody Williams." Rory corrected.

"Is a geography teacher. Melody Pond is a super hero." Amy told her husband.

The Doctor leaned in and smelled the air next to Savannah's hair.

"Yes, well I suppose she does smell nice, your aunt Savy." Then he turned to Amy. "Amelia Pond! Come here!" He opened his arms and wrapped them around the red headed companion.

"Doctor!" She cried happily.

"Sorry we were so long!"

"It's okay. We-uh we knew you were coming. Both of us. Both of YOU!"

Melody made a cooing noise as he let go of Amy and wrapped his arm around Savannah's shoulders.

"Well, Amy is still all yours. However, When it comes to Savannah we'll have to make a comprimise. And you really should call Amy mummy. Not big milk thing."

Savannah giggled. Amy looked at Rory, then gave the Doctor a weird look.

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"I speak baby." The Doctor smiled.

"No you don't." Amy shook her head.

"He speaks everything." Savannah rolled her eyes. "Doesn't he, Melody Pond."

Melody made a series of baby noises.

"No it's not." The Doctor fiddled with his lopsided bow-tie. "It's cool. Crooked, but cool."

Amy and Rory laughed.

"Doctor!" A Silurian walked into the room. "Look. They're leaving. Demon's Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. "My friend, you have never risen higher."

Rory looked over at the Doctor, dread filling his mind. River had said...

"Oh, Come on!" Savannah complained to the Doctor as she stormed out of the TARDIS, freshly changed and showered. "You're scaring the baby God damn it!"

She was leaning up against the TARDIS, begging for the noise to be quiet. Melody was crying and Amy was trying to shush her.

"What's wrong?" Rory switched into Daddy mode.

"She doesn't like the TARDIS noise. I-I asked him to turn something off, but I was all 'But I don't want to punch a hole in the Space-Time Continuum!' Shh, shh, shh."

"Rory, Savannah," The Silurian, Madame Vastra's human companion Jenny called. "The Judoon have escorted the clerics out of the quadrent, Spitfires have returned to their own time, Captain Avery and his men-Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's just crying," Amy sighed.

"Oh, give her to me human fools! She needs changing!" The Sontaran, Commander Strax snapped.

"We just changed her. I think she may need a feed." Amy stepped behind Savannah.

"A feed. Of course. I'll take care of everything!" Strax held out his hand for Melody. Rory stepped in front of his three girls.

"Uh...I really...don't think you will, actually."

"I have gene-spliced myself for all nursing duties. I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid!"

"Eww." Savannah shook her head. "She's not hungry, she's TIRED!"

"Sorry, Melody, they just don't listen." The Doctor came out carrying a bassinet. A Gallifreyan bassinet.

"What's this?" Amy smiled.

"Very pretty according to your daughter."

"It's uh...it's a cot." Rory said.

"No flies on the Roman." The Doctor sighed. Amy laughed. Savannah gave the Doctor a soft look when he took Melody from the Doctor, placing a kiss on the baby's head, befor laying her in the bassinet.

"But where would you get a cot?" Rory continued.

"It's old...Really old." Amy commented. "Doctor...Do you have children?"

Savannah cleared her throat.

He paused before answering. "No."

"Have you ever had children?"

"Amy, let's just leave it, mmkay?" Savannah crossed her arms, head down.

"No, no, it's real." He told Melody, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "It's my hair."

Amy chuckled, turning to Savannah. "Who slept in here?"

"Doctor," Vastra's voice came over the speakers. "We need you and Savannah in the main control room."

"Be right there!" He called back. "Things to do. I've still got to work out what this base is for. We can't leave until we know."

"But this is where Savannah and I were?" Amy followed two steps after the Doctor before stopping. "The whole time we thought we were on the TARDIS, we were really here?"

"Uhh...Centurian, Princess...Permission to hug?" He asked his mate and the Roman. Both shrugged, and Savannah gestured to Amy.

"Be aware," Rory warned. "We've both got swords." As testiment to that, Savannah held her's up and Rory held his cape to the side. Amy chuckled.

"At all times." The Doctor folded the Scottish girl into his arms. "You were on the TARDIS, too. Your hearts and minds, your souls. But physically, yes, you were both here."

"And when we saw that face through the hatch? The woman looking at us?"

"Reality bleeding through. They must have taken you quite a while back, my estimation...Ehh Savannah's coronation, the night before it."

"Uhh...That's probably enough hugging now," Rory inturrupted.

"Agreed."

The Doctor smiled at Savannah and let Amy go.

"So, their flesh avatars were with us all that time? That means they were projecting a control signal right into the TARDIS. Wherever we were in time and space."

"Yep. They're very clever." The Doctor stated.

"Who are?" Amy asked.

"Whoever wants our baby." Rory said.

"Why do they want her?"

"Exactly."

"Is there anything you're not telling us?" Rory asked the Doctor."You knew Amy wasn't real. Savannah wasn't real. You never said."

"Well, I couldn't be sure they weren't listening."

"But..You always hold out on us. Please not this time. Doctor it's out baby! Tell us something!

There was a long pause.

"It's mine." He stated.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Savannah took a step forward.

"The cot. It's my cot. I slept in there." He grabbed Savannah by the hand and dragged her away.

"Are you alright? You have had children, Theta."

"I know." He sighed. "I know. You've hacked into their software then?" He put his hands on a big blue man's shoulders.

"I believe I sold it to them." He responded.

"Oooh, what have we learned, Dorium."

"That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake." Vastra replied, from beside Savannah.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor was confused.

"The words of an old friend. Who once found me in the London underground, attempting to avenge my sisters on perfecly innocent tunnel diggers." She snarked.

"Well...you were very cross at the time."

"Oh, I've missed something in my deathly slumber...Again." Savannah rolled her eyes.

"As you were today, old friend. Point taken, I hope." Vastra was now speaking to the Doctor's back as he paced. "Now, I have a question. A simple one. Is Melody human?"

"Yes!" Savannah faced the Silurian, confused. "Amy and Rory are. What are you talking about?"

"They've been scanning her since she was born. I think they found what they were looking for."

"Human DNA."

"Look again." Vastra told the Doctor.

"It's human plus. Specifically human plus what they were trying to turn your dear Savannah into." Dorium smirked.

"Oh shit." Savannah droppend into a chair next to Dorium. "SHIT! Holy hell in a hand basket, Batman.

"Savannah."

"Plus Time Lord, Theta. Human plus Time Lord."

The Doctor's face fell, and Savannah rushed out of the room.

The lights were going off as she ran into the room the TARDIS was in.

"It's starting." Lorna Bucket was saying. "Please listen to me."

"Lorna?" Savannah walked to the only cleric that was good.

"Savannah. The Monks. The Headless Monks. They're still here."

Strax began running a scan.

"Confirmed. No life forms registuring on this base besides us and the Silurians."

"The Monks aren't alive. They wouldn't register as life forms." Savannah snapped. She pulled her sword out of it's sheath. Vastra and Dorium came down from the control room.

They turned towards the TARDIS as a white light came over it.

"What's that?" Amy gathered Melody in her arms, holding her baby close.

"It's...A force field." Vastra said, as it shocked her hand.

Several loud thunks put Rory on gaurd.

"And those would be the doors." Savannah groaned.

"Locking." Lorna added.

"Appearently we're not leaving." Vastra had her hand on her sword. There was singing, loud, horrible singing.

"Is that the Monks?" Rory asked.

"Yep." Savannah nodded, gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Oh, dear God!" Dorium gasped. "That's the attack prayer!"

"Amy, come on." Savannah grabbed Amy and pulled her to hide behind boxes. "You stay here. You do not move from this spot." She slipped a single ring around Amy's finger and a blue force field came up around Amy, as she sat behind the boxes. Savannah ran back to Rory's side.

"There should be some plasma pistols somewhere." Lorna said. "They left everything."

"Then find them boy!" Strax commanded.

"She's definately a girl." Vastra smirked.

"Oh, stop it!" Jenny reprimanded.

Savannah's sword suddenly became charged with light blue and yellow electricity.

"Thank you Zeus." She swung it in a circle at her side.

"We don't have to fight them." Dorium said, walking forward. "I'm friends to the Monks."

"I don't think that matters, Dorium!" Savannah snapped. "They know you just sold them out to the Doctor!"

"Oh, they'll understand. It's only me. Only silly old me. You understand, don't you?" He spread his arms wide.

"Mr. Maldovar! Get back here!" Vastra ordered.

"Arm yourself fool!" Strax added.

"It's no good." Savannah closed her eyes.

The singing escalated, and there was the sharp CHING of metal hitting bone, and the thump of somthing heavy hitting the ground. Savannah's eyes snapped open, bright red, glowing in the semi-darkness.

"Mr. Maldovar?" Vastra called weakly.

"Dorium?" Rory's voice broke.

The Monks came from the shadows, and Savannah got into a fighting stance.

"The child! At all costs, protect the Child!" Vastra ordered, and everyone pulled their weapons out.

It was a long battle, and Savannah seemed to be the only one making real progress because of her swordsmanship and powers. And then, in the midst of the fighting, Savannah and Rory heard their names shrieked in pain and sorrow. Savannah made her way to Amy, seeing a puddle of flesh on the ground.

"No." She shook her head. "NO!"

Amy collapsed into Savannah's arms, sobbing violently as Rory and the others finished the battle.

"AMY!" The Doctor skidded into the room. Savannah looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Yeah," Rory said. "We know."

And the Doctor was forced to watch, as friends died around him. Had to listen to Amy sob hysterically.

He walked over, wringing his hands, while Jenny and Savannah comforted Amy.

"So they took her anyway?" She asked. "All this was for nothing?"

She stood up quickly.

"I am so...sorry." He went to hug her, but she backed away.

"Amy," Jenny sighed. "It's not his fault."

"She knows that, Jenny." Savannah whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah I know." She turned and walked away, and Rory caught her in a hug.

"Doctor, there's someone who wants to speak with you. Her name is Lorna." Vastra called.

After a few minutes of silence, and quiet talking between Jenny and Savannah, Vastra was shouting at the Doctor.

"You're giving up? You never give up!"

"And don't you sometimes with I did?" He Snapped. The harsh tone was accentuated by thunder and lightning.

"Well now, Soldier...How goes the day?" River called. Savannah slowly stood, a blank look on her face.

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked I've been there! Where the hell were you today?"

"I couldn't have prevented this." She told the Doctor. Unphased by his anger.

"YOU COULD HAVE TRIED!" He turned to walk away.

"And so, my Love, could you." River's response made Savannah tense up and the Doctor stop in his tracks, for totally different reasons. River turned to Amy and Rory. "I know you're not alright. But hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this?" The Doctor advanced on River once again. "I din't want this. I didn't do this. This wasn't ME!"

"This was exactly you," She countered. "All this. ALL OF IT! You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name? Doctor. The word for healer, and wise man. We got that word from you, ya know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma forrests, the word Doctor means Mighty Warrior. To the Cententrials, it means-"

"Royal Lover and Protector." Savannah supplied quietly when River looked to her.

"How far you've come." River continued. "And now they've taken a child. The child of your best friends. And they're going to turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down. And all this, my Love, in fear of you."

"Who are you?" He asked lowly.

She smiled.

"Oh, look your cot! Haven't seen that in a very long while!" She back peddled and the Doctor caught her wrist.

"No you tell me...who you are."

"I am telling you." She said softly. She put her hand over his, and placed it on the cot. "Can't you read?"

The Doctor and Savannah both dropped their eyes to the inscription on the front of the cot.

"Hello." The Doctor smiled, when realization hit him.

"Hello!" She responded.

"I repeat. Holy hell in a hand basket, Batman!" Savannah shook her head. Unable to believe that River was-was..."Holy hell."

"But that means-"

"I'm afraid it does."

"But-but you and I we-" The Doctor began making kissy noises.

"Yesssss!" River nodded, casting a look at Savannah. "To prove some things."

"Wait...YOU DID WHAT?"

"How do I look?" The Doctor ignored Savannah.

"Amazing!"

"Oh, I'd better be."

"Yes, you'd better be."

"Vastra and Jenny, till next time! Amy and Rory, you take Savannah home with you. I know where to find your daughter, and on my LIFE she will be safe. Savannah...I love you. River get them all home."

"DOCTOR!" Rory, Amy and Savannah followed after him as the Sonic destroyed the force field around the TARDIS.

"No, where are you going?"

"THETA!"

The Doctor spun around and caught Savannah by the lips.

"You know I'll be back for you. This ensures it." He played with the TARDIS key around her neck.

He turned and grinned at River, pointing at her one last time before vinishing into the TARDIS and closing the door.

Amy, Rory and Savannah watched it fly off, attitude clearly written on Savannah's face as she stormed up to River.

"No freaking way."

"Yes. Way."

"Where is he going. What did you tell him?" Amy snapped, coming up at Savannah's shoulder.

"Amy, you have to stay calm." River warned. Amy picked up a gun and aimed at River. That same blue force field that had popped up around Amy popped up around River.

"Tell me what you told the Doctor. Savannah, don't protect her!"

"Amy, No! Stop it!" Rory tried to get the gun.

"It's okay, Rory. She's fine. She's good." River told him as Amy advanced.

"It's the TARDIS translation Matrix. It takes a while to kick in with a written word. You gotta concentrate." Savannah waved her hand at the bottom of the Bassinet, forgetting it was Gallifreyan and only she and the Doctor could read it.

"No, I still can't read it!" Amy readjsted her grip on the gun. Savannah and Rory both grabbed it and pulled it away.

"It's because it's Gallifreyan. It doesn't translate. Here. This will. It's your daughters name, in the language of the forrest."

"I know my daughters name."

"Amy." Savannah looked into her eyes. "Trust me. Look at the prayer leaf."

Amy's eyes dropped to it.

"The people in the Gamma forests don't have a word for pond. Because the only water in the forest is the River."

"He'll find her, Amy. And he'll take care of her. No matter what."

The words on the prayer leaf now read "River Song"

"It's me." River smiled. "I'm Melody. I'm your daughter."


	36. Chapter 36

The phone rang in the TARDIS, but it was not answered. The answering machine picked up.

_Oh, Blimey! Okay, you'll probably leave a message at the tone or something. Sorry I wasn't trying to do this, I was looking for the BREAKS!_

_**Doctor? Doctor can you hear me? Are you EVER gonna hear this? you don't even know you've got an answer phone. How can you be so clever and so completely stupid at the same time? Well, if you can hear this, can you please just pick up the phone? Savannah says you don't answer for her, either. The TARDIS does. That's low, Doctor. Now, don't get confused. I'm not invisible or trapped in a space ball or something. I'm juuust talking on the answer phone. So just PICK UP THE PHONE. You said you'd find my baby! You said you'd find Melody. Have you found her? Because you promised. I know she's going to be okay. I know she'll grow up to be River, but- it's not the point! I don't want to miss all those years! I can't stand it. I can't! Please Doctor. Please. Okay. Phone me back when you know something. Please Doctor, at least do that...Alright...Bye.**_

The Doctor sighed. He knew absolutely nothing yet.

Amy sighed as she hung up the phone. She was standing in the kitchen. Savannah was sitting on the counter, eating Froot Loops. It was june, and scools were just letting out for the summer, hence the call.

"See, now, if you go with my freaking idea, he'd be here." She rose an eyebrow at Amy.

"Savannah, we're not making a crop circle, okay? That's insane."

"Okaaayyyy. If you say so."

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Okay, left, sharp turn," Savannah told Rory, from the back seat. "Okay, right. No, no, no, left! No, right! Rory I definately meant right!"

Rory turned the car again. Savannah got a tingling feeling in her gut. Amy squealed as they hit a bump.

"STOP! STOP, STOP, STOP!"

Rory slammed on the breaks, and Savannah climbed out of the car, Rory and Amy following slowly. The Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS, holding up a paper that read "Leadworth's Crop Circle"

"Really Savannah?"

"Well, you never answer your phone!" Rory defended.

"Okay, You've had all summer. Have you found her?" Amy walked up to the Doctor. "Have you found Melody?"

"Permission?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"Granted." Rory grabbed Savannah and they looked over the paper.

The Doctor wrapped Amy in a hug.

"You know who she grows up to be. So you know I will find her."

"But you haven't yet?" Amy sighed as she pulled away.

"Hang on." Rory called, Looking up from the newspaper.. "What's this bit?" He pointed out the line in the word Doctor. They'd written his name in the wheat, but not the line through it.

"That wasn't us." Amy said. Savannah climbed on top of the TARDIS to see if she saw something.

"Hmm." The Doctor took the paper. He spun in a circle a few times. The Revving of an engine caught their attention.

"Uh...guys..." Savannah lifted her hand and pointed at the Corvett in the distance.

"AHHHH!" The Doctor, Amy and Rory scattered.

The Corvett hit the Doctor, knocking him onto the ground.

"Theta!" Savannah jumpped down and tried to see if he was hurt, while the owner of the car got out.

"You said he was funny, guys. You never said he was hot."

Savannah huffed and stood.

"Mels!" Rory gasped.

"Oh, What are you doing here?" Savannah and Amy asked. Well...Savannah snapped, but still.

"Following you, what do you think?"

"Where'd you get the car?" Savannah crossed her arms. She seriously didn't like Mels.

"It's mine." Sirens rang out behind her. "Ish."

"Oh, Mels, you can't keep doing this."

"You're going to end up in prison."

"Good. Maybe it'll teach her to not to take things that don't belong to her."

"I don't see a ring on his finger. I see five on yours, you bloody whore."

"You're just jealo- HEY!" Savannah was yanked back into the Doctor's chest.

"Shush. I got your messages." He snuggled his face into her neck. "I missed you too. Now...Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost...You never said I was hot?"

"Well. I did." Savannah shrugged.

"Is that the phone box? The bigger on the inside phone box?"

The Doctor pointed at Mels, looking for an explaination.

"Time Travel. That's just brilliant!" She ran her hands down the side of the TARDIS.

_Who is this child?_

"Relax, dear. Just a theif, and not out kind." Savannah tapped the doors lightly.

"You are such a freak. Wanna-be Princess." Mels scoffed. Savannah smirked. The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS. "Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate."

"Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant. The men were a bit...Shy."

"I don't do weddings." The Sirens started up again. "And that's me. Out of time." Mels pulled a gun on the Doctor, and Savannah's blue force field popped up around them, a glare set upon her face.

"MELS!" Amy squealed.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Rory became protective of Savannah despite the shield.

"What are you doing?"

"I need out of here. Now." She kept the gun trained on the Doctor.

"Let's see. You've got a time machine. I've got a gun. What the hell? Let's kill Hitler."

Five Minutes Later

"YOU BITCH!" Savannah snapped.

"You shot it! You shot my TARDIS! You shot the console!"

"It's your fault!" Mels snapped.

"HOW IS IT HIS FAULT?"

"He said guns couldn't work in this place!"

"WELL WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT, ANYWAY?"

"He said we were in a state of temporal grace!"

"That was a clever lie, you idiot!" The Doctor snapped, trying desperately to pilot the damaged, crashing TARDIS. "Anyone could tell that was a clever lie!"

"RORY!" Amy cried as they flew into time. And right into a window.

"Out, out, out! Everybody out!" The Doctor ushered Savannah out first, then Amy, Rory and Mels.

"Where are we?" Amy gasped.

"A room!"

"WHAT ROOM?" Rory snapped.

"I don't know! A room! I haven't memorized every room in the universe!" The Doctor shouted back. "Mels! Don't go in there!"

"She's mad at you. Sprouting out demon smoke from hell!"

"Yes, it's bad smoke. Don't breath the bad, bad deadly smoke. Because somebody shot my TARDIS!" The Doctor took the gun from her.

"Doctor. This guy, I think he's hurt." Rory took a closer look. "No...Hang on, He's fine!"

The Doctor put the gun in a fruit bowl. Looking to the side, he saw someone standing from behind the desk.

"Oh...Hello. Is this your office? Sorry. Had a bit of a collision with my...vehicle. Faults on both sides, really. Let's say no more about...it." The Doctor had finally gotten a good look at whom he was talking to.

"Holy-"

"Hell in a hand basket, Batman?" Rory cut Savannah off.

"Uh-huh."

Hitler was standing there in front of them.


	37. Chapter 37

"Thank you, whoever you are. You just saved my life." Hitler said.

"Believe me...It was an accident." The Doctor's eyes were wide. Savannah bit her lip.

"What is this thing?" Hitler turned his attention to the TARDIS.

"What does he mean we just saved his life? We could not have just saved Hitler!" Amy turned to the Doctor.

"I blame her." Savannah pointed over her shoulder at Mels."This is time travel! You see why we don't play around with it?"

"This box. What is it?" Hitler asked again.

"It's a police telephone box from London. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming." The unconcious man on the floor stood up behind the Doctor, and Hitler's eyes widened.

"No! Stop him!" Hitler pulled out his gun and Savannah tackled the Doctor to the ground. Hitler fired at the man. Three shots, before Rory punched him in the face.

"Nice, Ror!" Savannah laughed. Rory grabbed the fallen gun and aimed it at Hitler.

"Sit still, and shut up."

"Are you okay?" Amy went to the man Hitler was shooting at and the Doctor helped Savannah up.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I think he missed."

"He was going to kill me!"

"Shut up, Hitler!" Rory ordered.

"Rory! Take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there! Now! Do it!"

"Right. Putting Hitler in the cupboard. Hitler, cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler."

"But I am the Fuhrer!" Hitler protested.

"Right. In you go!" Rory shoved Hitler in the cupboard.

"Who are you?"

The Doors slammed in Hitler's face.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked the man who was getting shot at.

"Oh. Oh...I-" The man fainted.

"Doctor, I think he fainted." Rory popped his head in between Savannah and the Doctor.

"Yes, Rory. That was a faint."

"Perfect faint." The Doctor agreed.

"Mels?" Amy asked.

"Hitler," She mumbled.

"What about him?" The Doctor asked.

"Lousy shot." She gasped, and fell. Everyone rushed to her side, even Savannah, who didn't like her much at all.

"RORY!" The Doctor shouted. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"You have to stop the bleeding!" Savannah told them.

"How bad is it, Rory? What can we do?" Amy asked.

"Just keep her conscious. Stay with us, Mels!"

"Hey, Look at me. Just hold on, ya bitch!" Savannah smirked, though half hearted.

"I used to dream about your man, you know." Mels chuckled painfully. "All those stories Amy used to tell me."

"What stories?" Savannah asked. "Tell me what stories. Vampires in Venice? I haven't heard that one, yet!"

"When I was little...I was going to marry him."

"GOOD! Marry him! You stay alive and you marry him, deal. There would only be one stipulation that could break that promise."

"Shouldn't you ask my parent's permission?" Mels chuckled. "Before you sign my life away to a crazy man in a big blue box?"

"As soon as you're well, I'll get them on the phone." Savannah nodded.

"Might as well do it now, since they're both right here." Mels smirked.

"There goes that one stipulation, dear. Deals off."

"Penny in the air." The Doctor, Rory and Amy looked back and forth between Mels and Savannah.

"Penny drops." Savannah stood back as Mels began to glow golden.

"What the hell's going on?" Rory panicked.

"Back, back, back!" The Doctor grabbed Amy and Rory's hands and pulled them back. The glow increased, and Savannah's force field came up over them to protect them from the radiation.

"Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler. In the middle of New York!" Mels looked at her hands as they glowed, and she stood.

"Someone explain what is happening! Please!" Amy begged.

"Mels. Short for..."

"Melody You knew that, Aunt Savy." Mels nodded.

"Yes. I named my daughter after her."

"You named your daughter...After your daughter." Savannah sighed. "Oi! Mels, paws off my man, got it!"

"It took me years to find you two. And I'm so glad I did." Mels ignored Savannah. "You see, it all worked out in the end. Didn't it? You got to raise me, after all."

"You're Melody?"

"But if she's Melody that means that she-"

"Shut up dad," Mels scoffed. "I'm focusing on a dress size!" She let out a huge scream as the pain of regeneration let loose, and the energy was expelled outwards. It pushed around the sides of Savannah's shield, splitting around it and the people behind it.

When the light stopped, she was the Melody everyone knew today- River.

"Ooh. Oohh! Let's see then. Oooh, It's all going on down there, isn't it?" She put her hand up to her head and gasped. "The hair. The HAIR! Savannah, does it ever stop?"

"Nope."

"Oh, everything changes! Oh, but I love it. I LOVE it! I feel so...Mature!"

"Act it, Mellie." Savannah grinned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hold on. You two hated everything about each other before that...thing happened." Rory was confused.

"EVERYTHING changes." Savannah shrugged. "Until..."

"Hello Benjamin!" River-Melody...Whoever- put her leg up on a fallen chair. The Doctor covered his eyes, then looked at Amy.

"Who's Benjamin?" He whispered.

"The teeth!" She clicked them together. "The teeth. The teeth! Oh look at them!" She ran to the Doctor, shoving Savannah into Rory, and traping the Time Lord against the desk. "Watch out, that bow-tie!" River grinned.

"That happens. MELODY POND-WILLIAMS! Go weigh yourself!" Savannah snapped, tearing the woman off the Doctor and snuggling into his arms. "That's the last time I'll say it!"

"That's...Melody?" Amy said slowly.

"That's River Song." Rory was just as confused as Amy.

"Who's River Song?" Melody popped her head back in.

"Spoilers." Savannah mumbled dryly.

"Spoilers? What spoilers...Hang on. There's something I have to check." She vanished again.

"Is anyone else finding this day a bit difficult?" Rory put his hand up to his head and Savannah rubbed her forhead.

"It was bad enough when I had to deal with River being River. Now I have to deal with River being River, being Melody. Ow, my head." She sighed.

"Yeah, I got that pounding thing too." Rory agreed.

"Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard." Amy mumbled.

"Oh, that's not helping."

"It's not the River Song we know yet. This is her right at the start."

"She doesn't even know her name yet."

"OH THAT'S MAGNIFICENT!" Melody appeared at the door. "I'm going to wear lot's of jumpers!"

"To Hell with that! Mellie do NOT make me put you in time out God Damn it! And you wonder where she got her mouth." Savannah threw a smirk at the Doctor.

"Ahh, Down to business." Melody aimed a gun at the Doctor.

"What's this, I thought we were getting Married?" The Doctor asked.

"Deals off, remember? Besides, I told you, I'm not a wedding person."

"What is she doing?" Rory asked.

"What she's programed to." The Doctor responded.

"But where did she get the gun?"

"Hello Benjamin." Savannah growled softly.

"You noticed." Melody cooed.

She pulled the trigger. The gun let out a clicking noise, but no bullets fired.

"Of course I noticed. I notice everything, Love." Savannah had emptied the bullets while Mels was becoming Melody.

"As soon as we knew you were coming, we tidied up a bit."

"I know you did."

"I know you know." The Doctor had moved the fruit bowl with the gun so that Melody couldn't get it either. Melody pulled out...A banana.

"Is killing you going to take all day?" Melody asked the Doctor.

"Why? Busy?" Savannah smirked.

"Oh, I'm not complaining." She swiped at the Doctor with a letter opener, but Savannah threw her hand out, and the small knife was telekineticly thrown away.

"If you were in a hurry, you could have killed me in the corn field. Savannah's barriers are mostly for laser blasts and energy deflections. A few bullets could have got us both!"

"Why say that, you idiot." Savannah smacked him upside the head.

"We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath. I'm not RUDE." She grabbed the gun from the fruit bowl and shot at the Doctor. Amy and Rory ducked, but nothing happened. Savannah held up the magazine and rose an eyebrow.

"You are NOT a psychopath! Why would you say that!" Amy came up by the Doctor's shoulder.

"Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention. I was trained and conditioned to kill the Doctor."

"Demon's Run. Remember? This is what they were building. Our own little Psychopath." The Doctor smirked when Melody placed a kiss to his lips. Savannah cleared her throat. "Jealousy's a bad quality, love."

"So's cheating, Doctor." Shvannah sat on the desk and picked at her nails.

"Hey, I'm all yours sweetie,"

"Only River Song get's to call me that." The Doctor told Melody. He ran his fingers along the Savannah's elbow, but she jerked away from him.

"And who's River Song?"

"An old friend of Mine."

"Stupid name," Melody smirked. She turned to the window and gasped. "Look at that! Berlin on the Eve of War! A whole world about to tear itself apart! Now that's my kind of town. Mom, Dad, Anut Savy, don't follw me, and yes that is a warning."

"No warning for me?" The Doctor mocked.

"No need, my Love. The deed is done. And so are you. Sorry to take your man, away, Savy."

The Doctor scoffed and went to take a step forward, but he crumpled.

"Doctor?" Savannah fell to the ground with him, on hand on his back and one on his chest. "What have you done? River!"

"Oh, River, River, River! More than a friend to both of you, I'll say."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The remaining glass in the Windows blew out as Savannah stood, eyes red.

"It was never going to be a gun for him, Savannah. The man of peace. Who enderstands every type of warfire except- perhaps the cruelest. Kiss kiss." Melody blew them a kiss and jumpped out the window.

"What has she done to you?" Rory asked the Doctor as Savannah sank back down to his side. He grabbed hold of her arm and squeezed.

"Poisoned him."

"But I'm okay!"

"No, you're dying!"

"But I've got a plan!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Ugh! Not dying! See, fine!"

"Give me the Sonic, you Idiot. Rory, get after her!"

"You said the smoke was deadly!" Amy helped her pull the Doctor up.

"The smoke's fine, the poison will kill him first."

"I don't understand One minute she wants to marry you, the next she wants to kill you! And they don't even think that if you die Savannah will take over!"

"Well, River's been brain washed, it all makes snese to her. Plus...She's a woman!...Oh, shut up, I'm dying! Amy get after River!" He opened the door to the TARDIS, and Savannah slipped in as well, closing the door behind them.


	38. Chapter 38

"Extractor fans on!" Savannah ordered once inside the TARDIS. The fans Kicked on at once, removing the smoke from inside the TARDIS. Props to ANYONE who knows the movie mentioned and quoted. I'll list your names at the end of the next chapter.

"Ohh. That worked!" The Doctor pitched forward towards the console. "This isn't good. Voice interface. Come on! Voice interface-EMERGENCY." Savannah came to his side.

A hologram of the Doctor appeared.

"Voice interface enabled."

"No, no, no, no, no! It's got to be someone I LIKE!"

The hologram shifted to Rose.

"Oh, THANKS. Give me guilt." It shifted to Martha. "Also guilt." To Donna Noble. "MORE GUILT! Come on, there has to be someone in the universe who I haven't screwed up yet!"

"Voice interface enabled."

It was Savannah, age eight.

"Oh. Savannah. Before I got anything wrong. Before I screwed anything up. My sweet little Princess."

"I am not Savannah Trevulartiez. I am a voice interface."

"Let's run away and have adventures! Come along, Princess!"

"I am not Savannah Trevulartiez. I am a voice interface."

"Oh, so stubborn. How am I doing?"

"Your system has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas Tree. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Oh, I'm not that bad," Savannah hissed, Placing her lips to his forhead, as he clasped a hand to his neck.

"Okay, so, basically I better regenerate. That's what you're saying."

"Regeneration Disabled. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Unless I'm cured, right?"

"There is no cure. You will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you'll be dead in thirty two minutes."

"There you go again! Basically skipping thirty one whole minutes when I'm absolutely fine. Stubborn, that's all I'm saying."

"Shut up." Savannah ordered.

"You will be fighting for thity one minutes, you will be dead in thirty two minutes."

"But River needs me! YOU need me! I can't die now!"

"You will not die now. You will die in thirty two minutes."

"Going out in the first round. Is that ringing any bells! AHH!" The Doctor screamed in agony, and Savannah grabbed onto him.

"Shh, shhh."

"I need something for the pain now," The Doctor mumbled into the floor, looking at the hologram. "Come on, Princess. It's me."

"I am not Savannah Trevulartiez. I am a voice interface."

"Savannah...Listen to me. I can be brave for you. But you have got to tell me how."

"I am not Savannah Trevulartiez. I am a voice interface."

"Savannah. Please. Please." He was close to passing out.

No way would leather jackets that smell like vanilla do anything, but what had Amy said? Savannah thought for a long second before whispering close to him.

"Fish fingers and custard."

The Doctor's eyes snapped open.

"What did you say?"

She stayed silent.

"Hahaha!" He wanted to kiss her but refused to pass the poison over. "Fish fingers and custard! Savannah! Fish fingers and custard." He forced himself up. "And Jackets that smell like Vanilla!" He pulled a leaver on the console and the TARDIS took off. The Doctor, miraculously, had gathered enough strength to move freely, and change into a tux.

"Spiffy." Savannah opened the door. "Uh...Amy's a robot."

"You killed the Doctor, under order of the Silence, and Academy of the Question. Do you recognize this to be true?"

"Honestly, I don't remember-" Melody was cut off by Amy-bot's mouth opening and shining a blue light on her. "Get- GET OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry. Did you say she killed the Doctor?" The man himself was now leaning against the TARDIS, hands on a cane.

"Doctor Who?" Savannah grinned.

"You're dying...And you stopped to change?" Melody barely looked at Savannah as she strolled down the marble steps slowly Coming to stand next to Amy-bot.

"OH! You should always waste time when you don't have any! TIME is not the butt of you. Rule 408. Amelia Pond!" The Doctor stopped dancing around and faced the bot. "Judgment death machine...Why am I not supprised?" He thrust the cane upwards. "SONIC CANE!"

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortuantely...Yes, he is."

He began scanning the Amy-bot, a big fat grin on his face.

"Never knowingly. Never Knowingly be serious. Rule 27. You may want to write these down." He checked the results of his scan. "Ooh it's a robot! With nine hundred and twenty three light signs inside. A robot worked by tiny people...Love it!" He smiled at Savannah.

"You can't keep it." She sighed softly.

"But how did you all get in there? Bigger on the inside?" He checked the cane again. Basic miniturization by compression field. Ooh, you are what you eat. It'll get you every time! Amy, If you and Rory are okay, please signal me." His Sonic Cane snapped open, and the Doctor smiled. "Thanking you." He suddenly shouted in pain, then began squirming on the ground.

"Theta!"

"Sorry! Left leg fell asleep! Actually, I think I hear the right one yawning. Better sit down."

Savannah helped him sit on the steps. Melody made a run for it, and the Amy-bot shined that light on her.

"STOP!" Savannah ordered, a shield jumping up between Melody and the light, and Melody and the door.

"Why would you care, she's the woman who kills your lover?"

"He's not dead!" Savannah batted the hat off his head.

"He's dying."

"Well, at least he's not a time traveling, shape shifting robot operated by miniature cross people. Which I have to admit...I didn't see coming. What do you want with her?" Savannah pointed at Melody.

"She's Melody Pond." The Amy-Bot responded. "According to our records, she's the woman who kills the Doctor."

"And he's the Doctor, so what does it have to do with you?"

"Throughout history, criminals have gone unpunished throughout their life times. Time travle has...responsibilities."

"Ahahaha." The Doctor laughed, pulling Savannah over to him so he could lean his head against her hip. "What, you got yourselves time travle so you decide to punish dead people?"

"We don't kill them we...extract them near the end of their established time lines."

"Then what?"

"We give them hell."

"I'd ask you who you think you are, but I think the answer is pretty obvious. So...Who do you think I am?" He pointed to Melody. "The woman who killed the Doctor. Sounds like you've got my biography and now...I'd like a peek."

"Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous."

"Yeah, well, I'll be dead in three minutes. There isn't much foreknowledge left." After the Doctor finished his sentence, he began recalling the feeling of Savannah's skin on his own. That would be the last thoughts he'd think of.

"Sorry, can't do that...records available." Seems Amy changed their minds.

"Question. I'm dying. Who wants me dead."

"The Silence."

"What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?"

"The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order or movement. Their core belief is that Silence will fall when the Question is asked."

"What question?"

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe. Hidden in plain sight."

"Yes, but what is the question?"

"...Unknown."

"Oh, well a fat lot of good use that is, ya big ging! Call yourself a record-Gahh!" The Doctor took Savannah down with him when he collapsed in pain. "Ahh! Kidneys are always the first to quit! Oh, I've had better, you know!"

Melody suddenly burst into red light, crying out in pain.

"Amy, Rory, Amy! Can you hear, me?" The Doctor was crawling on the floor, Savannah helping him carefully, tears falling down her face.

"What do we do? This is me, this is me actually talking. What do we do?"

"Just stop them. She's your daughter. Just stop them."

"How, how, how?"

"JUST DO IT!" Savannah shouted.

Suddenly, Melody was released.

"Please," The Doctor begged. "Now you have to save your parents. Don't run. I know you're scared. But never run when you're scared!"

"Rule number seven." Savannah looked into Melody's eyes. The Doctor finally collapsed and Savannah sobbed, shaking her head. "Oh, Theta. You made me watch once. Please don't make me watch again."

"Doctor. Doctor can you hear us? Doctor, Savannah help us! Doctor! Doctor!" The Doctor opened his eyes, and grabbed Savannah's shoulder to push himself up, gasping for air. He made it to the stairs, and Melody watched from a chair.

"Look at you," She scoffed. "You still care."

The Doctor ignored her, and continued trying to get up the stairs.

"It's impressive, I'll give you that."

"Please...River!" Savannah called.

"Again!" Melody stood from the chair. "Who is she. She has to be a woman!"

"Just...help me." The Doctor begged. "Save Amy and...Rory."

"Tell me about her!" Melody demanded.

"GAH Just-" The Doctor couldn't continue shouting. "Help me. Savannah... Go. River and go. Amy and Rory."

"Hey. I love you." She kissed his lips, long and hard, not caring if the poison got her too- hoping for it, actually. "I love you so much. More than anything in the universe."

"Love..you. Go."

She kissed him again, smoothing his hair back, before grabbing Melody by the ear and tugging her along.

"Hey, HEY! Aunt Savy!"

"Shut the fuck up! What did I say about time out? You've gone and killed your uncle! Now you sit in that seat and be the fuck quiet! Some Child of the TARDIS we turned out to be." She shoved Melody in the jump seat, and carressed the console. "Take us to Amy and Rory, old girl." She pulled the Leaver, and the TARDIS took off.

"Doctor?" She looked up from the console and saw Amy and Rory in the doorway, hugging. "You did it!"

"Not him." Savannah whiped her face, walked over to the coat rack and took the tweed jacket off of it, hugging it to her chest. "Not him, Amy."

It went silent as they caught sight of their daughter.

"It would seem I may be able to fly her. She showed me how. Taught me. The Doctor and Savannah said...I'm the Child of the TARDIS..What do they mean?"

"Where is he?" Amy asked. The TARDIS flew a switch on her own, and threw her doors open. Savannah raced through immediately, sitting at the Doctor's side, and caressing the side of his face.

"You aren't going to die now," Amy denied. "I know you don't die now."

"Oh, Pond." He scoffed gently. You've got a schedual for everything."

"Doctor come on, what do we do?" Rory asked. "How can we help you?"

"I'm sorry Rory, but you can't." The Doctor leaned into Savannah's palm. "Nobody can...Ponds, Savannah, listen to me. I need to talk to Melody."

Savannah kissed the side of his nose, and he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. She got up and moved past Melody. Rory grabbed Savannah and Amy in a hug, as they watched the interaction.

"Find her. Find River Song, and tell her something for me."

"What?" Melody leaned down to listen, as he whispered his name in her ear. Savannah knew that was what it was. She just knew. "Well, I'm sure she-"

The Doctor's eyes were closed, and he was unmoving.

"Who's River Song?" Melody asked Amy. The three devastated companions looked at eachother. Then Amy walked to the Amy-Bot.

"Are you still working? Because I'm still a relative." She told it. "Access files on River Song."

"Records Available."

"Show me her. Show me River Song." Amy demanded. Savannah just shook her head, and lay her hands on the Doctor's still chest. Golden light poured out of her hands and eyes, her lips even tinted the same gold.

"Melody, The Doctor had a message for you-for River Song. What was it?" Amy asked. River just pointed at Savannah.

"It was to let her do that, and something else, I'm meant to keep between the Lover and the Competition, he said. I assume I'm the competition."

"Savannah, what are you doing?" Amy snapped. Savannah shrugged, and pressed her lips to the Doctor's. They were still warm. The instant her golden tinged lips touched his, he took a deep, powerful breath through his nose. She pulled back, slightly.

"Princess. No...What are you doing?" He asked, eyes half lidded.

"Hello, my King." She kissed him again. The Tardis whirred in the background, and the regeneration energy, and Asclepius' energy circled around them as they kissed. Melody came and put her own glowing hands on Savannah's shoulders, sending her remaining regenerations into the Doctor. It was enough to knock them both out long enough to get them to the hospital.

"Hey," Amy smiled as River came to.

"Hi. Where am I?"

"You're safe. Don't worry. Apearently you both used up all your regenerations in one go. Unfortunately for Savannah, the regenerations didn't matter anyways. YOU however shouldn't have done that."

"Mother." River chuckled. "I had to try."

"I know." Amy smiled.

"He said no one could save him. But he must have known Savannah and I could."

"Rule number one." The Doctor was in a bed next to River's, holding Savannah's still yet conscious form, stroking her hair. "The Doctor lies."

River smiled, and fell asleep again.

"She just needs to rest." The nurse told them. "Then she'll be fine."

"No." Savannah opened her blue eyes and smiled at the Doctor. "She will be amazing."

The Doctor left her a diary. The very Diary that River was known for.

Then, they all got into the TARDIS.

"So that's it then. We just leave her there?" Amy asked, hand locked with Rory's.

"Sisters of the Infinate Schisim. Best hospital in the Universe." The Doctor shrugged.

"We should have left you there for a while." Savannah protested.

"But she's our Daughter!" Amy snapped at the Doctor half heartedly. "Doctor, she's River...And she's our daughter."

"Amy, I know. But we have to let her make her own way, now. We have too much foreknowledge." He turned to face the picture stating his date and place of death. "Dangerous thing, foreknowledge."

"What's that?" Amy asked, trying to see. The Doctor turned it off before she could.

"NOTHING!" He smiled. "Just some Data from the Tesla. Very boring.

"Doctor, River was brainwashed to kill you, right?"

"Well she did kill him. Then She used her remaining lives to bring him back, along with mine. Well...Kinda mine. As first dates go, Theta, I'd say that's mixed signals."

"I'd rather date you." He kissed her, a spark of gold shooting off from their lips as they met.

"That right there! That stuff that was in her hands. Is it all gone now? The River that we know in the future. She is in prison...for murder."

"Who's murder?" Amy added after Rory's sentence.

Savannah took a step away from them, as did the Doctor. Then they both smiled and began to race around the console.

"Will we see her again?" Amy rolled her eyes at them.

"Ehh, she'll come looking for us!"

"Yeah, but how? How do people even look for you?"

"Oh Pond," The Doctor smiled. "Haven't you figured that one out yet?"

"OH SHIT!" Savannah's head snapped up and she looked wide eyed at the Doctor.

"What?"

"We left Hitler locked in a closet!"


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Because I wanted more smut, god damn it! And since there's so much smut, should I post a seperate story of how the Ninth Doctor met Savannah? I'd probably end up doing it anyways, but still, I think it's polite to ask!

Savannah spent pretty much every night in the Doctor's room. And her night clothes left little to nothing for his imagination. It was, after all, only one of his shirts, and a pair of her lace undergarments. He figured if River didn't kill him, Savannah's body would. And then he figured...he never properly thanked Savannah for saving his life.

And those three undone top buttons to his shirt seemed to be taunting him as she slept this night.

He bit his lip. He and Savnnah had been watching a movie the other day. He only payed attention when he could smell her arousal durnig certain parts of the movie. Should he reenact it? Yes. He figured he should. He searched quietly through the wardrobe, wondering why in hell he had rope in there, but not really minding that he did. The TARDIS made a heavy supply of ice cubes in his bathtub, which he scooped into a bowl that had just been lying around.

Savannah awoke to a tugging on her left arm. Her right wrist was already tied to the Doctor's bed post with the velvet rope.

"Theta?" She whispered. He smiled at her, as he finishe tying off her left wrist.

"Hello." He leaned over and kissed her gently. Then he move to the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing? Didn't we learn not to do this on the TARD-ohh," She gasped as he gently spread her legs, tying her ankle to the bottom left post. And then her legs were spread even farther apart, as he tied her right as well. Her arms had left over rope which he could pull to stretch her out more. His silken sheets fell off her body, caressing her as they did.

"There's a sound I like to hear. This is my thank you. You'll like it. I promise." He pulled the ice bowl forward, and straddled his mate carefully. He popped a piece in his mouth and let it melt while he undid the buttons of his shirt on him, and his shirt on her; pulling his off and pushing hers apart as far as it would go.

He smiled at her, and lowered himself to her chest. His cool tongue hit her nipple, and he groaned as he felt it harden, even through the material of her bra, because of the cold.

"Theta." She sighed. Her head rolled and she arched into him. He grabbed another ice cube and palmed her other breast with it. She let out a moan and a few breathy gasps.

"Oh, you do love the unexpected, don't you?" He quoted directly from the movie.

"You devilish bastard." She gasped. He quickly switched breasts to silence any further retorts, the ice falling forgotten, onto her stomach. Savannah moaned and tried to push her hips into his. She pretty much got her wish because he lay flat against her to stop the moving. The Doctor reached under her and unclipped her bra, pushing it up and revealing her breasts to him without the flimsy pink barrier blocking them.

The Doctor's eyes shot up to her face,as his tongue revolved around her nipple. He loved watching the faces she made while he pleasured her. They were beautiful. She was always beautiful to him. No matter what she was doing or what he was doing to her. He smirked and moved his way up, slowly lapping at the water that was glistening on her skin, sucking on the hollow of her throat, where most of it had accumulated.

There was a small puddle where the forgotten ice had melted as well, so he made his way down to there to gather that up as well. When the Doctor looked up at her again, he froze. She was looking right back at him, lust raging a storm behind her steely blue eyes. He groaned and reached down, gripping himself to stop the pulsating at his center.

"Do what you want." She said softly, in that demanding voice that always got him...well, to put it lightly, horny. "Just know that I do get to tie _you _up afterwards, my Time Lord King."

"Oh deal. But these..." He trailed off and ran his hand over her pussy, through the panties before snapping the elastic. Savannah bit her lip. "Must be destroyed, the vile garment."

"Just do it, you idiot, and get naked first."

"Order?"

She glared at him.

"Of course it was." The Doctor pulled his trousers and boxers off, tossing them with his shirt on the floor. He grabbed the waistband again, and tugged hard, ripping them from Savannah's body. Her eyes closed in glorious delight.

The Doctor inhaled her scent deeply, burrowing his nose in the silky hair that lay there. Savannah's legs had tensed instinctively and she squealed quietly when the Doctor placed a cube of ice inside of her.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my GOD!"

"That's a new name," He smirked. He slipped his tongue inside of her, pushing the rapidly melting ice cube further inside of her, so he could drag his tongue along her inner walls more freely.

When the ice cube was gone completely, the Doctor grabbed Savannah's hips and pulled them up so his tonge could get deeper, occasionally slipping it out to lap her outer lips. After flicking his thumb over her clit, Savannah drew in a loud gasp.

"Again."

He followed her order, and she was gone. He swallowed all that she had to offer him, and he waited for her to come down from that little place he'd just sent her. When her eyes focused on him again, he plunged into her.

Savannah gave a wonderful little shudder, wanting to wrap her legs around his hips to get him to hit that special spot within her, but those damned ropes were holding fast. The Doctor was thrusting forcefully, though not enough to hurt her. He began whispering to her. Each confession was always accented with a thrust, slowly but surely, sending Savannah over the edge again.

"You are **beautiful**. You make me **want** you. More than I've ever wanted anyone **else**. I can't **sleep** without you, Princess. Can't **eat.** Can't hardly **breath**. If ever I should think of pleasuring myself, alone at **night,** I'd think of **you**. I **love** you Savannah. **Real **love. The kind that lasts **forever**. I love you and you...You're _**MINE**_!" The Doctor came hard, his yell of her name mixed with her yell of his.

He decided, before he wanted to be lazy, to untie his lover, his mate. His soon to be wife, if he had any say in the matter. And he did. Quite a large say.

The Doctor freed her feet first, then her hand. She scooted over a bit and he sat against the pillows. He made to wrap his arms around her, but she smirked and made an Ahh-ahh noice. He looked confused, but then it dawned on him. Her payback.

Since he was sitting up against the headboard, Savannah could tie his wrists up higher than he had done to her. So she tied them higher. She got off the bed and walked to his wardrobe-you know, the freaking massive one?- and pulled out her favorite part of his most recently past regeneration's attire. The tie. She grabbed the Fez on the nightstand as she passed that. She placed the fez on the Doctor's head and sat, cross legged on his toned stomach, twirling the tie in her hands.

Savannah looped it around the back of his neck, and the Doctor strained forward as she pulled. She caught his lips halfway, sucking on his lip and his tongue for just hardly a second, before gagging him with his own tie. He moaned, at her mercy. Savannah kissed down the stong jaw she admired, down his neck, sucking carefully. She didn't want to leave hickies.

A muffled moan left the Doctor's lips as her teeth brushed against his nipple. So, she she licked, sucked, bit and kissed each nipple carefully, drawing more moans and groans out of him. He himself couldn't believe it. How much pleasure she could send through his body with the perfectly placed kisses and light caresses. And he loved it.

The Doctor wanted Savannah, and he wanted her now, but the velvet rope around his wrists kept him where he was and all it managed to do was make him harder than he already was.

She managed to work her way all the way down, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as her hand pressed him down by the pelvis. She was close. So, terribly close. He pushed his pelvis up into her hand, and she pushed back, giving him a stern look that held an order he didn't dare disobey.

She lightly cupped his balls, and the Doctor cried out. Hence the gag. He tended to get loud during sex. And then, she touched him. It. Whatever you want to call it. All the Doctor knew, was that stars lit up in his vision, and they weren't the bad kind. She was just barely letting her fingers touch him, but it was enough for the stars. She pulled the tie out of his mouth.

"What's your name, Doctor? Why do the call you the Doctor?" She asked, despite River having already said it not four months ago.

"My name is ... They call me-me the Doctor...I don't know why. Please, more, my Love."

"As you wish." Savannah closed her whole hand around him and he gasped quietly. She worked him until he was close. So, dangerously close to the edge, he could see it. "If I untie you...Will you make love to me, My Doctor? My King..."

"Always," He whispered.

And in seconds, those velvet ropes of torture were gone, and Savannah was in his arms. He sighed as he slipped into he slowly, his head falling back against the headboard, and her face next to his, cheek-to-cheek, ear-to-mouth.

And this time, it wasn't just fucking. It was love making. He took it slow, only going faster or harder when Savannah asked him to, keeping her in a strong embrace, and whispering how much he loved her and how good she made him feel, in the bedroom and out. And when he finally reached his breaking point, when those stars exploded behind his eyes, he had no doubts in his half sensible, half love drunk mind, that it wasn't just settling, it was honestly the best feeling in the universe for him.


	40. Chapter 40

Savannah sat, bored on the jumpseat as they flew through time and space. She was trying to see if she could see anything out of the psychic paper other than blank-blank-blankness. The paper heated up and she hissed, dropping it to her skinny jean clad lap.

"Please save me from the- oh. Theta!" Savannah handed him the paper, and began pulling leavers and pressing buttons.

"Please save me from the monsters." The Doctor read quietly. "Well. I haven't done this in a while." He pulled a leaver just before Savannah got to it, smirking and kissing her lips.

"Done What?" Amy called. "Doctor?"

"We're making a house call." Savannah replied, as the TARDIS took off. When they landed, Rory and Amy were the first ones out.

"Uh...no offence, you two..." Rory called.

"Meaning the opposite?" The Doctor stood at the door of the TARDIS, waiting for Savannah.

"But we could catch a bus somewhere like this..."

"Ah, the exact opposite," Savannah walked out the door and over to Rory's side, adjusting the TARDIS key around her neck. Her search for the key was what had taken her so long.

"Well, I suppose it can't all be planets and history and stuff, Rory," Amy said, without looking at her husband, instead looking around the area they were in.

"Yes, yes it can, of course it can!" The Doctor bypassed the Ponds and grabbed Savannah's hand. "Planet's and history and stuff! That's what we do! But not today, no." The Doctor used his other hand to grab his sonic screwdriver, and scan their surroundings. "Today we're answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe."

"And what's that?" Amy skipped to get to Savannah's other side. The blond looked at her with a grin.

"A child's bedroom." She replied.

"Please save me from the monsters?" Rory read the psychic paper while they were waiting for the elevator in an apartment building. "Who sent that?"

"That's what we're here to find out." The Doctor hit Rory in the head with the psychic paper.

"Sounds like something a kid would say." Amy commented.

"Yes, exactly. A scared kid. A very scared kid." Savannah nodded. "So scared that somehow his message found it's way to us, and we were in the TARDIS."

"Yes, but...You traced it here?" Amy pointed at the dirty floor under her feet.

"Yep." Savannah nodded again.

The elevator dinged, and the Doctor grinned.

"Ah, going up." He stepped in. Savannah stepped in after him, her hand to her forhead. Rory and Amy followed cautiously after her. "Everyone pick a floor and a door!"

They scatterered themselves in different parts of the apartment building.

Savannah closed her eyes and listened. She could hear the Doctor, Amy and Rory trying to get in the apartments or trying to get away. She could hear dogs barking. A man answered when Savannah knocked, naked except for his tidy-whities. He grinned at her and scratched his hairy stomach.

"Uh." Savannah saw Amy and Rory walking towards her. She also saw a kid open his curtains and look around. "Never mind, sir. You have a nice night." (A/N: CSI:NY QUOTE!)

She shut the door for him, shuddering.

"We're got to find that kid." Amy sighed as she grabbed Savannah's arm, dragging her with them.

"Maybe we should let the monsters gobble him up."

"Would you?" Savannah snapped at Rory. She turned and smiled at the boy in the window. He smiled back, though his smile and his features were incased in fear.

"N-no Savannah. You know that!"

They met up with the Doctor.

"Hey! Any luck?" Amy asked.

"Um..." Savannah raised her hand.

"Three old ladies, a traffic warden from Croatia and a man with ten cats." The Doctor replied.

"Um..."

"What are we actually looking for?" Rory asked, cutting Savannah off.

"TEN CATS. Scared kid, remember?"

"Guys..."

"I found some scary kids. Does that count?"

"Try the next floor down." Savannah sighed. She dropped her hand to her side. Amy had been on the floor above her. Above the floor with that little boy.

"Right. Catch you later," The Doctor took her hand, patting Amy on the back. They took the stairs back up to the apartment.

The Doctor knocked on the apartment door, holding the psychic paper up. A man answered, thankfully, fully clothed.

"Oh, wow. That was quick."

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked.

"Claire said she found someone. Social Services."

"Oh. Oh, yes!" The Doctor looked at the psychic paper, confused.

"It's not easy, you know." The man said. "Admitting your kid's got a problem."

"You've got a problem, we've got a problem, I bet their connected. I'm the Doctor. Call me Doctor. She's Savannah. What can we call you?"

"Oh, Alex." He held out his hand.

"Hello Alex!" The Doctor left Savannah to shake Alex's hand, as he pushed his way into the apartment.

"So...Tell me about George." The Doctor requested, looking at the boy's door, which had his name on it.

"Oh, Well. Please, sit down." Alex urged. He handed the Doctor and Savannah a picture album. "Ever since he was born he's been a funny kid."

"Funny's good. We like funny!" The Doctor grinned. Savannah smiled.

"Well, he never cries! Bottles it up, I suppose. Tell him off? He just looks at ya." Alex explained.

"How old is George?" Savannah asked quietly, awar the boy was awake, however since Alex was keeping a quiet voice, she did too.

"He turned Eight in January. He should be groing out of stuff like this, shouldn't he?"

"Maybe." The Doctor closed the picture book and placed it on the coffee table. "He's gotten worse though, as of late, hasn't he?"

"We talked about getting him help. You know, maybe sending him somewhere. He started getting these nervous ticks. You know, funny little cough, blinking all the time. And now he's scared to death of everything."

"Pantaphobia." Savannah corrected.

"What?"

"Pantaphobia. That's what it's called."

"Not fear of pants, though, mind you. It's the fear of everything. Including pants in that case, I suppose...Sorry! Go on."

"He's afriad of clowns."

"Understandable..." Savannah sighed. Once you go 'IT' you never go back, baby.

"Old toys. He think the old lady across the way is a witch!"

The Doctor chuckled quietly, pulling Savannah into his lap, his chin on her shoulder.

"He hates taking a bath in case there's someone under the water! The lift sounds like someone breathing! Look, I don't know. I'm not an expert. Maybe you two can get through to him."

"Oh, we'll do our best." The Doctor promised. Savannah smiled softly at Alex.


	41. Chapter 41

There suddenly came a crash, and Alex jumped up.

"George?" He through his son's door open. "What happened, are you okay?" He saw the lamp on the floor, and sighed in relief. "Nevermind. Were you having a nightmare, son?"

"It wasn't a nightmare! I wasn't asleep."

The Doctor walked in, following after Savannah. Savannah had decided to take charge of this, because this was a lot like her Shadow Man issue.

"Who are you?" He asked them.

"I'm Savannah. That's the Doctor." Savannah sat next to George on his bed.

"A Doctor? Have you come to take me away?"

"No, George. We just want to talk to you."

"What about?"

The Doctor stepped into the light, and George blinked up at him.

"About the monsters."

The Doctor picked up a rubik's cube and sat next to Savannah as she lay George down.

"Maybe it was things on the telly!" Alex stated. The Doctor gave a distracted noise of agreement, trying to solve the puzzle. "You know? Scary things, getting under his skin."

"Right."

"So, should we stop letting him watch?"

"No, you don't wanna do that!" The Doctor winked at George, who was cuddled neatly into Simone's side.

"And Claire thought it was something he was reading." Alex continued.

"Great! Reading's great! Do you like stories, George?"

The boy nodded, looking silently up at the Doctor. The Doctor grinned and lay down so that his head was on Savannah's hip as he spoke.

"Yeah? Me too! When I was your age, about, oh...A thousand years ago, I loved a good bedtime story! The Three Little Sontarans, The Emperor Dalek's New clothes, Snow White and the Seven Keys of Doomsday, eh? All the classics. Rubbish!" He tossed the Rubik's cube away from him. "Must be broken, I hate those things!"

"Theta," Savannah sighed.

"Better tidy it away, though, huh?" The Doctor sat up, grabbing the cube from Alex, who had picked it up off the ground. "In here?" The Doctor pointed at the cupboard. George tensed up, sqweezing Savannah around her waist. "No. Not in the cupbard. Why not in there, George?"

"It's a thing we got him doing ages back. Anything that frightens him, we put it in the cupboard. Old toys, scary pictures. That sort of thing."

"The cupboard is where the monsters go, then, Theta." Savannah wrapped her arms securely around the frightened bow.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded, turning to the cupboard. "There's nothing to be scared of, George. It's just a cupboard." He went to open it, slowly. And then a bang came. Everyone jumped. Even the Doctor, who was only scared because he _knew_ something bad could happen, and didn't want Savannah hurt. There was a possibility that she could be-but he knew she couldn't be. He shook his head. '_Get those thoughts out of your head, Sigma. It's not possible. It never will be possible. You can't procreate._'

"Front door." Alex took a deep breath. He left to go answer it. It was the land lord. The man with the dog that Rory had been trying to get away from earlier.

"Evening." The man forced his way into the apartment, dog leash in hand.

"Oh, hi."

"How's Claire?" The dog started growling.

"Good, thanks. At work. Look, um, this isn't a very good time, maybe later I-"

"And the kiddie?" George sat up in his bed as he listened to the conversation.

"Good." Alex sighed.

"You know, now that I mention it, it's that time again..."

"Yes."

"And you know I like my money prompt." The land lords voice dropped low, becoming dangerous.

"The thing is, I still haven't found anywhere since the shop shut. Claire's wage only goes so far!" The rest of the speaking was cut off by the sound of the Sonic Screwdriver. It quickly grabbed the attention of George and Savannah.

"Is that a torch?" George asked.

"A screwdriver." Savannah corrected. The Doctor jumped onto the bed, wraping her in his arms.

"A sonic one." He added. He rapidly pressed the button. "And other stuff."

"Please, may I see the other stuff?"

"You may!" The Doctor pointed the Sonic at George's toys, and they all came to life. "Ha ha! Pretty cool Eh?"

They watched the toys for a little longer.

"There," The Doctor sighed. "That's better. No more tears from George. See? Gone!" He whiped George's face with the back of his pointer finger. "Give us a smile. Who's a brave little soldier?" The Doctor turned to Savannah. "I'm a bit rusty at this. Anyway! Let's open this cupboard, okay? There's nothing to be-" The Doctor cut himself off as the screwdriver blinked on and off mid-scan. "Off the scale...Off the scale..."

"Off the scale? How?" Savannah read the results over the Doctor's shoulder, wide eyed.

"Right." Alex came through the door to see all three staring at the cupboard, terrified. "So, have we gotten this thing open yet?" He moved to open the cupboard. Savannah gasped and the Doctor shouted for him to stop. "What!"

"George's monster's are real." The Doctor sighed. Alex's eyes got huge, and the Doctor walked out of the room, pulling Savannah with him. Alex followed.

"You're supposed to be professionals!" Alex protested. "I'll never get him to sleep now! You're so irresponsible!"

"No, We're responsible! Cupboard bad, Alex! Cupboard very not extremely good! Don't go near the cupboard!" Savannah ordered, watching the Doctor go through the kitchen, in search of tea mugs.

"We've missed something Savannah. It's staring us right in the face."

"Look, I'd like you to leave, please. You're both just making things worse!" Neither the Doctor nor Savannah moved. Th Doctor just kept making tea. "Would you stop making tea? I'd like you to leave!" Alex pulled the mugs from the Doctor. The Doctor pulled them back.

"No." Then he went to the fridge.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" The Doctor didn't answer. Alex slammed the fridge door. "Leave." The Doctor opened the door again, and Alex closed it. "Look, maybe it'll just be better if we settle this ourselves."

"Can't." Savannah shrugged. It distracted Alex long enough for the Doctor to get milk and cream from the fridge.

"No one is going to tell us how to run our lives. I don't care who you two are or what wheels have been set in motion! We'll sort it!"

"Look." Savannah sighed. "We aren't just professionals. He's the Doctor. I'm the Demise, though that sounds just terrible. Technically, I'm only HIS demise. But whatever."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alex rose an eyebrow.

"It means we've come a long way to get here, Alex. A very long way. George sent a message. A distress call if you like and whatever is inside that cupboard is so terrible; so POWERFUL that it amplified the fears of an ordinary little boy across all barriers of time and space. Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire. Through empires of glass and entire civilizations of pure thought. And a whole, wonderful, terrible universe full of impossibilities."

"You see his eyes, Alex." Savannah looked up at the Doctor in an awe she's always had. "They're old eyes. And just by knowing him, there's only one thing I can tell you." Savannah turned to Alex. "Monsters are real."

Alex paused.

"You're not from social services are you?"


	42. Chapter 42

"Oh, What is it, with these pictures?" The Doctor sighed. He put the album down, and stood. "Okay. Good tea. Nothing like a cuppa, but decision. Should we open the cupboard?"

Alex choked on his tea, spitting it back into his cup. Savannah rubbed his back, slapping it a few times.

"What?" He asked, once he had his breath.

"Should we? Gotta open the cupboard. Of course we have to! Come on, Alex! Alex, COME ON! How else will we ever find out what's going on here?"

"But you said-"

"Monsters, yeah. That's what I do! Breakfast, dinner and tea. FIGHT the monsters. So this- this is just an average day at the office for me."

"Okay, You're right-"

"Or maybe we shouldn't open the cupboard."

"Oi?"

"We have no idea what's in there. How powerful, how evil that thing might be?"

"We don't!"

"Come on, Alex! Alex, COME ON! Are you MAD? WE CAN'T OPEN THE CUPBOARD!"

"GOD, NO! NO, WE MUSTN'T!"

"Right that settles it then."

"Settle's what?" Alex squeaked.

The Doctor grabbed his tea, and downed the rest, thrusting the cup into Alex's chest.

"Got to go open the cupboard."

Savannah rolled her eyes. Walking into George's room, Savannah grabbed the boy and held him, hiding behind Alex as the Doctor cracked as many bones as he could.

George's breathing quickened, as the Doctor aproached the cupboard. He ran his fingers down the door, before slamming it open, spooking the other three.

There was nothing in the cupboard.

"I don't understand. It has to be the cupboard. The readings on the sonic screwdriver..." The Doctor suddenly ran out of the room. Savannah rolled her eyes and sat George down on the bed. The Doctor came in, holding the open picture book.

"How old is George, Alex?"

"What? How old?"

"Yes. How old?"

"But I told you, he just turned eight!"

"And you remember the day he was born, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"You, and Claire. Christmas of 2002, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Couple of weeks before George was born. Tell me, Alex. What was it like?"

"Happiest day of-of my...life?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't sound sure,"

"Doctor? What are you going on about?" Savannah stood.

"Look, I don't like this. I told you before! I'd like you to go!"

"What's the matter, Alex?" The Doctor asked slowly.

"Oh, oh this is scary!"

"No, Alex. This is scary. Baby George. New born, yes?"

"YES!"

"Less than a month after Christmas. But look. Claire's not pregnant!" The Doctor pointed out the pictures.

"What?"

"Not pregnant!"

"Well of course not! CLAIR CAN'T HAVE KIDS!"

"Say that again?" The Doctor closed the picture book. Savannah looked back at George, then at the Doctor again.

"We tried everything! She was desperate! As much IVF as we could afford, but...Claire can't have kids. How...How could I have forgotten that?"

Everyone slowly turned to face George.

"Who are you, George?" The Doctor asked quietly, pulling Savannah behind him.

"He's not possible. This isn't..."

"George." Savannah pushed her way back to the child. The lift started up and George gasped as the cupboard slammed open and began lighting up, pulling everything towards it.

"George! George, what's going on? Are you doing this?" The Doctor yelled, fighting to try and get to Savannah. George closed his eyes and latched onto Savannah as a shield sprung up around them.

"Please save me from the monsters! Please save me from the monsters! Please save me from the monsters!"

George repeated this several times, as Alex and the Doctor were sucked into the cupboard.

"George?" Savannah coaxed the little boy to let her go. "It's okay. It's okay." She bit her lip. She knew the Doctor was alive, wherever he was. She could feel him. And, strangely, she could hear him.

'_PRINCESS? PRINCESS! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE ANSWER!'_

_Oi, you! You're gone but I'm not deaf! LOWER YOUR DAMN VOICE!_

_'You're okay?'_

_Duh. I don't think he'll hurt me._

_'We're in the doll's house._

_Come again?_

_The Dolls house! In the DOLLS HOUSE!_

_YES I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! How can you be in the dolls house? How do I get you out?_

_You don't. Just wait, Love. I'll find a way. Just keep George calm, okay._

It was at that time, she heard George's breathing pick up again. He was standing, facing the cupboard.

"George, Hey. It's alright. Come here. I'll keep the monsters away." Savannah held her hands out to him, and he ran to her. She lifted him up and held him.

"George! George, you're the only one who can stop this!" The Doctor's voice came through the doors of the wardrobe and the walls of the Doll's house. "But you have to believe! mYou have to know you're safe!"

"No!" George covered his ears and hid his face in Savannah's shoulders.

"Look. He can't save you from the monsters. Only you can." Savannah sat George on his bed.

"George! George you have to face your fears! You have to face them Now!" The Doctor called.

"You have to open the cupboard, George. They'll be trapped in there forever if you dont! Don't worry I'll protect you." Savannah watched George get up and walk slowly towards the cupboard.

"George! George, listen to me! George, please! George please, please end this! End it NOW!"

George pulled the cupboard, and Savannah blinked. When she opened her eyes, she was looking up at the Doctor.

"George, you did it! You did it! Savannah, check on Rory, please.-No!" The creepy looking dolls that seemed to have been attacking them before George opened the cupboard, began advancing on George. Her shield popped up around the boy. "George, you created this whole world. You created this whole thing! You can smash it. You can destroy it."

George shook his head and latched onto Savannah again.

"Something is holding him back!" Doctor sighed.

Savannah suddenly remembered the reaction George had to the Doctor at first.

"He thinks Alex and Claire don't want him! That someone is going to take him away!"

"Well, we talked about it!"

"Yeah, and he heard you! A tenzer's sole function is to be wanted and to fit in! And you were rejecting him!"

"Uh, Doctor! I can't fight them all!"

"We just couldn't cope! We needed HELP!"

"Yeah, well George didn't know that! He thought you were rejecting him and he still thinks that!"

"Well-Well we can't keep him! He's not..."

"Not what?"

"Theta!"

"Human!"

"No, he's not."

"DAD!" George shouted as the dolls broke down the shield. Savannah got on her knees and covered George. She felt the wooden hands of the dolls on her, tugging at her clothes and trying to pull her off. Alex got there, shoving the dolls away, and gathering George in his arms. Savannah took a deep breath and looked around at all the dolls, relief washing over her as they weren't moving any more.

"Whoever you are. Whatever you do, you are my son. And I will never, EVER send you away."

"Dad." George cried.

"My little boy..."

"Dad."

The cupboard opened and light flared everywhere, and suddenly they were back in George's room. Savannah sighed again.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek, and telling her she was okay.

"I'm hungry!" George announced.

George's mom walked through the door midway through Savannah making kipper and egg sandwiches.

"HELLO!" The Doctor greated. "You're Claire, I expect." He air kissed her ckeeks. "How do you feel about kippers?"

"Uh...who?"

"They sent someone about George. It's all sorted, thanks to these two." Alex responded.

"Yeah, we had a great old time, didn't we?" Savannah handed George a sandwich.

"Yeah!" George took a bite out of it.

"See? He's fine!"

"Just like that?"

"Yep. Trust him. He's the Doctor."

After George ate, they left.

"Wait! Doctor, Savannah! Wait!"

"Right! Yes, sorry. Bye!" The Doctor shook Alex's hand.

"Well- Is there anything else?"

"Well, other than making sure he eats his greens and getting him to a good school, no."

"T-that's it? I mean he's not going to sprout an extra head or anything?"

"Nah." Savannah shook her head. "He's a tenzer, remember? He'll adapt perfectly now." She and the Doctor turned to walk away, when the Doctor made an ohhh noise and turned back.

"Might pop back around puberty, mind you! Always a funny time!" He then wrapped his arms around Savannah and walked away.

"Now! Did someone mention planets and history and stuff?"

The Doctor had rounded up all his companions and dragged them off into the TARDIS.

"Yeah." Rory nodded. Savannah hopped into the Captains chair/jump seat.

"Well where to, then?"

"Uhhh."

"Mind's gone blank!" The Doctor scolded Amy. "You can do better than that!"

"Well I was just turned into a wooden dolly."

"Excuses, excuses." Savannah smirked.

_Tick-tock goes the clock, back and forth we rock, but. Tick Tock, goes the clock, even for the Doctor._

Savannah shook her head. The song the dolls in that house had been singing was stuck in her head. She was positive she just ad-libbed part of it. She looked to the screen that held the date, time and place of his death.

Maybe...


End file.
